Corrompiendo tu alma negra: El regreso
by FlorenceWood
Summary: Años después la vampira Valerie Deanoff regresará a Hogwarts. Esta vez, con la finalidad de proteger al joven Harry Potter de las garras de Lord Voldemort. Pero la historia a cambiado y la vampira deberá prepararse para enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso y astuto. ¿Podrá Valerie vencer a Voldemort? ¿Podrá asesinar al mago del cual alguna vez estuvo enamorada?
1. Prologo

**_Varios años después..._**

La tumba de Valerie Deanoff tenía unas hermosas flores blancas posadas en su lapida, cuando repentinamente una explosión destruyó su cripta.

Una sombra negra surgió del sarcófago, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la vampira y comenzó a tomar forma. Con un agudo grito de dolor Tom Marvolo Riddle, actualmente conocido como Lord Voldemort, se puso de pie y se observó el cuerpo con desesperación.

Maldijo internamente a los Potter y trató de entender que es lo que había ocurrido y donde se encontraba. Recordaba haber asesinado fácilmente al padre de la criatura y después haber acabado con la madre, pero al momento de intentar asesinar al pequeño algo había salido mal. Él jamás le había temido a la muerte, más bien la respetaba y estaba seguro de que debía encontrar alguna forma de evadirla que no fuera destruyendo su alma de por medio.

Sorprendido por la vitalidad que sentía en su cuerpo se giró sobre sí mismo para comprender donde se hallaba hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de Valerie. Voldemort se tensó inmediatamente comprendiendo donde se encontraba. Tras unos segundos, observó que el cuerpo de la bruja se encontraba intacto y su belleza no había desaparecido. Tragó en seco y de pronto se percató que del cuello de ella se asomaba el anillo familiar que alguna vez le había regalado. Le extrañó que la argolla que sostenía la piedra negra estuviera trizada, pero se percató de que del anillo emanaba una extraña magia, la cual, tras unos segundos se desvaneció y él sintió que había recuperado casi todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad de los hechos: sin que lo supiera, había creado un horrocrux en el anillo de sus ancestros cuando Valerie murió. Voldemort sonrió con maldad y estiró sus brazos apreciando la nueva vitalidad que lo invadía, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando reparó en la ausencia de su varita. Maldijo en voz baja hasta que advirtió la presencia de una varita, aquella que yacía en las manos de la bruja. Tras dudarlo unos segundos se adueñó de ella y se alejó del sarcófago. Observó la varita negra que sostuvo en sus manos y notó el poder que emanaba de ella, pero sabía que no respondería pese a que quisiera, pues no se había ganado el derecho a usarla y tenerla solo le recordaría constantemente a quien le pertenecía. Emociones que pensó había eliminado volvieron a florecer y le dio asco su propia debilidad.

Apuntó con la varita el cuerpo de la bruja con la finalidad de destruirlo, pero... no pudo. Frustrado, movió la varita con rapidez y concentración invocando la suya. Tras varios segundos agotadores, Voldemort logró sostener su varita en sus manos y rápidamente devolvió la de Valerie al lugar que correspondía.

Observó el cuerpo de la joven durante unos segundos más y con un suspiro frustrado movió su varita y la tumba volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquel sería el último acto de bondad que Lord Voldemort realizaría por el recuerdo de Valerie Deanoff, tras lo cual desapareció del lugar, mientras una hermosa rosa roja aparecía al lado de la lápida.

Si él hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor habría podido sentir como la magia de la vampira flotaba en el ambiente y se fortalecía.

* * *

 **Hola! Hemos vuelto con la segunda parte. ¡Espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo! Estaré atenta a sus comentarios.**

 **Los quiere, Florence!**


	2. El despertar

**_Años después…_**

Dumbledore corrió por los terrenos del castillo apenas sintió el temblor y la enorme oleada de magia que lo antecedió.

Tras años, esperó que lo que fuera a encontrar ahora, fuera lo que esperaba. Y cuando llegó a la tumba de Valerie vio su lapida destruida y un enorme hoyo en el suelo.

Pocos metros más allá la vampira se encontraba de pie con el cuerpo temblando y se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos completamente rojos.

\- Albus – susurró.

* * *

Confusión, dolor y oscuridad.

La mente de Valerie comenzaba a despertar y el desconcierto se adueñó de ella. No recordaba bien que había ocurrido, pero en aquello momentos su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y una poderosa sed se apoderó de su garganta. Era tan alto su nivel de hambre que gruñó con furia intentando mover su cuerpo, el cual no le respondía.

Frustrada y confundida comenzó a desesperarse y de a poco comenzó a regresar la sensibilidad en sus extremidades. Impulsivamente se relamió los labios y sintió aquel sabroso liquido rojo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la oscuridad y supo de inmediato a quien le pertenecía aquella sangre.

La vampira perdió el control y toda su energía salió impulsada por su cuerpo, provocando que la tumba donde se hallaba explotara.

Emergió del sarcófago con lentitud y se apoyó en sus rodillas con dificultad mientras era bombardeada por los últimos recuerdos que había vivido.

De pronto, oyó que alguien se acercaba e intento ponerse completamente de pie, cosa difícil pues todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia. Su garganta se apretó con fuerza cuando olió al mago acercarse y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

Observó como su querido amigo llegó ante ella con el rostro cargado de sorpresa y alegría. Se percató de que se veía más viejo que la ultima vez y maldijo en voz baja su suerte. Cuando tuvo al mago cerca lo miró duramente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- Albus – le dijo en un susurro y sin poder evitarlo se le lanzó encima, mordiendo su cuello con ferocidad.

* * *

 **Disculpas por el capítulo corto. Es para generar más tensión en esta segunda parte. Espero sus comentarios, los quiero!**


	3. ¿Qué ocurrió mientras tanto?

\- Te suplico que me perdones.

\- Querida… Creo que es la decima vez que te disculpas y tal como te respondí anteriormente: no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Valerie asintió, pero no sentía conforme con esas palabras al tener a su amigo postrado en una camilla de la enfermería. El hambre que había acumulado casi deja sin vida al mago, pero logró controlarse justo a tiempo.

Resopló frustrada y se masajeó el rostro con fuerza. Dumbledore apenas despertó la puso al día con ciertas cosas y ella seguía sin creer todos los años que habían pasado.

Tom Riddle se había convertido de igual forma en Lord Voldemort y asesinó a los padres de Harry Potter. Lo único positivo fue que Sirius Black no cayó preso, por lo que el joven mago tuvo una niñez en buenas manos. La vampira pudo percatarse que ciertas cosas de la historia habían cambiado gracias a la fuerte amistad que estableció con Walburga y Abraxas, pues ninguno de los dos se había unido a Voldemort, cosa que si ocurrió con el hijo de Abraxas: Lucius.

Mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, mayores dudas llenaron la mente de la vampira.

\- Albus…

\- Pregunta todo lo que quieras querida.

\- ¿Qué año está cursando Potter?

\- En un mes comienza su quinto año escolar.

La vampira asintió. – Entonces el regreso de Riddle no ocurrió durante el Torneo de los tres magos…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado Dumbledore.

\- Riddle no creó horrocruxes según lo que tengo entendido, por lo que si bien no logré redimirlo, su vida terminó en el momento en que el hechizo asesino rebotó en Potter – respondió con seguridad ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Dumbledore se sacó los anteojos y se masajeó los ojos con suavidad – Las cosas no ocurrieron así… Tom está vivo…

\- Mientes – susurró con rabia y odio la vampira en respuesta.

\- Él creó solo un horrocrux – explicó el profesor y ella apretó los puños. – Cuando moriste, el usó la muerte del basilisco para crear uno y un pedazo de su alma quedó preso en el anillo que llevas colgando en tu cuello.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin pensarlo se quitó el anillo del cuello con rapidez. Lo quedó mirando con atención varios segundos y lo sostuvo con fuerza en su mano. – Tengo una pregunta más… - miró a su amigo con atención. - ¿Qué o quién me ayudo a volver a la vida?

\- Tu creador apreció el día después de tu muerte y dejó caer sangre en tu tumba. Dijo que vendría por ti cuando lo necesitara.

\- Me encontró – se dejó caer en una silla y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. – Me encontró… Y me sanó… - Golpeó el suelo con fuerza el suelo con el pie. – Maldito hipócrita… -

\- ¿Su sangre es poderosa? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Si… Y para mi es la sangre que más efectos tiene en mi ser. Es mi creador, pero nadie bebe de su sangre pues esta entrega demasiado poder. Solo deja que una persona beba de ella…

\- ¿A quién?

\- A su pareja…

Dumbledore estaba por preguntar algo más, pero ella se lo impidió – Aquello es una historia para otra ocasión. – El profesor asintió. – Ahora debes descansar, después coordinaremos nuestros siguientes pasos.

\- ¿Tienes ya decidido que vas a hacer?

\- Volveré a Hogwarts como alumna y protegeré a Potter de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y qué harás con Riddle?

Valerie observó el collar que tenia en la mano, suspiró y se lo volvió a colgar en el cuello. – Tom ya no existe… Pero solo si es necesario mataré a Voldemort -.

\- ¿Qué te impide no asesinarlo ahora?

\- Por ahora pelearé y no dejaré que se meta con Potter. No deseo volver a tener sangre en mis manos, aun así, si debo hacerlo lo haré… Pero ahora no creo estar lista como para terminar con su vida – tras sus palabras abandonó la enfermería con pasos decididos.

Dumbledore se la quedó mirando y supo que algo había cambiado en ella. Y no se equivocaba, Valerie había recuperado no solo sus fuerzas, sino toda su antigua vitalidad y seguridad mientras la sangre de su creador recorría su cuerpo. Atrás quedó la vampira piadosa y abrazó a su monstruo interior con fuerza. No caería en la oscuridad de nuevo, pero quién dijo que no se podía jugar un poco con lo oscuro.

Aceptar lo que eres y usarlo como ventaja era un pensamiento claro en la mente de la vampira.


	4. Nuevamente seleccionada

Tras la salida de Dumbledore de la enfermería, Valerie comenzó a ayudarlo mientras se ponía al tanto de todos los detalles ocurridos mientras estuvo dormida.

Tom Riddle se había transformado en Lord Voldemort, pero había estado desaparecido en los primeros años escolares de Potter, hasta que llegó a cuarto año. Fue ahí donde, durante la realización del Torneo de los Tres Magos habían intentado matar a Harry, pues él descubrió que detrás del torneo se buscaba generar el resurgimiento del Señor Oscuro.

Si bien Albus, junto con Harry, sus amigos y la Orden del Fénix lograron frustrar los planes de Voldemort, nadie en el mundo mágico les creyó. La estabilidad creada por la ausencia del mago oscuro no quiso aceptar las palabras de Dumbledore.

Valerie se dio cuenta que la historia se repetía en ciertas cosas y le advirtió a su amigo sobre la presencia de Dolores Umbridge en el colegio debido a que el Ministerio de Magia quisiera controlar el castillo. Ambos supusieron que esto tenía que ver con la presencia de seguidores de Voldemort en el ministerio, ya que temían que algún plan estuviera organizando.

Ante tales hechos, Valerie decidió ingresar a quinto año en Hogwarts, pero aceptando la condición de Dumbledore: él sería quien inventaría su coartada en este tiempo. La vampira accedió a cambio de que pudiera mantener su nombre inicial, pues no iba a tolerar cambiarlo.

* * *

 ** _1 de septiembre_**

El año escolar dio inicio.

Los días anteriores Valerie ayudó a Dumbledore con los últimos detalles y sacando de aprietos a Potter por el supuesto ataque de dementores que sufrió durante sus vacaciones.

A su vez, ella le recordó a su amigo que mantuviera una relación cercana con el joven Potter ya que sería ella quien se encargaría de protegerlo de cualquier ataque.

En la noche del 1 de septiembre Valerie se encontraba, nuevamente, teniendo que soportar la curiosa mirada de los alumnos de primer año mientras esperaba la ceremonia de selección.

La profesora McGonagall hizo pasar a los jóvenes alumnos y le dedicó una mirada de apoyo a la vampira, la cual resopló molesta al tener que esperar sola en el pasillo.

Tras varios minutos, escuchó como seleccionaban al último alumno y Dumbledore inició su discurso de bienvenida. – Antes de dar comienzo al banquete, quisiera que le demos la bienvenida a dos personas. En primer lugar, a Dolores Umbridge, su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Los alumnos aplaudieron por cortesía. – Y, en segundo lugar, quisiera que le demos una cálida bienvenida a una persona muy importante para mí. Se integrará a su quinto año escolar y espero que sean cordiales con ella: mi nieta Valerie Dumbledore.

Apenas la vampira escuchó aquello abrió las puertas del gran comedor con fuerza y camino con seguridad hacia la mesa de los profesores sonriéndole con ironía a su amigo, sin poder creer que aquella fuera su coartada. Dumbledore le giñó un ojo mientras los aplausos de los alumnos callaron al momento de la selección.

Valerie tomó asiento y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador. – Vaya, vaya, vaya… Qué tenemos aquí… Ya nos conocíamos, por lo que veo. – comentó el sombrero y Valerie sonrió. – Puedo ver que tu mentalidad ha cambiado, te noto más poderosa y decidida que la última vez. ¿Dónde te pondré?

\- Donde pueda encajar mejor y proteger a Potter – siseó ella.

\- Se cómo lograras grandes cosas, aunque al principio no lo veas así… ¡SLYTHERIN!

La vampira sonrió pues de cierto modo se sentía cómoda regresando a su antigua casa.

Si los profesores quedaron sorprendidos, lo disimularon bastante bien, pero la alegría en el rostro del director los hizo aplaudir con fuerza, lo que fue seguido por el resto de los alumnos.

Mientras Valerie caminaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que todo lo que ocurriera a continuación sería bastante interesante.

* * *

El famoso trio de oro observó con atención la selección de Valerie, pues no daban crédito a que ella fuera efectivamente la nieta de Dumbledore.

Quedaron atónitos cuando el sombrero seleccionador la envió a slytherin, pero aplaudieron por cortesía. Aun así, la mesa de gryffindor no lograba aceptar que la nieta del director no hubiera sido enviada a su casa.

\- ¿Pueden creer que haya quedado en slytherin? – comentó Ron. – Dumbledore debe estar destrozado.

\- Pues no lo veo así – señaló Hermione. – De todas formas, él es el director. Se vería muy feo que no apoyara la selección de su nieta por no haber quedado en gryffindor -. Ron se encogió de hombros y se abalanzó sobre la comida. - ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

Él también se encogió de hombros – No sé qué decir, no esperaba que Dumbledore tuviera una nieta de nuestra edad… Jamás lo mencionó… -

\- Dudo que comparta con cualquiera sobre su vida privada – señaló Hermione.

Harry estaba por responderle, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Fred y George Weasley.

\- ¿No les parece interesante y guapa la nieta de Dumbledore? – comentó Fred apenas se sentó junto al trio.

\- No sé de dónde habrá sacado esa belleza… - dijo George con una sonrisa. – Definitivamente no de su abuelo…

\- No se parecen en nada que digamos – comentó Hermione.

\- ¿Y a quién le importa? Es un hecho que atrae miradas – dijo Fred mientras le robaba comida a Ron, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y agregó – Se ve como una chica decidida –.

\- Se ve como alguien fuerte, pero que trae con ella cierta fiereza… - señaló sin pensar Harry e inmediatamente se arrepintió, pues los gemelos no dudaron en burlarse de él y la conversación se desvió a otros detalles.

Valerie terminó de simular que comía y siguió a los alumnos de cuarto con los que se había sentado ya que se suponía que ella no conocía el castillo.

A lo lejos, divisó a Draco Malfoy y sonrió al reconocerlo por su rubia cabellera, tenía un gran parecido con su abuelo.

Al ingresar a la sala común se alegró al sentirse como en casa al ver esas decoraciones de colores verdes y decidió retirarse a su habitación para planificar sus próximas acciones, o eso intentó. La escalera para su habitación estaba bloqueada por un grupo de alumnos de slytherin que la miraban con desdén.

\- ¿Así que… Tenemos entre nosotros a la nieta de Albus Dumbledore? – mencionó con sarcasmo Theodore Nott. Valerie lo reconoció por el parecido con su antepasado, pero no le respondió nada.

\- Tendremos que dejarte ciertas cosas claras, Dumbledore – le dijo una bruja de pelo negro; Pansy Parkinson supuso la vampira.

\- Por ahora, quisiera ir a mi habitación y descansar… - pero nadie se movió para darle paso a la vampira.

\- ¡Aquí no das ordenes! Esta es la casa de slytherin y ser la nieta del director no te asegura nada y te ayudará en nada – le respondió con odio Parkinson.

Valerie le dedicó una mirada sin expresión alguna y luego suspiró, movió la mano con rapidez y una fuerte ventisca de viento empujó al grupo de alumnos y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Luego, se les acercó y sin sacar su varita, cuerdas negras comenzaron a amarrar a cada uno de los alumnos, quienes intentaron liberarse y retorcerse desesperados.

\- Voy a dejar algo claro… No necesito a mi abuelo para poner orden y menos para cuidarme la espalda – su tono se endureció. – Para la próxima, si van a amenazarme que sea con algo importante y piensen antes de hacerlo: por qué creen mi abuelo jamás habló de mi existencia y si el sombrero me puso en esta casa es por algo – y les dedicó una sonrisa maligna para después retirarse a su pieza.

Antes de irse vio a lo lejos la rubia cabellera de Malfoy y se topó con su grisácea mirada, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

 **Hola! Les pido disculpas por la demora... No he estado muy animada últimamente y me ha costado sentarme a escribir.. La universidad me tiene tapizada en cosas y tuve problemas familiares. Aun así, me encanta esta historia y espero con ansias sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir.**

 **Les pido paciencia, pero prometo seguir subiendo capítulos! Se vienen muchas cosas interesantes!**

 **XOXO - Florence**


	5. Por favor, llámame Valerie

Al día siguiente, Valerie tomó asiento entre los alumnos de quinto de slytherin, pero ninguno le dirigió la palabra por miedo o respeto.

La profesora McGonagall, antes de que terminara el desayuno, le entregó su horario a la vampira, donde su primera clase del día era pociones con gryffindor.

Nuevamente, teniendo que disimular que no conocía el castillo se acercó a una de las alumnas a preguntarle donde quedaba el aula de pociones, pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de Draco Malfoy que se acercó a ella con el característico caminar de los Malfoy.

\- Dumbledore… - el rubio le dedicó una mirada vacía de emociones.

\- Malfoy… - el aludido levantó una ceja sorprendido que supiera quién era. – Eres idéntico a tu abuelo, tal como me dijeron…

Draco tensó el cuerpo, pero lo ocultó con rapidez, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la vampira y supo que algo no andaba bien ahí.

\- Soy el perfecto de slytherin – dijo Malfoy cambiando de tema. – Tu siguiente clase es Pociones, sígueme y te mostraré donde queda el aula.

\- Eso sería genial, gracias – respondió Valerie sonriéndole con picardía, pero Malfoy mantuvo su rostro serio.

La vampira comprendió que acercarse al nieto de su amigo iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero eso a su vez lo hacía más interesante.

* * *

Al ingresas al aula de pociones Malfoy le indicó a Valerie que se sentara donde quisiera y él se alejó para tomar asiento con otros alumnos de la casa. La vampira se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la primera fila.

De la nada, Severus Snape ingresó a la sala y trajo silencio con su mera presencia, pero aun así dijo – Quiero silencio – y cerró la puerta detrás, todas las conversaciones murieron rápidamente. – Antes de empezar la clase de hoy, me parece apropiado recordarles que el próximo julio tendrá lugar un examen muy importante en el que probaran cuanto han aprendido… Espero que lleguen al "aceptable". – Todos guardaron silencio y varios alumnos tragaron con dificultad. – Hoy quiero que se junten en parejas e investiguen sobre las distintas pociones que están en los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria, después de eso deberán entregarme un informe completo sobre la poción "El trago de paz" que van a preparar la próxima clase. Tienen una hora y media, comiencen.

Todos comenzaron a elegir rápidamente a sus parejas y Valerie se dio cuenta que no quedó ningún alumno de slytherin solo. A su vez, Ron y Harry discutían cuál de los dos debía ser con Hermione.

Valerie, aprovechando que el trio de oro todavía discutía se dirigió hacia ellos e interrumpió su conversación diciendo – Hola, no tengo pareja ¿alguno puede trabajar conmigo?

Los dos magos y la bruja la miraron con sorpresa sin saber que responder. Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Snape apareció de la nada detrás de la vampira.

\- ¿Qué ocurre acá?

\- No tengo pareja y vine a corroborar si algún otro compañero no tenía con quien trabajar, profesor – respondió Valerie con calma, sin sentirse afectada por su presencia.

\- Bien, Granger tú serás con la señorita Dumbledore, a ver que pueden lograr los dos magos sin tu ayuda, pero no espero nada bueno – y se alejó hacia el fondo de la sala.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró con atención a Valerie que se encogió de hombros y le señaló que la siguiera a su puesto para ponerse a trabajar. Sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada preocupada, pero ella no les prestó atención.

Hermione intentó sacarse el prejuicio que tenía contra los slytherin pues no conocía a la nieta de Dumbledore y, por otro lado, sus ansias de conocimiento no podían dejar pasar dicha oportunidad: cuanto conocimiento podría tener aquella bruja descendiente de uno de los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos.

* * *

La hora y media pasó rápidamente y Hermione se vio sorprendida al haber podido trabajar codo a codo con alguien que se manejara tan hábilmente en pociones, definitivamente Valerie era muy inteligente. La bruja se sintió cómoda en todo momento y lograron completar de manera eficiente un pequeño informe de la poción.

Snape detuvo a todos los alumnos cuando llegó el fin de la clase y les indicó que tendrían que entregar un informe más profundo sobre la poción para la próxima clase, varios alumnos se quejaron pues conllevaría mucho trabajo en los primeros días de clase, pero la mirada de odio del profesor calló todo lamento.

Valerie le preguntó a Hermione si le parecía juntarse después de almorzar a continuar el trabajo, a lo que la bruja accedió feliz, pues no esperaba aquello.

Cuando los alumnos estaban empezando a retirarse Snape llamó a Valerie para que se le acercara.

\- ¿Sucede algo profesor?

\- No sé si abuelo se lo habrá mencionado – dijo con ironía Snape -, pero soy el jefe de casa de slytherin y su apellido no le traerá suerte ni mi apoyo incondicional en mi casa.

La vampira le sonrió con sarcasmo – Usted estará informado que no necesito ni suerte ni apoyo para desenvolverme… Profesor.

Una pequeña sonrisa maligna surgió en el rostro de Snape – Me gusta su postura, tendremos que ver cuanto aguanta, señorita Dumbledore.

\- Dígame Valerie – la vampira le estiró la mano. – Un gusto conocer a un maestro en Oclumancia tan poderoso y hábil como usted.

Snape la observó por unos segundos y la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se agrandó – Llámame Severus. Un gusto conocer a quien le salvó la vida a Albus – y le estrechó la mano.

\- Hasta luego… Profesor – le respondió Valerie con una sonrisa sarcástica y se retiró del aula.

Severus Snape observó como la vampira se alejaba y mantuvo la sonrisa maligna en su rostro, pues su primera impresión sobre Valerie Deanoff había sido satisfactoria.

* * *

Hermione entró a la biblioteca tras almorzar y se dirigió inmediatamente a las secciones de pociones en busca de aquellos libros que pudiera usar para su trabajo. Se cargó los brazos con varias opciones y comenzó a caminar a su esquina favorita con dificultad, pero de la nada alguien puso su pie y la bruja se tropezó cayendo al suelo pesadamente desparramando los libros por el pasillo.

\- Mira por donde caminas, sangre sucia – se burló Pansy retirando su pie.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio y se percató de que la bruja estaba acompañada de Nott, Zabini, a lo lejos divisó a Malfoy, quien era el único que no se burló de ella. Aun así, ella no le respondió, se puso de pie y se hincó para recoger y ordenar los libros.

\- ¿Acaso la serpiente te comió la lengua? – se burló Nott y pateó los libros que tenía la bruja en las manos.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no caer en su juego, pero hervía de la rabia, siguió sin responder y volvió a recoger los libros, pero Nott piso uno de ellos antes de que lograra tomarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre sangre sucia? ¿Dónde están los estúpidos de tus amigos para defenderte? O es que acaso se dieron cuenta de lo patética que eres y te dejaron sola.

La bruja estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Valerie. La vampira observó la escena con el rostro serio, miro unos segundos a Hermione y después se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Dumbledore? – respondió con odio Pansy, lo que llamó la atención de Hermione.

\- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó Valerie mirándose las uñas de las manos y después dedicándoles una mirada inquisidora.

\- No es asunto tuyo – le respondió Nott con rabia.

\- Es verdad, no es asunto mío – y se dio media vuelta para sorpresa de todos. Dio dos pasos, se detuvo y volvió a girarse – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso tengo un trabajo que hacer con Granger y nos están retrasando.

\- Vete a trabajar sola, ella está ocupada – siseó Pansy sin pensarlo.

Valerie suspiró – Me encantaría -, se encogió de hombros –, pero el trabajo es en pareja y odio cuando estorban mi desempeño, pero lo que más detesto es a los patéticos magos y brujas que pierden su tiempo molestando a alguien superior a ellos.

Nott y Pansy tensaron el cuerpo y sus rostros no escondieron su odio.

\- ¡No nos compares con una sangre sucia! – siseo Pansy.

\- Haré lo que quiera y cuando quiera, ahora váyanse y déjenla tranquila.

\- Defensora de los impuros, eres igual que el viejo Malfoy – le dijo Nott con odio, a lo lejos Draco tensó el rostro, pero mantuvo el silencio. – Eres igual de patética y asquerosa que tu abuelo, un mago débil y sensible que…

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en la boca de Nott, pues a una velocidad inhumana la negra varita de Valerie se encontraba enterrada en su garganta.

\- Intenta decir algo contra mi abuelo y te arrepentirás toda tu vida ¿quedó claro? – siseó con odio.

\- No me das miedo – siseó Nott, pese a que todo su cuerpo digiera lo contrario.

\- Respuesta incorrecta – movió su varita con rapidez y un humo negro salió de ella. Nott abrió la boca sorprendido, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. – No te preocupes tu voz volverá en un algún momento, o eso creo. No hay nada en la enfermería que puedas tomar para revertir el hechizo – y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

Pansy y Zabini miraron horrorizados a la vampira y se llevaron a Nott a rastas lejos de ella.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pues lo que acababa de ver fue un manejo de la varita asombroso y una facilidad para realizar hechizos no verbales impresionante. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado una historia parecida por parte de su abuelo, pero desechó ese pensamiento con rapidez. Se percató que la vampira le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y se retiró de la biblioteca incómodo.

Valerie se agachó y comenzó a ayudar a Hermione con los libros.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la vampira.

\- Eh… Yo… - titubeo la bruja.

\- Vamos, no me digas que te ha comido la lengua el ratón – se mofó Valerie riendo.

\- No… Es solo que… Gracias… No pensé que alguien de slytherin saldría a defenderme.

La vampira se encogió de hombros – No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, menos a un mago por la casa a la que pertenece. – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan sinceras. - ¿Te parece continuamos con nuestro trabajo? – le preguntó Valerie sonriéndole con malicia. La bruja asintió todavía sorprendida, pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando la vampira le tendió la mano – Y llámame Valerie, es todo un gusto conocerte.

* * *

\- ¿¡Que Dumbledore qué!? – chilló Ron con la boca llena a la hora de comida en el gran comedor.

\- ¡No grites Ron! ¡Y deja de hablar con la boca llena por favor! – le respondió furiosa Hermione.

\- Perdón, perdón – dijo el pelirrojo tragando.

\- ¿Qué fue lo paso realmente Hermione? – preguntó esta vez Harry.

\- Ya les dije… Pansy y su saco de amigos comenzaron a molestarme en la biblioteca, de la nada apareció Valerie y me defendió. Le dio una paliza a Nott, fue impresionante como sacó su varita de la nada y lanzó un hechizo no verbal sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¿Valerie, acaso ahora son amigas? – le interrumpió extrañado Harry.

\- Ella me defendió de los de su propia casa Harry.

\- Si, pero… - quiso decir el mago de gafas.

\- Mira – le interrumpió su amiga, - no juzgues a una persona por la casa en que está, además es la nieta de Dumbledore, tan mala no puede ser. – Harry asintió no muy conforme. – Vamos Harry, no seas así, aparte debiste ver la cara que puso Pansy cuando ella llegó, es como si les causara terror o miedo verla.

\- Les debe haber dicho algo… - comentó Harry.

\- ¿Y qué le hizo a Nott? – preguntó Ron.

\- Le quitó la voz – los dos magos miraron a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. – En mi opinión es un hechizo muy difícil y más hacerlo no verbal, fue impresionante verlo.

\- Pues se nota que es la nieta de su abuelo – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. – Aparte miren la cara que se trae Nott – Harry y Hermione se dieron vuelta mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Nott tenía el rostro pálido y apenas comía, Pansy trataba de animarlo, pero claramente no estaba funcionando.

\- Yo dudo que te molesten por un buen tiempo – dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amiga y ella asintió con alegría.

Harry se quedó en silencio observando la mesa y buscando a Dumbledore con la vista, pero no la encontró. Él no sabía por qué, pero algo no le daba buena espina de la bruja.

* * *

El viernes llegó rápidamente y con ello la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entre gryffindor y slytherin.

Valerie siguió a los alumnos de slytherin para llegar al aula y se topó en la entrada a Hermione, a quién saludo con la mano y después tomó asiento en las filas del medio. Harry y Ron continuaban sorprendidos por la cordialidad de Dumbledore, pese a los argumentos de su amiga.

Cuando entraron a la clase, la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor. Llevaba una chaqueta rosa de lana y un lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza. A varios alumnos les recordó a una gran mosca posada encima de una gran rana.

La clase estaba en silencio, pues no sabían cómo sería la profesora, pero apenas todos estuvieron sentados ella habló – Bien ¡Buenas tardes! – obtuvo vagas respuestas. – No, no, no – dijo la profesora. – Esto no puede ser así, deben contestar: "Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge". Ahora todos a la vez, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes clase! – todos contestaron buenas tardes profesora. Luego ella se acercó a la pizarra y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron varias letras. – Siguiendo lo establecido por el ministerio y su plan de estudio, quiero que anoten los objetivos del curso –

En la pizarra se leía:

· Entender los principios de la magia defensiva.

· Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente.

· Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal.

Minutos después, cuando casi todos los alumnos anotaron aquello la profesora preguntó - ¿Tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de "La teoría de la magia defensiva" de Wilbert Slinkhard? – todos asintieron. – Bien, quiero que vayan a la página 5 y lean el capítulo uno "Fundamentos para principiantes". No necesitan hablar – la profesora tomó asiento y los observó con sus ojos de sapo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a leer, Valerie solo abrió el libro, pero no leyó nada pues sabía que era un tema desesperadamente aburrido.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron habían leído la misma línea docena de veces sin hablar, tras los varios minutos que pasaron en severo silencio. Cuál sería la sorpresa de ambos cuando se percataron que Hermione estaba con la mano levantada y el libro cerrado. Valerie la vio a lo lejos y sonrió con malicia.

Sin poder disimular por más tiempo que no había visto la mano alzada de Hermione la profesora le preguntó - ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, querida?

\- No es sobre el capítulo – respondió la bruja.

\- Bueno, ahora estamos leyéndolo – le cortó la profesora Umbridge. – Si quieres hacer otra pregunta podemos hablar al final de la clase.

\- Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso – le interrumpió Hermione con tono serio.

La profesora abrió los ojos extrañada - ¿Y tu nombre es…?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Bien señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lee detenidamente – le dijo la profesora con un tono de dulzura forzada.

\- Pues, no lo están – dijo Hermione bruscamente. – No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos defensa.

Hubo un silencio en el que la mayoría de la clase volvió a leer los tres objetivos del curso y miraron con atención a la profesora.

\- ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? – repitió la profesora con una ligera risa. -¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que usen un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger. ¿O cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase?

\- ¿No vamos a usar la magia? – preguntó Ron interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Los alumnos deben levantar la mano para hablar en mi clase señor…

\- Weasley – dijo Ron levantando la mano, pero la profesora le sonrió y lo ignoró.

Harry y Hermione también levantaron la mano inmediatamente, pero Umbridge solo miró a Hermione. - ¿Si, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

\- Si – dijo la bruja con decisión. - ¿Se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?

\- ¿Es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce y algunos alumnos de slytherin rieron.

\- No, pero…

\- Bien. Entonces, siento decirle que no está cualificada para decidir qué es lo más importante para mi clase. Magos mucho más ancianos y mejor preparados que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Van a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa por un camino mucho más seguro…

\- ¿De qué sirve eso? – interrumpió con voz fuerte Harry, - Si vamos a ser atacados, eso no servirá de…

\- ¡La mano señor Potter! – gritó la profesora, pero Harry ya tenía la mano en el aire. Nuevamente, Umbridge le ignoró, pero había muchas manos más en alto. - ¿Y tu nombre es querida? – preguntó la profesora a una alumna de slytherin que no podía ver muy bien debido a la oscuridad de la sala.

\- Valerie Dumbledore – todos los alumnos se giraron sorprendidos al escucharla hablar.

\- Usted dirá señorita Dumbledore – le dijo la profesora exagerando cada vez más su tono agradable y ocultando su molestia por haberle dado la voz.

\- Bueno, lo que dice Potter es cierto ¿no? – señaló la vampira con seguridad. – Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo si no hemos practicado.

\- Repito – le interrumpió la profesora sonriendo irritada a Valerie - ¿Cree usted que va a ser atacada durante mis clases? – Antes de que la vampira respondiera Umbridge continuó – No voy a criticar como hacen las cosas en este colegio – dijo, con una sonrisa burlona, - pero han estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… Por no mencionar – rio desagradablemente – los extremadamente peligrosos hombres lobos.

\- Si se refiere al profesor Lupin, – dijo ferozmente Ron – él es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido.

\- ¡La mano, señor Weasley! Como iba diciendo… Han sido introducidos a encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para su edad y potencialmente letales. Han sido asustados con la idea de que recibirán ataques oscuros algún día. Hasta tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante sus ojos, sino que los usó con ustedes…

\- Bueno, lo echaron por maniático ¿no? – le cortó de la nada Malfoy, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos. – No se puede pasar por alto su negligencia, pero aprendimos bastante de la vida real con él.

\- Bueno, ahora el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes – continuó la profesora, sin prestarle atención al rubio. – Al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. – Miró a su alrededor y volvió a ver la mano alzada de Valerie. – ¿Si, señorita Dumbledore?

\- ¿No hay acaso una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura? ¿No se supone que debemos mostrar que podemos efectivamente realizar el hechizo?

\- Si has estudiado la teoría duramente, no hay razón por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores – respondió la profesora.

\- ¿Sin haberlos practicado antes? - preguntó con sarcasmo la vampira. - ¿Está diciéndonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen?

\- Repito – dijo la profesora Umbridge intentado sonar amable. – Si te estudias la teoría duramente…

\- ¿Acaso la viceministra del Ministerio me está diciendo que no debo practicar ningún hechizo, sino solo estudiarlo para rendirlo en mi examen? ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? ¿Acaso le da miedo que nos pase algo o es usted totalmente incompetente para enseñarnos la táctica?

Todos los alumnos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y varios ahogaron un grito, si dar crédito a que la nieta del director le contestara así a un profesor.

\- Veinte puntos menos para slytherin, señorita Dumbledore. Que no se le olvide que por ser la nieta del director no tendrá usted un mejor trato o beneficios, le sugiero se ubique – le respondió cortante la profesora, pero para sorpresa de todos, la vampira le sonrió con maldad. – Como iba diciendo, la teoría bien estudiada no les deberá dar problemas al momento de rendir su examen.

\- ¿Y qué teoría va a haber en el mundo real? – dijo Harry con la mano en el aire de nuevo.

\- Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no el mundo real – le respondió con suavidad.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí?

\- No hay nada esperándolos afuera, señor Potter.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Harry de mal humor, que parecía haber estado como en una burbuja que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que va a atacar a niños como ustedes? – preguntó la profesora con un horrible y meloso tono de voz.

\- Mmm, déjeme pensar – le respondió Harry con sarcasmo. – Quizás… LORD VOLDEMORT.

Ron se atragantó, Lavender Brown dio pequeño chillido, Hermione pegó un salto y Neville se estremeció, los alumnos de slytherin quedaron como piedra.

Sin embargo, Umbridge no retrocedió, sino que miró con satisfacción a Harry – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter. Por inventar cosas sobre alguien que está muerto.

\- ¡Él no está muerto! – gritó Harry furiosamente. - ¡Él ha vuelto!

\- Señor Potter acaba de perder 10 puntos para su casa así que no busque más problemas – le corto la profesora de golpe sin mirarlo. – Como iba diciendo, acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Lo cual es una MENTIRA.

\- ¡Eso NO es mentira! – le gritó Harry - ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo luche con él!

\- ¡Está usted CASTIGADO señor Potter! – dijo triunfalmente la profesora. – Mañana por la tarde, a las cinco en punto en mi despacho. Y vuelvo a repetirlo, eso es MENTIRA.

\- Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto ¿no es así? – preguntó de la nada Valerie con tono molesto. Hubo un numero de bufidos y gritos de sorpresa, debido a que fuera ella quien lo hubiera dicho. El trio de oro no daba crédito a que la nieta de Dumbledore saliera a decir aquello.

\- La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente – respondió fríamente la profesora.

\- Él fue asesinado – interrumpió Harry sin poder contenerse.

\- Voldemort lo mató y usted lo sabe – continuó Valerie. – Algo así no es un trágico accidente.

La cara de Umbridge estaba blanca y varios pensaron que iba a chillar, pero con voz suave y dulce les dijo – Potter y Dumbledore, vengan aquí.

La profesora Umbridge sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa de su maletín, lo estiró sobre la mesa, metió su pluma en un bote de tinta y comenzó a escribir, sin dejar que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver lo que puso.

Minutos después, enrolló el pergamino y lo golpeó con su varita, sellándolo – Denle esto a la profesora McGonagall, su subdirectora – le entregó el pergamino a Valerie y movió la mano echándolos de la sala.

Harry se giró sobre sí mismo y dejó la habitación sin mirar a sus amigos, detrás de él, Valerie lo siguió con el rostro serio y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

Harry comenzó a caminar con rapidez, pero de pronto escuchó detrás suyo – Potter, cálmate. Tengo el pergamino de la profesora y no sé donde queda el despacho de McGonagall.

El mago bufó, deteniéndose y espero a que una calmada Valerie llegará donde él, tras lo cual comenzó a caminar, pero con pasos más lentos.

\- No eres muy bueno controlando la rabia por lo que veo – soltó de la nada la vampira.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Ella rio – Vamos Potter… Dos dedos de frente, no es lo mejor andar gritándole de esa forma a una profesora y menos a la viceministra del Ministerio de Magia.

\- Lo que ella haga o piense no puede importarme menos.

\- Pienso igual, aun así, no es la mejor forma de actuar frente a ella.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? – le preguntó molesto Harry.

Valerie se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos – La verdad no debería importarme, pero parece que mi abuelo te tiene mucha estima y respeto. Podrías por lo menos devolverle la mano. Por mi haz lo que quieras, pero no mientras afecte a mi abuelo de por medio.

\- ¿Qué afecte a tu abuelo? – preguntó el mago sin comprender.

\- Vamos Potter… Piénsalo… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí la viceministra del Ministerio de Magia? Que mi abuelo y tu estén promoviendo que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto no ha sido bien recibido por el mundo mágico, por lo que claramente está aquí para investigar y controlar el asunto.

\- ¡Pero el volvió, yo lo vi!

\- ¡Lo sé y te creo! – le interrumpió ella. – Deja de atacarme, pues no te he dado razones para hacerlo – añadió la vampira mirándolo con molestia.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos.

\- No todos están en tu contra Potter. Conozco a mi abuelo y le creo, por ende, sé que no mientes, pero no te hagas la víctima. Las cosas están recién empezando y puede que se pongan más complejas teniendo a Umbridge aquí.

El mago la miró incomoda y asintió – Si perdona, no debí haber reaccionado así y más siendo que saliste a defender mi punto.

La vampira asintió conforme. De pronto Hary se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera – Hemos llegado –

\- Te propongo algo – le dijo la vampira antes de ingresar. – Comencemos de cero – miró al mago y le tendió la mano. – Un gusto de conocerte soy Valerie Dumbledore, por favor llámame Valerie.

\- Un placer, soy Harry Potter, pero por favor dime Harry – le respondió el mago con una tímida sonrisa y la vampira le sonrió con alegría. El mago trató de esconder su rostro al notar que se puso rojo, pues la bruja que tenía frente a él era muy hermosa y más al sonreír.

Luego ambos entraron al despacho de McGonagall esperando un sermón.

* * *

Valerie ingresó a la sala común bien entrada la noche. Había evitado ir al gran comedor a la hora de comida pues necesitaba alimentarse y regresó cuando el castillo se encontraba en absoluto silencio.

Al entrar no creyó que se toparía con nadie, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos a una chimenea casi apagada. La vampira hizo como que no lo vio y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

\- Dumbledore – le dijo de pronto Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le respondió ella con voz neutral.

\- Te vas a ganar el odio de todos los de slytherin al ritmo en que vas.

La vampira se encogió de hombros, se le acercó y le respondió – Puedo vivir con eso… -

\- Estoy hablando en serio, te harán la vida imposible si continuas así. Es probable que ya todos los de quinto año te odien.

\- ¿Y me gané el tuyo? – le interrumpió la vampira.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- Tu odio. ¿Me gané el tuyo?

\- ¿Realmente te importa? -le preguntó sorprendido Draco.

\- Si, solo tu opinión me interesa e importa – y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió coquetamente – Por mi vas por el mejor camino, pero eso te puede costar caro.

\- Si cuento con tu apoyo estoy dispuesta a aguantarlo – le guiñó el ojo la vampira y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Cuenta con ello – le respondió el mago.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! qué tal? ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé por que fuera entretenido y con contenido. ¿Qué les parece como Valerie se acerca al trio de oro?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y prometo escribir lo más rapido posible para darles un nuevo capítulo! Besos!**


	6. Tomando riendas del asunto

Desde que Valerie Dumbledore tomó asiento en la mesa de las serpientes, Malfoy la estuvo observando atentamente pues su rostro le sonaba familiar. Con el paso de los días, no logró sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, hasta que vio como defendió a Granger de las otras serpientes dejando sin voz a Nott y recordó una historia similar que su abuelo le había mencionado.

Fue entonces que recordó porque el rostro de Valerie le era tan familiar: cuando pequeño en el despacho de su abuelo, lugar donde nadie podía ingresar, se topó con una foto enmarcada en el enorme escritorio. El rubio jamás olvidaría el castigo que le pusieron por haber ingresado sin permiso, pero nunca olvidó la foto, una que pudo notar su abuelo atesoraba infinitamente pues muchas veces lo había visto mirándola por horas cuando dejaba la puerta abierta de su despacho. En ella salían dos brujas jóvenes con el uniforme de slytherin acompañadas de un Abraxas joven, una de ellas era la tía Walburga, pero la otra no la conocía, pero Draco logró recordar ese rostro, el cual era idéntico al de la nieta de Dumbledore.

No recordaba que su abuelo hubiera mencionado que algún pariente de Dumbledore hubiera estudiado con él, pero por la forma en que atesoraba aquella foto, nunca tuvo el valor de preguntárselo. Pero tras lo conversado con Dumbledore aquella noche en la sala común una relación de amistad estaba por comenzar a formarse.

Tras aquello, Malfoy comenzó a pasar tiempo con Valerie cada vez que podía, lo cual alegraba a la vampira, pero seguía sin entender porque no se relacionaba de manera cercana con el resto de los compañeros de slytherin. Pese a eso, Draco resultó ser en ciertos aspectos muy parecido a su abuelo como también muy diferente. Su estilo aristócrata, mirada penetrante, estilo y clase eran algo que todo Malfoy tenía en su esencia. A su vez, la inteligencia que Abraxas poseía se había transmitido a su nieto y potenciado, la vampira notó que el rubio no llamaba la atención en todas las clases, pero era reconocido por su excelente rendimiento y altas notas.

Por otro lado, era absolutamente diferente a su abuelo, sonreía menos, pero lo hacía más seguido cuando pasaba tiempo con Valerie, era astuto, protector, posesivo y marcaba su presencia entre aquellos que no eran de la casa de las serpientes. Arrastraba la mirada de varias chicas al pasar, pero él no las tomaba en cuenta a diferencia de su abuelo.

* * *

La vampira sabía que había sembrado un prometedor camino con el trio de oro, pues durante el primer fin de semana se había encontrado con ellos y conversado animadamente de cosas triviales.

A su vez, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Malfoy, cosa que le alegraba debido a que le recordaba a su viejo amigo, todavía le quedaba averiguar porque razón las otras serpientes no le prestaban atención o le dedicaban miradas despectivas, pero para ello requería más tiempo para que el mago confiara en ella.

Al caer la noche del domingo, Valerie se encontraba sentada en su lugar favorito del castillo, aquel balcón en la alta torre de astronomía. Miró las brillantes estrellas en el cielo, mientras varios recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente.

\- _Lo voy a preguntar por última vez ¿confías en mí? – preguntó ella._

 _Riddle miró la mano y luego al vacío que se encontraba a su lado desde aquella alta torre, pero ante la pequeña sonrisa de burla que se estaba formando en los labios de Deanoff y le estrechó la mano con la suya._

Recuerdos de su pasado con Tom comenzaron a pasar con rapidez por su cabeza como si fuera una película:

\- _¿Qué tengo que prometerte? – le dijo ella cerrando los ojos al sentir esos labios recorrer su oreja._

 _El mago la apretó más contra él - Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado… -_

\- _Te lo prometo… - susurró con seguridad._

\- _Tus actitudes no me ayudan… - comenzó a decir._

\- _Puedo aguantar ciertas cosas Tom – le interrumpió ella. – Pero no toleraré que dejes de lado mis opiniones y pensamientos. Nadie nunca lo ha hecho y tú no serás la excepción._

 _Riddle la observó molesto – No deseo callarte, pero te quiero fiel a mi lado, pese a que no compartas todas mis decisiones…_

\- _No seré sumisa a ti, no soy así, pero igual te seguiré – le respondió con molestia._

\- _Lo tengo claro, el fuego que tienes me fascina, pero no quita que desee domarlo – y le sonrió._

\- _Podrías quemarte…_

\- _Asumo los riesgos…_

 _La vampira respiró con dificultad, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a ponerse como piedra – Tom… Tom.. – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y alzó una de sus manos, llenas de sangre y la apoyo en el rostro del joven con ternura. – Yo… yo… Te amo… - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y su mirada se apagó por completo._

Valerie suspiró y negó con la cabeza, el pasado era pasado y no volvería de nuevo a cambiarlo, Tom había tenido su segunda oportunidad y pese a ello tomó el camino incorrecto.

Suspiró con lentitud hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

\- Hola Albus ¿qué te trae por acá?

\- Saber cómo te encontrabas… He estado un poco preocupado por ti…

Valerie rio restándole importancia – Veo que te has tomado el papel de "abuelo" muy a pecho – y se giró para mirarlo.

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada molesta – No necesito tomar ningún papel, mi preocupación por ti es sincera.

\- Perdona, no era mi intención mirar a menos tu preocupación - El profesor asintió conforme y la observó con atención. – Agradezco que me lo preguntes, solo estaba recordando cosas del pasado…

\- Lamentablemente las cosas pasadas, hechas están…

\- Lo sé, recordar es un proceso, pero no pretendo cambiar nada, es solo que… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino dolor en su cuello, justo donde se encontraba su cicatriz.

Valerie se encogió en sí misma y gruñó adolorida - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó alterado Albus, ella siseó y asintió, dejando que el dolor pasara tras lo cual soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

La vampira gruñó – Mi cuerpo se está adaptando, es todo culpa de la sangre de él… Dios, se me olvidaba lo que se sentía despertar el cuerpo – mencionó más para ella y Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada cargada de dudas. – Estuve mucho tiempo sin haber bebido de su sangre, eso generó muchos cambios en mí, pero ahora estoy volviendo a la normalidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

Valerie suspiró – La unión que tenía con mi creador era demasiado potente, pero logre romperla mediante magia, lo que me permitió ser libre de su llamado, poder alejarme de él y esconderme… Pese a eso, desde que hice aquello jamás logré dormir, los vampiros podíamos tener una especie de sueño ligero, pero yo ya no. También antes podía volar, pero al romper el lazo tampoco pude hacerlo… Haberme alejado de él me dejó más débil y caí en un hoyo profundo, donde intenté volver a actuar como la humana que era antes…

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Valerie rio con ironía – No es ni bueno ni malo, es solamente falso – Dumbledore la volvió a mirar sin comprenderla. – Yo ya no soy humana, hace siglos que dejé de serlo, no puedo volver atrás y hacer como que nada pasara. El basilisco casi me mata porque soy una criatura oscura y peligrosa, estoy segura qué fue por eso que él me encontró… Todavía alguna unión tengo con él y su sangre me lo confirma.

\- ¿Su sangre?

\- No todos los vampiros son iguales, la mayoría al momento de convertir a otros utilizan su veneno para ellos. Beber de la sangre de un vampiro puede curar cualquier herida, pero que entre vampiros beban de la sangre de otros… Solo algunos dejan que eso ocurra, solo se da… Entre parejas… Mi creador es un vampiro muy poderoso y fui creada porque el me mordió y yo bebí de su sangre, me marcó como suya como casi nadie lo hace…

\- ¿Por eso evitar decir su nombre?

\- Prefiero no nombrarlo, el poder de los nombres es demasiado fuerte como para exponerme…

\- Desde que volviste te he visto con una actitud diferente – le comentó Albus. – Ahora comprendo que estas volviendo a ser tu misma, una faceta que no he conocido a profundidad.

\- Mantengo mis principios, pero a la vez juego un poco con la oscuridad – le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Respeto y confío en tu criterio – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo señas para bajar de la torre, la vampira lo siguió y caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo. - ¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa? – preguntó de pronto el profesor.

\- Adelante

\- ¿No estas preocupada de que él venga a buscarte?

Para sorpresa del profesor ella rio y le señaló – Lo dudo, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que deseo vengarme, aparte, si de verdad me necesitara habría llevado mi cuerpo devuelta a Rumania.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido y no supo que responder.

* * *

El lunes de la segunda semana de clases los alumnos de slytherin y gryffindor ingresaron a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Valerie tomó asiento justo en la mesa de atrás del trio de oro y a su lado se sentó Malfoy que le regaló una mueca maliciosa.

\- Varitas fuera – ordenó Umbridge apenas todos tomaron asiento y les sonrió falsamente, muy pocos fueron los que guardaron las varitas aun con la esperanza en mente. – La clase pasada terminamos con la última lección del capítulo uno, quiero que todos vayan al capítulo dos "Teorías Defensivas Comunes y sus Derivaciones", no será necesario que hablen.

Se escucharon varios resoplidos y el sonar de las hojas pasar. Tras unos pocos minutos, Hermione Granger ya estaba con la mano en alto, pero en esta ocasión la profesora se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre esta vez, señorita Granger?

\- Ya leí el capítulo dos – le explicó ella.

\- Bueno, avance al capítulo tres…

\- También lo leí, de hecho, ya leí todo el libro.

La profesora se quedó pasmada unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Bueno, entonces podrá decirme que comentó Slinkhard sobre los contra-maleficios en el capítulo 15.

\- Dijo que el contra-maleficios es nombrado incorrectamente – respondió con rapidez Hermione. – También comenta que es solo un nombre que la gente da a sus maleficios cuando quieren que suenen más aceptables. – La profesora se sorprendió muy a su pesar. – Pero no estoy de acuerdo – continuó la bruja llamando la atención de toda la clase.

La mirada de Umbridge se endureció - ¿No está de acuerdo? – repitió.

\- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que plantea el autor – agregó Valerie, toda la clase se la quedó mirando por su interrupción.

\- La mano, señorita Dumbledore – siseó la profesora, luego miró al resto de la clase. - ¿Alguien más que no esté de acuerdo con lo que plantea el autor en su texto?

Solo una mano más se levantó y para sorpresa de la vampira fue Malfoy el dueño de ella.

\- Bien… Entonces señorita Dumbledore ¿Por qué no está de acuerdo? – la vampira pudo notar el sarcasmo en el tono de la profesora e ignoró a Hermione.

\- Al autor claramente no le gustan los maleficios, pero creo que son muy útiles si se usan de manera defensiva.

\- ¿Así que eso cree? – le interrumpió la profesora.

\- No lo creo, estoy segura.

\- Bueno, me temo que es la opinión del señor Slinkhard y no la suya la que importa en el salón de clases.

Malfoy estaba por reclamar, pero la profesora lo cortó – Ya es suficiente, sino le quitaré puntos a slytherin.

\- ¿Por qué? – saltó Harry de la nada molesto.

\- Por distraer mi clase con interrupciones sin sentido – respondió con tranquilidad la profesora. – Estoy aquí para enseñar un método aprobado por el Ministerio, que no incluye que los estudiantes sean invitados a opinar sobre materias acerca de las cuales no entienden nada. Sus anteriores maestros de esta materia pudieron haberles permitido aprendizajes más amplios, pero ninguno de ellos, con la posible excepción del Profesor Quirrel quien al menos se limitó a materias más propias de su edad, habría pasado una inspección del Ministerio.

\- Si, Quirrel era un maestro genial – comentó Harry con sarcasmo. – Solo tenía una pequeñísima desventaja, llevaba a Lord…

\- ¡Potter, cállate! – le interrumpió Valerie furiosa. Harry, ante la furia de su voz cerró la boca rápidamente e incluso la profesora se quedó pasmada unos segundos sin saber que decir, pero recuperó el control lo antes que pudo.

\- Señorita Dumbledore, detención, este viernes en mi despacho a las cinco – dijo apresuradamente Umbridge, pero para su sorpresa la alumna se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Hermione miró con cara de pocos amigos a Harry y el mago se encogió en sí mismo. Le dedicó una mirada arrepentida a la vampira, pero ella no le prestó atención, solo recibió una mirada de odio de parte de Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy salió tras Valerie apenas la clase terminó, la cual se dirigió a uno de los patios para despejar un poco la cabeza.

\- ¡Dumbledore! – la vampira se giró cuando el mago llegó hacia ella. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si ¿por?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Me parece injusto que tengas que estar castigada por culpa de la inmadurez de Potter! – la vampira se encogió de hombros, pero Draco la tomó de la mano. – No te lo tomes a la ligera, conozco a Potter y es demasiado impulsivo para pensar en las consecuencias.

Valerie lo observó extrañada – No pensé que fueras amiga de Potter… -

Malfoy rio, mientras los dos tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos en el patio – No diría que somos amigos, más bien conocidos… Él vive con su tío, Sirius Black, quién es hijo de la señora Black la cual es una gran amiga de tu familia. –

\- ¿Amiga de tu familia?

\- Mi abuelo es gran amigo de ella, fueron compañeros de slytherin durante su paso por Hogwarts.

\- Oh… - Valerie hiso como que no sabía. – Ahora entiendo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros – Conozco a Potter, no es mala persona, pero es bastante infantil e inmaduro…

\- ¿Qué soy que, Malfoy? – dijo Harry apareciendo frente a ellos seguido de Hermione y Ron.

\- Lo que escuchaste – le siseó con molestia el rubio.

\- Chicos… Por favor no peleen… - dijo Hermione incomoda, la cual se ganó una mirada cargada de disgusto por parte de Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Valerie interrumpiendo y bajando la tensión del ambiente.

\- Umbridge es una mujer horrible – comenzó Hermione.

\- Dinos algo que no sepamos – le interrumpió Malfoy, pero Valerie lo reprendió con la mirada.

Hermione continuó sin prestarle atención – Y encuentro que el castigo que te impuso fue bastante injusto… - le dio un codazo a Harry.

El mago titubeo, pero rápidamente agregó – Solo quería pedirte disculpas, no debí caer en el juego de la profesora y estas castigada por haberme detenido de decir alguna tontería – Valerie asintió aceptando sus disculpas.

\- Me alegra que te dieras cuenta Potter – le dijo con malicia Malfoy.

\- Umbridge busca que perdamos los estribos para castigarnos, hay que ser más inteligente que ella – se limitó a señalar Valerie.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a ella, esa mujer es terrible… Se lo mencione a Ron saliendo de clases – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sugerí veneno – señalo Ron desagradablemente y encogiéndose de hombres.

\- No… Me refiero a lo terrible que es como profesora – agregó Hermione. – No estamos aprendiendo absolutamente nada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Bueno, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer sobre eso, sabe lo todo – señaló Malfoy mofándose de ella y cruzándose de brazos. – Ya es muy tarde, ella trabaja aquí y va a quedarse aquí. El ministro se asegurará de eso.

Hermione miró a todos, lanzándoles miradas nerviosas a Harry y Valerie – Bueno… Hoy estaba pensando…. – tragó nerviosa. – … Estaba pensando que tal vez ha llegado la hora de que hagamos algo al respecto.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

\- Aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por nuestra cuenta – concluyó Hermione.

\- Vamos – gruñó Ron. - ¿Quieres que hagamos trabajo extra cuando apenas estamos en la segunda semana?

\- ¡Esto es mucho más importante que la tarea! – exclamó Hermione.

\- ¡No pensé que hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que fuera más importante que la tarea! – ironizó Ron.

\- Lo que Hermione quiere decir – interrumpió Valerie, atrayendo la atención de todos, - Se trata de prepararnos, como dijo Harry en la primera clase de Umbridge, para lo que está pasando ahí afuera. Asegurarnos que realmente podemos defendernos porque no vamos a aprender nada en todo un año…

\- No podemos hacer tanto por nuestra cuenta – admitió Ron con la voz derrotada.

\- Discrepo – señaló Malfoy. – Igual podemos ir a la biblioteca, buscar maleficios e intentar practicarlos.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, creo que ya pasamos la etapa que solo podíamos aprender de los libros. Necesitamos maestros, personas apropiadas que nos puedan mostrar cómo usar los hechizos y corregirnos si los estamos haciendo mal – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Estás hablando de Lupin? – preguntó Harry.

\- No, no estoy hablando de él – le interrumpió Hermione. – Él está demasiado ocupado…

\- ¿Quién entonces? – preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione suspiró profundamente - ¿No es obvio? – preguntó. – Estoy hablando de ustedes, Valerie y Harry…

\- ¿Nosotros? – exclamó extrañado Harry. - ¿Te has vuelto loca Hermione?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo piénsalo, tu eres realmente bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y te has enfrentado a situaciones muy riesgosas en los últimos años, es obvio que tienes mucho que enseñarnos. – Harry estaba por quejarse, pero Hermione continuó – Y tu… – dijo hablándole a Valerie – Sabemos que te manejas con hechizos avanzados y sigues siendo la nieta de uno de los mejores magos de la época, te aseguro que posees conocimiento de muchas cosas que nos servirían.

\- Hermione, de verdad estás loca – dijo Harry incómodo.

\- No, no lo está – le interrumpió Malfoy. – Tiene un punto, ambos son magos hábiles y podrían enseñarnos muchas cosas, de todas formas, tendremos a Umbridge dando vueltas por harto tiempo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

Malfoy sacó El Profeta que había recibido en la mañana, pero no había tenido tiempo de leer. Mientras conversaba con los otros magos un titular capto su atención cuando lo ojeo disimuladamente. – "Ministerio genera reforma educacional: Dolores Umbridge es nombrada primera gran inquisidora" – les leyó con firmeza.

\- ¿Umbridge… "Gran inquisidora"? – murmuró Harry sombríamente. - ¿Qué significa eso?

Malfoy continuó leyendo en voz alta: "En un movimiento sorpresa, la pasada noche el Ministerio de Magia aprobó una nueva legislación, otorgándose un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. No es primera vez, en el transcurso de las recientes semanas, que el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha utilizado nuevas leyes para efectuar mejoras en la escuela de hechicería. Ese es el caso del Decreto Educacional Número veintidós, publicado el 30 de agosto, que fue aprobado para asegurar que, en caso de que el actual director fuera incapaz de ofrecer un candidato para un puesto vacante entre el profesorado, el Ministro seleccionaría la persona adecuada. Así fue como la profesora Dolores Umbridge se unió al grupo de profesores de Hogwarts".

\- ¡Así que ahora sabemos porque tenemos a Umbridge de profesora! ¡Fudge aprobó el "Decreto educacional" y forzó que viniera! – exclamó furiosa Hermione.

\- Y eso no es todo…Le han otorgado el poder para inspeccionar a los otros maestros y establecer decretos dentro del colegio – agregó Malfoy mientras seguía leyendo el artículo.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Es escandaloso! – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

\- Entonces debemos tomar riendas del asunto – dijo Valerie cruzándose de brazos. – No podemos dejar que esa bruja no nos enseñe correctamente y no estar preparados para lo que sea que venga. ¿Te parece Potter?

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia el mago con anteojos y sus nervios se crisparon, pero se concentró en la determinada mirada de la vampira y sacando el gran valor gryffindor respondió – Hagámoslo, seremos sus profesores y les enseñaremos.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo, las cosas están recién comenzando, pero pronto se vendrán más sorpresas :)**

 **Espero sus comentarios, los quiere, Florence!**


	7. el Ejército de Dumbledore

En la primera salida a Hogsmade el trio dorado se dirigió a La Cabeza de Cerdo, pues habían acordado juntarse en aquel lugar para conversar sobre las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione les había mencionado a sus amigos que llegaría un par de personas más que estaban interesadas en aprender, a lo que Harry le mencionó que esperaba que a Valerie no le molestara.

Los tres tomaron asiento y pidieron algo para beber apenas ingresaron al local, el lugar era oscuro y asqueroso, pero era mejor estar ahí que en Las Tres Escobas donde podrían encontrarse con algún profesor.

Tras varios minutos las demás personas comenzaron a llegar, primero entró Neville, Dean y Lavander, seguidos de Parvati y Padma Patil, tras ellas ingresó Cho Chang. Harry tuvo que tragar en seco al verla ingresar y trató de esconder su sonrojo, todavía le costaba asumir que sentía algo por aquella bruja.

Después entró Luna Lovegood con su rostro sereno y soñador, tras ella, Katie Bell y Anegelina Jonson, Colin y Dennis Creevy, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, tres chicos de Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot, luego ingresó Ginny con un chico de Hufflepuf y en la retaguardia Fred y Geogre Weasley con su amigo Lee Jordan.

\- ¿Un par de personas? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo mirando a su amiga.

\- Si… Bueno, la idea se volvió bastante popular… - señaló Hermione con una sonrisa y le indicó a Ron que trajera más sillas.

"Espero que a Valerie de verdad no le moleste…" pensó para si el mago de anteojos.

Tras un rato, todos lograron tomar asiento y Hermione comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo – Bueno…em… Bueno, ya saben por qué estamos aquí. Eh… Bueno, yo tuve la idea de que sería bueno si las personas que quisieran estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más a fondo… Y quiero decir, estudiarlas realmente, ya saben, no la basura que Umbridge está haciendo con nosotros, porque nadie podría llamar a eso Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que pensé que sería bueno si nosotros tomábamos la materia en nuestras manos. -

Varios asintieron conformes y algunos estaban por comentar algo, pero Harry les cortó – Todavía falta que lleguen un par de personas, ahí les explicaremos todo… -

\- ¿Quién más falta? – preguntó aburrido Michael Corner cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ellos – señaló Luna con una tímida sonrisa al ver la puerta abierta y que por ella ingresaba Valerie Dumbledore y Draco Malfoy.

* * *

\- ¿No te interesa el quidditch? – le preguntó Malfoy mientras caminaban hacia La Cabeza de Cerdo.

\- Si, me encanta, suelo jugar durante las vacaciones, pero más como pasatiempo – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Podrías probar suerte en el equipo, creo que están en búsqueda de nuevos jugadores – comentó Draco. – Yo juego de buscador, por cierto.

Valerie sonrió, Draco cada vez más le recordaba a su amigo, pero le dio las gracias y se negó a probar suerte, prefería no atraer demasiado la atención y deseaba guardar los recuerdos del quidditch con aquellos compañeros que tuvo en el pasado.

Draco se encogió de hombros aceptando su respuesta y después con una sonrisa maliciosa le abrió la puerta de la taberna y la invitó a pasar – Después de usted, mi dama –

* * *

Apenas la vampira entró al local divisó al resto de los magos y brujas sintiendo todas sus miradas sobre ella, las ignoró y se les acercó seguida de Malfoy.

\- ¿Debes estar de broma? – comenzó a decir Corner. - ¿Gente de slytherin, qué tienen ellos que ver acá?

\- No sabía que estaba prohibida la entrada para nosotros – le respondió con mofa Draco. – Si no te gusta, la puerta es bien grande para que puedas retirarte.

Nadie respondió nada mientras las dos serpientes tomaban asiento, pero casi todas las miradas estaban sobre Valerie, nadie esperaba que la nieta del director estuviera presente en algo como esto.

\- Bueno – comenzó a decir Hermione – Como estaba diciendo, con la horrible profesora que tenemos sería bueno si nosotros tomábamos la materia en nuestras manos.

\- Apuesto que de paso solo quieres pasar tu TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – sugirió Terry Boot mirándola estrechamente.

\- Por supuesto que quiero – replicó Hermione de inmediato, - Pero más que eso, quiero estar debidamente entrenada en defensa porque… porque…

\- Porque Lord Voldemort ha regresado – le ayudo Valerie cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si… Bueno… En todo caso, ese es el plan – declaró Hermione. – Si quieren unirse necesitamos decidir cómo vamos a… -

\- ¿Dónde está la prueba de que Tu-Sabes-Quién ha vuelto? – preguntó el chico de Hufflepuf que entró con Ginny, con voz agresiva.

\- Bueno… Dumbledore lo cree – respondió Hermione.

\- Querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a él – puntualizó el chico, señalando a Harry.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Malfoy con asco, para sorpresa de todos.

\- Zacharias Smith – respondió el chico. – Y creo que tenemos el derecho de saber exactamente por qué él dice que Tu-Sabes-Quién ha regresado.

\- Mira – comentó Hermione, interviniendo rápidamente – Esa no es la razón de esta reunión.

\- No hay problema, Hermione – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me hace decir que Voldemort volvió? – Miró atentamente a Smith. – Lo vi. Dumbledore le dijo a toda a escuela lo que pasó y si no le creíste, no me vas a creer a mí, y no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en tratar de convencer a nadie.

Valerie sonrió ante la dura respuesta del mago, se notaba que Potter sabía defenderse si era necesario.

Zacharias le respondió despectivamente – Todo lo que Dumbledore nos dijo el año pasado es que Tu-Sabes-Quien había matado a Cedric Digorry y que tu trajiste su cuerpo. No nos dio detalles, ni explicó exactamente como asesinaron a Cedric… Y creo que a todos nos gustaría saberlo.

Varios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras del huffelpuf, Harry, furioso, estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpido cuando Valerie golpeo la mesa con el puño fuertemente llamando la atención de todos – Si viniste a escuchar que ocurre exactamente cuándo Voldemort mata a alguien puedes retirarte, no le estamos dando espacio a gente morbosa y retorcida aquí. Si mi abuelo le cree a Potter es prueba suficiente, si para ti no vale, lárgate. Pero no hay cosa que odie más que aquellos que desean saber los detalles morbosos de la muerte de personas inocentes – la mirada de odio que le dirigió la vampira dejó callado al mago y casi todos los presentes tragaron en seco, nerviosos. Nadie conocía bien a la nieta de Dumbledore, pero claramente no se parecía mucho a su abuelo pues no transmitía aquella paz y calidad que caracterizaba al director.

Malfoy por su parte sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver el nerviosismo entre los presentes, estaba claro que Dumbledore era capaz de captar toda la atención y atemorizar a quien se le pusiera al frente. La fiereza de su mirada e inteligencia le atraían, por lo que comenzaba a verla con otros ojos sin que se diera cuenta.

Harry por su parte se quedó varios segundos en silencio sopesando lo ocurrido. La nieta de Dumbledore era para él un misterio, una persona tan distinta a lo que hubiera esperado, pero, aun así, ella había salido a su defensa en todo momento, lo trató con cordialidad y respeto. Su belleza y misterio lo confundían, pero le llamaban poderosamente la atención sin que el mismo se percatara.

\- Bien, - continuó Hermione un poco incomoda por el silencio. – Entonces, la siguiente pregunta es con qué frecuencia vamos a juntarnos, sin que esto afecte las otras actividades y estudios que cada uno realiza. Pienso que no hay ninguna razón para que no podamos encontrarnos una vez por semana… - La mayoría asintió. – Después estableceremos quienes nos darán las clases entre nosotros mismos, pero mientras estén de acuerdo en reunirnos una vez por semana es un avance.

\- Yo, personalmente, no encuentro explicación de por qué el Ministerio nos ha colado semejante profesora tan incompetente en este periodo tan crítico. Obviamente, se niegan a reconocer el regreso de Ya-Sabes-Quien, pero ponernos una profesora que está intentando prevenirnos de usar hechizos defensivos… Es ridículo… - mencionó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- Nosotros pensamos que la razón por la que Umbridge no nos quiere entrenar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – comentó Hermione, - es porque tiene la… absurda idea de que Dumbledore podría usar a los estudiantes del colegio como una especie de ejercito privado. Ella cree que él nos ha puesto en contra del Ministerio… -

Casi todos parecían estupefactos ante aquella información hasta que Valerie comenzó a reír y todos la miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Dumbledore? – preguntó Smith molesto, pero con un tono cortes.

\- Mi abuelo no necesitaría un ejército de alumnos para crear un caos en el Ministerio si quisiera, claramente es un hombre de principios que no busca la confrontación por lo que jamás caería en algo así – y volvió a reír, mientras la mayoría la miraban anonadados.

\- Tienes un aura muy distinta a la de tu abuelo… Es muy interesante – le mencionó Luna con voz suave y una tímida sonrisa.

\- Claramente, si su nieta terminó en slytherin cierta diferencia debemos tener – le respondió la vampira con ironía y le guiñó un ojo.

Tras aquello, Hermione convenció a todos que firmaran un pergamino para dejar constancia de que serían parte de este grupo.

Cuando todos firmaron, Valerie fue la primera en levantarse – Un agrado conocerlos y nos veremos pronto, ahora si me permiten, tengo un castigo que cumplir con Umbridge – le dedicó una mirada seria a Harry y se despidió de todos.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Malfoy también levantándose y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió del resto y se abrió paso entre las mesas para abrirle la puerta a la vampira con una sonrisa picarona.

Tras unos segundos, varios de los presentes comenzaron a retirarse hasta que solo quedó Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

\- Veo que Valerie se ha tomado de forma muy calmada su castigo – mencionó Hermione mirando a Harry con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué la castigaron? – preguntó Neville curioso.

\- Ella interrumpió la clase gritando – explicó Ron.

\- ¿Gritando? – preguntaron extrañados los gemelos.

\- Me gritó a mi – comentó Harry incómodo, - para evitar que digiera un comentario estúpido que me habría castigado…

\- Te salvo el pellejo – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. – Si no, hubieras vuelto a mencionar a Voldemort delante de la profesora.

\- Fue un noble gesto de su parte – señaló Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ella no me agrada… - señaló Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Hermione.

\- Es demasiado misteriosa y diferente a su abuelo, tiene una mirada de que esconde algo muy oscuro… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me da buena espina – respondió Ginny.

\- Su forma de ser no debe ser juzgada por nuestros ojos, sino por sus acciones, creo que nadie la conoce lo suficiente como para poder dar una opinión acerca de ella – señaló Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Las palabras de la rubia dejaron a todos callados por la verdad de sus palabras, tras lo cual abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Dumbledore, por favor tome asiento.

La vampira ingresó al despacho de Umbridge, se sentó en una pequeña mesa frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bien, como castigo quiero que tome la pluma que tiene al frente y escriba en el pergamino "No debo decir mentiras".

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Dumbledore? – preguntó con sarcasmo la profesora.

\- Que yo sepa, no he dicho mentiras, solo interrumpí su clase por gritarle a Potter… - y le sonrió con malicia.

\- Entonces escriba "No debo gritar en clases".

\- ¿Con qué tinta?

\- No necesitaras tinta – le respondió la profesora y le sonrió con la mueca dulce más falsa que había visto en siglos.

La vampira se encogió de hombros y escribió con la pluma sobre el pergamino. De pronto, sintió la magia proveniente de la pluma y tensó el cuerpo molesta, se percató como dicha magia quiso sacarle sangre, pero sus defensas eran muy altas para que eso pasara.

\- ¿Paso algo? – preguntó Umbridge con una sonrisa.

\- No veo cómo puedo escribir sin tinta… profesora – respondió Valerie con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Uso la pluma? – preguntó extrañada la profesora.

\- Si… profesora...

\- Úsela de nuevo – pasaron unos segundos y Valerie volvió a mirar a Umbridge moviendo la pluma haciendo como que no entendía.

Umbridge se puso de pie y se le acercó con el rostro molesto – Escriba de nuevo – Valerie hizo lo ordenado, pero nada paso, su pergamino seguía en blanco. La profesora la miró incrédula.

\- Si desea sacarme sangre, le puedo asegurar que va a necesitar más que una simple pluma para lograrlo… profesora… -

Umbridge le dedicó una mirada sorpresiva y se cruzó de brazos – Retírese, hará un ensayo de cinco páginas sobre los cuatro primeros capítulos del libro de clase – Valerie se encogió de hombros, asintió y comenzó a retirarse.

\- Tenga cuidado señorita Dumbledore, la estaré vigilando – amenazó la profesora cuando puso un pie fuera de la sala.

\- Oh… No me cabe duda, espero haya disfrutado de su vista en La Cabeza de Puerco, que yo sepa, no está prohibido que los alumnos visiten aquel lugar. – Umbridge no pudo controlar que su rostro se crispara por la sorpresa y el horror de haber sido descubierta. – Que tenga buena noche, profesora.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu castigo con Umbridge? – le pregunto Malfoy a la vampira apenas tomó asiento a su lado a la hora de comida en el gran comedor.

\- Nada que no pudiera manejar – comentó Valerie encogiéndose de hombros. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy comenzó a reír como jamás lo había visto - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Eres una persona demasiado misteriosa y particular Dumbledore, no paras de sorprenderme. Puedo interpretar entonces que el castigo no fue gran cosa.

Valerie le sonrió de manera misteriosa – Yo no diría eso… Más bien, no salió como la profesora esperaba…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

La vampira le explicó lo de la pluma y como impidió que esta pudiera hacerle efecto, a medida que hablaba el rostro del rubio se crispo por la rabia e indignación.

\- ¡Eso es abuso! ¡Ella no debería poder hacer algo así!

\- No es gran cosa, he pasado por peores… - señaló Valerie restando importancia.

\- No sé qué pasado traes contigo, tampoco es de mi incumbencia, pero no se puede tolerar semejante castigo por parte de una profesora. Deberías decirle a tu abuelo.

\- Puedo cuidarme por mí misma, Malfoy – le respondió la vampira con seriedad.

\- Me queda más que claro… - el rubio se cruzó de brazos, pero le sonrió con picardía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en todos los tableros de anuncios del castillo apareció el siguiente mensaje:

 _"POR ODERNA DE LA GRAN INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS": Todas las organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubs son disueltos a partir de este momento. Una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club está por este medio definido como una reunión regular de tres o más estudiantes._

 _El permiso para volver a formarse puede ser solicitado ante la Gran Inquisidora (profesora Umbridge). Ninguna organización estudiantil puede existir sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Gran Inquisidora._

 _Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre formando o perteneciendo a una organización sin aprobación será expulsado. Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional número 24._

Valerie sonrió con malicia al verlo, sabía que Umbridge la estaba desafiando y no había cosa que le gustara más que estorbar a las personas que se entrometían en su camino.

Malfoy la estaba esperando en la entrada de la sala común para ir a tomar desayuno y cuando salieron le preguntó - ¿Y qué opinas de este nuevo decreto educacional? –

\- Me lo esperaba, es obvio que Umbridge tiene ojos en todas partes…

\- Te veo más alegre de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Esto lo hace más interesante y desafiante, me gusta llevarle la contra a la gente inepta.

Malfoy le regaló una sonrisa cómplice – Me gusta como piensas, solo quiero ver como la tropa de ineptos se toma esta noticia.

\- No creo que se lo tomen también como nosotros – señaló Valerie a medida que entraban al gran comedor.

Fue aparente que a ningún alumno le pasó desapercibido el cartel de Umbridge, había una particular intensidad en las charlas y en el movimiento aquella mañana. Las personas pasaban a toda prisa de arriba para abajo en sus mesas, dialogando sobre lo que habían leído.

Malfoy y Valerie se toparon en la entrada con el trio de oro, Neville, Fred, George y Ginny, quienes cayeron sobre inmediatamente.

\- ¿Vieron el cartel?

\- ¿Creen que ella lo sabe?

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos le dirigían miradas a Valerie y Harry. La vampira miró a su alrededor rápidamente y respondió con calma – Por supuesto que vamos a hacerlo de todos modos.

\- ¡Sabía que dirías eso! – le respondió Hermione con una alegre sonrisa.

Harry la observo sorprendido y sonrió con timidez.

\- Estamos acaparando muchas miradas, díganle a los demás que la idea sigue en pie. Ahora, si nos disculpan – Malfoy tomó de la mano a la vampira y se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa. El mago se sorprendió ante el frio, pero suave tacto de la mano de la bruja, la cual le regalo una pequeña sonrisa cuando se sentaron juntos.

* * *

La semana pasó con rapidez y los ánimos en el castillo estaban cada día más tensos debido a presencia de Umbridge en cada una de las clases analizando a los profesores.

Por su parte, el trio de oro estaba en busca de algún lugar donde pudieran realizar la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cosa que Valerie dejó en sus manos pues sabía que de alguna forma u otra encontrarían el lugar perfecto.

El viernes en la noche, Valerie caminaba hacia su sala común tras haber terminado un trabajo en la biblioteca y quedó de juntarse con Malfoy en el gran comedor. Apenas llevaba unos pasos por el pasillo escuchó como la llamaban.

\- ¡Valerie!

La vampira se giró topándose con Harry que corría hacia ella.

\- Hola Harry ¿cómo estás? – le saludó con una alegre sonrisa.

El mago intentó controlar su sonrojo ante aquella hermosa sonrisa que le regalaron.

\- Eemm… - el mago se rasco la cabeza, nervioso. – Bien, bien – rio – Quería contarte que encontramos el lugar para hacer la reunión.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

El rostro de Harry se puso aun más rojo y asintió - ¿Nos vemos después de la comida entonces?

\- Por supuesto – le respondió la vampira.

Un par de horas después, el trio dorado junto con Valerie y Malfoy se encontraban en un desolado pasillo habiendo seguido las instrucciones que Dobby les había dado. Tras haber caminado tres veces una puerta sumamente pulida apareció en la pared.

Todos la miraron fijamente con perplejidad y Harry extendió la mano, tomo el picaporte de bronce y tiró para abrirla guiando el paso. Al entrar, se encontraron con un espaciosos cuarto, iluminado con antorchas, las paredes estaban forradas con estantes de madera con libros y en lugar de sillas había grandes almohadones de seda en el suelo. En el extremo del cuarto había una variada gama de instrumentos contra la magia negra.

Hermione fue la primera en correr hacia uno de los muebles y sacar el primer libro que encontró para comenzar a leerlo, mientras los demás se dividían por el lugar. Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta y Ginny, Neville, Lavander, Parvati y Dean ingresaron.

\- Wow -mencionó Neville - ¿Qué es este lugar? – Harry comenzó a explicarle, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de más personas.

Cuando todos llegaron, Harry se desplazó hacia la puerta y dio vuelta la llave, la cual hizo "clic" y todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo mientras se aceraba a Valerie y sus amigos.

\- Bien – comenzó de la nada la vampira – Este es el lugar que Harry ha encontrado para las sesiones de práctica y por lo que veo, lo han encontrado aceptable.

\- ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó Luna y varios murmuraron su conformidad.

\- Es raro – comentó Fred, frunciendo las cejas mientas miraba a su alrededor. – Una vez nos escondimos aquí de Flich ¿recuerdas, Geogre? Pero en ese entonces era un simple armario…

Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención – Bien, he estado pensando sobre lo que debemos hacer primero y…. Eemm… - notó una mano levantada. - ¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

\- Pienso que primero deberíamos elegir a un líder – propuso el rubio.

\- El líder es Harry – dijo Cho en seguida, mirando a Malfoy como si estuviera loco. Harry intentó controlar su rostro para no mostrar su vergüenza.

\- Creo que deberíamos votar apropiadamente – continuó Malfoy sin prestarle atención a Cho. - Creo que aparte de Potter debería haber otro líder.

\- ¿Quién, según tu? – preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- Valerie, obviamente.

Todos miraron a Valerie, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Hermione con una tímida sonrisa. – Votemos, lo hace más formal y le da autoridad al asunto. Así que… ¿todos de acuerdo con que Valerie y Harry sean nuestros líderes?

Ron, Luna y Malfoy levantaron las manos enseguida, seguidas rápidamente de los gemelos y Neville. El resto murmuró entre ellos, pero lentamente todos levantaron las manos, algunos con poco entusiasmo.

\- Correcto… Este, gracias – musitó Harry que sentía su cara ardiendo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Hermione? – dijo Valerie al verla con la mano levantada.

\- Creo que debemos tener un nombre – comentó alegremente. – Promovería un sentimiento de espíritu de equipo y unidad ¿no lo creen?

\- ¿Podemos ser la "Liga Anti-Umbridge"? – propuso Dean con esperanza.

\- ¿O el "Ministerio de Magia son un grupo de atrasados mentales? – sugirió Fred.

\- Estaba pensando – habló Hermione, frunciéndole el entrecejo a Fred, - que fuera un nombre que no le diga a todo el mundo de qué se trata, para que podamos referirnos a él sin peligro fuera de las reuniones.

\- ¿La Asociación de Defensa? – propuso Neville.

\- ¿El ejército de defensa? – dijo Ginny segundo después. – Y lo acortamos a ED, así nadie sabrá de qué estamos hablando.

\- Sí, ED está bien – concordó Luna. – Solo hagamos un cambio y le ponemos "Ejercito de Dumbledore", porque ese es el peor miedo del Ministerio, ¿verdad?

Hubo un murmullo de risas y elogios entre varios, mientras varios miraban a Valerie a la espera de su reacción. Para sorpresa de todos ella se cruzó de brazos y les sonrió con malicia – Un nombre del que mi abuelo estaría orgulloso.

\- ¿Todos a favor del ED? – preguntó Harry y comenzó a contar las manos alzadas. - ¡Bien eso es mayoría! ¡Nombre aprobado!

Hermione clavó el pergamino con todas las firmas en la pared y escribió por encima con grandes letras: EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE.

\- ¿Bien? – dijo Harry cuando todos estuvieron en silencio. - ¿Comenzamos entonces? Estaba pensado que lo primero que debemos practicar es el encantamiento de desarme, ya saben: Expelliarmus. Sé que es bastante básico, pero es sumamente útil – el mago miró a Valerie buscando su aprobación.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Potter.

\- Oh, por favor – comentó Zacharias Smith, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. – No pienso que Expelliarmus vaya a ayudarnos contra Tú Sabes Quién ¿o no?

Harry estaba por responderle, pero Valerie se le adelantó – Desármame entonces – le dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Zacharias sorprendido.

\- Intenta quitarme la varita. Si consideras que es un hechizo tan básico me imagino que lo debes manejar a la perfección.

\- Eh… Yo…

\- Oh vamos Smith ¿acaso tienes miedo? – señaló George mirándose las uñas con una mueca burlona.

Zacharias negó con la cabeza y accedió a intentarlo. Todos miraron absortos como Valerie y el mago se pararon frente a frente con ciertos metros de distancia.

Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba la escena con gracia. Se topó con la mirada de Valerie y movió los labios sabiendo que ella lo entendería: "Aplástalo".

\- Bien, a la cuenta de tres… - comenzó Harry. – Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Zacharias con rapidez, el hechizo de color rojo salió disparado hacia Valerie, pero para asombro de todos ella se limitó a moverse y esquivarlo como si fuera una molestia.

Todos los presentes ahogaron gritos de sorpresa mientras la vampira habló con voz neutra – Un hechizo tan básico como este debe ser manejado de manera perfecta. – Movió su varita con agilidad sin pronunciar nada desarmó a Zacharias inmediatamente.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – gritó el mago molesto. - ¡Lo hiciste sin pronunciar el hechizo!

La vampira se le acercó, le devolvió su varita y le respondió con molestia – En la vida real no existe la justicia, aplica la ley del más fuerte, que no se te olvide – un silencio sepulcral se esparció por la sala.

\- Bueno… - carraspeo Harry llamando la atención. – Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en parejas y practicar.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero les guste el capítulo, intenté que fuera lo más largo posible para que lo disfruten. Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que espero poder dedicarle mucho tiempo a la historia y que ustedes queden conformes con lo que se viene.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y si me demoro en subir capítulos molestenme para no dejar botada la historia (a veces se me olvida actualizar).**

 **Los quiere, Florence!**


	8. Revelaciones y dudas

**Hola!**

 **Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero les guste pues se viene a mi parecer muy interesante! Espero con ansías sus comentarios, ahora que ya no tengo la universidad encima intentaré publicar lo más rápido posible. Si es que me demoro un poco es que de igual forma estaré volviendo a retomar el deporte que dejé medio botado por mis examenes de la universidad jiji.**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo!**

 **Los quiere, Florence :)**

* * *

Tras un par de horas, todos los presentes practicaron el hechizo y Valerie los hizo ir cambiando de pareja constantemente para que se enfrentaran a diferentes oponentes. Finalmente, Harry y Valerie decidieron que era hora de retirarse cuando ocurrió un accidente.

Malfoy se encontraba con Cho Chang cuando la desarmó con rapidez, pero el hechizo salió con más fuerza de la que el mago esperaba, empujando a la bruja contra el suelo estrepitosamente. El grito de sorpresa y dolor llamó la atención de todos y el rubio corrió hacia Cho para ayudarla.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! – preguntó Malfoy preocupado.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?! – exclamó molesta Parvati aproximándose a ellos rápidamente.

\- ¡No era necesaria tanta fuerza! – señaló Dean acercándose, empujó a Malfoy y ayudó a Cho a levantarse.

\- No era mi intención que se golpeara…

\- Claro, haré como que debo creerte – le respondió Dean con sarcasmo. – Realmente no entiendo qué haces acá, todos los de tu casa deberían dejar este colegio. Sus familias están llenas de magos oscuros que no hacen más que perjudicar a la sociedad mágica – continuó con odio.

\- Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones – exclamo con fuerza Harry intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi familia, así que cierra la boca – espetó molesto el rubio.

\- Todos sabemos que ni las mismas serpientes te soportan, no sé qué escoria serás para que los de tu propia casa no te quieran cerca.

Malfoy estaba por contratacar cuando, a una velocidad que dejó pasmados a todos, Valerie apareció frente a Malfoy con la varita en alto. – Si tienes algún problema con Malfoy, lo tienes conmigo. Ahora, si nosotros no los hemos juzgado, creo que lo mejor será que dejes de hacerlo. Estamos aquí porque no compartimos los pensamientos e ideales de Voldemort, sino dudo que perderíamos el tiempo aquí. Por lo que, los invitó a retirarse.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa. Hermione tragó en seco y se topó con la mirada de Ginny, la cual se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije". Hermione negó con la cabeza, sabía que Valerie era misteriosa, pero aquellas acciones despertaban su curiosidad pues parecía ocultar un potencial demasiado elevado para su edad.

\- He dicho que se retiren – siseó Valerie con seriedad. – Fue una excelente reunión, nos veremos la próxima semana apenas determinemos que día – su tono sonó tranquilo y amigable, pero su mirada estaba cargada por la molestia y nadie se atrevió a discutirle.

Cuando finalmente todos se retiraron en silencio, la vampira se giró hacia Malfoy interrogándolo con la mirada. El rubio le agradeció salir en su defensa, pero su tono sonó cortante y apagado.

\- ¿Se puede saber, por qué la mayoría de la gente te profesa tanto odio?

\- No sé de qué hablas – le respondió el mago sin mirarla.

\- No creas que no me di cuenta… Muchos aquí te miran mal e incluso en slytherin… ¿A qué se debe?

\- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – soltó con molestia Malfoy.

Valerie resopló y se le acercó – No pregunto por saciar mi curiosidad, sino porque no me gusta que traten o miren de esa forma al único amigo que tengo en mi casa, si no deseas contarme lo respetare – hizo ademan dejarlo solo, pero el rubio la tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

\- No… Yo… Lo… Lo lamento… No era mi intención ser rudo contigo – dijo con rapidez Malfoy sin mirarla. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse con nadie, pero Valerie se había convertido en la única amiga que tenía y le importaba.

La vampira se encogió de hombros sin responder nada. El mago resopló y le indicó a Valerie que tomara asiento, tras lo cual él se sentó frente a ella y suspiró.

\- Malfoy, si no quieres contarme no es necesario. No pienso obligarte – señaló Valerie con el rostro serio.

El rubio rio – Te cuente o no, vas a estar molesta conmigo y la verdad prefiero contarte, quiero hacerlo.

\- Te escucho… - pues pese a que no quisiera demostrarlo, la vampira estaba muy intrigada por saber más cosas de las que había hecho su viejo amigo Abraxas.

Malfoy suspiró – Cuando Voldemort se alzó en poder años atrás obtuvo muchos seguidores, gran parte de ellos antiguas familias de sangre puras y todas aquellas provenientes de slytherin. Aquellas familias pensaban que la purificación de sangre era un tema importante, pero, aun así, había algunas que no estaban de acuerdo con los métodos que comenzaron a utilizar… - se cruzó de brazos. – Mi abuelo nunca formó parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, tampoco es que adore a los nacidos de muggles, pero jamás me dio las razones por las cuales no quiso ser parte de aquel grupo. – Valerie asintió para que continuara. – Lo curioso es que… Voldemort buscaba y deseaba seguidores, intentaba convencerlos de su cruzada y que le juraran fidelidad, pero él nunca buscó a mi abuelo.

\- ¿Era usual que no buscara a todas las familias de sangre puras? – preguntó curiosa Valerie.

\- No, al contrario, él fue tras todas, en especial aquellas familias provenientes de slytherin, pero hubo solo dos excepciones… Mi abuelo y Walburga Black… Mi abuelo es amigo de Walburga hace años y ambos no quisieron ser parte de aquel grupo y por curioso que suene, Voldemort nunca fue por ellos…

Valerie volvió a asentir, intentó controlar la sonrisa que quiso aparecer en su rostro pues le alegraba saber que sus amigos hubieran decidido cambiar su camino, se sentía orgullosa de haber influido positivamente en sus vidas.

\- Aun así… - señaló la vampira tras ambos estar en silencio, - No explica por qué los de slytherin de repente insultan a tu abuelo.

Malfoy resopló frustrado y continuó hablando – Voldemort comenzó a ser muy popular de manera bastante rápida y su poder se expandió por gran parte del mundo mágico… Sus seguidores comenzaron a aumentar con rapidez y el temor fue en ascenso, pese a eso, mi abuelo siempre dijo que él caería, que de algún modo u otro no lograría su cometido…- guardó silencio unos segundos y mantuvo la vista en el suelo. - El problema estalló cuando Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo, el temor en el mundo mágico era palpable y solo la figura de Dumbledore brindaba esperanza para aquellos que no deseaban seguir al mago oscuro. Fue ahí que ocurrió el hecho que quebró a mi familia… Mi padre, Lucius, decidió abandonar el lado de su padre y convertirse en un mortifago…

\- ¿Tu papá y tu madre se convirtieron en mortifagos?

\- Si, ambos adoraban el poder que traía consigo pertenecer al grupo selecto de Voldemort y la codicia los llevó a él…

\- ¿Pero, y tú? ¿Qué pasó contigo durante todo ese tiempo?

\- Yo aun no nacía, pero desde que mi padre se hizo mortifago, mi abuelo se negó a dirigirle la palabra… Hasta que falleció mi abuela…

\- Eso debió ser duro para él… Si ya no hablaba con tu padre y a su vez perdió a su señora… – comentó Valerie agradecida en cierto modo de que Abraxas hubiera encontrado a una mujer con quien armar su vida pues siempre le deseó lo mejor.

\- No estoy tan seguro…

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- En muchos casos, las familias sangre pura se cansan entre ellos para mantener la pureza de sangre o incluso por beneficios y arreglos monetarios, no muchos logran casare por amor. Pese a que nunca me lo dijo, sospecho que mi abuelo jamás amó a mi abuela, poseían una sana relación, pero no fue más que un matrimonio consensuado.

\- Oh… - Valerie quedó pasmada unos segundos sin saber que decir.

\- El punto es – continuó Malfoy, - que cuando mi abuela falleció, mi padre volvió a entablar cierta relación con mi abuelo, en especial desde que mi madre quedó embarazada de mí. Mi abuelo intentó pasar por alto que su hijo era seguidor de Voldemort, pues siempre quiso ser abuelo y deseaba estar cerca de mí, hasta que… -

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Como te mencioné, Walburga Black es muy cercana a mi familia y sus hijos: Sirius y Regulus fueron cercanos a mi padre cuando eran pequeños. Sirius fue una sorpresa para todos, pues quedó en gryffindor cuando se esperaba que siguiera con el linaje familiar. El padre de Sirius no se lo tomó muy bien, pero Walburga siempre señaló que su hijo era demasiado valiente e impulsivo para ser una serpiente.

\- ¿Sirius se llevaba mal con su madre? – preguntó incomoda Valerie.

\- ¡No, para nada! La señora Black siempre ha estado orgullosa de él, pero no es una persona que demuestre su cariño de manera explícita y menos con gente a su alrededor. – Valerie asintió más tranquila, acariciando la pulsera que Walburga le había regalado de manera inconsciente. El lazo de Andrómeda, como lo había llamado Walburga en aquella navidad, se mantuvo con la vampira incluso en su tumba y era un recuerdo que atesoraba con fervor desde que había despertado de su supuesta muerte

\- El punto es que mi abuelo siempre adoró a Sirius – continuó Malfoy. – Cosa que generó varios celos por parte de mi padre. Al mismo tiempo, Sirius tenía un mejor amigo con quien iba a todas partes: James Potter.

\- El papá de Harry…

\- Exacto… Mi padre nunca soportó la presencia de Potter en su casa, pero a mi abuelo le simpatizaba. Ocurrió que, tras la muerte de abuela, mi padre pasó más tiempo con mi abuelo, debido a mi nacimiento. Sirius visitaba de vez en cuando a mi abuelo, donde le contó que Potter se había casado con una nacida de muggles. La verdad, mi abuelo no es que estuviera feliz, pero respetó la decisión y les deseó la mejor de las suertes, cosa que a mi padre no le gustó. La relación entre ellos volvió a estar tensa y mi padre lo amenazó con que no vería más a su nieto si continuaba apoyando las relaciones con los nacidos muggles… Hasta que…

Valerie esperó en silencio a que Malfoy deseara continuar – Hasta que Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Potter y casi lo mata a él, siendo solo un bebe… Sirius se volvió loco… Aquella terrible noche corrió hacia la casa de mi abuelo en busca de mi padre, pues sabía que era mortifago. Mi padre no se encontraba, pero mi abuelo supo lo ocurrido e intentó consolar a Sirius, quien, debido a que era el padrino de Potter, debía quedar a cargo de él. Al mismo tiempo, aquella noche fue el fin de Voldemort. Mi abuelo fue a buscar y encarar a mi padre, repitiéndole que él sabía que el mago oscuro nunca lograría su cometido y qué cómo había podido seguir a alguien que había intentado asesinar a un simple e inocente niño… Pero, mi padre apoyó las acciones, estaba de acuerdo en que el fin del poder justificaba los medios y se alegraba que James Potter estuviera muerto, pues él había sellado su destino al haberse casado con una bruja sangre sucia. Y ahí, todo explotó, mi abuelo asumió que su propio hijo era una deshonra y lo desheredó, rompió cualquier lazo que tuviera con él. Mi padre, intentando evitar aquello, pues perdería todo su autoridad y herencia de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy apeló por mí, pero mi abuelo se enfureció todavía más pues sabía que su propio hijo estaba usándome como medio para que no fuera desheredado, por lo que decidió hacerse cargo de mí.

\- ¿Tu abuelo te separó de tu papá?

\- Si, tampoco es que mi padre hubiera puesto muchos problemas con eso, estaba demasiado furioso con haber perdido su linaje, por lo que yo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Nunca te molestó que tu abuelo se hiciera cargo de ti?

\- No, él fue siempre muy honesto conmigo de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, demasiado honesto la verdad, y quiso que yo mismo eligiera mi camino y decidiera si prefería estar con él o volver con Lucius.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu papá?

Malfoy tensó el cuerpo – Lucius no es mi papa, es solo mi progenitor… Desde que perdió la herencia Malfoy no quiso saber de mí. Cuando fui a verlo me dijo que yo no era nada para él, que le había quitado todo y que cuando se vengara me quitaría todos mis privilegios. Desde entonces supe que estaba loco y perdido, jamás volví a verlo. Tras todo aquello, mi abuelo quedó manchado como un traidor a la sangre, por desheredar a su propio hijo, por presagiar que Voldemort perdería, por apoyar a Sirius y velar que un mestizo tuviera todo lo necesario, y como yo soy su nieto y vivo con él, el despreció me llega, pero puedo soportarlo. Mi abuelo me dijo que no debía responder a los ataques, que las mentes inferiores son aquellas que te atacaran siempre pues te envidian. Mis primeros años en Hogwarts fueron duros, pero me sirvieron para volverme inmune ante cualquier ataque hasta que finalmente dejaron de molestarme. Me convertí en uno más, uno que existe, pero que nadie soporta cerca por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaste tú.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Yo?

Malfoy sonrió con malicia – Por supuesto, esta claro que no pudiste pasar por alto mis encantos – la vampira rodó los ojos y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y el rubio rio – Solo decía, después de todo, tampoco es que seas muy querida en tu propia casa.

\- No es algo que me moleste – Valerie se encogió de hombros.

\- Esta independencia tuya es bastante peculiar, como si no necesitaras de nadie a tu lado para seguir adelante… - comentó Malfoy seriamente mientras la miraba con intensidad.

\- Estas equivocado, no pierdo mi tiempo intentando caerle bien a la gente que no me interesa, soy independiente, pero eso no significa que no necesito a nadie a mi lado.

\- Admítelo entonces, mis encantos te han engatusado.

Valerie rodó los ojos – Tu ego nubla tu vista por lo que veo…

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y le sonrió – Soy lo que soy, lo quieras o no.

\- Lo sé, por algo me simpatizas – respondió la vampira negando con la cabeza, pero sonriéndole.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron con rapidez y las reuniones del ED fueron un éxito. Si bien la mayoría todavía no se acostumbrada a tener a dos serpientes cerca, nadie podía pasar por alto que la nieta de Dumbledore sabía mucho sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Para sorpresa de varios, los gemelos se volvieron muy cercanos a Valerie, sacándole una que otra sonrisa cuando se topaban con ella en los pasillos, Luna, a su vez, era muy cordial con la vampira y la trataba con cariño, pero el resto de las personas no podía todavía ser tan cercana a ella.

Hermione, por su parte, sentía que se llevaba bastante bien con Valerie, pero seguía rondándole por la cabeza que algo extraño ocultaba, las palabras de Ginny seguían dándole vueltas y no podía evitar calmar su curiosidad por saber todo.

Una noche, los gemelos ingresaron al gran comedor riendo fuertemente seguidos de Valerie que solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía con alegría.

\- ¡Ya sabes! ¡Si quieres participar y probar nuestros sortilegios es cosa que nos digas!

\- No gracias, no seré su muñeca de experimentos. ¡Qué les vaya bien! – y la vampira se dirigió a su mesa, tomando asiento al lado de Malfoy.

Los gemelos volvieron a reír y tomaron asiento al lado del trio dorado y Ginny.

\- ¿Qué están tramando con Dumbledore? – preguntó suspicaz Ginny cuando sus hermanos estuvieron frente a ella.

\- Nada que te interese, hermanita – le respondió Fred.

\- Negocios que tú no tienes nada que ver – señaló con una sonrisa Geogre.

\- Pues se veían muy cómodos conversando con ella… - comentó sería la pelirroja.

\- Ufff… Suenas como mamá, si a ti ella no te simpatiza no es problema nuestro – señaló Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡No estoy diciendo eso! – respondió molesta Ginny.

\- Ellos tienen razón – agregó Ron metiéndose en la conversación. – Cada vez que ella pasa o está cerca pones cara de molestia… ¿Te ha hecho algo, acaso?

\- No, pero no me fio de ella. ¿Se han fijado? Ni siquiera come cada vez que está en el gran comedor y aparte el otro día le vi una horrible cicatriz en su cuello y …

\- Ginny, es suficiente – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola con brusquedad para sorpresa de todos. – Sabemos que no confías en ella, pero no tienes que estar espiándola o buscando razones para que sospechemos de ella.

\- Yo también vi su cicatriz – agregó Ron con comida en la boca, - pero pudo haber tenido un accidente del cual nadie sabe. No puedes suponer nada sin saber…

Ginny bajó la cabeza incomoda, pues sabía que tenían razón – Lo siento, mediré mis palabras…

\- Date la oportunidad de conocerla – le dijo Geogre con una sonrisa y su hermana asintió.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que su amiga había dicho, intentando negar aquellos comentarios que ampliaban aún más su curiosidad por saber si realmente Valerie ocultaba algo o no.

* * *

Días después, Harry se encontraba regresando de su entrenamiento de quidditch, estaba cansado, pero feliz por su buen rendimiento. A medida que se acercaba al castillo pensó en escribirle una carta a su padrino para contarle un poco de su día a día hasta que se topó con Valerie que caminaba por los patios del castillo absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Valerie!

La vampira se giró y le sonrió – Oh… Hola Harry.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Solo caminaba para despejarme un poco, la presencia de tantas serpientes ineptas en la sala común me tenía agotada – mintió con rapidez la vampira encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que había ido a visitar su tumba, quería ordenar sus pensamientos porque a veces sus recuerdos con Tom en el castillo la abrumaban y su supuesta muerte le permitía no perderse en aquellas memorias que quedaron en el pasado.

Harry la miró extrañado - ¿No te llevas bien con el resto de tu casa?

\- Si descontamos a Malfoy… Mmm… No, no me llevo bien con nadie – y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

El mago le hizo señas para ver si quería volver al castillo y ambos comenzaron a mi caminar - ¿Y se puede saber por qué no les simpatizas?

\- Porque soy una mala persona – Valerie rio con la cara sería que puso Harry. – ¡Solo bromeaba! – El mago negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió con timidez. – De todas formas, es obvio porque no soy bienvenida, mi abuelo es el actual rector y máxima figura de Gryffindor, es extraño que yo esté en la casa de las serpientes.

\- Lamento que te traten así, en gryffindor las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

\- Puede ser, nadie tiene como saberlo, pero no es mucho lo que se puede hacer. No me avergüenzo de ser slytherin tampoco, el sombrero sabrá porque me puso ahí.

Harry le asintió cuando de repente exclamo - ¡OUCH! – se apretó la cara con una mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Valerie sorprendida por la abrupta exclamación de dolor.

\- Nada – murmuró el mago restándole importancia -, Yo… - pero volvió a tomarse la cara y no logró esconder su expresión de dolor.

\- ¿Harry, qué ocurre? –

\- Es mi cicatriz… Me duele – la vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida pues estaba al tanto de la extraña conexión de la cicatriz del mago con Voldemort.

\- ¿Qué significa que te duela? ¿Tiene algo que ver con él verdad? Mi abuelo algo me comento… - mencionó preocupada.

\- Duele porque… está… enfadado – respondió Harry sin pensarlo, no había querido decir eso, las palabras salieron de su boca como si otra persona las hubiera pronunciado, pero sabía que estaba en los correcto: Voldemort, donde quiera que estuviera, estaba furioso.

\- ¿Lo sentiste o tuviste una visión, o algo así?

\- Quiere que se haga algo y no está pasando lo suficientemente rápido como quisiera… - nuevamente las palabras sonaron extrañas en su boca.

\- Pero… ¿estás seguro?

\- Hablo enserio, no estoy loco… - exclamó incomodo el mago.

Para su sorpresa, la vampira le tomó ambas manos y lo miró con sinceridad – Nunca pensé que estuvieras loco, te creo… Pero debes tener cuidado, que sientas las emociones de él, puede llevar a que él sienta las tuyas… - Harry tragó en seco nervioso pues no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- No ha dejado de dolerme la cicatriz desde que él volvió… Todo esto es muy extraño y no entiendo porque ocurre…

\- Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto, ahora debes relajarte e intenta despejar tu mente – le respondió Valerie intentado que se calmara y tomara aire. – Hablaré con mi abuelo para ver cómo podemos ayudarte.

Harry le agradeció el gesto sorprendido, no pensó que la bruja fuera a ser tan cordial y preocupada por lo que le ocurriera, pero desde ahí comprendió que frente a él tenía no solo a una gran aliada, sino también una buena amiga.

* * *

\- Valerie ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi queridísimo abuelo? – respondió con sarcasmo la vampira.

El director rio mientras negaba con la cabeza e invitaba a la vampira a tomar asiento.

\- Supongo que tendrás algo que comentarme… No has visitado a tu abuelo en el último tiempo.

\- Aun así, estoy seguro de que no te has perdido ninguno de mis movimientos – comentó con sarcasmo la vampira.

\- No puedo negar lo evidente… Me alegra ver que mantienes una relación amistosa con Harry y sus amigos, a su vez, veo que se repite la historia y posees una amistad con el joven Malfoy.

\- Que puedo decir, se asemeja mucho a su abuelo – respondió Valerie encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

\- Al mismo tiempo, creo suponer que algo te traes entre manos, junto con Harry y sus amigos…

\- Puede ser, a veces la ignorancia de algunos es el poder de otros… Entre menos sepas, mejor.

Albus negó con la cabeza, divertido – Si tú lo dices… Cambiando de tema y aprovechando tu visita tengo dos preguntas: Primero, ¿qué tal ha estado Harry?

\- Precisamente quería comentarte sobre él pues me preocupa su conexión con Voldemort, poseen una unión que le permite sentir lo que el otro siente y pienso que aquello es bastante peligroso…

\- Podríamos pedirle a Severus que le enseñe Oclumancia.

\- ¿De verdad crees que sea la mejor persona? No dudo de las habilidades de Severus, pero ni Harry ni él se toleran.

\- Discutiré el asunto con Severus, sino personalmente buscaré la forma en que Harry pueda cerrar su mente.

\- Voldemort está moviendo sus piezas, debemos ser cuidadosos…

\- Lo sé, he estado atento a sus movimientos, pero no creo que ocurra lo que me mencionaste…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada Valerie.

\- En el pasado, sabemos que Voldemort va tras la profecía que tiene con Harry, pero dado que no posee todos los horrocruxes que tenía anteriormente, dudo que en esta línea de la historia le interesa aquella profecía.

\- ¿Crees que busca atacar y apoderarse del ministerio?

\- Si y no, creo que busca controlar al ministro por medio de algún hechizo, tengo a magos de la Orden protegiéndolo ante cualquier cosa. A su vez, creo que busca cierta información sobre Nicolas Flamel.

\- ¿Flamel? ¿El creador de la piedra filosofal? Creí que eso era cosa del pasado…

\- En el primer año de Harry, Voldemort no buscó la piedra, pues nunca la tuve yo en mi poder – Valerie asintió, comprendiendo, pero seguía sin comprender bien que era lo que mago oscuro estaba buscando.

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda pregunta?

\- Mas bien no es una pregunta tal cual, pero se acerca la navidad y creo suponer que el joven Malfoy puede tener intensiones de invitarte a pasar las fiestas con él.

\- Pero, tengo un abuelo que puede querer celebrar la navidad conmigo ¿o me equivoco?

\- No lo niego, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, tengas ciertas ganas de volver a ver a Abraxas y Walburga – el rostro de Valerie se tensó ante la idea, aterrada, pues no lo había pensado. – Dale una vuelta al asunto, no es nada seguro, pero de ocurrir, quiero que estés lista para afrontar la decisión.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que debería ir donde Abraxas y revelarle que estoy viva?

\- No lo sé, eso es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar – y le dedicó de aquellas profundas miradas que te atravesaban el alma, dejando aquella sensación de no saber qué decisión tomar, pero que él sabía cual elegirías.

* * *

El tiempo pasó con rapidez y la nieve comenzó a llenar el castillo, mientras la fiesta navideña empezaba a ser una idea cercana en la mente de los estudiantes.

Al mismo tiempo, el trio de oro se volvió más cercano a Valerie, y si bien los tres respetaban a Malfoy, no lograban tener tana confianza con él, pues el rubio no se abría con ellos como lo hacía con la vampira. Aun así, Harry era quien mejor se llevaba con Malfoy, pues ambos compartían familias amigas por lo que decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y entablar cierta amistad.

Hermione había desistido de buscar cualquier cosa negativa de la nieta de Dumbledore, le dio rabia que su mente pensara esas cosas pues la bruja no le había dado razones para ello, si bien tenía cierta actitudes y acciones extrañas, nunca la había tratado mal y encontraba en ella a una gran amiga.

Valerie, por su parte, tuvo que admitir que el trio de oro resultó ser un grupo de jóvenes muy agradables con quienes pasar el tiempo y les tomó, rápidamente, mucho cariño. Malfoy por su parte, apreciaba pasar tiempo con Valerie y comenzaba a aceptar que el trio de oro eran persona "aceptables", pero si su amiga quería pasar tiempo con ellos, él lo respetaría. No se percataba todavía del gran cariño que le estaba tomando a la vampira, pero él solo cumplía con seguir sus instintos.

Mientras tanto, Hermione ideó un método muy inteligente para comunicar la fecha y hora de las reuniones de la ED a todos sus miembros, todo con el fin de no levantar sospechas y ver a tantas personas de diferentes casas hablando entre sí.

La bruja le dio a cada miembro del ED un galeón falso en una de las reuniones mientras explicaba - ¿Ven las numeraciones alrededor del borde de la moneda? – Las monedas lucían gruesas y amarrillas a la luz de las antorchas de la sala. – En los galeones reales, es simplemente un número de serie que se refiere al gnomo que fundió la moneda. En cambio, en estas monedas falsas, los números cambiaran para mostrar la fecha y hora de la próxima reunión, cuando eso ocurra, la moneda se pondrá caliente al momento de cambiar la fecha, así que si la llevan en el bolsillo la podrán sentir. Cada uno va a tomar una, y cuando Valerie y Harry decidan la fecha y hora de la próxima sesión, modificarán los números de sus monedas, como les puse un hechizo imitador, las demás harán lo mismo.

Todos guardaron silencio y varios le dirigieron miradas un poco desconcertadas.

\- Bueno… Pensé que sería una buena idea – explicó Hermione vacilando. – Es decir, aunque Umbridge nos dijera que vaciemos nuestros bolsillos, llevar un galeón no tiene nada de sospechoso, ¿o sí? Pero… bien, si no quieren usarlas… -

\- Es una brillante idea, Hermione – agregó Valerie apoyándola.

\- ¿Puedes hacer un encantamiento imitador? – inquirió Terry Boot.

\- Si – contestó Hermione con modestia.

\- Pero esos… Esos son ejercicios de EXTASIS – musitó débilmente Boot - ¿Cómo es que no estás en Ravenclaw? – demandó con cierto tono de admiración – Con dicho cerebro…

\- Oh, el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró seriamente enviarme a Ravenclaw – aclaró la bruja con una sonrisa, - pero al final optó por Gryffindor… Entonces, ¿vamos a usar los galeones?

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación y todos fueron a tomar uno de la cesta, los últimos en sacar los suyos fueron Valerie y Harry.

\- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? – le mencionó Valerie.

\- No. ¿A qué? – preguntó Hermione.

\- A los tatuajes de los mortifagos, cuando Voldemort toca uno, todos los tatuajes arden y así saben que deben reunirse con él.

\- Me recuerdan a lo mismo – agregó Harry rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bueno… Sí – confesó Hermione con timidez – De ahí es donde saqué la idea, pero como se darán cuentan, decidí grabar los datos en unos trozos de metal y no en la piel de los miembros del ED.

\- Claramente prefiero tu manera – señaló Harry sonriendo, mientras metía su moneda en el bolsillo.

\- Yo también – señaló Valerie. – Supongo que el único peligro con estas es que las gastemos accidentalmente – agregó la vampira, mientras de manera inconsciente se rascó su antebrazo donde yacía su marca tenebrosa. Si bien la tenía oculta ante cualquier ojo, no podía olvidar que la traía consigo.


	9. Enfrentando juntos tus peores miedos

La cercanía de la Navidad trajo consigo la alegría de varios, al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore organizó un baile de navidad antes de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos abandonara el castillo, lo que generó gran expectación y la búsqueda de parejas se volvió algo inminente.

Aprovechando el entusiasmo generado, Harry y Valerie decidieron hacer una última reunión antes de que la mayoría abandonara el castillo por las fiestas.

Harry propuso una hora más temprana de lo usual y se alegró de haberlo hecho, porque cuando llegó a la sala con Valerie las antorchas revelaron que Dobby había decorado el lugar por la Navidad. Estaba seguro de que había sido el elfo, pues nadie más habría colgado cien adornos dorados en el techo, cada uno mostrando una imagen de Harry y con las palabras: ¡Qué tengan una muy Harry navidad!

El mago comenzó a sacar los adornos mientras Valerie reía a carcajadas por la decoración, el resto de los integrantes fueron llegando de a poco y no comprendían a que se debía el ataque de risa de la nieta de Dumbledore.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Harry tomó las riendas de la reunión, pues Valerie dejó que eligiera que ejercicio hacer en aquella ocasión impulsándolo a que la impresionara.

\- Bien – comenzó diciendo Harry, - creo que llegó el momento de que practiquemos casos un poco más reales… Puede que algunos ya lo hayan practicado cuando Lupin dictaba clases, pero creo que es necesario enfrentarse a los miedos que tenemos, por lo que los pondré frente a frente con un boggart – murmullos se escucharon entre los presentes y Valerie tensó el cuerpo incomoda.

\- ¿Si ya hicimos este ejercicio con Lupin, para que hacerlo de nuevo? – preguntó Dean cruzándose de brazos.

\- Veras – respondió Harry con rapidez, - la idea es que mediante este ejercicio podamos reírnos de nuestros miedos y tener un recuerdo feliz, pues a la vuelta de navidad pensaba que podíamos empezar a practicar el hechizo patronus – nuevamente se escucharon murmullos, pero esta vez de alegría. – Así que ¡a practicar!

Todos hicieron una fila frente a un enorme closet que apareció en una de las esquinas de la sala y comenzaron a enfrentarse a sus miedos: payasos terroríficos, una momia, una araña gigante, entre varias cosas más comenzaron a aparecer, pero la mayoría logró realizar el hechizo ridiculus con facilidad.

\- ¡Vamos Valerie, tú también tienes que ponerte a la fila! – le gritó en un momento Harry, pues ella se había mantenido al margen.

\- No creo que sea necesario… - comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¡Tienes que dar el ejemplo! – le respondió el mago empujándola con suavidad y poniéndola a la fila.

Ya para ese entonces solo quedaba Ginny, Draco y ella en la fila. La pelirroja se enfrentó a una banshee, la cual se tropezó con sus piernas cuando la bruja le lanzó el hechizo.

Fue entonces el turno de Malfoy, el cual mantenía el rostro serio, pero tenso. Apenas estuvo frente al boggart este cambió, mostrando una escena que sacó varios gritos de sorpresa: en el suelo yacía una persona muerta, la cual Valerie reconoció como Abraxas, pero con más años encima de la última vez que lo había visto, al lado del cuerpo se encontraba un hombre de pie, dándole la espalda a Malfoy, pero tenía la misma cabellera rubia que el mago.

El hombre se dio vuelta, revelando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, Draco tragó en seco apretando su varita con fuerza mientras la forma de su padre se le acercaba diciendo – Hola hijo… ¿Vienes a terminar con la misma suerte que tu abuelo?

Valerie pensó en intervenir en aquella escena tan oscura al ver a su amigo afectado, pero para su sorpresa el mago miró con odio a la imagen de su padre y sin vacilar gritó - ¡Ridikulus!

La vampira aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando la horrible escena cambió y los demás comenzaron a reír, Draco satisfecho sonrió con soberbia, se le acercó y le susurró – Tu turno, querida…

Valerie inmediatamente tensó el cuerpo, pues le temía a lo que fuera a salir frente a ella. Para su mala suerte, todos los demás estaban atentos a sus movimientos, pues no podían negar su curiosidad de saber cuál sería el temor que la nieta de Dumbledore tenía.

Apenas la vampira estuvo frente a la boggart, una nueva escena se creó frente a ella y esta vez varios gritaron de terror. En el suelo yacían varios individuos muertos, cubiertos en sangre y desfigurados, los rostros demostraban que sus últimos minutos de vida habían sufrido más de lo que deseaban.

La vampira tensó el cuerpo al observar la escena y su rostro no pudo esconder su terror. De pronto, una figura encapuchada apareció junto a la pila de cadáveres, la cual se quitó la capucha revelando a un hombre apuesto, de pelo largo que estaba tomado en una cola, dos argollas doradas colgaban de cada una de sus orejas, sus ojos eran de color negro y dirigían una mirada gélida, sangre chorreaba por su boca, y la fiereza y maldad que desprendía esparció el temor entre todos.

\- Oh querida… No te pongas así… Mira a tu alrededor y admira de lo que podríamos ser capaces– susurró el hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Adora la obra de arte que hice para ti… – continuó él mientras reía de manera desquiciada.

La vampira apretó los puños y levantó su varita con el rostro crispado por el odio.

\- Recuerda – comenzó a hablar nuevamente el encapuchado – eres y serás siempre mía – el hombre levantó la vista y miró a la vampira mientras le sonreía con malicia. – No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, jamás podrás esconderte de mí, siempre te encontrare. Eres mía, te marqué como tal y nunca te libraras de mi…

\- ¡NO SERE TUYA NUNCA MÁS! – gritó fuera de si la vampira y con un movimiento de su varita una enorme esfera de fuego salió en dirección al hombre, la escena desapareció y la boggart se destruyó de inmediato, quedando solo cenizas.

Todos los miembros del ED miraron a Valerie anonadados sin saber que decir.

\- Creo que fue suficiente por hoy – siseó molesta Valerie mirando a Harry y sin decir más salió de la sala con un portazo.

Draco, que había estado todo el tiempo con el cuerpo tensó y preocupado por la bruja suspiró frustrado y se alejó del grupo en dirección a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta miró hacia atrás – Si alguno osa en preguntarle o siquiera mencionarle algo lo que acaba de ocurrir a Valerie, lo lamentará ¿quedó claro? – su mirada de odio no pasó desapercibida, tras lo cual abandono la sala para ir en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Malfoy buscó por varias partes a Valerie, pero no lograba hallarla. Su preocupación comenzó a aumentar al no encontrarla en la sala común y sabía de antemano que no estaba en su habitación.

Maldijo en voz baja a Potter y sus ideas y volvió a salir a los pasillos del castillo sin importarle si se encontraba con algún profesor. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos recorriendo las mazmorras cuando se encontró cara a cara con Snape que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No es una hora prudente para estar dando vueltas por el castillo, señor Malfoy… ¿No lo cree? Pasaré en alto este comportamiento si da media vuela y regresa a la sala común.

Malfoy agradeció internamente haberse topado con el jefe su casa, pues era uno de los pocos profesores que lo beneficiaban de vez en cuando.

\- Tendrá que disculparme profesor, pero no puedo hacer eso… - Snape levantó una ceja. – Estoy buscando a Valerie, digamos que Potter la sacó de sus casillas y necesito saber si está bien.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora el inútil de Potter para…? – pero las palabras del profesor se apagaron al escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Alumno y profesor se dedicaron una rápida mirada, cuando de entre las sombras apareció Umbridge con su característica cara de sapo.

\- Oh… Profesor Snape, no esperaba verlo a estas horas y menos a usted señor Malfoy – comentó con su característico tono amable que a leguas se denotaba su falsedad.

El rubio sabía que la profesora tenía una predilección por los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes, exceptuando a Valerie y a él, claramente. Él estaba por responder, pero Snape se le adelantó – Profesora Umbridge, tampoco esperaba verla por aquí a estas horas.

\- Supongo que estará al tanto que los alumnos no pueden dar vueltas por los pasillos a estas horas – miró a Malfoy dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Lo sé, pero su nuevo decreto, según tengo entendido, será puesto en vigencia mañana… - señaló Snape sin emoción en su voz.

\- ¿Nuevo decreto? – no puedo evitar preguntar Malfoy.

\- Aquellos estudiantes que no culpan las normas y se paseen por los pasillos fuera de las horas permitidas serán expulsados, exceptuando ciertos alumnos que posean mi permiso – el rubio tensó el cuerpo dispuesto a replicar, pero nuevamente Snape se le adelantó.

\- Exactamente – recalcó el profesor de pociones, - pero dicho decreto no está todavía vigente y, por otro lado, no hay ninguna regla que impida que el jefe de casa no pueda conversar con uno de sus perfectos en medio del pasillo durante la nocje sobre el cumplimiento de las normas en la sala común.

\- ¿Perfecto? – preguntó sin comprender Umbridge.

\- En efecto – continuó Snape, - Tal como solicitó, le envié la lista de alumnos que son de mi absoluta confianza a su oficina, entre ellos destacan los perfectos, como el señor Malfoy aquí presente – el aludido mantuvo una postura firme y asintió con seriedad.

\- Iré entonces a verificar su lista de alumnos de confianza… - comentó la profesora Umbridge viéndose encerrada en su propia discusión. – Buenas noches… -

Ambos magos le dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron callados hasta que la bruja desapareció de su vista.

\- Intente esconder mejor su desprecio por la profesora, señor Malfoy, no necesitamos levantar más miradas de parte de ella, con la señorita Dumbledore ya tenemos suficiente.

\- Si señor…

\- Ahora, si no me equivoco el rector suele mencionar que su nieta tiene cierta predilección por la torre de astronomía, pero puedo estar equivocado… - exclamó al aire el profesor.

\- Gracias señor – le respondió Malfoy agradecido y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la torre.

\- Señor Malfoy… - comentó Snape antes de que el joven mago se fuera, el cual se giró para mirarlo – Cuando vuelva, procure no ser pillado por algún profesor, estoy seguro de que la señorita Dumbledore sabrá cómo escabullirse sin ser vista – y sin más se giró para perderse entre los corredores.

El profesor escuchó los pasos apresurados de su alumno y sonrió con malicia, si bien no había interactuado mucho con la supuesta nieta de Albus estaba constantemente atento a sus movimientos. Sabía que algo estaba tramando con el joven Malfoy, Potter y sus amigos, aun así, prefirió quedarse en la ignorancia, entre menos supiera menor serían las sospechas. Solo esperaba ver de que era capaz aquella joven tan especial e interesante.

* * *

Malfoy llegó con rapidez a la torre de astronomía y vio la figura de Valerie parada sobre el borde de la terraza.

\- ¡¿Valerie, qué estás haciendo?! - sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la bajó, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

La vampira se dejó llevar sin decir nada y enterró su rostro en el pecho del mago, mientras suspiraba con fuerza, esperaba que el rubio se molestara con ella, tal como lo había hecho alguna vez su abuelo, pero se sorprendió por las siguientes acciones de Draco.

\- Tranquila, aquí estoy… No estás sola… Respira y bota… – le susurró el mago sin soltarla y la ella asintió abrumada por la ternura de su tono sin despegar su cara de su pecho. – Oye… - el rubio le levantó el mentón con una mano para que sus miradas se encontraran – No te ahogues con cosas que no han pasado, tus temores no deben perseguirte porque vas a poder vencerlos. Ahora, quiero que te relajes y respires con calma…

Ella asintió, pero con voz baja respondió más para sí misma – A veces, los recuerdos son la peor forma de tortura… -

Draco le acarició el pelo – El pasado ya fue Valerie, estamos aquí ahora. Estoy aquí contigo, solo respira, estas a salvo.

La vampira se separó un poco de él y lo miró intensamente a los ojos, observando aquellas orbes grises y le regaló una tímida sonrisa, se volvió a pegar a él y apoyó su rostro en su cuello – Gracias Draco –

El mago tragó en seco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amiga y su pecho se hincho de emoción, pero se mantuvo en silencio respetando el tiempo que ella necesitara para estar mejor.

Luego de varios minutos en que ninguno dijo nada Valerie se separó del mago y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, estaba por decir algo, pero Malfoy se le adelantó – No es necesario que lo expliques, sea lo que sea que te de miedo, no hará que cambie la forma en que te mire – y le dirigió aquellas sonrisas coquetas que lo caracterizaban.

La vampira no pudo evitar recordar a Abraxas, pues la similitud entre abuelo y nieto era muy alta, por lo que prefirió reír débilmente y no comentar nada.

\- Valerie… Estaba pensando… - comenzó a decir el rubio. – Bueno, le he comentado a mi abuelo sobre ti y me gustaría invitarte a pasar unos días a mi casa para las vacaciones de navidad, en caso de que puedas claro, imagino que pasaras navidad con tu abuelo… - el mago hubiera querido preguntarle también si quería ir con él al baile de navidad, pero decidió que le preguntaría después para no abrumarla.

La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que él le hubiera comentado a Abraxas sobre su existencia y menos pensó que Dumbledore tuviera la razón sobre la invitación que le acababan de realizar. Supo que era el momento de tomar una decisión, pues implicaría ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo y tal vez a Walburga, pero ¿estaba lista para lo que eso conllevaría?

\- Me encantaría ir, Draco.

* * *

Dos días pasaron y Valerie evitó encontrarse con el trio dorado, sabía que no era una actitud muy madura, pero necesitaba ordenar un poco su mente antes de que la asaltaran en preguntas. Podía evitar las miradas que otros miembros del ED le dirigían de vez en cuando, pero no estaba de humor para soportar las preguntas de los gryffindor, pues a su vez, les había tomado un cariño especial.

Aquella tarde, saliendo de clases de transformaciones, Valerie se topó con Luna y Hermione en el pasillo. La rubia se acercó inmediatamente a la vampira y la saludó con cariño, Hermione por su parte la saludó con mayor timidez y después se excusó con que debía ir a la biblioteca.

\- No te preocupes, aunque ella no lo demuestre, estaba preocupada por ti – le comentó Luna mientras caminaban por el pasillo. – Bueno, todos lo estamos, pero de vez en cuando se necesita un poco de espacio para sopesar y ordenar nuestras cabezas de tantos pensamientos. Solo espero sepas que Harry está realmente preocupado, lo que menos quiso era alterarte, pero de seguro no te ha hablado pues no quiere ahogarte.

Valerie se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Me acercaré a hablar con él pronto, solo necesito que se me pase esta sensación de incomodidad que tengo conmigo – le explicó.

\- Es verdad, pero no dejes que te domine por mucho tiempo, las cosas no habladas y dejadas de lado pueden hacer más daño de lo que uno cree – le señaló Luna y tras abrazarla se despidió de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Valerie caminaba en dirección a la sala común tras una aburrida clase de Historia de la magia, hubiera preferido ir a tomar un poco de aire al patio, pero el frio y la nieve habrían levantado muchas sospechas debido a su incapacidad de sentir frio. Malfoy se había ido a una reunión de prefectos debido a que en dos días sería navidad y debían organizar los últimos detalles de aquellos alumnos que se quedaban en el castillo.

\- ¡Valerie! – los pensamientos de la vampira fueron interrumpidos cuando Ron la llamó por el pasillo, el cual venía arrastrando a Harry de la manga.

\- Hola chicos – respondió ella con el rostro serio y miró a Harry, pero el mago desvió la mirada avergonzado, en cambio Ron sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Con Harry estábamos hablando sobre la navidad y pensamos en invitarte al almuerzo que realiza Sirius todos los años después de la noche de navidad.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida la vampira.

\- Si… - respondió Harry tras el codazo que le mandó Ron en las costillas. – Me encantaría que fueras, Ron y Hermione también están invitados, incluso Malfoy siempre va ya que su familia es muy amiga de la madre de Sirius.

Valerie sonrió, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad y preocupación de Harry, estaba siendo muy dura con él al evitarlo y supo que él jamás hubiera querido que se sintiera mal.

\- Gracias por la invitación Potter, no me perdería ese almuerzo por nada – y le sonrió con alegría, Harry le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Oh… Ahí va Hermione – señaló de la nada Ron, ansioso.

\- Vamos ve, se que quieres pedirle que vaya contigo al baile de navidad – Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry tras sus palabras y su rostro se puso igual de rojo que su cabello, pero asintió y salió tras la bruja.

La vampira no pudo evitar reír ante la cómica escena, durante estos dos últimos días había olvidado por completo de la cercanía del baile y pensó que tal vez debería preguntarle a Malfoy si quería ir con ella.

\- Em… Este… ¿Valerie? – titubeo Harry y la vampira lo miró con una ceja alzada. – ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad?

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues jamás pensó que el joven mago de la cicatriz en forma de rayo iba a pedirle que lo acompañara.

\- ¡Solo si quieres! – agregó Harry nervioso y con rapidez al ver la cara de sorpresa de la vampira. – Es decir… Si nadie más te ha pedido… Y bueno…

\- Harry – le cortó ella – Feliz de ir contigo – y le sonrió.

* * *

Malfoy tuvo que esconder su molestia cuando Valerie le contó que ya tenía pareja para el baile. ¿Qué se creía Potter invitándola? Aun que ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que ella hubiera aceptado?

Aquellos pensamientos eran lo que hacían hervir su sangre, él sabía que hubiera invitado a Valerie pues era su amiga y no se le ocurría mejor pareja para el baile, pero tenia que llegar ese mago de cara rajada a quitarle su compañía. Sabia que si hubiera sido cualquier otro mago quien le hubiera pedido a su amiga acompañarlo no le molestaría tanto, o al menos eso quería pensar y no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

* * *

El baile de navidad se realizó con mucho entusiasmo, pero todas las miradas quedaron pegadas en Harry Potter y Valerie Deanoff. Si bien el mago ya traía fama de por sí solo, lo esplendida que se veía la nieta del director solo aumentó los comentarios respecto a su persona. No se podía negar a que donde fuera en el salón, la vampira se estaba llevando todas las miradas por su sencillo atuendo que marcaba su figura y resaltaba su belleza.

Dumbledore observó feliz a la vampira pasar tiempo con Harry y sus amigos, quienes la recibieron de manera cálida y cordial. La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley le sonreían y alababan su hermosa tenida, a lo que la vampira rescató que ambos se veían muy bien juntos, lo que generó que ambos se pusieran rojos.

El director se percató de varias miradas celosas y molestas, pero era algo que la juventud no podía evitar, aquellas comparaciones innecesarias de personas que no eran capaces de valorarse a sí mismas. Pese a eso, dejó que los minutos pasaran y cuando llego el momento dio la señal para que comenzara la música y se diera inicio al baile.

Harry se vio arrastrado por Valerie a la pista de baile, pues él no era un hábil bailarín, pero se dejó llevar por el momento.

\- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Valerie mientras ambos bailaban cómodamente, las manos del mago estaban una en su cintura y la otra sostenía su mano en un agarre firme, pero suave a la vez, Harry bailaba tranquilamente con ella, manteniendo el espacio personal.

\- Dispara – le respondió el mago de manera risueña.

\- ¿Por qué me invitaste al baile? No me malinterpretes – agregó la vampira al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. – Pensé que te gustaba Cho Chang y aprovecharías de invitarla o incluso de invitar a Ginny.

El rostro de Harry se puso rojo de inmediato - ¿Tan obvio soy?

\- Tengo un buen ojo – le respondió con ironía la vampira mientras le sonreía.

\- Así veo… La verdad, no niego que me atrae Cho, pero esta vez quise venir acompañado de una buena amiga y también estaba preocupado por ti y lo que ocurrió en la última reunión.

\- Eso ya no importa – le cortó ella.

\- No – respondió Harry mirándola con intensidad. – No te voy a negar que me carcome la curiosidad por saber que fue todo aquello que vi, pero has sido una increíble amiga durante este tiempo y respetaré que es algo que no quieres recordar ni tener dando vueltas en tu cabeza. De todas formas, mi preocupación por ti es más que sincera y quería agradecerte por cuidarme de no cometer estupideces y apoyarme.

Valerie se quedó muda por unos segundos, pues no esperaba que Potter fuera un mago tan sincero y sensible con ella, era un joven bueno de corazón y si bien muchas veces podía ser impulsivo, era sin lugar a duda una increíble persona, a la cual, con mucho orgullo y cariño podía llamar amigo.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte durante estos meses Harry, espero siempre sepas que puedes contar y confiar en mi en lo que sea – le respondió Valerie con honestidad. – Eres como ese hermano pequeño que siempre quise tener.

\- ¿Hermano pequeño? ¡Hey, soy hasta más alto que tú y tenemos la misma edad! – señaló Harry simulando estar molesto.

\- Si supieras la edad que tengo, te espantarías – pensó para sí misma la vampira mientras se reía de la respuesta del mago.

Varios de los presentes observaron como la pareja interactuaba, malinterpretando las señales, porque lo único que había entre Harry Potter y Valerie Dumbledore, era y sería una profunda, sólida y sincera amistad.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estuvo casi toda la noche observando a Valerie, no podía negar que la vampira se veía realmente hermosa y atractiva, por lo que era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido negro, con un escote corto, pero seductor, tenía los hombros descubiertos dejando ver sus largos brazos, su pelo estaba tomado en un sencillo tomate que dejó algunos mechones caer lo que resaltaba sus rasgos.

El rubio no lograba comprender porque la miraba tanto, si pasaba casi todos los días junto a ella, un mero baile no podía hacer cambiar su visión ¿o sí?

De pronto, recordó unas palabras que en algún momento su abuelo le había dicho:

\- _A veces, es mejor ser honestos con aquello que sentimos y atrevernos a expresarlos. Nunca sabrás cuanto puedes llegar a arrepentirte de no expresarle el cariño o amor que tienes por otra persona hasta que sea muy tarde –_

\- _Un Malfoy no expresa sus emociones, debe ser altivo, serio e imponente – le respondió Malfoy con el ceño fruncido._

\- _Una cosa no quita la otra – le señaló su abuelo guiñándole el ojo, ante lo cual Draco abrió los ojos sorprendidos._

\- _Abuelo… ¿te arrepientes de no haberle expresado tus emociones a alguien? – no pudo evitar preguntar._

\- _Si… Me arrepiento desde el día en que murió hasta hoy… - le respondió su abuelo con pesadumbre mirando el cielo a través de la enorme ventana._

Abrumado por ese recuerdo, observó nuevamente como Valerie bailaba con Potter y cerró los puños, furioso. Él sabía que existía la amistad entre hombres y mujeres, no creía que fuera fácil, pero conocía de manera cercana un ejemplo de aquello: su abuelo Abraxas y la señora Black. Su abuelo siempre le dijo que ambos siempre se miraron con ojos de amistad, respeto y cariño mutuo, pero nunca se dio pie a otro sentimiento. Él creyó que era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo con Valerie, pero comenzaba a percatarse que tal vez no era así.

Draco sabía que tenía una muy buena relación con la vampira, eran cercanos, sinceros y cálidos el uno con el otro, pero él no estaba viéndola solo como la buena amiga que era, sino como la atractiva joven que tenía frente a él.

Maldijo en voz baja, pues debía meditar bien sus pensamientos, no deseaba perder a la única amiga que tenía, pero al contrario que su abuelo, él era una serpiente que si deseaba a una presa la cazaría.

* * *

Dumbledore observó atentamente a su supuesta nieta mientras bailaba tranquilamente con Harry. Suspiró y trató de sacarse de la cabeza que ella era una simple joven, pues verla así le hacía olvidar todo lo que ella había vivido y le acrecentaba su instinto paternal. Era fácil confundirla con alguien más joven de la edad que representaba, pero debía recordarse que ella era una vampira con miles de años de edad, sabiduría, experiencias y conocimiento.

Sus preocupaciones derivaron a sus últimos movimientos, sabía que Voldemort estaba tras la piedra filosofal en un intento de convertirse en inmortal, pero no pensó que su búsqueda fuer a ser tan insistente y poderosa, lo que lo llevó a cambiar el escondite de la piedra a un lugar donde él sabía, Tom Riddle o lo que quedaba de él, jamás lo buscaría.

Tenía claro que debía hablar con Valerie ante los movimientos que estaba realizando Voldemort, los cuales lo habían obligado a generar ciertos cambios en sus planes, los cuales dudaba le fueran a gustar a la vampira, pero prefirió que por esta noche no le diría nada a la vampira y dejaría que disfrutara de la velada, después de todo eran pocas las probabilidades de que algo malo pasara.

A veces, la confianza de incluso los más sabios podía ser errónea.

* * *

Harry se metió en su cama feliz y tranquilo, había disfrutado la noche con su amiga y le alegraba haberle hecho saber el cariño que rápidamente le había tomado en el poco tiempo en que se conocían.

Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó plenamente dormido y comenzó a soñar que Cho apareció frente a él reclamándole que su regalo de navidad era mucho más pequeño que el que le había dado a Valerie y Hermione, para luego irse volando en escoba de la mano de Neville.

Luego el sueño cambió, su cuerpo se sentía suave, poderoso y flexible. Se deslizaba con suavidad entremedio de barras de metal, cruzando la oscuridad, pero él podía ver los objetos a su alrededor brillando de manera extraña… Giró la cabeza… A primera vista el corredor estaba vacío… Pero no… un hombre estaba sentado en el piso más adelante, su mentón inclinado sobre su pecho, su silueta brillaba en la oscuridad… Harry sacó la lengua… probó la esencia del hombre en el aire… estaba vivo pero adormecido, sentado frente a una puerta al final del corredor… Harry se estiró con intención de morder al hombre, pero debía dominar sus impulsos… tenía un trabajo más importante que hacer… pero el hombre se estaba moviendo, vio su silueta elevarse sobre él, vio una varita retirarse de un cinturón y supo que no tenía elección… Se levantó del suelo y atacó una, dos, tres veces, hundiendo sus colmillos profundamente en la carne del hombre, sintiendo sus costillas astillarse bajo sus mandíbulas y como el tibio chorro de sangre se escurría por las heridas… El hombre gritaba de dolor…luego calló, se desplomó hacia atrás contra la pared y la sangre salpicada se esparció por el piso… Su frente le dolía terriblemente, estaba a punto de explotar de dolor…

\- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! – abrió los ojos ante los gritos que lo llamaban. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de sudor helado, las sabanas a su alrededor lo envolvían como si fuera una camisa de fuerza y sentía como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro candente sobre la frente.

Ron estaba de pie sobre él mirándolo con terror, a su lado había más figuras al pie de la cama de Harry, el cual apretó su cabeza con sus manos pues el dolor lo cegaba; se giró sobre sí mismo y vomitó sobre la orilla de la cama.

\- Está realmente enfermo – declaró una voz entre espantada y preocupada – Deberíamos llamar a alguien –

\- ¡Harry, Harry! – volvió a gritarle espantado Ron.

Tenía que decírselo a Ron, era muy importante que se lo dijera… Harry tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, saltó de la cama, decidido a no volverá vomitar, casi medio ciego por el dolor. – Tu papá – jadeó, ensanchando el pecho con cada bocanada de aire. – Tu papá ha sido atacado…

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Ron desconcertado.

\- ¡Tu papá! Ha sido mordido, es grave, había sangre por todos lados…

\- ¡Me voy a buscar ayuda! – exclamó una voz nerviosa, y Harry escucho ruido de pasos que abandonaron la habitación.

\- Harry…amigo – dijo Ron todavía desconcertado – solo… solo estabas soñado.

\- No – le contradijo Harry furiosamente – No fue un sueño… No un sueño ordinario, yo estaba ahí, lo vi… lo hice… - podía escuchar murmullos de otras personas, pero las ignoró. El dolor en su frente había disminuido ligeramente, aunque todavía sudaba y tiritaba. Tuvo nauseas nuevamente y Ron retrocedió al instante mientras le decía – Harry, no estás bien – murmuró tembloroso. – Neville fue a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – exclamo el mago de gafas enfadado, mientras se limpiaba la boca con su pijama mientras se estremecía. – No me pasa nada malo, es de tu papá de quién tienes que preocuparte, necesitamos averiguar dónde está… Estaba sangrado como loco y era una serpiente enorme la que lo atacó…

\- Por aquí, profesora… - interrumpió Neville.

La profesora McGonagall entró apresuradamente en el dormitorio en su traje de noche y sus lentes torcidos sobre el puente de su huesuda nariz.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Potter? ¿Dónde le duele?

Harry nunca había estado tan complacido de verla, era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y no alguien que se preocupara acerca de lo que tenía ni que debían enviarlo a la enfermería.

\- Es el papá de Ron – explicó. – Ha sido atacado por una serpiente y es grave, lo vi pasar.

\- ¿Cómo que lo vio pasar? – interrogó la profesora, contrayendo las cejas.

\- No lo sé, estaba dormido y de repente me encontraba allí…

\- ¿Quiere decir que lo soñó?

\- ¡No! – contestó Harry iracundo ¿ninguno lo entendería? – Al principio estaba teniendo un sueño de algo completamente diferente, algo estúpido… Y entonces esto lo interrumpió. Fue real, no lo imagine. El señor Weasley estaba dormido en el piso y entonces fue atacado por una serpiente gigante. Había mucha sangre, él se desplomó… - la profesora McGonagall lo contempló horrorizada.

\- ¡No miento y no estoy loco! – exclamó Harry elevando la voz. – Le repito, lo vi suceder…

\- Le creo, Potter – declaró la profesora de manera concisa. – Póngase su bata rápido, vamos a ir al despacho del director.

* * *

 **Hola! Feliz año nuevo atrasado :) Perdón la demora, me costó un poco sacar este capítulo, pero al ser el primero de este año quise que fuera muy bueno y espero haber cumplido las expectativas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo ya que sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios con ansías y pronto se vendrá otro capítulo, disfruten este!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Florence**


	10. Ataque al señor Weasley

Harry se sintió sumamente aliviado de que McGonagall lo tomara en serio que no dudo de saltar de la cama, vestirse con tu túnica y acomodarse sus lentes sobre su nariz.

\- Weasley, usted también debe venir – ordenó la profesora.

Ambos siguieron a McGonagall dejando al resto de sus compañeros que los observaban en silencio; bajaron las escaleras en espiral hasta el interior de la sala común y se encontraron con Hermione en la mitad del camino.

\- ¿Señorita Granger, qué hace despierta a estas horas? – le preguntó molesta McGonagall.

\- Disculpe profesora, escuche mucho ruido en las escaleras y me llamó la atención. Me encontré con Neville saliendo de la sala común exclamando para sí mismo que algo le había pasado al padre de Ron… - respondió Hermione incomoda ante la atenta mirada de la jefa de gryffindor.

McGonagall suspiró – Pues ni modo… Apresúrese señorita Granger y síganos, sus amigos la podrán al tanto en el camino.

Los cuatro atravesaron el agujero del retrato de la señora gorda y caminaron con rapidez por el pasillo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ron puso al tanto a Hermione de todo, pues Harry permaneció en silencio mientras sentía como el pánico en su interior amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Pocos minutos después, alcanzaron la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Caramelos de limón – dijo la profesora McGonagall, la gárgola cobró vida y saltó hacia un lado, la pared detrás de ella se abrió en dos para revelar una escalera de piedra.

Los cuatro subieron con rapidez, mientras la pared detrás de ellos se cerraba con un ruido sordo y llegaron hasta una puerta de roble pulido. Si bien era pasada la media noche, se escuchaban voces provenientes de adentro de la habitación, pareciendo que el director estuviera manteniendo una importante conversación.

La profesora McGonagall golpeó tres veces la puerta y las voces cesaron abruptamente. La puerta se abrió por si sola y la profesora guio a los alumnos hacia adentro.

El cuarto estaba en penumbra, los extraños instrumentos que había en las mesas estaban quietos y silenciosos, en vez de zumbando o emitiendo bocanadas de humo como era usual; los viejos directores y directoras de los retratos que cubrían las paredes estaban dormitando en sus marcos. Al lado del escritorio del director, un magnifico pájaro rojo y dorado del tamaño de un cisne dormía en su percha con la cabeza bajo el ala.

Para sorpresa de la profesora y de los tres alumnos, al lado del director se encontraba nadie menos que Valerie.

\- Oh, es usted, profesora McGonagall… y… ah… - Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto detrás de su escritorio mientras que su nieta estaba de pie en diagonal a él.

El director se inclinó hacia adelante, vestía una magnifica túnica bordada en purpura y oro, encima de una camisa de dormir blanco nieve, pero no había rastro de sueño en su rostro, la penetrante luz de sus ojos azules estudió a los recién ingresados y luego le dedicó una rápida mirada de preocupación hacia su nieta.

Los demás, observaron a Valerie que mantenía el rostro serio, sin demostrar ninguna sorpresa por encontrarse con el trio dorado a esas horas; vestía una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo que no correspondían con las túnicas usadas para el uniforme escolar. Su postura era tranquila, pero transmitía más poder y respeto que incluso Dumbledore, cosa que abrumó y desconcertó a los recién llegados.

Si bien los tres estudiantes se sorprendieron de verla, los dos magos no le dieron mayor importancia, en especial Harry que confiaba plenamente en su amiga. Hermione por su parte no pudo evitar considerar que era muy extraña la coincidencia de que ella estuviera ahí, generando que aquellas oscuras preguntas y dudas sobre la vampira volvieran a su mente.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, Potter ha tenido una… Bueno, una pesadilla – comenzó a explicar la profesora McGonagall. – Él dice… -

\- No fue una pesadilla – le interrumpió Harry rápidamente a lo que se ganó un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de la profesora.

\- Muy bien, entonces, Potter, cuéntele al director sobre esto…

\- Yo… Bueno, estaba dormido… - comenzó Harry ligeramente irritado. – Pero, no era un sueño ordinario… Esto era real… Vi que pasaba… - suspiró. – El papá de Ron, el señor Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente gigante – sus palabras flotaron el aire tras decirlas, sonando ligeramente ridículas.

Hubo una pausa donde nadie dijo nada, Ron y Hermione miraban de Harry a Dumbledore, el pelirrojo con el rostro pálido e impactado.

\- ¿Cómo viste eso? – preguntó Dumbledore con calma he intentado mostrarle toda su confianza al joven mago.

\- ¿Qué importa? Dentro de mi cabeza, supongo…

\- No estas entiendo la pregunta, Harry – le interrumpió con seriedad Valerie. – La cosa es… Puedes recordar ¿en qué posición estabas cuando observaste el ataque? ¿Estabas parado al lado de la víctima o estabas mirando la escena desde arriba?

Fue una pregunta curiosa que hizo que Harry mirara boquiabierto a su amiga, como si ella supiera todo de antemano. – Yo era la serpiente – contestó. – Lo vi todo desde el punto de vista de la serpiente.

Nadie habló durante un momento, luego Dumbledore pregunto de manera incisiva - ¿Arthur está seriamente herido? –

\- ¡Por Merlín, Albus! Si Harry dice que está herido es que lo está – le reprendió Valerie para asombro de todos, nadie hubiera esperado que alguien respondiera de esa forma al director.

El director solo le dedicó una rápida mirada mientras asentía, sin siquiera inmutarse por el tono de voz que usaron contra él, dejando boquiabierta a la profesora McGonagall.

Antes de que alguno pudiera comentar algo, Dumbledore se levantó, tan rápido que hizo que los tres estudiantes saltaran y se dirigió hacia uno de los viejos retratos colgados muy cerca del techo. - ¿Everard? – llamó abruptamente. - ¡Y tú también, Dilys! – un mago de aspecto paliducho, con pelo negro y una bruja entrada en años, ojos plateados, situada en el marco de al lado, ambos sumidos supuestamente en lo que pareciera un profundo sueño, abrieron los ojos inmediatamente.

\- ¿Escucharon? - les preguntó Dumbledore a los dos.

El mago asintió y la bruja exclamó – Naturalmente –

\- El hombre tiene cabello rojos y lentes – informó Dumbledore. – Everard, necesito que des la voz de alarma, asegúrate que sea encontrado por las personas correctas.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se movieron lateralmente fuera de sus marcos, pero en lugar de reaparecer en algun cuadro vecino, como habitualmente ocurre en Hogwarts, ninguno reapareció. Ambos no tenían otra cosa más que el fondo respectivo de cada cuadro, pero sin personaje.

\- Everad y Dilys, dos de los líderes más importantes de Hogwarts – explicó Dumbledore, rodando a los tres jóvenes y a la profesora McGonagall para acercarse a la magnífica ave dormida en su percha. – Su prestigio es tal que ambos tienen retratos colgados en otras importantes instituciones de magia. Como son libres de moverse entre todos sus retratos, pueden decirnos que ha pasado en otra parte...

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada y esperaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Dumbledore le susurraba algo a su ave y esta después salió volando por una de las ventanas.

\- ¿Dumbledore? – dijo de pronto el mago apareciendo en su cuadro.

\- ¿Qué noticias hay? – preguntó el director.

\- Grité hasta que alguien vino corriendo – explicó el retrato, - les dije que había escuchado algo moverse abajo… No sabían si creerme, pero bajaron a chequear… Ya sabe que allá abajo no hay retratos para observar desde ellos. De todos modos, lo subieron unos minutos más tarde… No parecía que estuviera bien, estaba cubierto de sangre, corrí hasta el retrato de Elfrida Cragg para tener una vista mientras se marchaban.

\- Bien – respondió Dumbledore mientras Ron hacía un movimiento convulsivo y Hermione no dudo en abrazarlo. – Entonces, Dilys lo verá llegar. ¡Phineas!

El retrato del aludido respondió con un gruñido, sin intentar esconder su molestia.

\- Necesito que vayas a tu otro cuadro y le entregues un mensaje a Sirius…

\- Puede que a estas alturas él haya destrozado mi cuadro… - mencionó al aire el mago llamado Phineas, buscando la forma de no colaborar

\- Sirius jamás haría eso – respondió de pronto Harry. – En casa cuidamos bastante tu cuadro, aunque nunca lo visites… - el retrato solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Lo conoces Harry? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

\- Si, tenemos un retrato de él en Grimmauld Place, pero está siempre vacío.

\- Sirius sabe que tampoco debe destruir tu retrato – le señaló Dumbledore. – Ahora, quiero que les entregues el siguiente mensaje: Arthur Weasley ha sido gravemente herido y que su esposa, hijos, Hermione y Harry llegaran a su casa en breve. ¿Entendiste?

\- Arthur Weasley herido, esposa, hijos, Hermione y Harry llegan a quedarse – repitió Phineas en tono aburrido. – Si, si… está bien – y se inclinó desapareciendo de su marco.

\- Me tome la libertad de asumir que querrá acompañar a su amigo durante estos momentos, señorita Granger – agregó el director mirando a la bruja. Hermione asintió sin decir palabra y sin soltar a Ron.

Luego el director miró a la profesora McGonagall – Profesora, por favor traiga al resto de los Weasley a mi despacho. - McGonagall asintió y caminó deprisa fuera del despacho, mientras el director miraba a su nieta – Valerie, mi caldero… Supongo sabrás que hacer – la vampira le dedicó una mirada cómplice y moviendo su varita comenzó a mover un viejo caldero que estaba en la esquina del despacho.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, todos se quedaron en silencio, momento en el cual Hermione no pudo controlar los engranajes de su cerebro y comenzó a observar la relación entre abuelo y nieta. En primera instancia, no se parecía en nada a la relación que ella o cualquier persona en lo usual tendría con su abuelo, parecía flotar un aire de absoluta confianza entre los dos y, a su vez, no existía una jerarquía de respeto como la habitual entre personas más jóvenes y mayores. Al contrario, sentía que entre ellos había una relación de pares, cosa que no calzaba, pues era nadie menos que Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más reconocidos y poderosos de la historia.

Hermione no pudo detener sus pensamientos de que algo extraño había entre ellos dos, como si Valerie fuera alguien que no correspondía a la familia Dumbledore. Todos sus pasos eran muy calculados, precisos, como si estuviera controlando u ocultando algo. La conciencia de la bruja le recriminó que pensara así de una amiga, pero su lógica e inteligencia le gritaban que algo oculto estaba frente a sus narices.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y por ella ingresó la profesora McGonagall, seguida de Fred, George y Ginny, los tres con el rostro confundidos y algunos rastros de sueño.

\- Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí a estas horas de la noche? – se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

\- Su padre ha sido herido en el curso de su trabajo para la Orden del Fénix – les explicó Dumbledore, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo. – Ha sido llevado al Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas. Los enviaré a la casa de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, pues es un lugar más conveniente para ir al hospital que desde su casa. Se reunirán con su madre allí, quien ya debió ser informada.

\- ¿Cómo iremos? – preguntó Fred pasmado. - ¿Polvos Flu?

\- No – respondió Valerie, llamando la atención de todos. – Viajar con Polvos Flu no es seguro en este momento, la Red de seguro está siendo vigilada. Tomarán un traslador – señaló el viejo caldero que descansaba inocentemente frente a ella.

\- Solo debemos esperar el reporte de Phineas y que confirme que Sirius los recibirá… Quiero estar seguro qué no hay moros en la costa antes de enviarlos.

Hubo un destello de flamas en la mitad de la oficina, dejando atrás una pluma dorada que flotó con suavidad hasta llegar al piso.

\- Es el aviso de Fawkes – informó Dumbledore recogiendo la pluma. – La profesora Umbridge ya debe saber que no están en sus camas… Minerva, ve y haz que se vaya… Invéntale cualquier historia… - la profesora McGonagall asintió y despareció tras un sonoro crujido.

\- Dice que estará encantado de recibirlo – se escuchó una voz aburrida detrás de Dumbledore, el mago Phineas había reaparecido en su cuadro.

\- Perfecto. Ahora vengan aquí – le ordenó Dumbledore a Harry, Hermione y los Weasley. – Y rápido, antes de que alguien más se nos una. –

Los jóvenes se reunieron alrededor del escritorio de Dumbledore.

\- ¿No vienes, Valerie? – preguntó de pronto Ron.

\- No, me quedaré ayudando a mi abuelo y sería muy sospechoso que todos no estemos en el castillo. Cuida a tu papá, estoy segura de que estará bien, los iré a visitar de todas formas – y les sonrió dándoles apoyo.

\- ¿Todos han usado un traslador antes? – preguntó Dumbledore, todos asintieron y se las arreglaron para tocar alguna parte del caldero. – Bien, a la cuenta de tres… Uno…Dos…Tres… - como un remolino, todos desaparecieron, dejando solo a Valerie y Dumbledore.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que la mente de Valerie procesara todo y comenzara a bombardearlo en preguntas, pues él no le había contado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Hay algo que no me estas contando Albus… Se supone que Voldemort no irá tras la profecía, él desea matar a Potter, pero me huele a que es más por venganza… ¿Qué hacía, entonces, su serpiente dando vueltas por el ministerio? O mejor dicho ¿por qué estaba el señor Weasley ahí?

\- Me disculpo, han ocurrido varios sucesos que me obligaron a tomar medidas drásticas y apresuradas…

\- Ilumíname…

\- Voldemort está realizando varios movimientos a la vez… Se ha mantenido oculto buscando aprovechar que los medios están desacreditándome debido a que yo promuevo que ha regresado, pues está esparciendo su influencia en el ministerio y de esa forma apoderarse de los altos comandos y el control del colegio. Mantuve a Arthur vigilando un pasillo para ver si algún seguidor de Voldemort comenzaba a realizar acciones más peligrosas o que pudiera espiar cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

\- Es decir… ¿qué por eso está aquí Umbridge?

\- Es más que obvio, aunque muchos se niegan a verlo así. Buscaran desacreditarme de cualquier forma para quitarme el puesto, pero si debo abandonar el castillo para asegurar que los alumnos estén bien no dudare en hacerlo. Ahora bien, sacarme del castillo también va de la mano con que está buscando la piedra filosofal…

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿No me dirás que tienes escondida la piedra en alguna parte del castillo o sí? – el silencio de Dumbledore confirmó su pregunta. - ¡Por Merlín! En la línea temporal anterior también escondiste la piedra filosofal en el castillo y créeme que no funciono también como esperabas.

\- No cometo un error dos veces, Valerie… Se exactamente que Voldemort desea aquella piedra y no dudo que pronto, si logra o no sacarme del castillo, enviara a algún seguidor a buscarla.

\- Pareces muy confiado en que te van a lograr quitar de en medio – le respondió con sarcasmo ella.

\- Dada la rapidez con que está tomando poder Umbridge, de manera legal, lamentablemente, temo que se acerque el momento en que deba retirarme del castillo para poder mantener mis acciones y la Orden del Fénix a salvo, de todos modos, si lo logran, estarán más confiados y cometerán errores.

\- Pero, tu pareces muy confiado en que si te vas de aquí todo estará bien, lo cual me llama la atención… - le reprochó ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh querida, pues claro que estoy tranquilo, de seguro mi nieta sabrá cómo proteger el castillo sin levantar tantas sospechas ¿o me equivoco? – Valerie le regaló una tenebrosa sonrisa, pues su amigo estaba en lo correcto.

El director camino hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento en la alta silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa y miró atentamente a la vampira por medio de sus anteojos de media luna – Ahora, seguiremos actuando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Me tomaré la molestia de decirte que tendrás que pasar la navidad con el joven Malfoy, cosa que no creo que a él le moleste. Debo preparar ciertas cosas con la Orden del Fénix –

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte en esas cosas? – preguntó molesta la vampira.

\- Valerie… Vas a reencontrarte con Abraxas y lo más probable que con Walburga, es suficiente preocupación para ti por ahora, quiero que lo tomes con calma y sea una decisión que aceptes con firmeza y no te arrepientas… – Ella asintió, sopesando el peso de sus palabras pues sabía que aquello que se venía iba a cambiar el curso de todo. – Si decides revelar tu identidad o no a tus viejos amigos, eso es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar y yo respetaré cualquiera que elijas.

Valerie volvió a asentir, suspiró y dijo – Me retiraré a mi habitación entonces, veo que el tema ya está resuelto.

\- Que tengas buenas noches – le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. De pronto se detuvo, se giró y miró con seriedad a su amigo – Aclárame una duda… ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo con tener la piedra guardada en el castillo si sabes que Voldemort vendrá por ella?

\- Porque está escondida en un lugar donde sé que él no la buscará jamás…

\- He de imaginar que tienes innumerables defensas puestas protegiendo la piedra…

\- Eso está implícito, pero si, claramente…

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no la buscará donde la escondiste? – le pregunto Valerie sospechando que algo le estaban ocultando.

\- Porque dudo que quiera ultrajar tu tumba para buscar la piedra que tanto anhela…

* * *

 **Holaaa! He vuelto con nuevo capitulo, es un poco corto, pero ya verán que sorpresa les tengo :)**

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios con asías!**

 **Los quiere, Florence**


	11. La nieta de Dumbledore

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Dos capítulos en un día? ¡Ni yo me lo creo! Pero, tal como había dicho les tenía una sorpresa y espero que les guste!**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, también aprovecho de contarles que estaré subiendo avances, contenido y varias cosas más de lo que estaré escribiendo en mi instagram florewood para que puedan estar al tanto de las novedades.**

 **Intentaré subir un siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, pero ahora las cosas se ponen cada vez más intensas y eso me obliga a entregarles lo mejor de lo mejor.**

 **Sin nada más que decir... ¡Disfruten el capítulo! (Los dejaré en suspenso jeje)**

 **Los quiere, Florence**

* * *

Harry sintió una poderosa sacudida detrás de su ombligo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, su mano se mantuvo pegada al caldero mientras chocaba con los otros miembros, todos iban velozmente dentro de un remolino de colores una corriente de viento… Hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo con tal fuerza que sus rodillas se doblaron y el caldero resonó contra el piso con estrepito.

\- Señor Potter, ha regresado – exclamó una voz arrastrada, pero con un dejo de felicidad.

\- Hola Kreacher, gusto en verte… - respondió Harry agotado.

\- Ya… Ya… Deja que los jóvenes respiren – dijo otra voz por atrás y el elfo con una reverencia desapareció.

Harry se puso de pie y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor; habían llegado a la cocina de su casa, pero las únicas fuentes de luz eran el fuego en la chimenea y una vela casi consumida.

Sirius se le acercó rápidamente luciendo ansioso, como siempre estaba sin afeitar, pero con la barba bien cuidada y su característica tenida de un traje color vino. Le dio un abrazo a su ahijado y luego ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie.

Tanto los Weasley como Hermione conocían bastante a Sirius, solían pasar los veranos en su casa y él siempre era invitado a La Madriguera. Era muy querido y cercano por la familia Weasley, por lo que no dudo en aceptar que se quedaran el tiempo que quisieran para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Sirius. – Algo supe de qué Arthur había sido herido…

\- Pregúntale a Harry – replicó Fred.

\- Si, yo también quiero escuchar eso por mí mismo – agregó George.

Los gemelos y Ginny se pararon frente a él.

\- Fue… - comenzó a explicar Harry, lo cual era peor que contarle a McGonagall y Dumbledore. – Tuve una… Una especie de… Visión… - y les narró todo lo que había visto, pero alteró un poco la historia para que sonara como si la hubiera visto desde una línea lateral cuando la serpiente atacó. Ron, que estaba muy pálido, le lanzó una fugaz mirada, pero no hablo.

Cuando Harry terminó, Fred, George, Ginny e incluso Sirius siguieron mirándolo fijamente por un momento sin decir nada.

\- ¿Está nuestra mamá aquí? – preguntó Fred, girándose hacia Sirius y rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ella probablemente todavía no sabe lo que ha pasado, o de ya saberlo debe ir camino al hospital – contesto Sirius. – Lo más importante era alejarlos antes que Umbridge pudiera interferir. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore se lo hará saber a Molly…

\- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo – declaró Ginny con urgencia, miró a sus hermanos que todavía seguían en pijamas. - ¿Sirius, podrías prestarnos capas o alguna otra cosa?

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Hermione. - ¡No pueden ir a toda prisa a San Mungo!

\- ¡Claro que podemos ir a San Mungo si queremos! – gritó Fred con expresión terca. ¡Es nuestro padre!

\- ¿Y cómo van a explicar que sabían que Arthur había sido atacado antes que el hospital le avise a su señora? – les preguntó Sirius con calma.

\- ¿Y eso que importa? – preguntó George con la voz elevada.

\- Importa y mucho – comenzó a explicar Sirius. – Primero, porque no queremos llamar la atención acerca del hecho de que Harry está teniendo visiones de cosas que están pasando a cientos de millas de distancia… ¿Saben lo sospechoso que sería para el Ministerio? Debemos mantener el perfil lo más bajo posible y no llamar la atención…

\- Lo escuchamos de alguien, no tenemos por qué decir que supimos gracias a Harry – sugirió Ginny con rapidez.

\- ¿Cómo quién? – preguntó Sirius intentando mantener una postura serena y un tono de voz serio. – Entiendan, su padre fue herido mientras cumplía con un deber para la Orden y las circunstancias son de por sí bastante sospechosas. Si se descubre que sus hijos supieron segundos después de que ocurriera el ataque podrían dañar seriamente a la Orden.

\- ¡Nos importa una mierda esa estúpida Orden! – gritó Fred.

\- ¡De lo que estamos hablando es de que nuestro padre está muriendo! – bramó George.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Sirius y todos lo miraron asombrados por la ferocidad de sus palabras. - ¡Su padre sabía en lo que se metía, lo quieran aceptar o no! Está trabajando para la Orden para poder darles a ustedes un mundo libre de magos tenebrosos y peligrosos como Lord Voldemort, y no les va a agradecer que compliquen su trabajo y el sacrificio que está haciendo para la Orden. Como ustedes no están en la Orden… No lo comprenderán… Pero su padre sabe que, si ha de morir, será peleando para que ustedes puedan tener la oportunidad de tener un mejor futuro… - guardó silencio unos segundos. – Sé que difícil, pero tenemos que actuar como si no supiéramos nada aún. Se van a quedar acá, al menos hasta que tengamos noticias de su madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Fred y George se cruzaron de brazos, Ginny, sin embargo, dio unos pasos hacia la silla más cercana y se hundió en ella. Hermione y Ron asintieron mientras tomaban asiento. Tras unos minutos, los gemelos finalmente decidieron seguir al resto y se sentaron al lado de Ginny, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enterrando sus rostros en las manos.

\- Así está mejor… – dijo Sirius alentándolos – Vamos a tomar mientras esperamos. ¡Accio cerveza de mantequilla! – levantó su varita mientras hablaba y media docena de botellas volaron hacia ellos desde la despensa y se detuvieron enfrente de cada uno.

Todos bebieron, y por un rato los únicos sonidos fueron el crepitar del fuego de la cocina y el suave sonido sordo que hacían las botellas sobre la mesa.

Sirius comenzó a observar a todos los jóvenes y se quedó unos segundos observando el ceño fruncido de Hermione. – Hermione, no frunzas tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas – dijo con sarcasmo el padrino de Harry para romper la tensión del ambiente.

La bruja abrió los ojos y sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso color rojizo – Yo… Yo… Si, perdona, solo estaba pensando…

\- Tu cerebro nunca se detiene… - dijo Ginny con timidez para continuar con el cambio de tema y Sirius rio disimuladamente.

\- No… Ósea, si… Solo estaba dando vueltas al tema de que Valerie estuviera en el despacho de Dumbledore… - respondió Hermione más para sí misma.

\- Bueno, es su abuelo, no veo porque ella no pueda ir a visitarlo en despacho… - señaló Harry con un tono de voz más serio del que le hubiera gustado. Si bien le gustaba que estuvieran cambiando de tema, no le atraía conocer los verdaderos pensamientos de su amiga respecto de Valerie. Él confiaba plenamente en ella y lo que menos quería es que Hermione viera con malos ojos a una buena persona.

\- Si, lo se Harry, pero no eran horas propicias para ir a visitar el despacho de Dumbledore, menos con cómo están las reglas debido a la presencia de Umbridge… Solo me pareció sospechoso que estuviera en esos momentos y a su vez, que no pareciera tan sorprendida por lo ocurrido… Parecía saber que preguntas hacer… - nadie dijo nada y la bruja continuó – A demás, la relación que tiene con su abuelo es muy extraña, no es una relación jerárquica como se suele tener con los adultos o mayores, era más bien una relación de par en par, como si incluso Dumbledore buscara su opinión y afirmación al momento de tomar decisiones… Y…

\- Hermione… es suficiente – la detuvo con voz tajante Ginny. – Si tienes alguna prueba de porque debemos desconfiar de ella te escucharé, pero tal como me dijeron a mí, debes conocerla… Ella ha sido una increíble amiga y apoyo en este tiempo, en especial con Harry… Nos ayudó a salir del castillo para poder ver a nuestro papá y demostró una real preocupación…

\- Quien te viera y quien te vio Ginny – señaló Fred con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es cierto que es una chica extraña, tiene ciertas acciones que no me hacen sentido, pero puede que tenga un pasado tormentoso que nadie sabe… ¿Quién dijo que ser la nieta de Dumbledore puede ser fácil? Creo que ya asumí que no debo juzgarla por cosas que no se sino por las acciones que ha desarrollado ahora… - la pelirroja estaba segura de haberse equivocado con respecto a Valerie y si bien, cuando la vio bailando con Harry en el baile, fue de las pocas que no vio con molestia a la pareja. Conocía a Harry mejor de lo que él creía y veía en ambos nada más que cariño y respeto mutuo, como a su vez la creación de un lazo de amistad cada vez más fuerte. Pudo ver aquello que muchos no quisieron: una verdadera y sincera amistad. Ante su error de juzgarla, no dejaría que otros lo hicieran. Si bien, ella no había compartido tanto con Valerie como le hubiera gustado, las pocas interacciones con ella siempre habían sido cordiales, sinceras y amistosas. Veía el cariño que le tenia a sus hermanos y eso era suficiente para que quedara conforme y la aceptara como una más.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que nos retiremos a descansar un poco… - se aventuró a decir Ron que había estado extremadamente callado.

De pronto, un hermoso fénix apareció en la cocina de la casa dejando a todos atónitos.

\- ¡Fawkes! – exclamó Sirius al instante, arrebatándole el pergamino que llevaba en su pierna. – Esta no es la letra de Dumbledore, debe ser un mensaje de su madre… Toma… - le lanzó la carta a George, quien rasgó el sobre con rapidez para abrirlo y leyó en voz alta: "Papá sigue vivo. Estoy partiendo para San Mungo en este momento. Quédense donde están, enviare noticias en cuanto pueda. Mamá"

Fred miró hacia la mesa – Aun con vida… - murmuró con lentitud. – Pero, eso suena como…

No necesitó terminar la frase, pues para todos sonaba como si el señor Weasley estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de que vayan a descansar un poco… - dictó Sirius. – Cualquier novedad que sepa o llegue se las haré saber, me quedaré despierto de todas formas, así que vamos, hora de dormir – agregó el mago ante la mirada de reproche que recibió de los gemelos.

Finalmente, todos accedieron a retirarse a las distintas habitaciones que Sirius dispuso para ellos. Harry fue el último en comenzar a salir hasta que Sirius lo detuvo.

\- Harry ¿estás bien?

\- Dentro de lo que se puede… Si…

\- Me alegro – le respondió su padrino con una pequeña sonrisa. – No quiero que te recargues con ideas o pensamientos innecesarios por haber tenido esas visiones. Nada de esto es culpa tuya y, de todos modos, ayudaste a que Arthur fuera encontrado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… Piénsalo de esa forma ¿de acuerdo?

El mago de anteojos asintió, pero sabía que le sería imposible no pensar que ese estaba volviendose loco al tener aquellas visiones. Sospechaba que tenía que ver algo con su conexión con Voldemort, pero no estaba seguro. Sentía que con la única persona que podía hablar con calma del asunto era, para su sorpresa, Valerie.

\- Lo otro… Quedé intrigado… – no puedo evitar comentar Sirius, pues era un hombre que prestaba bastante atención. - ¿Quién era aquella Valerie de la que hablaron tanto? Noté que le defendiste con cierta vehemencia…

\- Es Valerie Dumbledore…

\- ¿Dumbledore efectivamente tiene una nieta? – preguntó asombrado su padrino. – Había escuchado ese rumor, pero en tus cartas nunca mencionaste su apellido… Pensé que solo era una amiga nueva…

\- Y efectivamente lo es – le explicó Harry. – Me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, como también apoyado en muchas… Entre los dos lideramos un grupo de alumnos que estudia defensa contra las artes oscuras por su cuenta dado que Umbridge no enseña nada…

\- Ya veo, no dudo que debe ser una bruja muy inteligente si es la nieta de su abuelo…

\- Absolutamente, ya es una de las mejores brujas de la generación, y no es poco decir si consideras que está Hermione haciéndole la competencia.

\- Creo que no podría imaginarme como debe lucir… Que rasgos parecidos tendrá de su abuelo – comentó con ironía Sirius.

\- Bueno… La verdad es que no se parecen en absolutamente en nada…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrado su padrino.

\- Tendrás que conocerla cuando venga al almuerzo de navidad – le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… Qué… ¿Cómo? ¿Ella vendrá?

\- Pues… Sí… Me tome el privilegio de invitarla…

Sirius rio con alegría – ¡Pues me parece fabuloso! Si ella es para ti una amiga importante sabes que siempre será bien recibida aquí.

Harry asintió con un dejó de alegría y comenzó a retirarse, pero fue nuevamente detenido – Una pregunta más ¿de donde viene tanta desconfianza hacia la nieta de Dumbledore?

Harry se encogió de hombros – Debe ser por el contraste con su abuelo, pues es lo contrario a él… Más intimidante, poderosa, misteriosa…

\- Vaya suena como una… - se aventuró a decir Sirius.

\- Si, es toda una slytherin… - le cortó Harry y Sirius Black entonces supo que debía conocer a aquella bruja como de lugar. No todos los días podías conocer el lado opuesto de un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore y que al mismo tiempo tuviera un linaje familiar recién revelado.

* * *

Valerie camino con pasos firmes seguida de Draco en dirección a San Mungo, si bien sabía la ubicación del hospital jamás lo había visitado por lo que estaba sumamente interesada ante lo que encontraría.

Malfoy había insistido en acompañarla pese a no tener una relación tan cercana con los Weasley, pero prefirió seguirla y hacer ademan de sus buenos modales. Tenían planeado que, tras la visita, ambos se dirigirían a la mansión Malfoy, pues Valerie apenas había llegado a Londres quiso ir a visitar al padre de sus amigos.

Llegaron frente a una tienda ubicada en un edificio de ladrillos rojos, grande y pasada de moda llamada Purge y Dowse Ltd. El lugar tenia un aspecto destartalado y miserable, en las ventanas se encontraban unos pocos maniquíes con pelucas torcidas, parados de manera desordenada y moldeando ropa de al menos 10 años atrás. Unos grandes letreros colgaban de las polvorientas puertas donde se leía: "Cerrado por remodelación".

Valerie se acercó a un ventanal que mostraba un feo maniquí femenino, con pestañas postizas que colgaban mientras modelaba un vestido verde de nylon con delantal.

\- Hola, estoy aquí para ver a Arthur Weasley… - segundos después el maniquí asintió levemente e hizo señas con su dedo. Malfoy se paró a su lado frente al vidrio y caminaron atravesándolo, se sintió como una cortina de agua helada, pero emergieron tibios y secos del otro lado.

Se encontraron ante en lo que parecía ser una sala de recepción muy concurrida donde filas de brujas y magos estaban sentados sobre delgadas sillas de madera; algunos lucían perfectamente normales y otros lucían espantosas desfiguraciones. El ruido era bastante alto, debido a que muchos de los pacientes hacían sonidos peculiares.

Al mismo tiempo, brujas y magos con túnicas color verde lima recorrían las filas haciendo preguntas y tomando notas en sujetapapeles, en su pecho se notaba un emblema bordado: una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

Valerie y Draco se acercaron al mostrador principal y la vampira quedó frente a una bruja con cara de pocos amigos que lucia bastante aburrida.

\- Hola – dijo Valerie. – Venimos a visitar a Arthur Weasley, ¿podría decirnos cuál es su habitación?

\- ¿Arthur Weasley? – murmuró la bruja, pasando su dedo a lo largo de una amplia lista delante de ella. – Si, primer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha, sala Dai Llewellyn.

\- Gracias…

\- Te esperare en la cafetería – le dijo Malfoy señalando una concurrida esquina en el primer piso donde varios magos y brujas estaban sentados en mesas consumiendo comida.

\- ¿No vas a entrar?

\- No, envíales mis saludos, pero creo que no me corresponde entrar… - Valerie se encogió de hombros, no iba a discutirle ni convencerlo, ya estaba conforme con que la hubiera acompañado al hospital.

\- Bien, nos vemos en un rato – beso la mejilla del rubio y de dio vuelta para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba el padre de Ron. Malfoy no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza tras sentir aquel beso, molesto se dirigió a la cafetería para comer y tomar algo, buscando así distraerse.

* * *

Valerie caminó hacia la sala y aguzó el odio para ver si sus amigos se encontraban ahí. Para su buena suerte los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry estaban recién entrado a ver al señor Weasley, por lo que aprovechó de acercarse. Tocó la puerta, anunciado su entrada, e ingresó; la sala era pequeña y bastante sórdida, tenía una única ventana que era estrecha y estaba muy arriba en la pared frente a la puerta. La mayor parte de la luz venia de burbujas brillantes de cristal apiñadas en medio del techo. Había solo tres pacientes en la sala y el señor Weasley ocupaba la cama del fondo al lado de la ventana diminuta.

\- ¡Valerie! – exclamaron los gemelos sorprendidos, pero alegres de verla.

La vampira se acercó y saludo a todos gustosa, hasta quedar frente a Molly.

\- Mamá, ella es nuestra amiga Valerie Dumbledore – le explicó Ginny.

\- ¿Dumbledore? – preguntaron sorprendidos tanto la mamá como el papá de los Weasley. Ambos la miraron atentamente buscando alguna similitud con el director, pero no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al verla con una bufanda de slytherin enrollada en su cuello.

\- Un gusto conocerla, señora Weasley – le respondió Valerie sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano. – Un gusto conocerlo también señor Weasley, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero le prometí a sus hijos venir a visitarlos y ver como se encontraba usted – agregó con educación.

El señor Weasley estaba apoyado en varias almohadas y dejó de lado el diario El Profeta para estrecharle gustoso la mano a Valerie.

\- ¡Pues un gusto conocerte jovencita! Has de ser la nieta de Dumbledore de la que todo el mundo comenta – Valerie rio y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tal se encuentra su recuperación? – le preguntó la vampira con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Bastante bien… Billy acaba de marcharse – le mencionó a su señora. – Tenia que volver a trabajar, pero dijo que pasaría por ti más tarde.

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Arthur? – preguntó la señora Weasley para luego besar su mejilla y mirar su rostro con inquietud. – Aun te ves un poco paliducho…

\- Me siento absolutamente bien – replicó contento el señor Weasley, extendiendo su brazo bueno para darle un abrazo a Ginny. – Estoy muy feliz que hayan venido a verme, si pudiera quitarme las vendas estaría listo para irme a casa…

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quitártelas, papá? – preguntó Fred.

\- Bueno… Comienzo a sangrar como loco cada vez que lo intentan – explicó el señor Weasley despreocupadamente, movió su varita y varias sillas extras aparecieron al lado de su cama para que se sentaran todos. – Paree que en los colmillos de esa serpiente había alguna clase de veneno poco común que mantiene las heridas abiertas. Están seguros de que encontraran un antídoto, dicen que han tenido casos mucho peores que los míos, por lo que mientras tanto solamente tengo que seguir tomando una poción restituidora de sangre cada hora… - todos asintieron.

De pronto, la señora Weasley se giró y miró a Valerie – Y dinos cariño ¿cómo conociste a mis hijos?

\- Bueno, digamos que los gemelos tienen ciertas actitudes e ideas bastante interesantes ante las cuales no pude evitar controlar mi curiosidad… - los gemelos rieron por lo bajo. – En gran parte, conocí a todos gracias a Hermione – y le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa a la bruja, la cual quedó pasmada y le sonrió de vuelta con timidez, pues en su mente continuaban aquellas sospechas hacia su persona que la mantenían en un constante conflicto.

\- ¿Por Hermione? – preguntó sin comprender la señora Weasley.

\- Nos dieron un trabajo juntas en pociones – se apresuró a explicar la castaña. – Cuando nos íbamos a juntar en la biblioteca para trabajar, ella me defendió de los compañeros de su propia casa que me estaban molestando…

\- Ya veo – respondió con una sonrisa la señora Weasley.

\- Bueno papá, volviendo a lo importante – señaló Fred cambiando de tema y acercando su silla a la cama. - ¿Vas a decirnos qué pasó?

\- Bueno, en realidad ya lo saben ¿o no? – comentó el señor Weasley de manera despreocupada. – Es muy simple, había tenido un día muy largo, me había quedado dormido, logro acercarse sigilosamente y me mordió…

\- ¿Salió en El Profeta la noticia de que fuiste atacado? – preguntó George señalando el periódico que tenía su padre.

\- ¡No, desde luego que no! – de sus labios salió una risa amarga. – El ministerio no querrá que se sepa que una serpiente grande y sucia atrapó…

\- ¡Arthur! – le advirtió la señora Weasley.

\- … Er… Me atrapó… - finalizó con prisa el señor Weasley, aunque todos estaban bastante seguros de que no era lo que había pensado decir.

\- ¿Y dónde estabas cuando sucedió todo esto, papá? – preguntó George.

\- Eso es asunto mío… - le replicó su padre.

\- Cuándo dices que estabas "de servicio" - interrumpió Fred en voz baja-, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

La señora Weasley lo miró con molestia y estaba por gritarle, pero Valerie se le adelantó – No creo que sea el mejor lugar para conversar estas cosas, George… A demás, dudo que vayan a contarnos mucho… Mi abuelo mantiene todo bastante oculto y dudo que le permita al resto andar divulgando más información de la necesaria … - señaló ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero la señora Weasley sonrió y asintió, mientras decía para cambiar de tema – Cariño, más tarde vendrán a visitarte Trunks y Ojoloco Moody, están deseosos de saber cómo te encuentras…

Valerie tensó el cuerpo ante la mención de Moody, pues sabía que el mago con su ojo mágico podría ver a través de las barreras protectoras que se había puesto su marca tenebrosa y, a la vez, su verdadera naturaleza. Le molestaba profundamente que Dumbledore no la hubiera presentado ante los demás miembros de la Orden, a excepción de Snape y McGonagall, pero su amigo deseaba que ella pasara lo más desapercibida posible. Por lo mismo, debía retirarse del hospital lo antes posible, pues no podía poner en riesgo la fachada que tanto le había costado construir a Albus.

\- Sirius también está acá, señor Weasley – agregó Harry con una sonrisa. – Estoy seguro de que vendrá en unos momentos a saludarlo.

\- ¡Excelente! Debo agradecerle por haber alojado a mis hijos en su casa – señaló Arthur con una sonrisa.

Valerie sonrió para sus adentros, pues si bien ciertas cosas en la línea temporal no habían podido ser cambiadas, le alegraba el corazón de que Sirius estuviera libre y cuidando a Harry como se debía.

\- No deseo molestarlos, pero me debo retirar, Draco me está esperando… - comenzó a decir Valerie poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Malfoy está acá? – preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

\- Si, me pidió que les enviara sus saludos y deseaba que su padre estuviera bien. Consideró mejor esperarme en la cafetería pues no quería llenar la sala con tantas visitas – explicó la vampira.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El nieto de Abraxas? – preguntó anonadada la señora Weasley.

Valerie asintió – Somos compañeros de casa y grandes amigos – explicó, aunque todos tenían claro que ella pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes al ver como lucia orgullosa su bufanda en su cuello. – Pasaré la navidad en su casa debido a que mi abuelo lamentablemente tiene muchos temas que resolver – y se encogió de hombros al ver las caras de sorpresas.

\- ¡No olvides que estás invitada al almuerzo después de navidad en mi casa! – agregó con alegría Harry. - ¡Todos los Weasley también irán!

\- No me lo perderé por nada – respondió la vampira con alegría, tras lo cual se despidió de cada uno y abandonó la sala.

Tras unos segundos en silencio el señor Weasley suspiró, pero sonrió – Con ese desplante y seguridad, no me sorprende que sea la nieta de Dumbledore…

* * *

Sirius Black caminó por los pasillos del hospital esperando a que gran parte de las visitas salieran de la sala pues no quería ahogar a Arthur con tanas personas mirándolo.

Tras unos minutos decidió ir a la cafetería por algo hasta que divisó a Draco Malfoy sentado en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida. Le pareció muy extraña la coincidencia de encontrarlo ahí, por lo que se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia él.

\- Ah… El joven Draco ¿qué tal? ¿qué te trae por San Mungo? – le preguntó Sirius apenas divisó su característica cabellera rubia.

\- Hola señor Black… - respondió Draco.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sirius? Ya deberías poder tener la confianza – le exigió el mago y Draco solo se limitó a asentir. – Y entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No le habrá ocurrido algo a tu abuelo o sí? – su tono sonó un poco preocupado al finalizar la pregunta.

\- No, mi abuelo sigue gozando de excelente salud… Yo vine a acompañar a una amiga que está visitando al padre de los Weasley.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba que el joven Malfoy comenzara a acercarse a los amigos de Harry. Si bien le tenía cariño al nieto de Abraxas, Draco siempre se mantuvo al margen y generó distancia con él y su ahijado por más que intentaron entablar una amistad. Le alegraba saber que había alguien que estaba generando la cercanía que él no pudo.

\- Draco, ya estoy lista ¿vamos? – dijo una voz detrás de Sirius.

Sirius Black se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ante él se encontraba una joven alta, de larga cabellera café amarrada en una trenza, sus ojos cafés eran profundos y mostraban un gran conocimiento, su boca era pequeña pero equilibrada con su rostro, su postura era segura y llevaba con ella un aire de poder y peligro. Vestía unos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus piernas, una chaqueta negra con corte femenino y en su cuello tenía puesta una bufanda de slytherin. Era, sin lugar a duda, una joven bruja muy atractiva. Lastima que fuera tan pequeña fue el pensamiento que se le cruzó con rapidez en la cabeza a Sirius, pero tuvo que desechar esa idea con prisa por la vergüenza que le invadió.

\- Oh disculpe… - dijo rápidamente Valerie al ver que había interrumpido la plática entre ellos dos. – No me di cuenta de que estaban conversando…

\- No hay problema, jovencita… - intentó recalcar la palabra "jovencita" en su cabeza, pero sabía que no lo lograría. – Ya habíamos terminado de hablar lo importante… - Sirius le estiró la mano y le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Un gusto, soy Sirius Black…

\- Oh… Usted es el padrino de Harry – le respondió la vampira con una sincera alegría, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa de vuelta. – Harry me ha hablado mucho de usted, un placer conocerlo finalmente, soy Valerie Dumbledore – la vampira observó con atención a Sirius, buscando las semejanzas con Walburga. Era un hombre atractivo, no cabía duda, pero a simple vista era bastante diferente a su madre, pero tenía los mismos ojos y postura que ella. No pudo evitar tocarse la pulsera que alguna vez Walburga le había regalado. Era uno de sus regalos más preciados y para sorpresa de la vampira aquella pulsera mágica, conocida como el "Lazo de Andrómeda" jamás había abandonado su muñeca desde que murió y volvió a la vida.

Sirius Black, por su parte, nunca había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo por no dejar que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa, pues ahora entendía todo lo que su ahijado le había dicho: la nieta de Dumbledore era todo lo contrario a su abuelo, no había mejor forma de describirla.

\- La nieta de Dumbledore, ya veo… – agregó con rapidez Sirius intentando ocultar su pasmo. – Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu capacidad para sacarlo de problemas… - le volvió a sonreír con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero la joven no parecía afectarle, esperaba por lo menos que se ruborizara como solían hacerlo las amigas de su ahijado, pero después de todo tenía al frente suyo a la nieta de unos de los magos más poderosos de la época, claramente no sería como cualquier otra joven.

\- Bueno, podemos decir que su ahijado tiene cierta tendencia a ser un poco impulsivo – señaló Valerie todavía sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius rio – No puedo negarlo, debió haberlo heredado de su padre…

\- Valerie, debemos irnos, mi abuelo nos espera… - agregó Draco con cierta molestia al ver como el padrino de Harry le coqueteaba descaradamente a su amiga. Sabía que Sirius era un hombre soltero que atraía la mirada de varias mujeres, incluyendo de las jóvenes que suspiraban por él, pero no podía creer que hiciera lo mismo con una de las amigas de su ahijado. Lo bueno era que Valerie parecía inmune a sus encantos, lo cual lo dejaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Si, toda la razón… - le respondió la vampira y se giró para mirar a Sirius. – Un placer conocerlo, señor Black…

\- Por favor, llámame Sirius… Y espero verte en nuestro almuerzo familiar después de navidad, Harry ya me informó que estás más que invitada… – le respondió él guiñándole un ojo y la vampira comprendió de dónde venían esos comentarios de que el padrino de Harry era todo un rompecorazones.

Valerie le sonrió con picardía – No me lo perdería por nada… Sirius… - y le guiñó un ojo de vuelta para luego retirarse siguiendo a Malfoy.

A Sirius Black casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa mientras veía como Valerie Dumbledore se alejaba. ¿Acaso ella le estaba coqueteando? ¿O fue que sus encantos fueron demasiado obvios y ella se estaba burlando de él?

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en un amplio y elegante despacho Abraxas Malfoy estaba sentado leyendo la última carta que su nieto le había enviado. No podía negar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Draco le informó que llevaría a una gran amiga suya a pasar la navidad en la mansión. Si bien estaba al tanto de que su nieto ya no era victima de burlas en la casa de las serpientes, tenía claro que no era de los que tenía amistades, por lo que se alegró enormemente que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien generar un lazo de confianza.

Al mismo tiempo, se quedo pasmado cuando supo que la nueva amiga de Draco era, nadie menos que, la nieta de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquella bruja acabaría en la casa de las serpientes? De haber podido apostar, Abraxas estaba seguro hubiera pensado en que la joven habría terminado en gryffindor. Pese a eso, seguía contento de que por fin su nieto tuviera a una amiga y, lo mejor, que la trajera a la casa.

Al momento de casi terminar la carta del joven Malfoy, la cual era más larga de lo usual, casi sufrió un ataque al leer el ultimo párrafo: _"Llegaremos a Londres y nos iremos lo antes posible a la mansión, no es necesario que vengas por nosotros, no se si nos detendremos a hacer algunas compras en el callejon Diagon, por lo que envía a uno de los elfos a recogernos._

 _Por cierto, olvidé mencionar que a mi amiga le suele gustar que le digan por su nombre, creo que se puede entender dado que la mayoría llama por el apellido a su abuelo, por lo que puede que te pida que le llames simplemente Valerie, para que no te sorprendas._

 _Nos vemos dentro de poco,_

 _Saludos,_

 _DM."_

Abraxas tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces, tras leer el nombre "Valerie". Pese a los largos años que habían pasado no podía comprender como el simple hecho de que alguien se llamara como su antigua amiga y gran amor podía desestabilizarlo de esa forma.

Suspiró con lentitud, pues no podía actuar así frente a la amiga de su nieto, él era un hombre ya mayor, donde sus problemas no tenían porque venir a la luz por una incómoda coincidencia de nombres. De todas formas, no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja a Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que aquel viejo le había puesto así a su nieta a propósito.

Pensó en Walburga y en como se estaría burlando de su reacción tan pendeja y pudo hasta imaginarse que le diría – "No seas aguafiestas, la pobre niña no tiene la culpa que tu no puedas aguantar escuchar el nombre de ella. Debes considerar que existe una alta probabilidad de que alguien más se llame así".

Miró la hora y supo que Draco todavía no llegaría en un buen rato, por lo que llamó a su elfo y le ordenó que le sirviera un vaso de brandy.

* * *

\- Hemos llegado – le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa cuando aparecieron frente a la mansión de la mano de un elfo doméstico.

\- Vaya… Es hermosa… - respondió la vampira observando la enorme casa que se alzaba frente a ellos; todo en ella irradiaba clase, elegancia y dinero. La vampira se giró para mirar al elfo que todavía sujetaba su mano. – Gracias por traernos, Dobby.

El elfo doméstico abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltando su mano se agachó dando una enorme reverencia – Un placer tener a la amiga del joven amo en la mansión.

Valerie rio y le tendió su mano – Soy Valerie Dumbledore, un agrado conocerte… - el elfo miró asombrado la mano extendida hacia él y sus ojos viajaron de la vampira a Draco, sin saber qué hacer.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió, Valerie era muy peculiar y debía admitir que, si bien el jamás había tratado mal al elfo, no esperaba que ella actuara así.

\- Vamos Dobby, no dejaras que la señorita tenga extendida su mano por siempre ¿o sí? – le reprendió Mafoy con ironía tras unos segundos.

\- Oh…oh… Si amo – el elfo no pudo ocultar su felicidad. – Un gusto conocerla señorita Dumbledore, Dobby estará a su servicio durante su estancia en la casa Malfoy.

\- De seguro estaré en buenas manos – le guiñó el ojo la vampira dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Dobby saltó dos veces de felicidad y con una reverencia los llevó a hacia la mansión. Al entrar, Valerie se vio abrumada por la hermosa vista y elegancia del lugar. El sol entraba por las enormes ventanas, mostrando todos los detalles de la amplia entrada. Había una enorme escalera que conducía al segundo piso e innumerables puertas que vaya a saber uno a donde te llevarían.

\- Señorita Dumbledore… – le indicó Dobby. – Sus pertenencias serán llevadas a la habitación de huéspedes que está frente a la habitación del joven amo. El señor Malfoy los está esperando en su despacho.

\- Gracias Dobby, por favor avísale a mi abuelo que subiremos de inmediato– le respondió Malfoy y el elfo desapareció tras un sonoro "plop". Luego el rubio tomó de la mano a su amiga, le sonrió y la llevó por las escaleras. – Más tarde te daré un recorrido por la mansión, por ahora no hagamos esperar a mi abuelo para que por fin lo conozcas – agregó él sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

Mientras seguía al mago, Valerie se concentró en ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar su ansiedad. Sabia que no podía llegar y revelarle su identidad a su viejo amigo, pues mucho estaba en juego, eso ya dependería de la decisión que ella tomara. A la vez, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el mago al verla, por lo que tenía decidido que actuaría como si no lo conociera. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro al detenerse frente a una puerta que asumió era el despacho y supo que estaba lista.

* * *

Abraxas llevaba su segundo vaso de brandy, pese a que su conciencia le dijo que no era necesario que continuara tomando, pero la ansiedad que se había adentrado en su cuerpo no logró ser apaciguada por el primer trago.

De pronto un "plop" distrajo sus pensamientos y Dobby apareció frente a él. – Amo, el joven Draco y la señorita Dumbledore ya están aquí, vienen camino a su despacho.

\- Gracias Dobby, puedes retirarte – el elfo desapareció, Abraxas se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a la puerta para recibir a su nieto mientras todavía sostenía su vaso con brandy.

Escuchó la voz del joven Malfoy acercarse mientras relataba ciertos detalles de la mansión y luego la puerta de su despacho fue abierta.

\- Buenas tardes abuelo, que agrado por fin estar en casa – le saludó Malfoy con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Abraxas, ambos no eran muy propensos a demostrar su cariño de forma física, pero los dos estaban muy contentos de verse nuevamente. – Te presento a amiga…

Valerie, que estaba oculta tras el rubio, dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Un gusto conocerlo, señor Malfoy… Soy Valerie Dumbledore…

El único sonido que acompañó el saludo de la vampira fue el estruendo del vaso de brandy caer y romperse contra el suelo en mil pedazos.

\- Valerie… - dijo Abraxas Malfoy pasmado y con la cara deformada por la impresión.


	12. El reencuentro, parte I

**Hola! Aquí nuevo capítulo! No he abandonado la historia, pero llegue a una parte que me fue muy difícil poder continuar porque todo lo que escribía no me dejaba conforme y sentía que merecían algo mejor.**

 **¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Ante lo que se viene decidí dividir los capítulos próximos para generar mayor calidad y sorpresas.**

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios y espero perdonen la demora! Los quiero!**

* * *

Era imposible…. El destino se tenía que estar burlando de él… Aquella joven era tan parecida… ¡NO!... Era igual…igual a… a su amada Valerie…

La mente de Abraxas Malfoy se quedó en shock unos segundos, para después, con una velocidad vertiginosa, idear un sinfín de teorías o explicaciones, una más imposible que la otra, pero… pero… debía haber una explicación… ¡Tenía que haberla! Algo que le permitiera entender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Su corazón no pudo evitar encogerse y abrazar la esperanzadora idea: ¿sería ella? ¿podría ser posible? Era imposible que solo porque sí fueran iguales… No… No podían ser tan similares… Tan parecidas hasta el último detalle.

\- ¿Abuelo, te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado Draco al ver como no le quitaba la vista de encima a Valerie y tenía el rostro desfigurado por el asombro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Malfoy? ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó incomoda Valerie recogiendo su mano.

\- Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma… - se aventuró a decir Draco.

Abraxas miró profundamente a los ojos a Valerie, buscando, aun que fuera una diminuta señal de reconocimiento a su persona, pero solo vio en ellos confusión e incomodidad, luego posó sus ojos en su nieto que lo observaba sin comprender que ocurría.

El señor Malfoy se enderezó y controló sus pensamientos volviendo en sí – Yo… Yo… - suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. – Mil disculpas, jovencita… Tu rostro me recordó a alguien muy querido que falleció hace mucho tiempo… Tu semejanza con ella es abrumadora, pero debes perdonar a este viejo mago y sus cavilaciones…

\- Oh… Pido disculpas señor Malfoy, no era mi intención generarle esta incomodidad…

Para sorpresa de Valerie y Draco, Abraxas negó con la cabeza y sonrió con suavidad – Tonterías, tus disculpas son innecesarias. Debes perdonar la cabeza de este anciano… De todos modos, estoy seguro de que será muy grato contar con la presencia de una gran amiga de mi nieto en la mansión. Draco me ha hablado de ti y espero te sientas como en tu casa mientras dure tu estancia.

Valerie le sonrió con timidez y asintió. Abraxas tuvo que tragar en seco, pues hasta la sonrisa le recordaba a ella, pero debía controlarse o espantaría a la única amiga que su amado nieto había conseguido. – Draco… ¿por qué no llevas a la señorita Dumbledore y le muestras la mansión? Yo creo que necesito un minuto a solas, pero nos veremos en la comida… -

El joven mago asintió y sonriéndole forzadamente a Valerie la tomó de la mano – Ven sígueme… Hay muchas que te van a encantar. -

Abraxas vio como ambos se retiraron y cuando la puerta se cerró se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, suspiró con fuerza y se masajeo el rostro. Necesitaba un brandy de inmediato, de eso no cabía duda, pero a la vez decidió que le escribiría rápidamente una carta a Walburga para poder controlar todos sus caóticos pensamientos, porque sino sabía que se volvería loco.

* * *

Durante el recorrido que Draco le había dado, la vampira se percató de la enorme propiedad que los Malfoy poseían, la belleza de sus gustos y lo soberbio pero fascinante que era todo lo que la rodeaba. Definitivamente Abraxas había realizado innumerables cambios a lo que alguna vez fue la mansión que visitó en el pasado y, debía admitir, que le gustaba mucho más el toque que su viejo amigo le había dado.

El rubio le había pedido varias veces disculpas por la actitud de su abuelo pues jamás lo había visto reaccionar así. La vampira le sonrió y le respondió que no se preocupara, nunca juzgaría a una persona tan importante para él solo por una reacción que tuvo al recordar a alguien querido.

Draco, por su parte, no se quedó tranquilo con la respuesta. No podía negar que estaba un poco molesto con su abuelo por su extraña actitud, pero por otro lado no podía culparlo, sabía que jamás lo haría con mala intención. Pese a eso, no logro sacarse de encima aquella incomodidad, pues la presencia de Valerie en su casa era algo de gran importancia para él.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre fue alguien solitario, pues le costaba entrar en confianza con personas de su edad tras el abandono de su padre. Pese a los intentos de su abuelo y las buenas intenciones de la señora Black, él no logró llevarse bien con el joven Potter. Pensó que tal vez, al momento de ingresar a Hogwarts, podría abrirse paso a una mayor interacción con otros magos de diferentes familias, pero su recibimiento en la casa de las serpientes no fue como esperaba. Como buen Malfoy que era, no se dejó intimidar y pese a que muchas veces tuvo que aguantar ser pasado a llevar, su inteligencia y actitud lo hicieron destacar entre los alumnos y permitirle poder tener una estadía más pacifica, pero igual de solitaria que siempre.

Todos los años fueron solitarios hasta que llegó Valerie. Desde el momento en que ingresó, Malfoy no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad. Por un lado, se asemejaba mucho a la joven que había visto en la fotografía de su abuelo, pero, por otra parte, se ganó el desprecio de los magos de su casa de manera inmediata. Lo que mas le sorprendió que fue a ella no le interesara formar lazos con nadie y no le afectaba que la mayoría de sus compañeros la mirara de manera despectiva. Parecía que solo deseaba llevarse bien con una sola persona: él.

Jamás había experimentado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que quisiera pasar tiempo con él de manera sincera y no que buscara su ayuda para alguna materia. Al principio su fría mascara no dejó que ella se acercara mucho, pero no pudo evitar advertirle sobre el odio que se estaba ganando con el resto de las serpientes, aun así, a ella no le importaba, solo estaba interesada en la opinión que él tenía sobre ella.

Fue entonces donde comenzó a surgir un interés y preocupación sincera de su parte por la única persona que se estaba tomando la molestia de conocerlo como era realmente. Si bien se sorprendió por como Valerie entabló una rápida amistad con el trio de oro, gracias a eso pudo acercarse a aquellos magos con quienes no compartía, descubriendo que no eran lo que él esperaba.

Tal vez nunca tendría el valor de decirle a Valerie lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla a su lado y lo dichoso que se sentía al poder invitar a alguien tan importante para él a su hogar. La vampira era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las personas que mayor importancia había tomado en su vida de manera tan rápida.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Draco llevó a Valerie al hermoso comedor que tenían en la mansión para poder disfrutar de una elaborada comida.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a la mesa, el señor Malfoy ya estaba de pie esperándolos, les sonrió a ambos mientras sostenía un vaso de vidrio en sus manos. Tomaron asiento en silencio; Abraxas se sentó en uno de los lados de la mesa y dejó que los jóvenes estuvieran juntos, aun cuando el espacio en la mesa era bastante grande.

\- Adelante, la comida está lista – indicó Abraxas.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el señor Malfoy quiso enmendar su mala recepción a la invitada, por lo que se dirigió a ella – Dígame señorita Dumbledore ¿le gustó el recorrido por la mansión? ¿Algo que le llamara la atención?

Valerie no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría y el señor Malfoy apretó con fuerza el vaso, pero no dejo que su rostro se alterara… ¡Por Merlín, que la sonrisa de esa joven lo iba a volver loco! ¿Cómo tantas similitudes podían revivir en él sentimientos que hace años no sentía?

\- Debo admitir que toda la mansión es realmente sorprendente, señor Malfoy. La belleza de la decoración, la extravagancia, pero a la vez la sutileza me ha dejado sin palabras – Abraxas sonrió complacido. – Debo admitir, eso sí, que he quedado enamorada de la hermosa biblioteca que posee.

Draco rio - Tu sed de conocimiento nunca se detiene, ¿eh? – la vampira se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Pues me alegra que te haya gustado – señaló el señor Malfoy. – Draco no suele pasar mucho tiempo en ella como me gustaría, pero esta armando su propia biblioteca en su habitación. Dado que su rendimiento es excelente, puedo llegar a perdonar que no aproveche tanto material a su disposición – Valerie se giró para mirar a su amigo y reprenderlo con la mirada, él joven rubio solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. – De todas formas, - continuó Abraxas, - puedes usar la biblioteca todo lo que gustes.

\- Oh, se lo agradezco mucho señor Malfoy, sería un honor.

Abraxas asintió conforme – Bueno, cuéntenos un poco sobre usted señorita Dumbledore… - agregó el viejo mago tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Sobre mí?

\- ¡Pues claro! No todos los días se tiene el privilegio de conocer la nieta del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore – agregó él.

\- Bueno… - tartamudeo incomoda Valerie, tratando de ordenar una historia creíble que no levantara muchas dudas. – Yo la verdad viví gran parte de mi vida con mi madre… No tengo recuerdos de mi padre pues no dejó a ambas cuando yo era aun muy pequeña, por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre soltera… Mi abuelo no es muy abierto con respecto a su familia, por lo que no mucho sabían que tuvo una hija… No lo veíamos mucho la verdad, pero siempre solía aparecer en las fechas importantes, hasta que… Bueno, mi madre falleció hace unos años… Tuvo una relación bastante toxica con otro mago, el cual nos hizo mucho daño y acabo dañándole la salud de manera irreversible… Mi abuelo quitó las garras de ese hombre de mi y me llevó a vivir con él… Estaba bastante atrasada en lo que respecta mi educación, así que estoy muy agradecida que se tomara el tiempo de enseñarme, fueron meses de duro aprendizaje, pero con eso logré poder ingresar a mi quinto año en Hogwarts… Mi abuelo insistió que debía continuar con una vida normal, pues suelo ser muy reservada con mi pasado y mis cosas, pero la verdad es que ha sido una increíble experiencia, la cual me está permitiendo estar aquí con ustedes… - tanto el abuelo como el nieto la miraron sorprendidos por su historia, ella se giró hacia Draco – Perdóname Draco, nunca había podido contarte mucho de mi porque me era muy difícil, pero me he quitado un peso de encima ahora que lo sabes – y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

\- Mis respetos y condolencias si mi pregunta hizo que te sintieras abrumada o incomoda – agregó con rapidez Abraxas. Si bien no esperaba una historia como esa, consideraba que había detalles extraños en ella, pero prefirió guardar esos pensamientos para si mismo. Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore era un enigma para varias personas del mundo mágico, no iba a comenzar a interrogar a una pobre jovencita sobre cosas que iban más allá de si misma. Aun así, comenzaba a ver que aquella chica era un misterio al igual que su antecesor.

\- Gracias por tu confianza – le respondió Draco guiñándole un ojo y la vampira asintió feliz.

Tras aquello, la conversación derivó a temas más banales, sobre el colegio, las clases y la presencia de Umbridge en el castillo. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, Valerie fue la primera en levantarse y excusarse – Muchas gracias por la comida señor Malfoy, si no les molesta quisiera retirarme a descansar un poco… El día ha sido largo y necesito dormir…

\- Por supuesto – le respondió Abraxas sonriendo, luego miró a su nieto – Draco, lleva a la señorita Dumbledore a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches señor Malfoy…

\- Buenas noches señorita Dumbledore, espero descanse…

Valerie se retiró del comedor siguiendo a su amigo por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta de roble pulido.

\- Esta será tu habitación – le explicó Malfoy abriendo la puerta, dejando ver una enorme pieza, refinada, con una enorme cama matrimonial, un baño en el fondo y una hermosa ventana que daba a una terraza. – Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a Dobby, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de ayudarte. De todos modos, yo estoy en la habitación de al frente.

\- Muchas gracias Draco, de verdad que la pieza es hermosa, de seguro voy a dormir de maravilla – le respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Draco tragó en seco ante aquella hermosa sonrisa, asintió nervioso y se despidió de la vampira deseándole buenas noches.

Apenas Valerie entró a la pieza, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella estrepitosamente mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Se masajeó la cabeza molesta, pues engañar a Abraxas había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba… Volvió a suspirar y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos… ¿Por qué el recuerdo de ella era tan importante para Abraxas? No pensó que su amigo iba a reaccionar de esa forma y le dolió ver aquella mirada de pena y sufrimiento en sus ojos. Pero, sobre todo, le daba rabia tener que mentirle… No pensó que fuera costarle tanto… Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que estaba viva… Pero ¿cómo reaccionaría si le digiera eso? ¿De verdad la aceptaría y no tendría rencor en contra de ella? Bufó molesta consigo misma… No había dimensionado el cariño que le tenía a Abraxas, era absolutamente diferente al que tenía con los magos jóvenes de esta época y lo sabía… Por que cuando ella había viajado al pasado, a la época de Riddle, había quedado vulnerable, se había sentido perdida al poder vivir algo que jamás experimentó… Se había dejado llevar por la búsqueda de aquella humanidad que hacía siglos había perdido, queriendo negar su verdadera naturaleza. Pese a toda esa vulnerabilidad que la había rodeado, encontró dos personas que fueron una luz en su camino, que le dieron su cariño y apoyo de manera sincera: Abraxas y Walburga, y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría. Eso los convertía a ellos en personas sumamente importantes, pues estuvieron siempre ahí para ella. El cariño que les tenía jamás podría olvidarlo, pues fueron y serían siempre sus mejores amigos y hermanos.

Teniendo su mente más clara, se dirigió hacia la terraza y se sentó a mirar el hermoso cielo en silencio, divagando cuales serían sus siguientes acciones… Tal vez, esperaría a volver a ver a Walburga para tomar una decisión, pues no haría nada precipitado… Pero la idea de decirle la verdad a Abraxas comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su cabeza sin manera de que pudiera ahuyentarla.

* * *

Abraxas se encontraba sentado en su despacho con otro vaso de brandy en la mano… ¿Cuántos tragos llevaba en todo el día? Prefería no saberlo… Parecía que no había forma de poder controlar sus pensamientos y ansiedad mientras la joven Dumbledore estuviera en su casa. Suspiró frustrado y bebió un largo sorbo de brandy.

De pronto, una lechuza negra apareció en su ventana sujetando una carta, supo de inmediato que Walburga le había respondido, pues no había dudado en recurrir a ella por consejos. Solo esperaba que no se burlara de él, pese a la edad, su vieja amiga solía mofarse de todas sus actitudes llamándolo infantil.

Dejó entrar a la lechuza, le dio un poco de comida y prosiguió a abrir la carta.

 _Abraxas:_

 _Debo confesar que cuando leí tu carta pensé que estabas jugándome una muy mala broma… De todas formas, confirmé con Sirius que efectivamente tu nieto había llevado a una amiga a la mansión._

 _Admito mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Dumbledore tiene una nieta y que está en la casa de las serpientes, pero no puedo más que alegrarme de que el joven Draco haya podido encontrar, por fin, una sincera amistad con aquella joven. Deberías sentirte honrado de poder tener en tu hogar a la nieta de un mago tan importante como Dumbledore._

 _Con respecto a lo otro… Si bien es una mala coincidencia el tema de los nombres no deberías alterar tus pensamientos con ese tema. Las coincidencias en la vida suelen ocurrir, muchas veces en contra de nuestros propios deseos…_

 _Ahora bien, debo serte sincera, me sorprendí al leer tus palabras pues no supe como reaccionar frente al hecho de que, según tú, la señorita Dumbledore es la copia exacta de Valerie. Frente a esto, te diré tres cosas:_

 _Primero, espero que no estés exagerando, pues bien sabes que no debes jugar con mi salud. Tus palabras describen a la joven como si fuera la imagen calcada de nuestra querida Valerie…_

 _Abraxas… Tú y yo sabemos que ella falleció hace ya muchos años por culpa del basilisco… Tal vez la vida no este siendo justa con tus sentimientos, pero no puedes culpar ni reaccionar de esa forma frente a una joven que no tiene relación alguna con los hechos ocurridos del pasado. Se que la amaste… Más que a nadie en el mundo… Se que jamás pudiste olvidarla, te conozco y soy tu amiga y hermana… He intentado estar ahí en todo momento, pero creo que es momento de que dejes de martirizar la imagen de Valerie y no dañes más a tu corazón ni al resto._

 _Aquí viene lo segundo que tengo que decirte… La memoria de Valerie y tu amor por ella te ha dañado no solo a ti, sino también a los que te rodean… Ambos sabemos que nunca amaste a tu señora, ella también supo que vivió a la sombra de otra mujer que más encima estaba muerta… No impidas que la nueva amistad de tu querido nieto se vea afectada por esto… Se que jamás te lo perdonarías y no deseo que Draco pierda la nueva amiga que tanto le ha costado encontrar. Debes superar esto y sabes que cuentas conmigo para ello._

 _Tercero, confió en tu capacidad para poder manejar toda esta situación, pero de todas formas tendrás que perdonar la curiosidad de tu vieja amiga… Vas a tener que venir a visitarme mañana en la tarde antes de navidad y traer contigo a la señorita Dumbledore… He de conocerla en persona y ver si dices la verdad sobre su similitud con Valerie (sabes que te golpearé si me mientes y eso sería muy denigrante para la edad que tienes). Serán bienvenidos a tomar te en el salón como siempre, espero tu asistencia._

 _De todas formas, Sirius me comentó que la joven Dumbledore es amiga de Potter, cosa que me llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Estabas al tanto de eso? Parece que Draco también ha estado pasando tiempo con Potter y sus amigos, cosa que me parece bastante bien pues son buenos jóvenes. Tal vez la señorita Granger me descoloque un poco, pero tal como hemos acordado, no juzgaremos a los nacidos muggles o nos estaríamos pareciendo a quien tú sabes…_

 _Al mismo tiempo, te recuerdo, como todos los años, que te esperaremos para nuestro almuerzo después de navidad en la casa de Sirius, pues Potter invitó personalmente a Dumbledore, por lo que ella es más que bienvenida en la casa de mi hijo._

 _Escríbeme si necesitas conversar algo más, sabes que mi agenda no tiene muchas actividades, pero siempre me es grato saber de ti._

 _Nos vemos mañana,_

 _Walburga._

Abraxas Malfoy suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Pese a todos los años, su vieja amiga siempre sabía las palabras exactas que decirle para calmar sus pensamientos, poder ordenarlos y no cometer algún error.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Abraxas decidió tomar desayuno en su habitación para darle cierto espacio a los jóvenes y poder despejar su mente. Se sentía más tranquilo ante la idea de llevar a la joven Dumbledore a la casa de su vieja amiga, pero tampoco estaba con ánimos de verle la cara, era muy temprano para tener que esforzarse en no pensar en Valerie Deanoff. Sabia que su actitud no era la más madura para su edad, aun así, prefirió quedarse en la comodidad de las paredes de su habitación donde nadie lo molestaría por un par de horas.

Al llegar el mediodía, decidió salir de su habitación vestido con un impecable traje y dirigirse a su despacho a terminar ciertos papeleos pendientes. En la mitad del pasillo, donde se encontraba uno de los varios salones de la mansión escuchó voces y una sincera risa que le generó un vuelco en el corazón.

Sin poder evitar su curiosidad y con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho abrió la puerta del salón cercano a su despacho para encontrar una particular escena: su nieto y su amiga estaban sentados en el suelo entremedio de varios libros. La joven Dumbledore reía mientras miraba fotos que Draco le había mostrado, pero que claramente ahora se arrepentía, el color rojo de su rostro no ayudaba a disminuir la risa de parte de la joven.

Abraxas tuvo que tragar en seco al ver a la señorita Dumbledore riendo de manera tan natural y cómoda en la mansión, pues nuevamente sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordó aquellos momentos felices con Valerie: como cuando le sonreía al volar en escoba en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Tensó el cuerpo molesto y cerró su mente de aquellos recuerdos, para poner su rostro serio, pero con una ligera sonrisa forzada que intentó se viera lo más natural posible.

Los dos jóvenes parecían ajenos a su presencia hasta que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oh, abuelo! – señaló Draco con rapidez, poniéndose de pie, Valerie imitó a su amigo con rapidez. – Perdona, no te había visto…

\- Tranquilos, solo pasaba por el pasillo hasta que un ataque de risa captó mi atención – y les sonrió a ambos, esta vez con sinceridad, pues si bien sufría recordando a Deanoff, estaba feliz de ver que su nieto estuviera bien acompañado.

\- Si… Bueno… Parece que Valerie encontró chistosas las fotografías mías cuando volee por primera vez en escoba – le respondió avergonzado Draco y Valerie tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír de nuevo.

Abraxas asintió – Pues es un material digno de un poco de risa Draco, debiste haber pensado bien que fotografías mostrarle a tu amiga… Le has entregado material de sobra para burlarse de ti… - señaló tras unos segundos y Draco volvió a ponerse rojo. – Ya que están aquí, les comento que en la tarde iremos a visitar a la señora Black, estamos invitados a tomar te en su salón –

\- ¿Señora Black? – preguntó Valerie haciéndose la desentendida. - ¿Tiene algún parentesco con Sirius Black?

\- Pues sí, es su madre – le contestó Abraxas un poco sorprendido. - ¿Conoces a Sirius?

\- Tuve el privilegio de conocerlo cuando visitamos San Mungo con Draco – le explicó la vampira. – Harry me había hablado mucho de su padrino, pero no sabía acerca de su madre…

\- Ah… El joven Potter… Pues la señora Black es una vieja amiga de la vida y ya conoces a su hijo estará más que dichosa de recibirte en su hogar… Eso sí, su elfo sirve un té asqueroso, pero si ella pregunta, solo dile que es el mejor te que has probado, creo que adora el te que sirven en su casa… Y no he tenido el valor de confesarle la verdad – rio para sí mismo, les guiño un ojo a los jóvenes y abandonó el salón dejándolos solos.

Draco que había estado en silencio se giró para ver a su amiga y sonreírle – Te agradará mucho la señora Black… Es alguien con mucha clase y voraz al hablar, pero es bueno persona y lo mejor… Pese a la edad que tiene, siempre logra dejar en ridículo a mi abuelo, lo cual es bastante inusual.

Valerie asintió y simuló una sonrisa, pero por dentro no pudo controlar sus nervios de saber que vería a su amiga más pronto de lo que esperaba. ¿Reaccionaria de la misma forma que Abraxas o mejor? Preguntas similares le carcomieron la mente por el resto del día.

En la tarde, Abraxas llevo a ambos jóvenes a la mansión Black, la cual se encontraba ubicada en un hermoso prado, cercano a un tupido y gran bosque de pinos. La mansión era de menor tamaño que la de los Malfoy, pero mantenía la misma arquitectura ostentosa que Valerie recordaba.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos amablemente por un viejo elfo que los condujo al gran salón. La vampira pudo apreciar que su amiga había realizado grandes cambios en la mansión, dándole su propio toque, pero manteniendo la alta calidad en la decoración.

El elfo los hizo pasar, invitándolos a tomar asiento mientras les ofrecía traerles un poco de té, el cual todos aceptaron. Antes de retirarse, el viejo elfo se dirigió a Abraxas – Señor Malfoy, la ama pide si puede usted encargarse de que le lleven su poción fortalecedora mientras yo preparo el té para los invitados.

\- Puedo llevarla yo mismo, si la señora prefiere… - señaló Abraxas extrañado por la petición de su amiga.

\- Oh, no será necesario señor, la ama explicitó que fuera la nueva invitada quien tuviera el honor de llevarla… Está deseosa de conocerla, pero su salud la limita un poco como bien usted sabe… – tras lo cual hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un suave chasquido.

Valerie miró extrañada a Abraxas y luego a Draco sin comprender.

\- No es nada grave, Valerie – comenzó a explicarle rápidamente el joven Malfoy, al cual le llamó la atención que le pidieran a su amiga aquel favor. Al fin y al cabo, Draco sabía que Valerie no pasaba desapercibida al ser la nieta de Albus Dumbledore, cosa que aumentaba su orgullo por tenerla de amiga. – La señora Black debe estar muy ansiosa por conocerte si está pidiendo que tú, personalmente, le lleves su medicina.

\- ¿Medicina? Pensé que era solo una poción – señaló preocupada la vampira.

\- Walburga sufre de una extraña enfermedad que atrofia su cuerpo y le limita los movimientos – le explicó inmediatamente Abraxas con un suave suspiro. – Gracias a Merlín no es una enfermedad letal, pero la limita en su movilidad diaria. Suele aplicarse ciertas cremas y hechizos que le facilitan el movimiento, pero la poción la usa para ocasiones especiales, debido a que no quiere que su cuerpo se acostumbre a ello y pierda los beneficios que esta le da. Para ella, es la medicina que prefiere menos usar, pero suele consumirla cuando venimos de visita ya que no le agrada tener a sus invitados en su habitación.

Valerie asintió más tranquila, comprendiendo que la salud de su amiga si bien estaba un poco deteriorada, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante sin problemas.

\- Comprendo… Entonces no debo hacer esperar a la señora Black ¿verdad?... ¿Cuál es la poción que debo llevarle? – señaló la vampira con suavidad.

Draco se acercó a una mesa repleta de excéntricas botellas, le entregó una y le explicó por donde dirigirse para llegar a la habitación de Walburga.

Mientras tanto, Abraxas observaba a la joven Dumbledore y sonreía para sus adentros ante las ocurrencias de su amiga… De verdad que estaba interesada por conocer a la nieta de Dumbledore, pues nunca le había pedido a una persona ajena que le llevara su medicina, solía mantener en secreto su estado de salud.

Tras las instrucciones que le dio su amigo, la vampira abandonó el salón, subió las escaleras que estaban al fondo del pasillo y se detuvo en la segunda puerta a mano derecha.

Cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta de roble suspiró, dejó de lado todos sus caóticos pensamientos y se concentró en mantener aquella mascara de indiferencia que había ocupado con Abraxas, escondiendo cualquier reacción que demostrara que ya conocía a Walburga… Volvió a suspirar… Tomó el picaporte de plata y lo giró…

* * *

Walburga estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que su elfo cumpliera con sus órdenes. Había escuchado la llegada de sus invitados por lo que ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la nieta de Dumbledore subiera a su habitación.

No pudo controlar su ansiedad de conocerla, por lo que decidió pasar por alto que la jovencita supiera de su enfermedad, pues no le gustaba que el resto del mundo estuviera al tanto, entre menos información se revelara de ella, mejor. Siempre había sido una mujer instruida en mantener la vida privada en el absoluto secreto, excepto con las personas de confianza.

De pronto, oyó como la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse, por lo que dejó de lado su libro con rapidez y miró expectante la entrada de su invitada.

Valerie ingresó con timidez a la habitación manteniendo la botella delante de ella – Buenas tardes señora Black, me pidieron que le trajera esto…

\- Por las barbas de Merlín… - exclamó Walburga cuando vio entrar a la vampira y encontrarse con la viva imagen de Valerie Deanoff.


	13. El reecuentro, parte II

Walburga controló sus expresiones rápidamente, estaba acostumbrada a muchas veces ocultar lo que sentía por lo que no le costó trabajo hacerlo en aquel momento y simular tranquilidad. – Muy amable de tu parte querida, por favor acércate y deja la botella acá en mi velador –

Valerie se acercó a la cama de su amiga y se sorprendió de verla tan serena ante su presencia, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ocultando su verdadera reacción. Sin decir nada, dejo la botella donde le indicaron.

Walburga observó atentamente a la joven, la cual traía puesto unos pantalones negros, un chaleco suelto gris y alrededor de su cuello la bufanda de slytherin; supo de inmediato que Abraxas no exageraba, ella era la copia exacta de Valerie Deanoff. Tuvo que controlar el enorme suspiro que quería salir de su boca, pero la preocupación por su amigo aumentó considerablemente pues comprendía el dolor y la dificultad que requería tener a aquella joven en su mansión.

\- Un placer conocerte personalmente – comenzó a decir Walburga, mientras se levantaba un poco. – Debes perdonar la curiosidad de esta bruja, pero es un honor conocer la nieta de Albus Dumbledore… - a medida que hablaba continuaba analizando a la joven que estaba frente a ella.

\- Para mi es un placer conocerla señora Black, el señor Malfoy y Draco han hablado muy bien de usted – le respondió la vampira con humildad.

\- ¡Pues más le vale a ese par! – exclamó orgullosa la vieja bruja y Valerie no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que la vitalidad de su amiga seguía intacta.

Walburga notó la sonrisa de la joven Dumbledore y se negó a aceptar que fuera igual a la de su fallecida amiga. Aquello era demasiado improbable, hasta la magia tenía sus límites ¿o no? Volvió a mirar a la bruja y se percató que no se había quitado su bufanda pese a estar dentro de la casa, lo que comenzó a plantear sus sospechas. Ideas que alguna vez tuvo en su mente años atrás comenzaron a cobrar energía nuevamente, pero debía cerciorarse de ciertos detalles.

\- Me he enterado de que tuviste el gusto o tal vez el desagrado de conocer a mi hijo, Sirius… - comenzó a decir Walburga para continuar la conversación.

\- Oh… ¡No fue para nada un desagrado! – explicó Valerie con rapidez. – Fue muy amable, hasta me invitó a su casa para el día después de Navidad.

\- Me lo imagino, no suele perder la oportunidad de convidar a lindas jóvenes a su casa… - comentó más para sí misma Walburga.

\- No creo que ese haya sido el caso… - replicó incomoda la vampira.

\- ¡Oh, claro que no! Ya me enteré de que eres amiga del joven Potter, pero no dudes que extendió la invitación por la razón que te estoy diciendo – y luego rio al ver la cara de incomodidad de la joven.

Sintió como si fuera transportada al pasado, pues le pareció como si estuviera hablando cómodamente con su vieja amiga, aumentando aun más sus sospechas. Se comenzó a mover con lentitud para poder tomar la botella con su poción.

\- Por favor, déjeme ayudarla – Valerie se inclinó con rapidez tomando la botella y se la acercó a la señora Black.

Pero, para sorpresa de la vampira que estiró su brazo ofreciendo la botella, Walburga movió su mano más rápido de lo hubiera esperado, le agarró la muñeca derecha y le levantó la manga del chaleco revelando la pulsera plateada conocida como "el lazo de Andrómeda".

\- Eres tú… - dijo con la voz cortada Walburga sorprendida.

Valerie quedó pasmada por varios segundos mirando a su amiga sin saber que responder. Todo su cuerpo estaba congelado por el asombro, pues nunca esperó que Walburga fuera a revisar su muñeca.

\- Lo sabía… Nunca estuviste muerta… - señaló Walburga más para si misma con la vista clavada en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Yo… No… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su vieja amiga la abrazó con fuerza acercándola a ella, en un pequeño estado de shock.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? Corto, pero intenso! No se preocupen que subiré en pocas horas otro capítulo! Espero sus comentarios, los quiero!**


	14. El reencuentro, parte III

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo estás viva y con el mismo cuerpo desde que falleciste? – le atacó con preguntas Walburga apenas se separaron. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas con urgencia o sus nervios la iban a matar.

\- Yo… Yo… Es una larga historia…

\- ¡Pues adelante, exijo una explicación! Me estoy tomando estoy con la mejor calma que puedo… – le exclamó su amiga con el cuerpo temblando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pues el shock la tenia asombrada y, a la vez, con cierta alegría.

Valerie suspiró nerviosa, pues nada de esto estaba en sus planes.

\- Yo… Yo… - suspiró y se concentró en que su voz no temblara. – No puedo morir fácilmente, no como cualquier humano…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Soy una vampira – le respondió Valerie de una. – Fui mordida cuando tenía veintiún años en Rumania y no envejezco hace más de 500 años. Mi cuerpo se quedará por siempre así. Nunca morí por culpa del basilisco, solo fui debilitada poderosamente…

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿cómo es posible que hagas magia entonces? – preguntó Walburga anonadada.

\- Siempre fui una bruja, antes de que fuera convertida… Mi magia incrementó su poder gracias a las habilidades que todos los vampiros tienen…

Walburga tragó en seco y se quedó callada unos segundos procesando lo que acaba de escuchar – La mierda… - siseó y miró a su amiga. – Esto explica muchas cosas… Tu agilidad, tu fuerza… Tus lagrimas con sangre… - suspiró.

\- Tenía que mantener en secreto mi verdadera naturaleza – señaló Valerie. – Vampiros como yo no son algo común en el mundo mágico… - se sacó la bufanda que tenía en su cuello y le mostró la horrible cicatriz que tenía en su cuello. – Nunca me he sentido orgullosa de lo que he hecho ni de lo que soy… Intente borrarlo, pero… Es imposible negar ni abandonar lo que realmente uno es…

\- ¿Qué hacías entonces en Hogwarts?

Valerie suspiró – Pues… Viaje en el tiempo a vuestra época con el fin de cambiar el futuro…

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Creí que los viajes en el tiempo eran imposibles… - le interrumpió Walburga incomoda.

\- Dumbledore logró desarrollar un instrumento que me permitió viajar en el tiempo, pero solo alguien como yo podría haber sobrevivido a un viaje así.

\- ¿Por qué viajaste?

\- Fui enviada para darle una oportunidad a un mago que haría mucho daño en el futuro al mundo mágico y desataría una enorme guerra… Le di la oportunidad de redimirse y guiarlo por un buen camino…

\- ¡Merlín! – le interrumpió su amiga. - ¿Viajaste en el tiempo para cambiar el futuro de Riddle, ¿verdad?

Valerie asintió – No estaba en mis planes enamorarme de él… Tampoco esperaba conocerte a ti y a Abraxas… Pero falle… - la vampira apretó los puños furiosa y se sentó en una silla cercana la cama. – Riddle liberó al basilisco, me asesinó en el camino y pese a mis esfuerzos, continuó por un camino oscuro que de igual manera llevará a una guerra inevitable.

\- Alto ahí – le dijo Walburga poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Se acercó a su amiga y le tomó las manos. – No fallaste completamente… Riddle si te quiso, pese a que no logró ir por un buen camino… Y, además, de todas formas cambiaste el futuro de Abraxas como el mío, la amistad que tuvimos fue y será por siempre real y preciada por mi… Me abriste los ojos a que no debería existir una superioridad de sangre y que debemos abrir los ojos al talento que la magia le otorga a los diferentes magos y brujas que nacen cada día. Pese a que como se dieron las cosas quiero que tengas algo claro y te lo grabes en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? – Walburga le levantó el rostro a la vampira. – Valerie… Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga y ningún viaje en el tiempo ni tu verdadera naturaleza va a cambiarlo.

Valerie miró a los ojos a su amiga y solo vio en ellos apoyo y preocupación, no había rencor ni odio que había temido. Supo que la amistad que sentía por Walburga era reciproca hacia su persona, de tener corazón este se habría encogido de alegría y emoción.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – le preguntó Valerie después de que ambas se hubieron sentado calmadamente en el borde de la cama.

\- Bueno querida, me pareció muy difícil de aceptar que Valerie Dumbledore fuera la copia exacta de Valerie Deanoff…

Valerie la miró con extrañeza – No quiero ofender tu inteligencia, pero dudo que solo ese detalle te haya permitido concluir que era yo… Por algo fuiste inmediatamente a revisar mi muñeca.

Walburga le regaló una sonrisa triste – Siempre lo pensé… Estaba segura de que estabas viva… Nunca esperé volver a verte… Menos con el mismo cuerpo que antes…

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba viva?

Walburga suspiró y tomó la excéntrica botella bebiendo todo el contenido de un trago. – Tenerte enfrente altera mis nervios… - explicó y negó con la cabeza tomando aire, luego miró a la vampira. – Al principio fue difícil aceptar que una bruja tan inteligente y hábil como tu hubiera fallecido en aquellas circunstancias, pero tuve que dejar pasar el duelo para comenzar a aceptarlo… A medida que comenzaron a pasar los años, me percaté de un gran detalle… El lazo de Andrómeda siempre regresa a los descendientes de la familia Black cuando el portador fallece, pero el tuyo… Nunca regresó a mi… Comencé a tener la pequeña esperanza de que pudieras estar viva, no podía ser otra la razón, pero al mismo tiempo los años continuaron pasando y nada ocurrió… No podía seguir alimentado aquella esperanza, le estaba haciendo daño tanto a Abraxas como a mí, pues no podía alargar tu memoria esperando algo que tal vez nunca pasara… Pensé que tal vez, como habías muerto debido al basilisco, el lazo perdió sus cualidades mágicas y que jamás volvería a mí, pero al verte entrar, tuve que corroborarlo, pues podía ser que existiera aquella mínima posibilidad de que fueras tu… Y la pulsera que te regale lo demuestra.

\- No iba a dejar ir un regalo tan preciado – agregó la vampira con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Eres la hermana que nunca tuve y aquel lazo siempre reflejará que eres parte de mi familia, no olvides. No puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente – y Walburga también le sonrió.

\- Créeme, no pretendo alejarme de nuevo – Valerie le guiñó el ojo.

Walburga le tomó las manos a su amiga, sintiéndolas frías como siempre - ¿Qué harás ahora entonces? ¿Por qué estas nuevamente en Hogwarts? He de suponer que Dumbledore está al tanto de todo y te hizo pasar como su nieta para no levantar sospechas.

Valerie asintió orgullosa ante la rápida capacidad de analizar las cosas por parte de su amiga – Si, ha sido una ingeniosa tapadera la que inventó Albus – agregó la vampira. – Estoy de vuelta en Hogwarts pues pretendo proteger al joven Potter de cualquier ataque de Voldemort. No dejaré que le haga daño y que la guerra prospere, lo detendré antes de que pueda conseguir lo que quiere.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que Voldemort busca?

\- Desea ser inmortal – respondió Valerie como si nada y Walburga abrió los ojos aterrada. – Y comprenderás que no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

\- ¿Vas a matarlo? – Walburga vio como la duda se apoderó del rostro de su amiga apenas la pregunta abandonó sus labios.

\- Debería ir y matarlo, no merece perdón ni misericordia…

\- Todavía lo amas – le interrumpió Walburga sorprendida.

\- No… Yo…

\- Valerie… Si quisieras matarlo, no perderías tu tiempo simulando ser una alumna en Hogwarts y estableciendo una amistad con Potter. Irías directo a enfrentar a Tom y lo destruirías.

\- Lo haré, solo que…

\- No me mientas y menos te mientas a ti misma – le interrumpió su amiga. – Acepta que todavía sientes algo por Tom…

\- Tom Riddle ya no existe, ahora es Voldemort, un monstruo sin escrúpulos, ni piedad, capaz de intentar matar a un niño inocente para lograr sus objetivos… No queda nada bueno en él.

\- Eso no lo sabes – señaló Walburga. – No lo haz visto y no eres capaz de enfrentarlo todavía ¿sabes por qué? – Valerie la miró incomoda temiendo lo que fuera a decirle. – Porque todavía sientes algo por él y temes que al verlo y querer enfrentarlo no seas capaz de matarlo, de que veas en él algo de luz que te hará dudar de tus intenciones. Puede que lo consideres un monstruo, pero ¿no te considerabas a ti misma uno? ¿Quién dijo que no puedes amar a un monstruo?

Valerie tensó todo el cuerpo, molesta y sintió como su rabia comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron negros y un grave gruñido salió de su boca.

Walburga la miró sin alterarse, suspiró y le tomó el hombro – Querida, no te juzgo y jamás lo haré… - aquellas palabras calmaron un poco la rabia de la vampira. – Por ahora debes aceptar la verdad y cuidar a Potter, nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, pero aquí estoy para ayudarte.

\- Gracias… -

Walburga se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se masajeó el rostro – Lo único que quiero saber ahora – comenzó a decir la vieja bruja – es qué harás con Abraxas… ¿le contarás la verdad?

\- Pues… Supongo que, si tu ya sabes, él merece también saber la verdad – le respondió Valerie rascándose la cabeza pensándolo como algo obvio.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, él también merece saber que estoy viva – agregó la vampira con determinación.

Walburga suspiró y miró incomoda a su amiga – Valerie… Antes de que hables con Abraxas, hay algo que debes saber…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Debes considerar bien si le cuentas la verdad o no…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que también merece saberlo?

\- Querida… Él fue quien más sufrió tu perdida, le costó mucho superarlo y tener que sacar todas esas emociones a flote y olvidarlas no es tan fácil…

\- Pues no tiene que seguir lamentado mi recuerdo, estoy viva y he vuelto – señaló la vampira con obviedad.

\- Valerie… no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Entender qué?

\- Abraxas Malfoy nunca fue capaz de olvidarte y seguir adelante, porque ha estado y está todavía completamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Perdón los cortes así, pero me gusta dejar el suspenso abierto jajaja espero sus comentarios! Espero les gusteeee! Los quiere, Florence**


	15. Navidad con los Malfoy

Cuando la vampira regresó a la mansión Malfoy tras compartir una agradable tarde con Walburga, se dirigió a su habitación consternada, necesitaba unos minutos para poder controlar sus emociones y así estar más animada para la comida de navidad.

Por un lado, estaba agradecida de haberle dicho la verdad a su vieja amiga, pero, por otra parte, su mente se negaba a aceptar las palabras que ella le había confesado. Tras varios y largos minutos logró calmar su ansiedad y mantener la serenidad que la caracterizaba para poder bajar al comedor.

Tras una agradable velada y una ostentosa comida navideña, Draco y Valerie se desearon las buenas noches. La vampira estaba un poco más tranquila, pero seguía sin poder aceptar la verdad de lo que le habían revelado.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco bajó al salón con rapidez en busca de su amiga, encontrándola frente al hermoso y enorme árbol de navidad.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Draco!

El mago miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, verla con aquella hermosa sonrisa y con un regalo en sus manos. ¿Por qué sentía que comenzaba a verla con otros ojos?

Le sonrió con coquetería y tomó el regalo, abriéndolo con rapidez y se encontró con equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, ultimo modelo y una foto de él, junto a Valerie, Potter, Ron Weasley y Granger. Estaban los cinco sonriendo tras una reunión de ED. Atrás del marco, tenía escrito: "Los buenos momentos y compañía son para siempre".

Draco tragó en seco ante el hermoso gesto y observó a Valerie con tanto cariño y pasión que el mismo se abrumó, pero la vampira no se percató, le sonrió y se concentró en abrir sus regalos. El rubio continuó buscando otros presentes dirigidos a él, cuando escuchó a su abuelo entrar, quien les deseó una feliz navidad y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y los miró con alegría.

Draco se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que Potter le obsequió un enorme libro con las mejores jugadas de Quidditch, los gemelos Weasley le enviaron varios dulces de extraña procedencia que prefirió no probar… ¡y hasta le llegó un regalo de Granger! Quien le dio una enorme caja de chocolates. Su abuelo, le obsequió dos trajes nuevos de alta calidad, que no dudo en agradecer, hasta que se encontró un pequeño paquete a su nombre. Al abrirlo, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada Valerie acercándose.

\- No puedo creerlo… - balbuceo el rubio. – Alguien me ha regalado una pluma de fénix… -

\- ¿Quién? ¿No lleva alguna nota? – le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa su amiga.

Dentro del pequeño sobre venia una pequeña carta escrita en una pulcra caligrafía: _"Guarda esto, encontraras el momento adecuado de usarla. Mis agradecimientos por recibir y cuidar de mi nieta durante esta navidad". – AD_

\- Dumbledore… - comentó Draco anonadado. – Dumbledore me ha regalado algo…

\- Es un hombre correcto – señaló Abraxas sonriendo y caminando hacia el árbol. – Debe estar muy agradecido contigo.

Draco miró a su amiga y ella asintió con una hermosa sonrisa. Tanto el abuelo como su nieto quedaron unos segundos pegados ante aquel bello rostro que denostaba tanta alegría ante la presencia de ambos.

Valerie continuó abriendo sus regalos, pues no podía esconder su emoción al ver tantos obsequios a su nombre, jamás lo hubiera esperado. Hermione le dio una increíble colección de polvos mágicos, Harry le envió una caja de instrumentos mágicos protectores, los gemelos una gran variedad de dulces de dudosa procedencia, de parte de Ron unas plumas nuevas, Luna le regaló una extraña planta que ya le preguntaría de donde la había sacado. Walburga le obsequió una caja de chocolates finos y su abuelo le envió una colección de libros sobre Magia negra y criaturas peligrosa, se rio interiormente por la doble intención.

Finalmente, encontró el regalo de Draco, una larga caja negra de terciopelo y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver un brillante y ostentoso collar de diamantes dentro de ella.

\- Draco… No… Yo no puedo…

\- No digas nada, es lo mínimo que mereces… - le cortó él con aquella mirada coqueta que le gustaba lanzarle. – No aceptaré devoluciones…

\- Has sido una gran amiga para mi nieto, por lo que también quiero que tengas esto – agregó Abraxas con modestia. Le extendió una caja verde, más pequeña, pero de lujosa procedencia.

Sin decir nada, Valerie abrió el regalo, encontrando un hermoso anillo de plata, con una piedra verde ovalada y con una serpiente blanca dibujada en el centro.

\- Señor Malfoy… Esto es… Un honor… - las palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca.

\- No es necesario que digas nada, al igual que mi nieto, no acepto devoluciones…

\- ¡Me falta su regalo! – exclamó Valerie con, sorprendiendo a los Malfoy y le pasó uno a su viejo amigo.

Abraxas tragó en seco al recibir el paquete, no esperaba que la joven Dumbledore lo considerara.

\- No era necesario… - balbuceó él.

\- Como dijiste abuelo… Los Dumbledore son gente correcta, creo que Valerie está muy agradecida de que la hayas recibido para compartir con nosotros navidad – le señaló Draco sonriendo.

Abraxas tragó nervioso y al abrir el regalo se encontró con una fotografía del equipo de quidditch en el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, entre ellos, se veía una sonriente Valerie, media oculta detrás de él, en aquellos años.

\- ¿Dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó casi sin voz.

\- Bueno… Draco me comentó que usted era un gran jugador… Con un poco de ayuda de mi abuelo logré conseguir la foto – Valerie no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo al percatarse de la emoción en sus ojos.

\- Señorita Dumbledore… No se como agradecerle por este gesto…

Sin poder evitarlo, y para sorpresa de ambos Malfoy, Valerie corrió hacia Abraxas y lo abrazó. Abraxas se quedó como piedra unos segundos, pero se dejó llevar por la cercanía de la joven: era como volver a sentir a Valerie en sus brazos, pero decidió guardar aquella sensación para así como una mera utopía.

Draco observó sorprendido a su amiga, sintiendo cierta incomodidad, pero al ver la vergüenza que invadió el rostro de Valerie sus nervios se tranquilizaron un poco.

\- Oh… Lo siento… No quería incomodarlo, señor Malfoy…

\- No te preocupes querida, es navidad y veo lo agradecida que estas de estar aquí. Ha sido un gusto compartir estos días contigo.

Valerie sonrió con profunda alegría, su viejo amigo seguía siendo aquella agradable y cariñosa persona que siempre había sido. Luego, tomó el anillo que le había regalado y se lo puso en uno de sus dedos.

Abraxas tragó en seco al ver a la joven Dumbledore con el anillo y tuvo que aguantar el largo suspiro que quiso escapar de sus labios. Aquel anillo significaba mucho para él, pues era el que siempre quiso regalarle a su amada Valerie Deanoff. Sentía que estaba honrando su memoria al dárselo a la joven Dumbledore, despojándose de un objeto que, al tenerlo, le pesaba en su memoria y corazón.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Valerie caminaba por las calles de Londres, siguiendo a Malfoy y su abuelo hacia Grimmauld Place, cuando volvió a recordar las palabras de su amiga y lo conversado el día anterior. _"Malfoy nunca fue capaz de olvidarte y seguir adelante, porque ha estado y está todavía completamente enamorado de ti"._

Ella se rehusaba a aceptar algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que su vieja amiga jamás le mentiría.

\- _"Si no me crees hay un detalle que te lo revelará… Abraxas guarda una foto de nosotros tres en su despacho, creo que es el único recuerdo que pudo conseguir de ti… Atesora esa imagen como no te puedes imaginar, pues siempre está recordándote…"_

Valerie no estaba de acuerdo con ello, argumentando que era normal atesorar fotos del pasado de aquellas personas que uno quería.

\- _"Era necesario que lo supieras querida"_ – le había dicho Walburga comenzando a cerrar el tema. – " _Si vas a decirle la verdad tienes que saber sobre sus sentimientos y considerar que hacer… Debes pensar qué es mejor para él… ¿Creer que todavía estás muerta o que estás viva? Tú decides… -_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, la vampira no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado y que Draco había tocado la puerta.

\- ¡Valerie! ¡Bienvenida a Grimulld Place! – exclamó con entusiasmo Harry apenas abrió la puerta, para luego saludar a los Malfoy con cortesía. La vampira miró al joven de la cicatriz y le sonrió con alegría al ser recibida con tanto entusiasmo.

Grimulld Place estaba atiborrado de gente; toda la familia Weasley, Hermione, Walburga, Harry, Sirius, los Malfoy, amigos de Sirius y ella. La vampira tuvo el privilegio de conocer a Remus Lupin y Tonks, quienes fueron muy cálidos y agradables.

La alegría de todos los presentes contagió a la vampira, lo que le permitió distraer sus pensamientos de que haría con respecto a Abraxas.

* * *

Walburga observó atentamente a la vampira durante el almuerzo, vio cómo se desenvolvía entre los jóvenes y sonreía al compartir con ellos. Se alegró profundamente al darse cuenta de que tenía una sana y cálida relación con Potter y sus amigos. Se percató también que varios de los presentes no le quitaban la vista de encima, de igual forma era una bruja difícil de pasar por alto, como también estaba el hecho de que fuera, supuestamente, la nieta del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Observó como Abraxas no dejaba de mirarla y se dio cuenta del anillo que se encontraba en la mano de su amiga. Suspiró comprendiendo lo que su amigo había hecho y deseó de todo corazón que Valerie tomara la decisión correcta de qué hacer con él.

Al mismo tiempo, pudo apreciar una actitud diferente en Valerie, había en ella un aura más oscura que antes, como también más atractiva y fascinante. Sonrió para sus adentros conforme con esa nueva faceta, después de todo por algo el sombrero seleccionador la había puesto en slytherin.

Por último, a Walburga no le pasó inadvertido el actuar de su hijo, Sirius. Notó el interés que le profesaba a Valerie, cosa que encontró cómica debido a que sabía que él se incomodaría por la diferencia de edad… Si solo supiera la verdad… Como siempre, Walburga sería una espectadora de los hechos, sabía que no pasaría mucho más, pero aquello no le quitaba lo gracioso al hecho de ver a Sirius así. Tal vez, su amiga podría darle una lección y hacerle saber que no todas las mujeres morían por él.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba feliz de tener a tanta gente en su hogar, pero a su vez, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la amiga de su ahijado. Sabía que estaba mal tener tanto interés en la joven, pero aquella aura que la rodeaba le llamaba enormemente, no parecía una bruja normal… ¿cómo serlo en todo caso si era la mismísima nieta de Albus Dumbledore?

\- Un gusto tenerte aquí, Harry estaba muy emocionado de que vinieras – le comentó Sirius cuando logró acercarse a saludarla.

\- Muchas gracias a ti, Sirius. Te dije que no me lo iba a perder por nada en el mundo – le respondió Valerie con una radiante sonrisa.

El pecho de Sirius se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar su nombre.

\- Me parece perfecto que cumplas con tu palabra, después de todo, con esta hermosa compañía dudo que hubieras podido negarte – señaló él, haciendo hincapié en su persona.

\- Lo de hermosa es discutible… - respondió Valerie con sarcasmo. – Pero si puedo admitir que es una grata compañía – y le dedicó una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Sólo grata? Que Merlín me acompañe… Jamás había recibido un comentario como este… Mi compañía no es solo grata ¡es maravillosa!

\- Creo que viene de muy cerca la recomendación – le respondió la vampira encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius rio sorprendido, aquella bruja reaccionaba como menos esperaba y aquello le llamaba más la atención – Te aseguro que no es una mera recomendación personal, soy un gran anfitrión…

\- Eso jamás lo cuestione.

\- Te lo puedo asegurar querida… De todas formas, como gran anfitrión, me siento honrado de contar con tu bella presencia en estas fechas. Me alegra ver que mi ahijado está feliz de tenerte acá. Los Weasley también estaban expectantes a que llegaras… ¿Oh… todavía consideras que solo soy una grata compañía? ¡Puedo cambiar esa opinión! – recalcó Sirius repentinamente y sin pensarlo. Intentó controlar la frustración que sentía de no provocarle nada a la bruja con la pequeña conversación que estaban llevando. ¿Había perdido el encanto? ¿Se estaba poniendo viejo? ¿Estaba hablando de más sobre sí mismo? Se arrepintió apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca… "Es amiga de Harry…Por Merlín contrólate…" pensó para sí mismo.

Pero para sorpresa de Sirius, Valerie se le acercó al odio y le susurró – Me gustaría verte intentándolo… - le sonrió con picardía y lo dejó solo en la esquina para dirigirse a conversar con Draco. A la vampira le divertía ver como Sirius Black intentaba quedar bien frente a ella, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver como perdía el tiempo buscando provocar algo que de seguro lograba con todas las brujas que lo rodeaban.

Sirius Black tragó en seco y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado… Aquella bruja definitivamente estaba jugando con él ¿o no? De pronto, se percató de la risa que intentó ocultar su madre que había estado observando la situación. "Esto ya se volvió personal" pensó frustrado Sirius, pero con un desafío en mente.

* * *

Valerie caminó por los pasillos de Grimulld Place tras una agradable velada con sus amigos, pero en aquellos momentos quería recorrer un poco la enorme casa a solas para poder despejarse un poco, si bien estaba feliz de compartir con todos, todavía le daba vueltas al tema de Abraxas en su cabeza.

Sin ver bien a donde sus pies la estaban llevando llegó a un largo pasillo con enormes cuadros colgados en la pared. Miró las distintas pinturas, hasta toparse con el árbol familiar de los Black; sonrió al ver a su amiga y se percató de las variadas ramas que conformaban a los descendientes de la antigua familia.

\- ¡¿Valerie?! – la vampira se giró con rapidez buscando el origen de aquella voz, pero no vio nadie en el pasillo como tampoco sentía ni olía la presencia de alguien. – Por Merlín ¿Valerie, de verdad eres tú?

La voz provenía de un cuadro ubicado en la pared.

\- ¿¡Charles!? – la vampira se encontró cara a cara con el retrato de su viejo amigo, abuelo de Harry, pese a los años pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible? Creí que habías muerto… - exclamó contrariado el retrato de Charles.

\- Es una larga historia…

Charles bufó, pero sonrió negando con la cabeza – Siempre supe que había algo diferente en ti… Ahora veo que mis suposiciones están confirmadas… Jamás pensé que volvería a verte.

\- Estoy aquí por invitación de tu nieto – le explicó la vampira.

\- Ahh… El joven Harry, un gran muchacho, igual a su padre, pero con la bondad de su madre y… - pero sus palabras murieron, pues ambos sabían de quién era la culpa de que los padres de Harry estuvieran muertos. – Te extrañamos… ¿lo sabías? No fue fácil aceptar tu muerte, admitir que alguien tan capaz y brillante como tú se hubiera ido… En especial para él…

\- Charles… Por favor, no es necesario que hables de eso… Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido, con eso me basta.

\- Pero, es la verdad – le señaló con seguridad el retrato. – Tus amigos sufrieron por tu partida, pero sobre todo Tom… Nunca creí que lo vería llorar…

\- No hables de él… No merece que desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo recordándolo… - le cortó ella con la voz tensa.

Charles le dedicó una mirada triste – Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo… Él de verdad sufrió por ti Valerie. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo, aquel ultimo año en Hogwarts dejó de ser el alumno estrella, el líder de slytherin… Se convirtió en un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue… Todos supimos que tu muerte lo había afectado como nada lo había hecho antes. Hiciste un cambio en él, estoy seguro… No sé que ocurrió cuando salió del colegio, pero algo cambio y aquel hombre que asesinó a mi James y Lily no fue él… Tom siempre te tuvo presente en sus pensamientos.

\- Charles… Por favor…

\- Valerie, soy un retrato de lo que alguna vez fui, un recuerdo de mi pasado. Me alegra volver a verte pese a las circunstancias, pero eres y fuiste una amiga para mi hace muchos años y prefiero que sepas la verdad. Él te amaba, lo quieras aceptar o no, pero algo ocurrió después de tu muerte y se convirtió en lo que ambos sabemos…

Valerie tragó en seco sin saber bien que responder, frustrada y dolida por las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué habría podido cambiar tanto el camino de Tom para llevarlo nuevamente a la profunda oscuridad?

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, al norte de Escocia, en un enorme y vasto bosque se encontraba una enorme y lujosa mansión en la mitad de la nada. Las blancas paredes de la construcción estaban tapadas por enormes enredaderas verdes que oscurecían la fachada, haciendo juego con el negro techo del imponente lugar.

La mansión constaba con variados y ostentosos salones, pero había solo uno que ofrecía la mejor vista al bosque y a su vez era el de mayor tamaño. Dicho salón, decorado con un gusto particular, pero lujosos, que no escatimaba en gastos, se encontraba encendida una enorme chimenea de mármol blanco y frente a ella, en un fino sillón de cuero se encontraba sentado Lord Voldemort mirando las fuertes llamas que iluminaban la estancia.

Los engranajes de su mente que trabajan sin parar fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo en la puerta. Voldemort se echó hacía atrás, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras y observó como un temeroso Lucius Malfoy ingresaba. "Patético… Al menos Abraxas sabía como ocultar sus emociones y era más hábil que su propio hijo…" pensó para sí mismo el mago oscuro.

\- Mi señor… - dijo Lucius con una reverencia.

\- ¿Están listos los últimos detalles como especifique?

\- Si, mi señor.

\- Bien… - las llamas iluminaron unos segundos los labios del mago oscuro, donde una mueca maligna tomó forma. - ¿Fue Yaxley informado de lo que debe hacer a continuación?

\- Si mi señor, sabe que no debe participar del golpe planeado. Mañana se dirigirá a Hogsmade a cumplir con lo que le encomendó.

Voldemort asintió, pero Lucius solo pudo apreciar sus ojos por la poca luz, los cuales brillaron con maldad.

\- Retírate y asegúrate que estén todos listos – siseó el mago oscuro y Lucius no perdió tiempo en irse lo más rápido posible.

Voldemort volvió a mirar el fuego con una perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro. Con los planes en marcha poco faltaba para quitarle el control de Hogwarts a Dumbledore y apoderarse, por fin, de la piedra filosofal.

* * *

 **Hola! Nuevo capítulo por fin, espero les guste porque se vienen varias sorpresas! Espero sus comentarios :)**


	16. Aferrado a la esperanza

La última noche en la mansión Malfoy antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Valerie caminaba desde la biblioteca hacia su pieza mientras todos dormían. Sus pasos eran suaves y silenciosos, pero era su mente la que concentraba el ruido en su cabeza, a medida que recordaba su tiempo en aquella mansión de la mano de sus íntimos amigos. Aquellas memorias estaban guardadas en lo más profundo de su mente como recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

De pronto, cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación vio una línea de luz proveniente del despacho de Abraxas. Tras unos segundos pensando en qué hacer, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad.

La puerta estaba media abierta, lo que le permitió a la vampira vislumbrar un poco el interior: todas las luces apagadas, la chimenea prendida creando penumbras en gran parte de la habitación. En un sillón dando la espalda a la entrada se encontraba Abraxas con un vaso de vidrio en una mano y en la otra sostenía aquella foto de Walburga, Valerie y él. Sus dedos acariciaban la imagen de la vampira de forma inconsciente y su mirada se perdía en el fuego.

Un fuerte nudo se formó en la garganta de Valerie y se quedó pasmada en el lugar sin saber que hacer. Sorpresivamente, Abraxas giró el rostro hacia la entrada sintiéndose observado y se encontró con la intensa mirada de la joven Dumbledore.

\- Oh señorita Dumbledore, no pensé que estuviera despierta… - comentó con un suspiro el mago, escondió la fotografía, dejó el vaso de lado y se puso de pie.

\- Mis disculpas señor Malfoy, no quería molestarlo… - se apresuró a responder ella avergonzada.

\- No hay daño realizado… ¿Ocurre algo señorita Dumbledore?

\- No… no… - se limitó a responder ella incomoda.

Abraxas observó extrañado a la joven, desde que la había conocido jamás le vio tan nerviosa o incomoda como en aquel momento.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero parecer insistente, pero te vez un poco incomoda. Puedes estar tranquila, no interrumpiste nada importante – comenzó a decirle el mago con delicadez. – Solo los pensamientos perdidos de un anciano.

Valerie asintió sin poder mantenerle la vista, cosa que preocupó más todavía al viejo mago.

\- Bueno… Habiendo aclarado aquello, creo que deberías ir a descansar, mañana tendrán que madrugar para poder llegar a King Cross y no perder el tren. – guardó silencio unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que insistió nuevamente. - No hay daño hecho, señorita Dumbledore, puede ir a dormir con calma – le sonrió, pero la joven solo asintió todavía sin dirigirle la mirada. Abraxas se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento para perder su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

Varios segundos en silencio le confirmaron al mago que la joven se había retirado, o eso pensó.

\- Abraxas…

El aludido quedó como piedra durante un par de segundos, luego se giró con lentitud al escuchar aquel tono de voz que pronunciaba su nombre, aquello debía ser una muy mala broma, porque solo una vez escuchó aquella inflexión: cuando Valerie se le acercó buscando una reconciliación tras la pelea que tuvieron.

Vio como la joven Dumbledore entró al despacho – Abraxas… - volvió a decir con aquel tono. – Yo… Yo tengo que decirte algo… - y antes de que él pudiera responder la bruja se quitó su bufanda mostrando ver una horrible cicatriz en su cuello, para luego arremangarse su chaleco dejando a la vista aquello que la identificaba: la marca tenebrosa. La cicatriz y la marca, ambos detalles que demostraban un solo hecho…

\- Valerie Deanoff… - dijo Abraxas casi ahogándose con sus palabras. – Eres tú… Estás, estás… estás viva…

La vampira tragó en seco, no sabía que decir, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de su boca, Abraxas corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Valerie sintió el aroma de su amigo, el mismo de siempre, su calor, sus temblores mientras lloraba y sus brazos abrazándola fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. El viejo mago se separó un poco de ella y sin pensarlo le beso las mejillas y luego la frente. - ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – titubeó él hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amiga. - ¿Es esto real? -

El mago no podía procesar bien lo que sentía ni menos lo que veía, pero las pruebas eran claras: era ella, tenía que serlo. Se aferró tanto a esa posibilidad que no quiso soltar el cuerpo de la vampira, sus emociones y pensamientos giraban sin control. Los últimos días no había dejado de recordar a su amada Valerie y ahora… La tenía frente suyo. ¿Qué magia había generado algo así? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo supiera, en aquellos segundos solo quería seguir sintiendo la cercanía de Valerie junto a él.

La vampira le levantó el rostro con suavidad y le sonrió con cariño, viendo el terror, pero a la vez la esperanza en los ojos de su amigo – Soy yo Abraxas, estoy viva… Es una larga historia…


	17. Regreso a Hogwarts

Sorpresa! No podía dejarlos así esperando, así que pum! Otro capítulo más. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Espero sus comentarios :)

Los quiere,

Florence!

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le increpó Abraxas a Walburga mientras ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en el despacho del mago.

\- No me correspondía a mi decírtelo… Era decisión de ella…

\- Quieres decir, que si ella no me hubiera dicho la verdad ¿tu me la habrías ocultado?

\- Habría respetado su decisión – le respondió como si nada su vieja amiga.

Abraxas bufó molesto y se masajeó el rostro, sus emociones estaban revueltas y necesitaba urgente poner orden en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Walburga preocupada. Había recibido el llamado de su amigo por medio de su elfo domestico y al notar la urgencia no dudo en ir directo a la mansión Malfoy.

\- Ella ya va camino de vuelta a Hogwarts… - señaló sin pensar Abraxas.

\- No te estoy preguntado por ella, sino por ti…

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? ¿Te contó? ¿Te dijo la verdad antes que a mí? – le disparó en preguntas Abraxas.

Walburga suspiró, sabía que su amigo estaba todavía procesando la verdad de los hechos y necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. – No querido -, le respondió. – Ella no me dijo nada, lo descubrí al corroborar un detalle.

\- ¿Corroborar? – preguntó extrañado el mago.

\- Me pareció que la similitud era imposible de aceptar… Además, había mantenido una leve esperanza desde hace mucho tiempo de que ella estuviera viva. Tu sabes que una navidad le regalé el lazo de Andrómeda…

\- Si… Aquella pulsera ancestral de tu familia – aseveró Malfoy.

\- Correcto… Pues… El lazo de Andrómeda debe retornar a mis manos si el portador fallece, es parte de la tradición y magia que la caracteriza, pero la pulsera nunca regresó… Por lo qué…

\- Pensaste que Valerie estaba viva – le interrumpió Abraxas sorprendido.

\- Exacto, es por eso qué cuando Valerie fue a dejarme mi poción no pude evitar revisar su muñeca en busca del lazo… Y adivina, estaba todavía en su muñeca…

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso, sobre el lazo? ¿Por qué me ocultaste aquella esperanza?

Walburga suspiró y acercó su silla a la de su amigo, le tomó ambas manos con cariño y lo miró a los ojos – Por que no podía alimentar esa llama de esperanza en ti, cuando no estaba segura de ello…

\- Deberías haberlo hecho, así yo…

\- ¿Así tú qué, Abraxas? – le cortó con seriedad su amiga. - ¿Ibas a pasar el resto de tu vida esperando a que Valerie regresara? No. No podía darte una ilusión de la cual no estaba cien por ciento segura y menos dañar tu corazón con ello. Nunca la olvidaste, eso lo se… Se que la amaste y la sigues amando como a nadie más lo has hecho, pero tenías que seguir con tu vida y yo no iba a impedirlo. No podía dejar que esperaras toda tu vida a alguien que no sabíamos si volvería o no.

Abraxas se tragó todos sus reproches al notar la preocupación y sacrificio que su amiga había hecho por él. Guardarle un secreto como ese por años no debió serle fácil, pero pensó solo en su bien y no en ella. Suspiró, cansado por las vueltas de la vida y todas las verdades que le estaban explotando en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes entonces? – le volvió a preguntar Walburga.

\- Hay momentos en que dudo que todo lo que haya ocurrido sea verdad… En otros, me lleno de alegría, pero me siento perdido… - Walburga guardó silencio, esperando a que su amigo botara en palabras las emociones que se estaba guardando. – Estoy confundido, pero a la vez aliviado. Me deja tranquilo saber que ella no falleció, que aquella maldita serpiente gigante no logró matarla… Pero a la vez, me cuesta procesar lo que es, la verdadera esencia de su persona…

\- ¿Te molesta aceptar que es una vampira?

\- Esa habría sido mi reacción en el pasado, pero ya no soy ese joven impulsivo, soy un mago viejo, con más experiencia y pensamientos distintos. Ella puede ser una criatura peligrosa, nadie lo niega, pero jamás nos haría daño. Es y será nuestra amiga siempre, solo me preocupa la tarea que tiene por delante.

\- Tarde o temprano deberá hacerle frente a Tom, ambos lo sabemos – señaló Walburga

\- Y eso es lo que temo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente temes, Abraxas? ¿Qué ella vuelva a caer en los brazos de Tom? ¿Qué no sea capaz de detenerlo? ¿Qué, por el contrario, deje de lado aquella humanidad que tanto buscó recuperar junto con nosotros y la pierda al matar a Voldemort?

\- Tengo miedo qué ella misma se pierda entre su sed de venganza y aquella oscuridad que tanto intenta reprimir… Uno debe aceptar lo que es, pero ella trabajó tanto tiempo en mantener a su propio monstruo atrás, de dejar los recuerdos dolorosos en el pasado… No quiero que la venganza destruya lo que ha construido…

\- Estaremos ahí para apoyarla, después de todo, como dijiste, es y será siempre nuestra amiga.

\- Siempre será más que eso para mí, aunque ella no lo sepa – respondió sin pensar Abraxas.

Walburga se removió en su asiento aguantando una risa nerviosa – Respecto a eso… - Abraxas levantó la vista extrañado. – Puede que exista la posibilidad que ella sepa la verdad…

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- En algún momento iba a saberlo, no podías ocultarlo por siempre – señaló encogiéndose de hombros la vieja bruja.

\- ¡¿Fuiste tu quién le dijo?!

\- Si, porque fuera la decisión que Valerie tomará, debía velar por tu bien. Ella tenía que saber que sus acciones repercutían en ti de una forma más fuerte de lo que pensaba, debido al amor que sientes por ella.

\- Por Merlín… Que alguien me de una capa de invisibilidad eterna… - respondió Abraxas completamente pasmado y nervioso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a actuar frente a su amiga de ahora en adelante?

\- Oh Abraxas ¡contrólate por favor! Ya no eres un adolescente y no tienes de que avergonzarte. Son sentimientos puros y ella debe respetarlos. Estoy segura qué sabrás como manejarlos cuando la vuelvas a ver, pero ahora las prioridades son otras y lo sabes.

Abraxas asintió, pese a no poder controlar la vergüenza e incomodidad que sentía en aquellos momentos.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Hogwarts fue rápido y sin contratiempos, tanto Draco como Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban menos animados de volver al castillo y tener que soportar nuevamente a Umbridge. En cambio, Valerie estaba expectante de poder ver a su viejo amigo y ponerse al tanto de los hechos. La vampira había estado muy desconectada de su misión al pasar los días de navidad centrada en revelarle la verdad a sus amigos, pero ya habiéndolo hecho, se sentía con más apoyo y poder que nunca. Ya no estaría sola, tendría no solo a Dumbledore, sino también a sus viejos amigos para apoyarla en su deseo de acabar con Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Los alumnos ingresaron al gran comedor en la noche tras su regreso al castillo, los ánimos estaban elevados y las conversaciones se ampliaron a todas las mesas. Valerie se dirigió con Malfoy a la mesa de las serpientes, pero lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los profesores y se topó con la mirada de Dumbledore. La breve interacción que tuvieron le hizo saber a la vampira que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero tendría que esperar para poder enterarse o eso pensó.

Cuando todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, Umbridge se puso de pie y reclamó la atención de los presentes. Varios le lanzaron miradas extrañadas y los profesores le observaron con molestia y sin la intención de pasar desapercibidos.

\- ¡Bienvenidos alumnos, bienvenidos! Esperamos hayan tenido una bonita navidad… - ninguno de los alumnos respondió algo, pero aquello no borró la falsa sonrisa de la profesora. - ¡Bien, bien! Ahora que están de vuelta, hemos de informarles y presentarles a un nuevo integrante en el área del profesorado.

Valerie enderezó la espalda al escuchar aquello y miró con atención hacia la mesa de los profesores.

\- Les presento a Corban Yaxley, representante del Ministerio de Magia, mi mano derecha y el nuevo encargado de la seguridad y reglamento del Colegio de Hogwarts… - detrás de los profesores apareció un hombre relativamente alto, con rasgos duros, contundentes, su pelo era rubio y su piel bastante pálida; sonrió de manera desagradable hacia los alumnos y tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Umbridge.

La vampira tensó el cuerpo, furiosa, pues no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que aquel hombre trabajaba para Voldemort. Sus pensamientos se cortaron unos segundos, cuando algunos alumnos aplaudieron más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ese hombre aquí? – siseó furioso Draco cuando el anuncio terminó.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó sorprendida Valerie.

\- Si… Era amigo de mi padre. De seguro no trae nada bueno, aquel hombre debe trabajar para Tu-Sabes-Quién… Algo debe estar tramano.

\- De eso no me cabe duda… - respondió Valerie. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi abuelo lo dejó ingresar.

\- No creo que esté aquí porque tu abuelo quiera, me huele a que movió algunas piezas y no se puede hacer nada para echarlo. Esto no me da buena espina, Valerie…

La vampira asintió, pero debía esperar un poco para poder conversar con Dumbledore y saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

\- No puedo hacer nada por impedir que esté aquí… - le respondió Dumbledore con calma mientras tomaba asiento en su despacho y observaba la molestia en el rostro de su supuesta nieta. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él le cortó – Bajo los mandatos del ministerio me encuentro atrapado y teniendo que permitir que esté aquí... No debemos levantar sospechas y mantener las apariencias querida, pero mantener la guardia.

\- Tu tranquilidad me perturba… - le señaló la vampira.

\- Tenía previsto que algo así ocurriría. Tom está esparciendo su influencia e intentará apoderarse de Hogwarts y el Ministerio próximamente. Debes estar atenta, pero no levantar sospechas.

\- Siempre un paso adelante, Albus – le sonrió ella con malicia y se cruzó de brazos. – Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

\- Espero continuar así – le guiñó el ojo y su conversación derivo a temas más banales.

Tras despedirse, Valerie abandonó el despacho y se dirigió con calma hacia su sala común, pero a los pocos pasos se topó cara a cara con el mago mencionado: Yaxley.

Manteniendo un semblante serio, la vampira no se inmutó ante su presencia, pero este le miró con molestia, pero una mueca sarcástica se asomó en la comisura de sus labios al acercarse a ella.

\- ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para estar dando vueltas sola por el castillo, jovencita?

Valerie se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. Jamás dejaba de molestarme la superioridad que solían asumir los "adultos" respecto a ella. Si realmente supiera su edad, claramente no le diría "jovencita".

\- El toque de queda todavía no aplica, profesor… - hizo el ademan de no recordar su nombre.

\- Soy el señor Yaxley, no un profesor, le recomiendo lo recuerde…

\- Espero que se sepa o maneje los decretos y reglamentos vigentes señor Yaxley, o pensaré que le gusta amenazar a las alumnas en los pasillos– le respondió ella levantando una ceja. Pudo notar la molestia en los ojos del mago, lo cual le causó gracia. Comenzó a dar unos pasos para retirarse.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? – le preguntó Yaxley impidiéndole el avance.

\- Valerie Dumbledore…señor. Y le recomiendo que lo recuerde… – le respondió con sarcasmo y se retiró del lugar.

El mago se quedó como piedra al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo? ¿Dumbledore? Si era una alumna y calculando la edad del director, desechó rápidamente la idea de que fuera su hija. Pero, entonces ¿desde cuándo que Dumbledore tenía una nieta? Su amo no le había mencionado ese detalle, pero supuso que si no se lo dijo era porque no era relevante. Pese a eso, no le quitaría la vista de encima a la joven Dumbledore.


	18. Patronus sin alma

Dos semanas pasaron con rapidez y Yaxley ya se había ganado el odio de casi todos en el castillo. El mago solía pasearse por los pasillos y castigar a los alumnos por las razones más absurdas posibles, por lo que rápidamente los estudiantes comenzaron a evitarlo, incluso más que a Flich. Valerie por su parte, había mantenido un perfil bajo frente al intruso para no llamar la atención y lo evitaba a toda costa.

Por otro lado, tras largas conversaciones entre Dumbledore, Snape y Valerie, el profesor de pociones accedió a ayudar a Potter y darle clases de Oclumancia.

\- Quiero que le informes los avances de Harry a Valerie – le dijo Dumbledore al profesor de pociones. – Debes seguir manteniendo tu perfil bajo Severus, pues Yaxley no debe sospechar de ti.

\- ¿No será extraño que converse con Valerie fuera de los horarios de clase?

\- Estoy seguro qué encontraras alguna excusa que lo explique, después de todo, eres el jefe de su casa, por lo que no será extraño que converses con una alumna de slytherin.

Valerie le sonrió a su viejo amigo pues sabía que él había pensado en casi todos los detalles. Tras aquello, la vampira tuvo que apoyar a Severus con la ardua tarea, pues el desprecio que le profesaba a Potter le hizo querer desistir varias veces.

\- Ese mocoso es demasiado inepto y orgulloso… - le mencionó Snape reiteradas veces.

\- Nadie nace sabiendo, Severus, no puedes pedirle que sea tan bueno si nunca a tenido que cerrar su mente antes.

\- Por lo menos podría esforzarse más – siseó el profesor de pociones. – No sirve de nada que le enseñe algo que después no pone en práctica.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso – le había respondido la vampira con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Tendrá que hacerme caso, lo quiera o no.

Severus se había reído, aquella vampira le sorprendida cada vez más, pero estaba seguro qué Potter no se le negaría, pobre de él si lo hiciera.

Y fue así qué Valerie le recriminó a Harry constantemente que tomara en serio las clases de Oclumancia.

\- Snape no me ayuda en nada, solo le gusta verme sufrir cuando me ataca mentalmente – le reprochó varias veces el mago de anteojos.

La vampira ya cansada de sus quejas lo había tomado de los hombros con fuerza y le miró con molestia – No me importa Potter. Trágate tu maldito orgullo y odio por aquel hombre, porque no encontraras a nadie mejor en Oclumancia que él. Hazte y haznos un favor y aprende a cerrar tu mente o serás manejado por Voldemort y pondrás en peligro a las personas que quieres.

Harry había tragado en seco y asentido, aquellas palabras le habían asustado, pero sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada por él y solo quería que se tomara en serio las cosas. Y lo haría, aguantaría a Snape si con ello podía cerrar su mente y destruir cualquier oportunidad que Voldemort tuviera de acercarse a él.

* * *

Llego febrero y las clases comenzaron a volverse más pesadas y con mayor carga de estudio. Una mañana en donde Valerie, Draco, Harry y Ron se encontraron en los pasillos camino al gran comedor a tomar desayuno, fueron interrumpidos por la estrepitosa llegada de Hermione.

\- Chicos… Valerie – dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada y tomando rápidas bocanadas de aire.

\- Granger, puedes respirar, no se va a acabar el desayuno por que llegues unos minutos después… - le dijo con ironía Malfoy.

\- Cállate Malfoy, no corrí hasta acá para eso – le cortó con molestia la bruja. - ¿Recibieron el profeta? – les preguntó preocupada.

Todos negaron.

\- Cancele la suscripción desde que sacan puros artículos critican a Harry y Dumbledore – explicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Pues deberían leerlo de todas formas! – ante la duda en la cara de todos, extendió el periódico frente a ellos y señaló diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la totalidad de la primera plana, nueve mostrando el rostro de magos y la décima, el de una bruja.

Algunas de las personas de las fotografías se burlaban silenciosamente y otros daban palmadas con los dedos en el marco de sus cuadros, todos con apariencia insolente. Cada retrato tenia un pie de foto con el nombre y el crimen por el cual esa persona había sido enviada a Azkaban.

Antonin Dolohov, un mago de rostro pálido, alargado y deforme sonreía con burla, convicto por los brutales asesinatos de Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Algeron Rookwoood, un hombre con cabello grasiento, apoyado en el borde de su cuadro con apariencia aburrida, convicto de filtrar información secreta del Ministerio de Magia a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Pero la imagen que más llamó la atención de Harry, Ron y Malfoy fue la de la bruja. Tenía un largo y oscuro cabello que en el retrato lucía descuidado y desgreñado, mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y desdeñosa jugueteando en su delgado rostro. Bellatrix Lestrange, convicta por la tortura e incapacitación permanente de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Valerie señaló hacia los titulares, al percatarse que los demás estaban tan concentrados en las fotos que no lo habían leído: "FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN. MINISTERIO TEME QUE VIEJOS MORTIFAGOS SE ESTÉN REAGRUPANDO".

" _Anoche, a última hora, el Ministerio de Magia anunció la realización de una fuga masiva en Azkaban. En una entrevista con los reporteros en su oficina privada, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, confirmó que diez prisioneros de máxima seguridad escaparon a primeras horas de la tarde y que ya ha informado al Primer Ministro Muggle de la naturaleza peligrosa de estos individuos". "Nos encontramos, desgraciadamente, en una mala posición. La insistencia y apoyo que Albus Dumbledore a tenido por expandir su idea de Quién-Tu-Sabes-Quién- ha vuelto a generado expectativas en los prisioneros. No dudamos que este hecho esté provocado por las falsas noticias expandidas, lo que motivó una fuga de esta magnitud. Pensamos que es probable que estos individuos se reúnan entre ellos y descarguen su frustración de descubrir las falsas noticias del regreso del mago oscuro. Estamos, sin embargo, haciendo todo lo posible por capturar a los criminales, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que estén en alerta y sean cautos. No deben acercarse a ninguno de estos individuos por ningún motivo"._

\- ¡¿Y culpan a Dumbledore por esto?! – exclamó molesto Harry.

\- ¿Qué otra opción tiene? – respondió amargamente Valerie. – Dudo que fuera a decir "discúlpenme, Dumbledore me advirtió que esto podía pasar, los guardianes de Azkaban se han unido a Lord Voldemort y ahora sus peores mortifagos también se han escapado – ironizó.

\- Es decir, que ha perdido seis meses diciéndole a todo el mundo que Harry y Dumbledore son unos mentirosos… - señaló Ron. – Espero que con esto comiencen a darse cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando.

\- Dudo mucho que lo hagan… - dijo Malfoy y señaló a los alumnos del gran comedor.

Todos sus compañeros no parecían alterados ni preocupados, pero eran muy pocos quienes recibían el periódico cada día como Hermione. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí conversaban sobre las tareas, el quidditch y quien sabe sobre qué otras cosas, cuando fuera de las paredes del castillo, otros diez mortifagos habían engrosado las filas de Voldemort.

Valerie echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores cuando se separó del trio de oro y se dirigió a tomar desayuno junto con Malfoy. Allí, el ambiente era diferente: Albus y Mc Gonagall estaban sumidos en su conversación, ambos con expresiones extremadamente serias. La profesora Sprout leía con tanta concentración el diario que no notaba el goteo de la yema de huevo cayendo sobre su regazo desde su cuchara inmóvil. Entretanto, al otro lado de la mesa, la profesora Umbridge estaba oculta tras un enorme tazón de avena, por primera vez sus ojos saltones no barrían el gran comedor buscando estudiante que se comportaran mal. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada de molestia hacia el lugar donde su viejo amigo y Mc Gonagall hablaban intensamente.

La vampira suspiró, sabía que por ahora no podía hacer mucho con respecto a los mortifagos, su prioridad ahora era estar atenta a Yaxley y su presencia en el castillo.

* * *

Días después, Valerie y Harry estaban realmente satisfechos al percatarse que todos los miembros del ED, incluso Zacharias Smith, estaban animados en trabajar más duro que nunca ante la noticia de que los diez mortifagos fugados todavía estaban desaparecidos. Ante cada nuevo maleficio y contra maleficio que les enseñaban todos lo practicaban con gran dedicación.

Finalmente, Harry había tomado la decisión de comenzar a trabajar en el hechizo patronus el que todo el mundo había estado muy entusiasmado en empezar a practicar, a excepción de Valerie que se mantuvo al margen cuando comenzó a enseñarlo.

\- Así como nos enfrentamos a nuestros peores miedos antes de navidad, la idea es que puedan sujetarse a un recuerdo feliz al momento de estar frente la amenaza de un dementor. La idea es que escojan una memoria, o algún recuerdo muy feliz que les permitirá crear su patronus. Lo increíble de este hechizo es que cada uno posee un patronus diferente al resto… ¿verdad Valerie? – Harry incluyó a su amiga, sin realmente comprender por qué estaba tan callada y poco participativa.

\- Correcto. Este antiguo encantamiento conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos aquellos sentimientos alegres. Todos saben que no es un hechizo sencillo, hay muchos magos que no son capaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, pero quienes lo logran pueden generar un guardián que, por lo general, toma la forma del animal con el que tienen mayor afinidad.

\- ¿Y cómo se cuál es ese animal? – preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

\- Quizás lo sospeches, pero no puedes saberlo con certeza hasta que consigas conjurarlo de manera completa – le respondió la vampira.

Murmullos de nerviosismo y entusiasmo se repartieron en la sala. Harry los incitó a practicar, pero les recordó, tras un rato, que producir un patronus en medio de una clase brillantemente alumbrada era algo muy diferente a hacerlo frente a una verdadera amenaza.

\- Oh, no seas aguafiestas – reclamó Cho alegremente, observando su patronus formado por un cisne plateado. - ¡Son tan lindos!

Valerie evitó poner los ojos en blanco. Le simpatizaba la bruja de Ravenclaw, pero a veces se preguntaba que rayos le veía Potter, pero al fin y al cabo ¿quién ella era para juzgar en temas amorosos? Claramente no era el mejor ejemplo.

\- No se pretende que sean lindos, la idea es que te protejan – respondió con paciencia Harry, sin poder evitar regalarle una sonrisa a Cho y continuó ayudando a los demás. – Tal vez podríamos usar un boggart y simular que es un dementor – pensó hablando para sí.

\- ¡Pero eso sería realmente aterrador! – exclamó Lavender, quien disparó bocanadas de vapor plateado por la punta de su varita. - ¡Y yo todavía…no puedo… hacer esto! – agregó disgustada.

\- ¡Harry, creo que lo estoy logrando! – gritó Dean. - ¡Mira…ah…se fue…pero definitivamente era algo peludo!

Valerie observó a Hermione, quien realizó el hechizo sin dificultad, una brillante nutria plateada brincaba por todos lados alrededor de ella. – Son lindas, ¿verdad? – le dijo a Harry, mientras miraba su patronus con cariño.

La vampira continuó observando a los demás, sin mostrar intenciones de querer participar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Malfoy. De pronto, Harry se acercó a Neville, quién se encontraba cerca de Valerie, quien estaba teniendo problemas con el hechizo.

\- Tienes que pensar en algo feliz – le recordó Harry.

\- Estoy tratando – dijo Neville tristemente, haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande que su redondo rostro brillaba con el sudor.

\- No te desanimes, es un hechizo de alta dificultad, pero lo vas a lograr – le animó el mago de la cicatriz y continuó ayudando al resto.

Valerie se dio una vuelta por la sala observando a los demás, pero no realizó ninguna corrección. Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas volvió al mismo lugar donde había estado y se apoyo en un pilar mientras observaba a los gemelos y a Neville practicar.

\- Valerie… ¿tú puedes hacer un patronus, verdad? ¿Me podrías ayudar un poco? – no pudo evitar preguntar con humildad Neville, al ver que durante toda la reunión ella no había compartido mucho y esperaba que le pudiera entregar algún consejo.

Lamentablemente, la consulta de Neville no pasó desapercibida y casi todos dejaron de practicar para observarla. La vampira se abstuvo de lanzarle una mirada de odio al gryffindor, pues sabía que su pregunta no estaba mal intencionada.

\- No soy la persona adecuada para enseñar este hechizo, Neville – le respondió seria Valerie, pero su tono fue suave.

Neville asintió, orgulloso de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre y un poco avergonzado por sentir que ella no parecía cómoda con la pregunta.

\- ¡Vamos Valerie! – exclamó Fred. - ¡Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo!

\- ¡Eres la nieta de Dumbledore! – señaló George, haciendo un gesto irónico y le guiñó el ojo.

\- No – fue la única respuesta que dio la vampira. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada preocupada y extrañada. ¿Tendría algo que ver el peor miedo de su amiga con su tajante negativa de enseñar el hechizo?

\- ¡Vamos Valerie! – volvió a animarla Fred.

\- ¡No te hagas de rogar! – le gritó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry miró a su amiga incomodo, pues podía ver como intentaba ocultar su molestia ante los ánimos que le lanzaban. ¿Por qué se rehusaba a mostrar el hechizo? ¿Le daba acaso vergüenza mostrar su patronus? ¿Sería que, efectivamente, no podía realizar el encantamiento?

Valerie tensó los puños cuando las frases de ánimo comenzaron a aumentar. "Si tanto quieren verlo, aquí lo tienen" pensó molesta. Extrajo su varita con rapidez y todos guardaron silencio, expectantes. Ella se limitó a mirar hacia el frente con el rostro serio y exclamó – Expecto patronum – En vez del esperado vapor blanco que caracterizaban al encantamiento, de su varita comenzaron a salir hilos de vapor negros, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a descender con rapidez y una fuerte presencia negativa se hizo presente. Todo aquello acabó en pocos segundos, cuando cortó el hechizo, pero a nadie le pasó desapercibido.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando tus recuerdos positivos no superan los negativos – todos le lanzó miradas sorprendidas. – Ser la nieta de Dumbledore no es fácil – se limitó a agregar la vampira y se giró para quedarse sola en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, pero de pronto Malfoy los invitó a seguir practicando. Todos siguieron el ejemplo del rubio y continuaron realizando el encantamiento, sin poder evitar lanzar algunas miradas intrigantes hacia la joven Dumbledore.

Valerie se mantuvo seria y cruzó los dedos para que el resto le creyera, pues había inventado la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

¿Cuál era la verdad, entonces? Ella era una vampira y por ello un ser que ya no tenía alma, por lo que los dementores no tenían como afectarla, pero un hechizo que reflejaba algo tan puro como aquello era algo que su oscuridad no le permitía realizar. Hubo un tiempo en que ella lamentaba la perdida de su alma al sentir que aquello la convertía en un ser humano, pero ahora, con la sangre de su creador dando vuelta en sus venas después de tanto tiempo había abrazado nuevamente su verdadera y oscuro naturaleza.

Ahora bien, no le podía decir al resto de los alumnos la verdad sobre su inexistente alama, por lo que se limitó en tomar un papel de victima y quedarse mirando el horizonte en una esquina. Odiaba actuar así, pero ¿de que otro modo podía ocultar la verdad?

* * *

Cuando la reunión terminó, Malfoy siguió a su amiga por los pasillos en un cómodo silencio, pero no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima. ¿Qué recuerdos tan negativos podía ella tener que le impidieran poder realizar el encantamiento patronus? No quiso ni pensarlo, solo tomó la decisión de asegurarse de darle a Valerie recuerdos felices para que pudiera, siempre, atesorarlos con alegría.

Sin decir nada, ambos entraron a la sala común y antes de que Valerie se dirigiera a su habitación, Draco la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Solo estaba preocupado por ti, pero es tarde y debes estar cansada… - le respondió Malfoy acariciándole la mano con suavidad.

\- Estoy bien Draco, enserio… No es importante…

\- Tal vez no lo sea para ti, pero para mi será todo un desafío generar felices y buenos recuerdos desde ahora en adelante.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Draco tiró con delicadeza de la mano de su amiga acercándola hacia él, para luego abrazarla con fuerza. – No dejaré que tus malos recuerdos ganen, me preocuparé de que seas feliz y tengas más experiencias buenas que malas – le susurró en el odio con suavidad.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró con intensidad, Draco le sostuvo la mirada sonriéndole, ambos observándose en silencio. El rubio no pudo controlar su cuerpo y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Valerie sin evitar ojear sus labios rápidamente, pero la vampira, de pronto, enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, anonadada ante la profunda y sincera preocupación que le estaba demostrando.

\- Gracias Draco… Acabas de crear un recuerdo muy feliz para mí – le respondió la vampira abrazándolo con fuerza.

El rubio sonrió emocionado y disfrutó de la cercanía de su amiga, sin tener deseos de soltarla. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que cada vez le era más importante saber que Valerie estuviera bien, cada vez le gustaba estar más cerca de ella, cada vez le era más difícil controlar las ganas de abrazarla. Se maldijo interiormente, pues sabía que no podía negarse a sí mismo aquellos sentimientos que ya se habían crecido con respecto a la joven Dumbledore. Pero, Draco Malfoy no era, en este caso, como su abuelo ya que, en el fondo de su ser, no dejaría de luchar por aquello que quería.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la sala común de gryffindor Hermione no pudo evitar comentar con Harry y Ron sobre el extraño vapor que había salido de la varita de Valerie.

\- Bueno… No sé mucho sobre ese encantamiento, pero no quisiera imaginar que clase de recuerdos podría llegar a tener… - respondió Ron rascándose la cabeza.

\- Nunca había escuchado que algo así ocurriera… Debe haber alguna explicación, no me parece una reacción normal, después de todo si no logras usar un recuerdo positivo el hechizo no debería reaccionar así… Tampoco es tan difícil… – comenzó a decir Hermione mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda máquina.

\- ¿Difícil? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó Harry con molestia.

\- Pero Harry, no puede ser tan complicado elegir una memoria feliz y aferrarse a él para poder realizar el encantamiento – volvió a señalar la bruja.

\- Puede que a ti no te cueste elegir un recuerdo feliz, Hermione, pero no todos tenemos una vida tan alegre, a veces los recuerdos del pasado pesan y son oscuros – le respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero aquello no explica porque salió aquel humo negro de su varita, la sensación fue terrorífica cuando intento lanzar el encantamiento y…

\- No tenemos como saberlo – le interrumpió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Todo tiene una explicación Ron! No puede ser que la nieta de Dumbledore no pueda realizar un hechizo como este al ver sus indiscutibles capacidades. Vuelvo a decir que no es tan arduo elegir algún recuerdo y…

\- No, no es fácil – le cortó Harry molesto. – No sé cuál es tu afán en centrarte en buscar alguna explicación de porque el hechizo reaccionó de esa forma, en vez de preguntarte que clase de recuerdos tan malos tendrá Valerie. Creo que podrías dejar de lado tus ansias de conocimiento por una vez y preocuparte por apoyarla. No todos pueden realizar este hechizo con facilidad. Te recuerdo que en un principio yo me desmayaba al ver un dementor y escuchaba los gritos de mi madre antes de morir… Aferrarte a un recuerdo feliz frente a eso, créeme que no tiene nada de sencillo – y tras eso Harry abandonó la sala común de mal humor.

Hermione se quedó como piedra y Ron suspiró – No siempre comprendo tus ansias de conocimiento Hermione, pero pensé que era yo el experto en lanzar comentarios sin tacto… - se puso de pie y puso la mano sobre el hombro de la bruja. – Ahora quédate tranquila, yo hablaré con él y en un rato dejará de estar molesto, pero creo que tocaste un tema sensible.

La bruja vio como el pelirrojo salió de la sala común tras su amigo y suspiró, pues no tenía intenciones de que Harry se enojara con ella, pero su mente continuaba dándole vueltas al tema sin parar, por lo que, sin poder controlar sus ganas de comprender lo ocurrido se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia la biblioteca. Ya después se arreglaría con Harry.

* * *

 **Hola! He vuelto con capítulo nuevo! Perdón la demora, pero el fin de semestre de la universidad me tiene muy ocupada. Espero disfruten del capítulo nuevo y espero sus comentarios! Ya saliendo de mis exámenes actualizaré más seguido, pues tengo varias sorpresas en mente! Los quiero!**


	19. Descubriendo verdades oscuras

Valerie todavía le daba vueltas en su mente a la enorme preocupación que Malfoy le había demostrado, aquel hecho la dejó preocupada de haber levantado sospechas entre los demás integrantes del ED.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan que tienes en mente? – le preguntó Dumbledore, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la vampira, la cual había llegado bien entrada la mañana a su despacho con una idea dando vueltas en su cabeza.

\- Creo que podemos sacarle provecho a la presencia de Yaxley… - respondió Valerie como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Podríamos usar la conexión entre Severus y Yaxley para esparcir un rumor entre los mortifagos… - le respondió la vampira con un deje sarcástico de suspenso.

Dumbledore sonrió ante el misterio explícito en aquellas palabras - ¿Y cuál sería el rumor que debemos hacer correr? -

\- Qué hay un poderoso mortifago apoyando a la Orden del Fenix – antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo, Valerie continuó. – Si bien respeto tu decisión de no dejar que me involucre en los movimientos de la orden, considero que podemos sacarle provecho a mi presencia y la marca que llevó en mi antebrazo.

\- ¿De qué forma? – preguntó interesado Dumbledore.

\- Ambos sabemos que llegará el momento en que Voldemort haga algún movimiento importante, pero si logramos esparcir el rumor antes de que lo haga generaremos incertidumbre en sus filas. Estoy segura de que podrás crear una sombra que aparezca en ciertas partes de forma estratégica y que muestre la marca tenebrosa, solo debemos encontrar los momentos adecuados para que Yaxley lo vea y al mismo tiempo, las sospechas de Severus apoyarán los hechos.

\- Manteniendo escondida la identidad del supuesto mortifago – señaló Dumbledore y la vampira asintió. – No es una idea tan descabellada, podría resultar, pero ¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto? – él sabía que algo le estaba ocultando.

Valerie rio levantando las manos – Es una buena pregunta... No quiero romper con la fachada que creaste para mí en este tiempo. Se que llegara el momento en que tenga que entrar en acción, por lo que aprovecharía la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo para intervenir cuando sea necesario y que el enemigo crea que provengo de su bando…

Dumbledore le sonrió – No es una mala idea… -

\- Por supuesto que no, yo nunca doy malas ideas – señaló Valerie con mofa.

\- Bien, hablaré con Severus para que establezcamos una historia creíble – dijo Dumbledore entrelazando sus manos y le dedicó una profunda mirada a vampira con sus anteojos de media luna.

\- O puedo hacerlo yo, de todas formas, quiero saber cómo van las clases de Oclumancia con Harry…

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré a cargo de este tema, estoy segura de que Severus confiará en tu criterio.

"Por supuesto que estará de acuerdo con mi idea" pensó Valerie cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con soberbia.

\- Con respecto a otros asuntos, tengo una serie de preguntas que me han estado rondando en la cabeza últimamente…

\- Viniendo de ti no me sorprende – respondió Valerie con una picara sonrisa. – Pero adelante, ilumíname con tus preguntas.

Albus se inclinó en su silla – En primera instancia, he notado que visitas cada vez menos las altas torres del castillo para ir a alimentarte, pareciera que no te afecta la presencia de los alumnos como solía ocurrir antes…

La mirada de la vampira se endureció, pero la comisura de sus labios no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora las cosas son distintas – se limitó a responder.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

Valerie suspiró – Pues… Cuando abandone a mi creador, pague un alto precio por ello, por así decirlo. Si bien debo alimentarme de otros seres, no la necesitaba con tanta urgencia debido a la sangre de él… El poder que me da es indescriptible, pero al no consumirla quede en un limbo… Ya no era lo que alguna vez fui y caí en la idea de que necesitaba volver a abrazar mi humanidad. No diré que me hice más débil, pero me llené de dudas existenciales que no había tenido jamás, porque había perdido un poco el sentido de lo que era mi vida. Cuando estaba con mi creador, la sangre de cualquier mago no me atraía como lo hizo la sangre de… Voldemort… - pronunció el nombre con odio y dificultad. – Cuando estaba en el limbo, la sangre mágica me llamaba más, pues estaba más hambrienta y era consciente de su existencia.

\- ¿Acaso antes no sabías lo que era la "sangre mágica"? – preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

\- No. Siempre he sabido que aquellos que son dotados con magia o algo que los diferencie de un ser humano corriente poseen una sangre especial, es algo que, en mí época en Rumania, todos sabíamos. El punto es que… Antes, la única sangre que me atraía de manera incontrolable era la de él… - Albus la miró sorprendido. – Estoy segura de que ahora que he regresado a mi normalidad, si lo viera, su olor y su sangre me volverían a atraer como siempre lo han hecho…

\- No pensé que existiera tanta dependencia hacia tu creador – exclamó Dumbledore.

\- Oh, no te lo creas que es solo así… Te puedo asegurar que mi sangre lo llama tanto y más a él que la suya a mi – y se encogió de hombros como si admitir aquel hecho no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

\- Me alegro de que, dentro de todo, te veas más segura de ti misma y que no hables de tu creador con temor – señaló el director.

\- No te confundas Albus, podré estar muy tranquila contigo hablando sobre él, pero no tengo deseos de volver a verlo, aunque sé que algo que no puedo evitar. No quiero ni pensar cual será el castigo que me dará por haberlo abandonado…

\- ¿Crees que te castigará?

\- Eso es lo peor, con él nunca se sabe que acciones puede llegar a tomar y eso es lo que más me aterra.

Dumbledore apoyó sus brazos en su escritorio y le dedicó una mirada profunda a Valerie – No necesitas agobiarte con cosas que no han ocurrido, concéntrate en el presente y lo que debemos hacer a continuación. Deseo que estés tranquila. Has visto y vivido mucho más de lo que cualquiera persona podría manejar, no dejes que una especulación te afecte más que aquello que ya viviste.

La vampira le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su viejo amigo y asintió, sintiéndose más fuerte y segura como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Si Severus Snape se sorprendió de ver a Valerie Dumbledore en su despacho, no lo demostró.

La vampira le regaló una sonrisa superior mientras lo observaba cerrar la puerta.

\- Buenos días… profesor Snape – la mofa en el tono de voz de la bruja no pasó desapercibido por el mago.

\- Podemos dejar la falsa cordialidad para otros momentos, señorita Deanoff.

Ella rio, su sonrisa era relajada, pero misteriosa y Snape se limitó a caminar hacia su escritorio y tomar asiento, no le gustaba cuando la gente se reía de él.

\- Siempre tan directo… - Valerie negó con la cabeza todavía riendo en voz baja.

\- No suelo perder mi tiempo en cosas que no valgan la pena.

\- Oh, pero te puedo asegurar que no vine hasta acá para que perdieras tu tiempo – le respondió ella con confianza y le sonrió con malicia.

Snape tuvo que tragar en seco al ver aquella pícara sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Claramente no le había dado muchas vueltas a evaluar lo atractiva que podía ser aquella joven, pese a que, pensándolo racionalmente, podía tener más años que el mismo Dumbledore.

\- ¿A que vino entonces señorita Deanoff? – preguntó el profesor de pociones, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, sin pensarlo, ante lo máximo que su escritorio le dejó.

\- Tengo un plan en mente y necesito tu ayuda.

Severus Snape le sonrió con orgullo, gustoso de poder apoyarla en algo.

\- Soy todo oídos.

* * *

Hermione llevaba toda la mañana revisando diferentes libros. De repente la azotaba la duda y le carcomía la conciencia.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es realmente lo que estoy buscando? Estoy dudando de Valerie…"_

Aquellos pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero finalmente los acallaba cuando avanzaba en su investigación. Estaba segura de que alguna explicación tenía que haber para todas las extrañas situaciones que envolvían a la nieta de Dumbledore. Ella ocultaba algo, eso lo sabía, pero tras el fallido patronus que realizó, Hermione no pudo controlar sus ansias de averiguar cuál podría ser el secreto que Valerie tanto se esmeraba en esconder.

De pronto, se topó con un artículo antiguo que le llamó la atención: _"Hechizos que conectan con el ama reflejan también la verdad detrás de ella, como quienes desean ocultar la oscuridad dentro de ellos. Hay ciertas criaturas, machos y hembras, que poseen un fragmento de su alma, no estando ni vivos ni muertos, permanecen sin modificación a lo largo del tiempo._

 _La magia presente en cualquier mago puede prevalecer mientras esté unida a lo que queda del alma, pero no podrá expresarse de igual manera si es que estuviera completa"._

La mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, relacionando lo leído con otros temas que había abordado. ¿Era posible perder una parte del alma? ¿Qué criaturas podían vivir así? Según este fragmento, se podía realizar magia pese a no tener el alma completa, con ciertas limitaciones… Continuó buscando referencias de criaturas mágicas que pudieran dar con algún detalle, hasta que se encontró con un libro muy viejo en una de las repisas de la sección de "Criaturas". Quitándole el polvo Hermione se encontró con un libro negro y antiguo, unas letras doradas lo titulaban: "Criaturas mágicas y oscuras de la Rumania antigua".

El ejemplar, en su momento, había sido un libro de primera calidad, pero pareciera como si alguien lo hubiera dejado en la biblioteca apropósito, pues ella sabía que no existían libros de tan exóticos en la biblioteca, sino más bien usados. Al abrirlo, se topó que en la primera página estaban escritas las iniciales de quien pudo haber sido su antiguo dueño: Tom M. R.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a leer frenéticamente el libro en busca de alguna pista, hasta que encontró algo que la dejó como piedra.

 _"Hace muchos siglos, en la antigua Rumania emergió una bestia similar al hombre. Su mera existencia cuestionaba las leyes naturales, pero la magia, en especial la oscura, siempre tiene sus formas extrañas y maliciosas de contradecir la muerte y la vida._

 _Dicha criatura, representa una parte oscura del mismo humano, la sombra, los instintos e impulsos que muchas veces el ser humano reprime, pero que en este caso la bestia abraza y expande. Este ser, es la representación del mal como entidad, pero a la vez muestra la parte más activa del ser humano, son el reflejo de los instintos animales más primitivos que la evolución del hombre dejó atrás. Condenados a una vida en tinieblas, su existencia es reflejo de la falta de alma que está presente en ellos._

 _La sangre es la esencia de todo ser humano, su fuerza vital, por ende, un arma poderosa ya que es el vehículo del alma y de la vida. Es por ello, que esta bestia debe alimentarse de ella. Su castigo mayor es la inmortalidad, pues sin alma deben buscar eternamente el elixir de los humanos para seguir viviendo, sin poder jamás encontrar una forma de restituirla._

 _Pero, la existencia de la magia dentro de la sangre generó una evolución en estas oscuras criaturas, que en un principio solo vagaban por la tierra alimentándose de cualquier ser vivo. Ahora, tanto en Rumania como en el mundo, se tiene conciencia de una especie de gran poder, fuerza sobrenatural, agilidad, pero sobre todo con una conexión entre la naturaleza y la magia. Ya dejaron de ser denominados vampiros sino más bien se les nombró: **los** **antiguos** , pues han existido entre nosotros mucho antes de que se aceptara la existencia de los vampiros comunes y corrientes._

Hermione entonces supo la verdad, aquella que le revelaban los textos: Valerie no era quien decía ser, o por lo menos estaba ocultado un gran detalle… Ella era un vampiro y tal vez no uno cualquiera, sino uno de los antiguos.

* * *

Hola! Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten! Como siempre, estaré atenta a sus reviews. Los quiere Florence! (PD: se vienen sorpresassss!)


	20. No juzgues un libro por su portada

\- Hermione ¿qué tal? Tan temprano como siempre en la biblioteca.

La bruja pegó un salto sorprendida y cerró el libro con rapidez al ver que al frente suyo encontraba nadie menos que Valerie Dumbledore.

La vampira había ingresado a la biblioteca cuando terminó su conversación con Snape y no pensó encontrar alguno de sus amigos en ella, pero claro Hermione era y sería siempre una bruja fascinada por el conocimiento y la lectura. Pese a eso, la vampira le dedicó una mirada extrañada al ver su reacción.

\- Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte… - señaló Valerie.

\- No, no, no… Solo, yo, yo… Estaba, yo, estaba muy concentrada – titubeo la bruja en respuesta.

\- Oh, claro… Bueno, te dejaré leer en calma entonces – la vampira se encogió de hombros, no queriendo interrumpir el estudio de su amiga.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione con un tono un poco mordaz, sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

\- Vengo a buscar un libro para mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia – le respondió extrañada la vampira levantando una ceja. Se percató como Hermione le observaba el rostro con detención, como si nunca lo hubiera visto realmente. Y, para su sorpresa, atisbo en su mirada cierto dejo de miedo, pero a la vez curiosidad. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? No has dejado de mirarme desde que llegue de manera extraña… - señaló Valerie cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, no, no – carraspeo Hermione todavía nerviosa. – No tienes nada en tu rostro…

Valerie asintió sin sentirse conforme y se giró para retirarse, al darle la espalda a Hermione pudo oír como un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios y frunció el ceño. – Hermione – la vampira se devolvió, le dedicó una mirada profunda y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

La bruja negó con rapidez, pero apretó con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo. En ese momento, la vampira fue consciente del texto que estaba frente a ella, no había forma alguna de que no pudiera reconocerlos.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – preguntó Valerie sin poder controlar su sorpresa quitándole bruscamente de las manos el libro a Hermione que la miró aterrada.

\- Este…Yo…Yo…Lo acabo de encontrar en la biblioteca…

\- ¿En qué parte? – volvió a preguntar la vampira. No podía creer que en sus manos estuviera el regalo de navidad que le había dado a Tom Riddle… ¿Acaso él había dejado aquellos libros en la biblioteca apropósito? _"No quiso llevar nada con lo que pudiera recordarme…"_

\- Lo encontré en la sección de "Criaturas" – respondió nerviosa Hermione. - ¿Conoces el libro? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- No creí que volvería a ver una copia… - explicó Valerie tratando de arreglar su error ante su impulsividad. – Es un texto criaturas avanzadas y algunas son bastante peligrosas, relacionadas con la magia oscura… No puedo creer que esté a simple vista en la biblioteca.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada por unos segundos. Valerie apretó el libro contra su pecho con fuerza – Tendré que comentárselo a mi abuelo… - tras lo cual se giró con intención de abandonar la biblioteca.

\- Se lo que eres… - no pudo evitar susurrar Hermione sin pensarlo. Si bien sus palabras fueron un mero sonido inaudible, la audición sobrehumana de Valerie le permitió escucharla, dejándola como piedra.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada. _"Es imposible… Es imposible que haya podido escucharme… Eso quiere decir que ella es… Es…"_

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Hermione? – siseó Valerie todavía dándole la espalda cortándole sus pensamientos.

La bruja tragó en seco y nuevamente sin pensarlo, llenándose de su espíritu gryffindor, le respondió con aquellas palabras que, a futuro, se arrepentiría de repetir: - Se lo que eres… -

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué se supone que soy? – Valerie se dio vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada molesta, expandiendo su aura negra y generando una gran tensión en el ambiente. No era necesario ser un genio para saber qué es lo que la joven bruja quería decirle, con aquel libro y cualquier sospecha que pudo haber tenido en su cabeza pudo haber descubierto la verdad rápidamente. Después de todo, por algo la llamaban la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

\- Eres un antiguo, o mejor dicho un vampiro… Podrás haber engañado a todos, pero yo ahora se la verdad.

Valerie se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada juguetona - ¿O, enserio?

\- Se que eres un ser oscuro… La expresión de la maldad y aquellas acciones malas que reprime el ser humano.

\- ¿Y consideras verdaderamente inteligente revelarme una mera sospecha o tienes algún argumento? - el aura que rodeaba a la vampira comenzaba a ser cada vez más oscura y Hermione comenzó a encogerse en la silla.

\- Mis argumentos están basados en eso – y apuntó con un dedo el libro en manos de Valerie sin poder ocultar su temblor.

\- ¿Tú sabes la verdad por solo leerla en un mero texto?

\- Aquí tengo el argumento que confirma mis sospechas… Se que no eres humana, es por eso qué no puedes crear un patronus, lo cual confirmó mis teorías respecto a ti…

\- No te des tantas vueltas Granger, escupe de una vez lo que especulas de mí.

\- Eres un monstro – respondió sin pensar. – Has venido por Harry, estoy segura.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, tras los cuales un suspiro frustrado se escapó de la boca de Valerie. – Y pensar que te llaman la bruja más brillante de tu generación… Creí que tu inteligencia sería capaz de ver más allá de una misera lectura…

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás diciendo que no estoy en lo cierto?

\- Eres muy inocente como a la vez muy crédula, tus pensamientos deberían enfocarse más en ver el escenario y no el personaje. – La vampira cruzó los brazos molesta. – Si crees que he venido por Potter, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que matar a un joven mago. De haberlo querido lo podría haber destruido mucho antes ¿por qué entonces no lo he hecho? Pero claro, la famosa sabe lo todo Granger debe tener la razón en sus suposiciones, como ella nunca se equivoca. Deberías confiar más en el criterio de aquellos magos superiores a ti.

\- ¿Hablas de Dumbledore? Él puede haberse equivocado, siempre ve cosas que los demás no. Tú no puedes ser…

\- ¿No puedo ser qué? ¿No puedo ser buena? ¿No puedo tener secretos que no quiera compartirle al resto como cualquier persona común y corriente? – le interrumpió con seriedad Valerie.

\- ¿Niegas entonces ser lo que digo?

\- No tengo ni debo negar nada frente a ti, después de todo, la verdad está frente a tus narices. – Hermione se quedó como piedra ante esas palabras. _"¡Admite como si nada ser una criatura tan oscura! ¿¡Cómo es posible que nadie más se haya percatado de esto!?_ Sus pensamientos se apagaron cuando Valerie posó sus manos en la mesa, marcando su superioridad y acorralando el espacio que tenía Hermione.

\- Me das pena, no asco, solo pena Granger. Si quieres, adelante, dile al resto lo que acabas de descubrir, aunque dudo mucho que te crean… Esperaba algo mejor de ti… No entiendo porque mis acciones te llevaron a dudar de mí, pero veo que no hay arreglo, aun así ten claro que no pienso tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer para esconder lo que soy ni por todo lo que he tenido que pasar… Pero eso, claramente, da lo mismo, porque te basta con leer un libro para juzgar y creer que una persona es tal y como se describe a una especie entera. Que patético razonamiento, eres igual de clasista que las serpientes de este colegio – escupió las últimas palabras con enorme rencor que no pudo controlar mientras sus ojos eran como dagas que buscaban córtale el rostro a la temerosa bruja que tenía en frente.

\- Tu…Tu… Tu quisiste mantenerlo oculto, alguien lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano – tartamudeo Hermione.

\- Dudo que me hubieran abierto los brazos si sabían mi verdadera naturaleza, tu simple reacción me deja en claro el resultado que hubiera obtenido.

\- No logro entender cómo es posible que Dumbledore no lo sepa… – señaló Hermione con rapidez intentando comprender como aquella bruja de un segundo para otro se convirtió en alguien que tanto temiera.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi abuelo no sabe de eso? – y la sonrisa que le regaló le puso todo el cuerpo de gallina a la joven bruja. Era tan sorprendente y macabro ver aquella despiadada expresión en el rostro de la vampira, dejando aflorar una maldad que siempre estuvo dentro suyo. – Te contaré una pequeña historia sobre la vida Hermione… - Valerie pronunció su nombre con lentitud y molestia. – Siempre ha habido dos criaturas peleando dentro de mi… Una, está llena de rabia, odio, celos, maldad, mentiras y muerte. La otra criatura, en cambio, está llena de amor, esperanza, verdad, apoyo y paz. La batalla de estas criaturas no solo se da en mí, sino en todos los seres con la capacidad de razonar… ¿y sabes cual criatura ganará? – Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Aquella a la cual alimentes… Y… en este momento no estas alimentando a la correcta… -

Se acercó a la bruja de gryffindor expandiendo su oscura aura. – Escúchame bien Granger, si tengo la mínima sospecha de que estuviste divulgando tu nuevo "descubrimiento" – dijo con ironía la vampira. – Lo lamentarás…

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- O no querida, es una advertencia, las amenazas son para los débiles que buscan inspirar miedo en acciones de riesgo o prejuicio contra otro que nunca realizan. En cambio, yo… Siempre cumplo con lo que advierto. – Hermione tomó su varita y le apunto en el rostro con temor. – Granger… Ya te lo dije, es solo una advertencia y ambas sabemos que no eres rival para mí. – Como si nada le dio la espalda sin preocuparse de algún eventual ataque, pero antes de irse, giró el rostro para escupir con odio sus palabras finales. – Te arrepentirás de esto, espero lo sepas. Nunca se debe juzgar un libro por su portada.

Tras aquello, la vampira abandonó la biblioteca como alma endemoniada, furiosa ante las palabras de Hermione Granger. La joven bruja por su parte continuó temblando con su varita en mano sin saber que pensar y hacer a continuación.

* * *

Fred y George Weasley caminaban animadamente por los pasillos del castillo planeando alguna que otra nueva travesura contra Umbridge cuando se toparon con una extraña escena. Valerie caminaba hacia las torres de astronomía con rapidez y el rostro crispado por la rabia, quien fuera que la viera, se hubiera cuestionado dos veces antes de meterse en su camino.

Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados, sin decir una palabra y con un vistazo que solo gemelos cercanos pueden comprender intentaron alcanzar a Valerie antes de perderla entre los amplios pasadizos del castillo. Pese a su esfuerzo, no lograron ver por cual de todas las escaleras subió, pero lograron escuchar una frase que los dejó helados: "Estúpida Granger y sus putas ansias de conocimiento".

Fred tomó del brazo a George que se dirigió hacia una de las escaleras. - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A buscarla, obviamente…

\- Creo que mejor la dejamos tranquila…No quisiera meterme entremedio de su rabia…

George se cruzó de brazos con disconformidad – Pero algo debió ocurrirle, no podemos dejarla así… ¿Que mierda la habrá dicho Hermione para que reaccionara de esa forma? –

\- Vaya a saber uno – señaló Fred. – Pero no creo que sea bueno inmiscuirnos, si bien es nuestra amiga no tengo la confianza para preguntarle qué ocurrió sin temer por su reacción.

\- Tal vez debamos decirle a Malfoy… - señaló George, no queriendo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Y después averiguaremos que le dijo Hermione para dejarla así.

\- Perfecto, tenemos un trato.

Los gemelos se giraron y fueron en busca de una serpiente platinada.

* * *

Draco caminó con rapidez en busca de Valerie, pues sabía perfectamente a que torre acudiría a despejar su mente. Si bien no tenía una cercana relación con los gemelos Weasley, les agradeció el gesto de preocupación por su amiga.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba intrigado subiendo las escaleras de la torre, cuestionándose que podría haber molestado tanto a la joven Dumbledore cuando una de sus características era su inquebrantable tranquilidad.

Al llegar al balcón de la alta torre encontró a la vampira de pie observando el horizonte, absorta en sus pensamientos, pero notó el semblante de molestia en sus facciones.

\- Valerie ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Malfoy directo al grano, ella era su amiga, pero las sutilezas no iban con él por lo que prefería no irse con rodeos al momento de hablar.

\- He encontrado, más veces de lo que hubiera querido, una enorme belleza en la oscuridad, así como he encontrado muchos horrores en la luz… - la vampira guardó silencio unos segundos y después le dedicó una mirada apagada a Draco. - ¿Me juzgarías a mi como lo harías con la portada de un libro, sin conocer su contenido?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó alarmado Malfoy, pues no le gustó aquella pregunta y menos poca luz que había en su mirada. Pero Valerie se quedó callada unos segundos, tras lo cual cerró los puños, se puso de pie y sin poder contenerse tomo aire y gritó. Fue un grito furioso y cargado de dolor, aquel grito que busca liberar la presión y desesperación interna, pero no fue suficiente y la vampira comenzó a golpear las paredes del castillo sin control.

\- ¿¡Valerie que haces!? – gritó aterrado Draco, pero la vampira no lo escuchó cegada en descargar su rabia contra las frías paredes.

Ella no era lo que los libros decían, jamás quiso caer en las garras de aquel hombre que la convirtió en lo que era, nunca deseo que el hombre que amo fuera una bestia y despertara en ella su naturaleza más oculta. Ya no deseaba ser así, pero la oscuridad estaba dentro de ella, lo quisiera o no. ¿Quién era Hermione Granger para juzgarla?

Y de pronto sintió aquella punzada en su cuerpo, la sangre de su creador palpitando en su interior, como si se regocijara con su dolor y una pequeña grieta se abrió en ella. Dudas, dolores, gritos, horrores, hechos del pasado que muchas veces sepultó en su interior salieron a flote, tantos años de vida aglomerados en ella, tantas acciones oscuras que destruyeron su realidad. Aquella grieta que por unos segundos quebró a una poderosa vampira, porque a pesar de todo el poder y conocimiento que pudiera tener, las memorias siempre serían su peor enemigo.

\- ¡VALERIE DETENTE! – el gritó de Draco congeló los movimientos de la vampira. - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué es esta clase de brutalidad?! – ella escondió la mirada por la vergüenza, pero para su sorpresa el mago la abrazo con suavidad. – Respira y cálmate, estoy aquí… Lo que sea que haya ocurrido puedes decírmelo…

Valerie enterró su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y escondió las lágrimas de sangre que comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. – No es culpa mía… Yo nunca pedí ser esto… No pueden juzgarme por lo que leen en un libro… - sollozó la vampira y Draco pudo sentir como una parte de él se partía en su interior al escuchar la voz de su amiga quebrada por la pena.

* * *

Draco no solía perder los estribos, era una serpiente inteligente y sobre todo un Malfoy, pero en aquel momento su rabia se había apoderado de cada poro de su ser destilando un rencor y molestia que no recordaba haber sentido nunca en su vida.

Se dirigió con pasos firmes al gran comedor esperando encontrar a Granger antes de que ingresara por el almuerzo. Cuál sería su suerte de divisarla caminando por el pasillo junto a sus dos amigos. El verla, conversando con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, generó que su ira incrementara de manera irracional, apuró sus pasos y con fuertes zancadas se paró de frente a la bruja sin importarle si alguien más lo veía pasando por alto a los magos que acompañaban a Hermione.

\- Granger, tenemos que hablar… Ahora.

\- Vamos hombre, es la hora de almuerzo podrán hablar después – respondió inmediatamente Ron sin pensar. Harry por su parte observó extrañado la actitud de Malfoy y todas sus alertas se encendieron.

\- Hablemos más tarde Malfoy… - respondió incomoda Hermione ante su intensa mirada.

\- No te estoy preguntando – le interrumpió el rubio. – Muévete ahora, no pienso esperar un segundo más – se acercó a la bruja y la tomó de la muñeca de manera ruda.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Suéltala, ella ya te dijo que conversarán después! – le gritó Ron molesto intentando separarlos al ver el terror en el rostro de Hermione.

\- Malfoy, no es necesaria tanta brutalidad – señaló Harry con rapidez con la intención de que el rubio soltara a su amiga.

\- Me vale mierda lo que ustedes digan – siseó el rubio sin mirarlos. – Ahora, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas Granger…

\- No tengo nada que conversar contigo y menos ahora – susurró débilmente la bruja.

\- ¡Mueve tus malditas piernas Granger, antes de que me arrepienta! ¡No estoy para aguantar tu actitud de victima en este momento!

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Suficiente! – le gritó Harry intentando calmar el asunto. – Si es algo tan importante dilo ahora y solucionemos el asunto.

Malfoy soltó con desgano la mano de la bruja sin quitarle la mirada de odio – Que quede claro que no me interesaba que tus amigos supieran, pero si es así como quieres resolver esto que así sea…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Ron, pero el rubio lo ignoró nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Malfoy cerrando los puños por la rabia sin quitarle la vista a Hermione. Su mirada destilaba tanto odio que a la bruja le era difícil mantener el contacto visual.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – volvió a susurrar Hermione sin mirarlo.

\- ¡Por la mierda Granger deja está actitud de victima! ¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Valerie?! – apenas el nombre de la vampira salió de la boca del rubio Hermione se quedó como piedra y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Valerie? – habló la bruja sin poder conectar bien sus pensamientos debido a su miedo.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y se supone que tú eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación? – escupió fuera de si Malfoy. – Te lo repetiré, por última vez Granger – la voz del mago sonó cada vez más tenebrosa. - ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Valerie para dejarla así?

\- Yo… Yo… - titubeó Hermione.

\- Te diré solo una cosa Granger, no sé qué mierda habrás leído ni que carajos estarás pensando, pero nunca, NUNCA se juzga un libro por su portada – le siseó con odio Malfoy usando las palabras de su amiga. Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada ante aquella frase. – No sé qué ideas tendrás en tu cabeza, pero no voy a dejar que ella esté mal por tus estúpidas acciones.

\- ¿Ella está mal? ¿Le afectó lo que dije? – preguntó pasmada Hermione y sus amigos la miraron sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Hermione? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

\- Yo… Yo solo le dije… Cosas que pensaba en base a sus acciones… - respondió la bruja con rapidez.

\- ¡Fue más que eso y lo sabes! – grito Malfoy ya descontrolado. – Ella no está bien, pero claramente no lo va a demostrar, pero dudo que tus intenciones hayan sido buenas. De todas las personas en este colegio eras la última que hubiera pensado fuera capaz de juzgar a otra persona que no se lo merece.

Los engranajes de la mente de Hermione se activaron con rapidez al analizar la actitud del rubio y no pudo controlar la pregunta que escapó de sus labios - ¿Ella te gusta, no es así?

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la bruja supo que no debió haberlas pronunciado. Nunca espero ver tanto odio en una sola mirada dirigida hacia ella, estaba segura de que, si Malfoy pudiera, en ese instante la habría matado, pese a eso, el mago mantuvo la serenidad.

\- Lo que yo sienta no es de tu incumbencia Granger, pero te recomiendo mantenerte alejada de mis asuntos personales – le respondió con lentitud sin esconder el tono amenazante. – Pensé que ser una nacida de muggles te habría demostrado lo doloroso que es ser juzgado solo por tu sangre, pero por lo que veo solo velas por ti y tu insaciable curiosidad ¿no es así? Ella, la sabe lo todo, a quien la discriminan por ser "sangre sucia" no duda en discriminar y juzgar a alguien por algo que cree haber descubierto… Me das asco y pena Granger. – El rubio se le acercó y le apuntó con un dedo. – Espero que esta sea la última vez que vea a Valerie mal por tu culpa, de haber una segunda… Ni tus amigos van a poder protegerte ¿quedó claro? – y sin esperar una respuesta miró con cara de asco de la bruja y se giró sobre sus talones furioso alejándose por el pasillo.

Ron y Harry miraron a su amiga anonadados sin saber que decir.

\- Chicos… Yo…

\- No quiero escuchar nada Hermione – le cortó Harry seriamente. – No tengo idea que le habrás dicho a Valerie, pero me cuesta imaginar que algo pueda afectarle tanto como para que Malfoy actúe así… Claramente algo muy malo fuiste capaz de decirle y no sé si quiero escucharlo… No lo hubiera esperado de ti… Ella es nuestra amiga también, te lo recuerdo – se dio media vuelta e ingresó al gran comedor sin mirar atrás.

Hermione se hundió en si misma ante las palabras de Harry. ¡Ellos no sabían la verdad del asunto! Pero sabía que no le creerían, sabía que sus argumentos no eran suficientes y ahora, tenía la duda implantada en su mente al enterarse que sus palabras y acciones afectaron a quien, recién descubrió, era un temible monstruo… ¿Era efectivamente un monstruo? _"¿En qué momento dejé de verla como mi amiga y humana para verla con tanto temor?"_ pensó agobiada Hermione.

* * *

\- Ella estará bien Severus, después de todo, sigue siendo una persona igual que nosotros, pero más fuerte de lo que crees – señaló Albus en su despacho bien entrada la noche.

\- No dudo en su fortaleza, pero me cuesta imaginar que las palabras de Granger pudieran afectarle tanto – le respondió Snape de brazos cruzados y con su semblante serio como siempre.

Ambos magos se encontraban reunidos discutiendo los últimos detalles del plan de Valerie cuando Snape no pudo evitar preguntar sobre ella al enterarse de lo ocurrido, los rumores viajaban más rápido de lo que uno quisiera en el castillo.

\- Se que estás preocupado por ella, pero insisto, estará bien.

\- Yo no dije que … - respondió con rapidez Severus incómodo.

\- Pero sé que lo estas – Albus le lanzó aquella mirada por sus anteojos de media luna que te leían el alma. – La señorita Granger tocó una fibra sensible de nuestra vampira, pero se repondrá con rapidez… Me preocupa más las acciones que pueda tomar contra ella…

\- ¿Querrá vengarse? – preguntó Severus sin poder esconder su interés.

\- Se que Valerie no le tocará un pelo a la señorita Granger, pero eso no quita que ya no sea agradable con ella y no quiero estar en sus zapatos… Se que puede llegar a ser muy hostil o dura si las circunstancias lo ameritan.

Severus no respondió nada y dejó que el silencio los rodeara. Segundos después Dumbledore habló – De todas formas, te agradeceré que estés atento a Valerie, por más que se muestre como una persona dura, puede que esto le afecte más de lo que quiera admitir. Ella confía en ti, por lo que sé que agradecerá tu preocupación – Snape no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho orgulloso ante las palabras del viejo mago. – Ahora por otro lado, es momento de que comiences a implantar las dudas en Yaxley.

* * *

 **Chan chan! Qué les pareció el el capítulo? Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas. Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**

 **Los quiere, Florence**


	21. La soplona

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

\- No perdería mi tiempo en conversar contigo y exponerme si no fuera necesario Yaxley… - respondió con seriedad Severus Snape. – Dumbledore me señaló que tenía un poderoso mortifago infiltrado en las filas más cercanas a nuestro señor, pero no me dijo quién es, lo cual es altamente sospechoso.

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que dice es verdad?

Snape miró con asco al mortifago que tenía en frente mientras ambos conversaban escondidos en la oscuridad de los múltiples pasillos del castillo bien entrada la noche. – Si hay algo que se con seguridad, es que Dumbledore no se anda con rodeos… Dudo que esté inventando esta información… Aun así, me es extraño que me oculte su identidad… Sospecho, sin embargo, que este mortifago oculto viene en ciertas ocasiones al castillo a reunirse con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le cuestionó sorprendido Yaxley.

\- Completamente, el director no ha abandonado el castillo excepto en navidad y estoy al tanto que ha recibido visitas inesperadas en su despacho últimamente.

\- Tendremos que estar atentos, debemos averiguar quién es el traidor. Si Dumbledore no te ha dicho su nombre es porque no quiere que sepamos quien puede ser…

\- Dejaré la búsqueda en tus manos, tienes mayor libertad de acción que yo y puedes salir con facilidad del castillo sin tener que reportarte con nadie – continuó hablando Severus. – De todas formas, como siempre cualquier información que tenga te la haré saber.

Tras ello, Snape se alejó y caminó con confianza por el oscuro pasillo, sonriendo con malicia al saber que había implantado correctamente la duda en la mente de aquel patético mortifago.

Hermione nunca creyó que sus amigos fueran a reaccionar de la forma en que lo hicieron y tras una semana después del incidente las cosas no iban para mejor.

Ginny se había molestado mucho con ella por su inconsecuencia – Tu misma me dijiste que no la juzgara y tú eres la que peor lo hizo… No hubiera esperado esto y mucho menos de ti – le señaló la pelirroja. Tras eso, sus conversaciones se habían vuelto cortantes e incomodas para Hermione.

Neville no quiso tomar partido, pero se notaba su incomodidad al tener a la bruja cerca de ella, pero no queriendo ser mal educado conversaba, o más bien, escuchaba a Hermione en las comidas del gran comedor.

Los gemelos se mantuvieron al margen, no le hablaban, pero tampoco eran hostiles con ella. Le señalaron que nunca habían visto tan furiosa a Valerie por su culpa y que esperaban que solucionaran las cosas. Pese a eso, Hermione sabía que ellos estaban tomando partido por la vampira.

Ron era el único que estaba con ella, si bien no era igual de cálido que antes, la acompañaba pues no quería dejarla sola. Pese a eso, la bruja se sentía mal teniendo al pelirrojo que tanto quería con el rostro serio a su lado y sin poder tener una conversación natural como antes.

A pesar de todo eso, lo que más le dolió fue que Harry le había cortado la palabra los primeros días, pero ahora se limitaba a dirigirle unas pocas frases de respuesta más que nada por cortesía. Aun así, parecía que el mago no quería pasar tiempo con ella y se dedicó a compartir cada vez más con Malfoy y Valerie.

La distancia que había tomado con sus amigos no había pasado desapercibida por el resto de los alumnos y varios de los integrantes de ED se mantuvieron al margen. Hermione no quiso ni pensar en cómo sería la dinámica en la siguiente reunión.

Cuando la semana llegó a su fin, Hermione no sabía que hacer… Se sentía agotada, frustrada y triste. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de la verdad? ¿Cómo nadie comprendía el monstruo que era Valerie Dumbledore?

Para acallar sus pensamientos, Hermione avanzó por los pasillos sin tener un rombo fijo, pasatiempo que se había vuelto algo común durante los últimos días, cuando para su mala suerte se encontró con Valerie y Luna caminando por el mismo lugar.

Luna, con su característico andar tranquilo, se le acercó alegremente. – Hola Hermione –

\- Hola Luna, que gusto verte…

Valerie le dedicó una mirada de asco y se limitó a decir – Granger – para luego, con un movimiento de cabeza, despedirse de la otra bruja dejándolas solas.

Hermione no pudo contener el suspiró que se escapó de sus labios ante lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Tal vez deberías considerar las palabras que le dijiste… - le mencionó de la nada Luna.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- No eres la única que sabe que algo oscuro trae consigo Valerie, pero no puedes juzgarla por sus secretos. Son sus acciones las que deberían importante, muchas veces nuestro pasado nos pesa, pero nos define para ser mejores personas.

\- ¿Pero acaso tú sabes lo que oculta? – preguntó aterrada y esperanzada Hermione tomando con fuerza las manos de la rubia.

\- No, sé que hay algo extraño, pero nada me advierte de peligro alrededor de ella. Tal vez deberías retirar las palabras que dijiste…

\- Ella me odia – señaló Hermione nerviosa.

\- Lo dudo, siento que tienen varias cosas más importantes en su mente que odiarte por algo como esto. Debe estar más que nada dolida contigo.

\- ¿Debería pedirle disculpas?

\- Creo que ya es medio tarde para eso… - le respondió Luna. – Creo que tendras, de alguna forma u otra, volver a ganar su confianza y de paso, soportar lo que venga. Si bien no desconfió de Valerie, sé que no te hará las cosas fáciles de ahora en adelante.

Tras esas palabras la bruja se despidió de Hermione, la cual se quedó como piedra sopesando que debería hacer a continuación.

Dos días después volvió a iniciar la semana y febrero comenzaba a ser cada vez más cercano. Los miembros del ED se organizaron para realizar una nueva reunión el viernes en la noche. Hermione no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello, por un lado, deseaba ir, pero por otro temía la reacción del resto y la actitud que Valerie pudiera tener hacia ella.

Durante la noche, Hermione caminó por los pasillos en su ronda de perfecta sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a el pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada al despacho del director y se topó con una extraña escena. La gárgola de piedra que tapaba la entrada comenzó a girar y una silueta encapuchada emergió de ella, debido a la oscuridad del pasillo y la enorme capa negra que traía puesta, Hermione no alcanzo a verle el rostro, pero la poca luz que daban las antorchas del castillo le permitieron ver un impactante detalle: la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo del encapuchado.

\- ¿Qué hace en los pasillos a estas horas, señorita? – Hermione logró evitar el grito que estuvo por salir de su boca. Se giró con rapidez y Yaxley apareció entre la oscuridad detrás de ella. Ante la intensa mirada del mago, la bruja supo inmediatamente que, lo que fuera que ella hubiera visto, no pasó desapercibido por el mago. Si las sospechas que tenía Harry sobre Yaxley eran correctas, entonces debía tener cuidado con lo que fuera a responderle.

\- Realizo mis patrullas como perfecta, profesor – respondió con rapidez Hermione.

\- Señor Yaxley – le siseó él con burla. – Recuérdelo, no soy su profesor… ¿Señorita?

\- Granger...

\- ¿Y vio algo sospechoso en los pasillos, señorita Granger? – el mago pronunció su nombre sin ocultar su asco.

\- No, señor Yaxley – respondió firmemente ella. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora y supuso que Dumbledore debía de traer algo entre manos con algún mortifago, pero confiando en el criterio del sabio director prefirió no levantar sospechas frente al mago que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Absolutamente – volvió a responder con rapidez Hermione intentando mantenerle la vista al horrible hombre.

\- ¿Está al tanto de que suelo tener un gran olfato para las mentiras? – se acercó a Hermione mirándola con maldad– Y usted, señorita Granger, apesta a ello… - La bruja tragó en seco – Le puedo asegurar que tengo mil y una formas de hacerle decir la verdad, la pregunta es ¿querrá usted colaborar o no?

\- No sé de qué está hablando, señor Yaxley – señaló Hermione con una seguridad en su tono de voz del cual el mismo Gryffindor estaría orgulloso. – He llegado a este pasillo y no he visto nada que haya llamado mi atención hasta que usted apareció…

\- Lástima que no le crea… - el mago sacó su varita con rapidez y le apuntó con ella a la cara. – Tendremos que hacer esto a mi manera por lo que veo – y sonrió ante la idea.

Hermione miró con horror la varita y buscó alguna forma de poder escapar de la situación cuando, repentinamente, la gárgola de piedra volvió a moverse y de ella emergió Valerie Dumbledore.

La vampira detuvo sus pasos observando la escena con aparente calma. Si bien su semblante no mostró sorpresa alguna, sus ojos mostraban un odio profundo ante cualquiera que la viera.

\- Buenas noches, señor Yaxley…

\- Señorita Dumbledore – respondió con molestia el mago.

\- No creo que sea prudente apuntar su varita a una alumna de esa forma… Que yo sepa, los perfectos tienen permiso para recorrer los pasillos a estas horas.

\- No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión al respecto – le siseó el mago con rabia.

\- Lo sé, pero parece que tiene usted una gran tendencia a olvidar las reglas impuestas dentro del castillo…

\- ¿Y usted que hace acá a estas horas? Estoy al tanto que no es perfecta de la casa de slytherin – le señaló Yaxley con una sonrisa macabra sin bajar la varita de la cara de Hermione, la cual miraba la escena pasmada sin saber que decir.

\- Cierto… - la vampira suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – No soy perfecta, pero tengo una carta de mi abuelo, quiero decir, el director que me permite poder caminar a estas horas por los pasillos para poder volver tranquilamente a mi habitación. – entre su capa sacó un sobre sellado. - ¿Desea comprobarlo señor Yaxley?

El mago gruñó furioso.

\- Veo entonces que no hay razón alguna por la cual Granger y yo no podamos volver a nuestras respectivas habitaciones¿no le parece?

\- ¿Está segura? La señora Granger no ha querido decirme que fue lo que vio en el pasillo y merece un castigo por ello.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con falsa inocencia la vampira. – Yo creo que usted, más bien, no cree en la palabra de Granger y por ello no la deja ir. Si desea, podemos llamar al director para solucionar este conflicto – y le sonrió con maldad. Hermione, por su parte, no podía creer la seguridad con la que Valerie actuaba frente al horrible mago sin temor a alguna represalia.

\- Lo dejaremos hasta acá, señorita Granger… - siseó furioso Yaxley bajando su varita y luego miró con odio a la nieta de Dumbledore que se les acercó. – No siempre contará con la protección de su abuelo, señorita Dumbledore – le amenazó Yaxley.

\- No se preocupe, señor Yaxley, no necesito la protección de nadie – y le dedicó una sonrisa macabra y Hermione supo que hablaba con completa verdad.

El mago bufó furioso y girándose con rapidez se alejó del pasillo. Tras unos segundos en silencio ambas brujas no hablaron hasta que Yaxley se perdió entre las sombras. Valerie se dio vuelta y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione se limitó a decir – No creas que te ayude porque quise, mi desprecio por ese hombre es mayor que tus miseros problemas, lo que te salvó de quedarte a solas con él… Yo que tu no tentaría tu suerte, Granger – el desagrado en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por la Hermione tragó en seco y vio como la silueta de la vampira se perdía entre los oscuros pasillos.

Hermione suspiró con frustración, estaba dispuesta a darle las gracias por salvarle el pellejo, pero las frías palabras de la vampira la dejaron como piedra. Todavía le llegaba a sorprender lo astuta que podía llegar a ser y su conciencia volvió a carcomer sus pensamientos ¿estaba bien lo que había hecho? _"Ya es un poco tarde para pedir perdón"_ pensó la bruja con angustia y caminó con rapidez hacia su sala común queriendo llegar a su cama y callar todos los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

La siguiente reunión del ED fue bastante más normal de lo que Hermione esperaba. Ron estuvo acompañándola todo el tiempo, Harry actuó de manera natural e hizo que todos volvieran a practicar sus patronus, mientras que Valerie ignoró a la bruja y ayudo con correcciones a los más complicados, quienes estaban dichosos de recibir su apoyo.

Cuando Hermione vio la gratitud en los rostros de sus compañeros, en especial en el de Neville, supo que Valerie se había ganado la confianza y respeto de todos a su alrededor y que ella estaba, tal vez, equivocada. Después de todo ¿sabía ella cómo habían sido las circunstancias en las que se convirtió en una vampira? Su curiosidad no pudo evitar quejarse por sus acciones, pues no tendría como averiguarlo, pero lo más importante en ese momento era el desafío que comenzaba a hacer andar los engranajes de su mente: como recuperar la confianza y amistad que Valerie Dumbledore le había entregado en algún momento. Hermione Granger no era tonta, pero aprendió que nunca más debía proceder bajo la impulsividad de lo que leía, debía pensar antes de actuar.

Lo que tenía claro era que recuperar la confianza de la nieta de Dumbledore no sería una tarea sencilla.

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se abrió y cerró con rapidez, la gente ubicada cerca de la puerta hizo silencio y Valerie se percató de la presencia de un elfo doméstico que corrió hacia Draco Malfoy y comenzó a tirar de su túnica con urgencia. El mago miró hacia abajo encontrándose con Dobby.

\- ¡Hola Dobby! – lo saludó - ¿Qué haces en el castillo? ¿Qué estás… qué te pasa? – El elfo tenía los ojos abiertos del terror y estaba temblando. Los miembros del ED guardaron silencio, todos observando a Dobby.

\- Draco Malfoy… Señor – dijo el elfo con la voz aguda, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. – Draco Malfoy, señor… Dobby ha venido a advertirle… aunque los elfos de la casa han sido prevenidos para que no hablaran…He estado en el castillo por orden de su abuelo para vigilar de manera oculta… - el elfo corrió con la cabeza hacia la pared pese a que Draco intentó detenerlo. – Draco Malfoy…Ella…Ella… - el elfo comenzó a golpearse fuertemente la nariz con el puño, pero Malfoy lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién es "ella", Dobby? – pero él ya creía saberlo, con toda seguridad solo podía haber un "ella" que le causara tanto terror al elfo doméstico. - ¡Deja de castigarte, no has incumplido ninguna orden!

\- ¿Umbridge? – interrumpió Valerie acercándose a los dos.

\- Si… señorita Dumbledore – respondió el elfo y luego trató de impactar su cabeza contra la rodilla de Draco. - ¡Elfo malo, elfo malo! ¡No debías revelar tu presencia!

Malfoy sujetó al elfo deteniéndolo - ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dobby…ella no habrá averiguado sobre esto…sobre nosotros? – él leyó la respuesta en la afligida cara de su elfo. Le sujetó las manos para evitar que volviera a golpearse la cara.

\- ¿Ella está viniendo para acá? – preguntó con rapidez Valerie.

Dobby soltó un aullido y empezó a batir con fuerzas sus pies contra el piso - ¡Sí, señorita Dumbledore, si! – Draco se enderezó y miró a las personas que lo rodeaban que, inmóviles, contemplaban aterrorizadas al elfo.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO? – bramó Harry con rapidez - ¡CORRAN!

De inmediato, todos corrieron hacia la salida, formando un follón en la puerta, mientras la gente la atravesaba a empujones.

Valerie tomó de la mano a Harry, corrió hacia la salida y con su mano libre agarró del hombro a Draco, arrastrando a ambos entre la multitud. Pudo oír los quejidos de los magos por su sorpresivo y fuerte agarre, pero ignorándolos comenzó a correr por los corredores y esperó que el resto se esparciera por el castillo y no fuera directo a sus dormitorios. A su derecha estaba un baño de mujeres, si lograba llegar podía ocultar a los magos con un hechizo y hacer como que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

\- ¡AAARGH! – gritó Harry y la vampira perdió el agarre. Algo lo había atrapado por los tobillos y cayó estrepitosamente, dando seis vueltas hacia adelante antes de detenerse.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Valerie, pero el mismo hechizo que atrapó al mago le llegó a Draco y ella no iba a dejarlos ahí botados.

\- ¡Mal tropezón Malfoy! – Valerie vio a Nott agachado debajo de un florero sonriendo con maldad. - ¿No vas a correr Dumbledore? Estoy expectante de atacarte y ver tu caída – le respondió con burla el mago.

\- Quisiera ver como lo intentas – le respondió con odio ella y el mago tragó en seco nervioso.

\- ¡Hey, profesora! ¡PROFESORA! – se apresuró a gritar Nott. - ¡Tengo a tres!

Umbridge vino apresuradamente de una esquina alejada, sin respiración, pero con una sonrisa de placer.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! - exclamó jubilosa ante la visión de Harry en el piso y Malfoy amarrado, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Valerie acorralada. - ¡Es ella! – aplaudió – ¡Excelente, Nott, excelente, oh muy bien! ¡Serás recompensado por esto! ¡Yo me hago cargo de ellos! ¡Arriba, Potter! ¡No querrás perderte esto! – Harry se puso de pie con dificultad, mirando con preocupación a la vampira. Nunca había visto a Umbridge luciendo tan feliz. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Valerie y se volteó, radiante a Nott – Sigue adelante y mira si puedes acorralar a otros de ellos, Nott – le ordenó. – Dile a lo demás que busquen a cualquiera que esté sin aliento; revisen en la biblioteca, en los baños, la señorita Parkinson puede hacerlo en el de las chicas… Te puedes ir… Y ustedes – agregó en un tono más suave, pero peligroso, mirando a Harry y Draco - ¡Ustedes vendrán conmigo a la oficina del director! Pensé que serías tu Potter quien se llevaría la peor parte, pero ahora, será la señorita Dumbledore que llevará la ruina a su abuelo y a sí misma –

Lejos de los terrenos del colegio, la noche caía en la mansión Malfoy, donde Abraxas se encontraba compartiendo una agradable velada con Walburga y Sirius tras haberlos invitado a una deliciosa cena.

Su amena conversación se vio súbitamente interrumpida con la aparición de Dobby en medio de la sala.

\- ¡Amo, amo! – el elfo corrió hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado Abraxas y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra las patas de madera - ¡Dobby malo, Dobby malo, Dobby malo!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué significa este comportamiento? – exclamó molesto Malfoy.

Walburga y Sirius miraron extrañados el actuar del elfo mientras este respondía – Dobby tuvo que revelar su presencia en Hogwarts señor… Dobby lo siente… ¡Pero Dobby tenía que advertirle al amo Draco de que ella… ella venía! – y se comenzó a golpear el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Dobby no te golpes más, es una orden! – gritó Abraxas poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Enviaste a tu elfo a Hogwarts? – le preguntó Walburga molesta. - ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer allá?

\- Le di ordenes que mantuviera vigilado a Draco y sus movimientos… En una de sus cartas mencionó que Yaxley está en el castillo y no me iba a quedar tranquilo sabiendo que ese engendro se encuentra con libertad de hacer lo que quiera – respondió Abraxas cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me imagino que no será solo a Draco a quien tu elfo tenía que vigilar – le respondió Walburga mirándolo desafiante. – Podrías haber compartido esa información antes…

\- También me hubiera gustado saber esa información, señor Malfoy – dijo de repente Sirius con el rosto tenso. – Harry también me preocupa y más ahora que sé que ese hombre está en el castillo…

\- El señor Potter está bien – respondió rápidamente Dobby en defensa de su amo. – Esta siempre acompañando al amo Draco y a la señorita Dumbledore – todos miraron al elfo sorprendidos por sus palabras.

\- Dobby, ¿por qué revelaste tu presencia? ¿Qué era tan urgente? – le preguntó Abraxas.

\- Ellos… Ellos… Ellos crearon un grupo de alumnos secreto, amo. Entrenan hechizos en las noches sin que ningún profesor sepa… Dobby los vigiló siempre amo. ¡El joven Potter y la señorita Dumbledore lideran el grupo! – todos los presentes sonrieron ante ello. Walburga y Abraxas no hubieran esperado menos de su vieja amiga. – Pero, Dobby se enteró hoy que hubo una soplona… Dobby vio como la profesora Umbridge, fue en busca del amo Malfoy para castigarlos. ¡Dobby tenía que hacer algo! ¡Usted envió a Dobby a vigilar al joven amo, Dobby no podía dejar que lo atraparan! – y se tomó el rostro con furia golpeándose nuevamente el rostro.

\- Hiciste lo correcto – el elfo miró a Abraxas abriendo sus redondos ojos al máximo por la sorpresa. – Deja de golpearte, me parece muy bien que le hayas advertido al joven Malfoy de que Umbridge iba en camino…

\- ¿Lograron escapar? – preguntó ansioso Sirius.

\- Dobby no sabe… Dobby apenas vio como la señorita Dumbledore se llevó al señor Potter y el amo Draco fuera de la sala Dobby se vino a advertirle a su amo…

Los tres guardaron silencio sin saber que decir, cruzando los dedos para que ninguno de los tres se hubiera metido en grave problemas.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Umbridge llevó a los tres alumnos a la gárgola de piedra que bloqueaba la entrada al despacho del director. Draco y Harry se lanzaron miradas preocupadas por la felicidad que irradiaba Umbridge todavía sosteniendo el brazo de Valerie, pero para sorpresa de ambos la bruja mantenía el semblante tranquilo.

\- "Fizzing Whizzbee" – cantó la profesora y la gárgola de piedra comenzó a moverse. Segundos antes de subir por las escaleras, Valerie miró a los dos magos y les guiñó un ojo. Harry se quedó como piedra, pero siguió a Umbridge con rapidez mientras Malfoy sonrió con malicia: _"¿Qué estarás planeando, Valerie?_

Los cuatro alcanzaron la pulida puerta, pero Umbridge ni se molestó en tocar, entró a grandes zancadas y arrastró a Valerie con ella, seguidos de Harry y Draco. La oficina estaba llena de personas, Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las puntas de sus largos dedos juntas. A su lado, la profesora McGonagall estaba parada rígidamente con el rostro extremadamente tenso. Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, se encontraba al lado del fuego meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la punta de sus pies, claramente complacido con la situación, pero al ver a quien arrastraba Umbridge su rostro se llenó de confusión.

Kingsley Shacklebolt y Yaxley estaban colocados a ambos lados de la puerta en actitud de guardianes. Los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras no fingían dormir esa noche, todos estaban alertas y serios, pendientes de lo que estaba pasando abajo.

Cuando Umbridge llegó al centro Valerie forcejeó para librarse de su agarre, tras lo cual la profesora tomó de los hombros a Draco y Harry y los llevó a una esquina del despacho mientras la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Corneluis Fudge miró con hostilidad al mago de anteojos, con una especie de viciosa satisfacción en su rostro. – Bien – dijo Fudge – Bien, bien, bien… - Harry le dedicó la mirada de mayor despreció que pudo lograr. – Veo que trajo a Potter y compañía… Ah… El joven Malfoy, que desperdicio… - siseó, pero Draco no se inmutó ante su comentario y le regaló una mirada cargada de odio. – Y la señorita… - miró a Valerie con curiosidad y extrañeza al ver otra alumna de slytherin junto a Harry.

\- Cornelius, te presento a mi nieta, Valerie Dumbledore – habló Albus con calma, como si nada estuviera pasando.

\- ¿¡Tu nieta!? – exclamó el ministro de magia agitado. - ¡No estaba al tanto de su existencia! ¿Qué hace acá la señorita Dumbledore? – le preguntó a Umbridge.

\- Estaba regresando a la Torre de Slytherin, al igual que Potter y Malfoy… - señaló Umbridge. Había un indecente tono de excitación en su voz. – El chico Nott los arrinconó.

\- Lo hizo bien – comentó Fudge con aprobación – Bien, bien… - y sonrió con malicia mirando a Valerie. Todos los presentes supieron que lo que fuera a hacer el ministro sería aprovechar de manipular a Dumbledore por medio de su nieta. – Entonces… señorita Dumbledore, espero sepa por qué está aquí.

Valerie miró rápidamente a Albus a los ojos y este sonrió ligeramente a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación.

\- No.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No – repitió Valerie tranquilamente.

\- ¿Tú no sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- No, no lo sé – contestó la vampira.

\- ¿Me dirán que ustedes tampoco saben? – les preguntó el ministro a Draco y Harry.

\- No, tampoco sabemos – se apresuró a responder Malfoy seriamente.

Incrédulo, Fudge paseó la mirada de ambos magos a la profesora Umbridge, volviendo hacia Valerie.

\- ¿Así que no tienes idea – insistió Fudge, con la voz repleta de sarcasmo – de por qué la profesora Umbridge te ha traído a ti y tus amigos al despacho de tu abuelo? ¿No estas consciente de que has roto las reglas de la escuela?

\- ¿Reglas de la escuela? – se sorprendió Valerie – No.

\- ¿O los decretos del Ministerio? – señaló Fudge, colericó.

\- No sé de qué decretos me habla – replicó con calma Valerie.

Harry y Draco miraban asombrados a su amiga, hacía falta valor para decir esas mentiras con tanta calma y al mismo tiempo observar como a Fudge le aumentaba la presión de la sangre.

\- Así que esto es nuevo para ti, ¿no es así? – inquirió Fudge, su voz ahora gruesa por la rabia – ¿Qué una organización estudiantil ilegal ha sido descubierta dentro de la escuela?

\- Si, lo es – afirmó Valerie fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Creo, señor ministro – intervino Umbridge, deslizándose al lado de él – que podemos hacer mayores progresos si traemos a nuestro informante.

\- Sí, sí, hágalo – aceptó Fudge, asintiendo y mirando con malicia a Dumbledore mientras Umbridge abandonaba el salón. Draco y Harry se lanzaron miradas aterradas intentando figurar quien podía haberlos delatado – No hay nada mejor que un buen testigo, ¿verdad Dumbledore? – señaló el ministro de magia.

\- Absolutamente nada, Cornelius – aceptó Dumbledore calmadamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Hubo varios minutos de espera, donde nadie dijo nada, hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse. Umbridge entró a la habitación, llevando por el hombro a la amiga de pelo rizado de Cho, Marietta, quien ocultaba el rostro entre las manos. – No estés asustada, querida, no tengas miedo – le dijo la profesora Umbridge suavemente, palmeándole la espalda – Ya está todo bien. Has hecho lo correcto. El ministro está muy complacido contigo, él le dirá a tu madre lo buena chica que has sido. La madre de Marietta, señor ministro – agregó, levantando la mirada hacia Fudge – Es Madam Edgecombe del Departamento de Transportación Mágica, en la oficina de Floo Network… Ella ha estado ayudándome a vigilar los fuegos de Hogwarts, ya sabe.

\- ¡Bien, bien! – exclamó Fudge alegremente – De tal madre, tal hija, ¿eh? Bien. Vamos. Ahora, querida, levanta la vista, no seas tímida y deja que oigamos lo que tienes que decir…¡Por las barbas de Merlin! –

Mientras Marietta alzaba la cabeza, Fudge brincó hacia atrás impresionado, casi aterrizando en el fuego, maldijo y piso el dobladillo de su capa que había comenzado a humear. Marietta dio un gemido y subió el cuello de su túnica hasta sus ojos, pero no antes que todo el mundo hubiera visto que su rostro estaba horriblemente desfigurado por una serie de granos purpuras muy juntos que se habían propagado a través de su nariz y mejillas para formar la palabra "SOPLON".

\- No te preocupes por los granos ahora, querida – dijo Umbridge con impaciencia – solo lleva tu túnica fuera de tu boca y cuéntale al ministro… - pero Marietta dio otro gemido amortiguado y movió la cabeza frenéticamente. – Oh, niña tonta, está bien, yo se lo diré – exclamó Umbridge con brusquedad. Esbozó nuevamente su enfermiza sonrisa y declaró – Vera, señor ministro, la señorita Edgecombre fue a mi oficina esta noche poco después de la cena comentándome que algo quería decirme. Me sugirió que, si mí me dirigía a una habitación secreta en el séptimo piso, conocida algunas veces como la sala de menesteres, encontraría algo que me interesaría muchísimo. La interrogue un poco más y admitió que había alguna clase de reunión allí. Desafortunadamente, al llegar a ese punto – apuntó, señalando impaciente el rostro oculto de Marietta – ocurrió esto y al observar su rostro en el espejo, la joven se afligió demasiado como para decirme algo más.

\- Bien, ahora – indicó Fudge, mirando a Marietta con lo que él evidentemente imaginaba era algún tipo de mirada paternal – fue muy valiente de tu parte, querida, ir a contarle a la profesora Umbridge. Hiciste lo correcto. Ahora, ¿me dirás lo que sucedió en esa reunión? ¿Cuál fue su propósito? ¿Quién estaba allí? – Marietta no podía hablar, apenas sacudió la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y espantados. - ¿No tenemos un hechizo para contrarrestar esto? – le preguntó Fudge a Umbridge con impaciencia, señalando el rostro de la joven. – Así ella podría hablar libremente…

\- Yo aún no he logrado encontrar ninguno – admitió Umbridge a regañadientes.

Valerie supo inmediatamente que aquello era obra de Granger y sonrió con malicia, aquella bruja sí que sabía lo que hacía con los maleficios. Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo ante la eficacia de la maldición de su amiga y Draco admiró la inteligencia de la bruja.

\- Pero no importa si no quiere hablar – continuó Umbridge – yo puedo seguir contando la historia desde aquí. Usted recordará, señor ministro, que le envié un reporte en octubre en relación con una reunión que tuvo la señorita Dumbledore y Potter con varios compañeros en la Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade…

\- ¿Y qué evidencia tenías de eso? – le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

\- Veras Minerva, tengo mi testimonio…

\- Ella estuvo ahí – le interrumpió Valerie.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Fudge sorprendido.

\- Que la profesora Umbridge estuvo ese día en La Cabeza de Puerco, pese a la multitud logré verla. Estoy segura de que escuchó todo lo que conversamos en aquel momento – y se encogió de hombros. Todos, excepto Dumbledore, miraron sorprendidos a la bruja. Su aparente tranquilidad era asombrosa.

\- El propósito de la reunión con esos estudiantes – continuó la profesora Umbridge con fuerza – era persuadirlos a unirse a una sociedad ilegal, cuya meta era aprender hechizos y maldiciones que el Ministerio considera son inapropiados para la edad escolar.

\- Es ahí donde está equivocada, profesora Umbridge… - señaló Valerie tranquilamente.

\- ¡Oho! – dijo Fudge, balanceándose sobre sus pies arriba y abajo nuevamente - ¡A ver señorita Dumbledore! ¿Qué cuento nos va a inventar ahora para sacarse del problema? ¡Adelante! ¿La profesora está mintiendo acaso? ¿O usted tiene una gemela idéntica que fue a la Cabeza de Puerco ese día? – Harry tenía unas enormes ganas de patear al ministro, pero vio con asombro que Valerie sonreía y que le dirigía una rápida mirada cómplice a su abuelo quien también sonrió ligeramente.

\- No le voy a mentir, señor ministro… Yo estaba, junto con Harry y Draco en el bar Cabeza de Puerco ese día, y es cierto que tratábamos de reclutar estudiantes para un grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Solo quiero puntualizar que la profesora Umbridge está muy equivocada al sugerir que tal grupo era, en ese momento, ilegal. Si bien recuerdo, el Decreto del Ministerio que prohibió todas las sociedades estudiantiles no entró en vigencia hasta dos días después de que nosotros nos reuniéramos en Hogsmeade, por lo que no rompimos ninguna regla en aquella instancia.

Fudge permaneció inmóvil en mitad de su balanceo, con la boca abierta. Umbridge fue la primera en recuperarse – Todo eso está bien, señorita Dumbledore – aceptó ella, sonriendo "dulcemente" – pero hace casi seis meses de la implementación del Decreto Educacional Número Veinticuatro. Si la primera reunión no era ilegal, todas las que han ocurrido desde entonces ciertamente lo son.

\- Es un buen punto Dolores – señaló Albus Dumbledore todavía con sus dedos entrecruzados y todos se giraron a mirarlo mientras hablaba. – Definitivamente aquellas reuniones serían ilegales, si hubieran continuado después que el decreto entró en efecto. Tú no tienes evidencia de que esas reuniones continuaran ¿verdad?

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Valerie pudo escuchar un susurro detrás de ella y sonrió al comprender lo que Kingsley había hecho al sentir que algo suave como una corriente de aire o alas de un pájaro rozaba su costado.

\- ¡¿Evidencia?! – repitió Umbridge con un tono más agudo de lo normal, pero sonrió horriblemente. - ¿Acaso no me escuchó, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué cree que está aquí la señorita Edgecombre?

\- ¿Oh, ella nos puede contar acerca de seis meses de reuniones? – preguntó Dumbledore elevando sus cejas. – Yo tenía la impresión qué solo estaba reportando la reunión de esta noche.

\- La señorita Edgecombre – replicó Umbridge de inmediato – nos dijo cuánto tiempo lleva efectuándose estas reuniones. Querida, basta con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza, estoy segura de que eso no empeorara los granos. ¿Esto ha venido ocurriendo regularmente en los últimos seis meses? – Harry sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago, sintiéndose en un callejón sin salida. ¿Cómo podía Valerie estar tan tranquila?

\- Solo asiente o niega con tu cabeza, querida – animo Umbridge persuasiva. – Vamos, no reactivará el maleficio.

Todos en la habitación miraban la parte superior del rostro de Marietta, únicamente sus ojos eran visibles entre las ropas elevadas y su flequillo rizado. Quizás fue un truco de la luz del fuego, pero Valerie apreció que sus ojos se veían extrañamente vacíos y sonrió con malicia. Y entonces, ante el absoluto asombro de Harry y Draco, ella negó con la cabeza. Umbridge miró rápidamente a Fudge, luego regresó a Marietta. – No creo que hayas entendido la pregunta ¿verdad, querida? ¿Te pregunté si has estado yendo a esas reuniones durante los últimos seis meses? – nuevamente, Marietta sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué significa que estés sacudiendo la cabeza, querida? – preguntó Umbridge con irritación.

\- Yo creo que es suficientemente claro – intervino la profesora McGonagall severamente, - no ha habido reuniones secretas durante los pasados seis meses. ¿Es eso correcto, señorita Edgecombre? – Marietta asintió.

\- ¡Pero había una reunión esta noche! – exclamó Umbridge furiosa. – ¡Había una reunión, señorita Edgecombre, usted me lo dijo, en la sala de menesteres! ¡Y Potter era el líder, lo organizó junto con la señorita Dumbledore! ¿Por qué estas sacudiendo la cabeza, muchacha?

\- Bueno, habitualmente cuando una persona sacude su cabeza – ironizó McGonagall fríamente – eso significa NO. A menos que la señorita esté utilizando una forma de lenguaje todavía desconocida para los humanos.

La profesora Umbridge aferró a Marietta, dándole vuelta para mirarla a la cara y comenzó a sacudirla muy fuerte. Una fracción de segundo más tarde Dumbledore se había puesto de pie levantando su varita. Umbridge saltó y gritó de dolor ondeando sus manos en el aire como si estuvieran ardiendo – No puedo permitir que maltrates a mis estudiantes, Dolores – advirtió Dumbledore y, por primera vez, se le veía disgustado.

\- Usted debe calmarse, Madam Umbridge – le dijo Kingsley acercándose a la profesora con su voz profunda. – No querrá meterse en un problema ahora.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Umbridge sin aliento, mirando la imponente altura de Kingsley – Quiero decir, sí…Tienes razón, Shacklebolt…Yo…Yo perdí el control.

\- Dolores – llamó Fudge tratando de definir algo de una vez por todas – la reunión de esta noche… Alguien sabe si realmente ocurrió.

\- Si – contestó Umbridge volviendo a sonreír y hablar "dulcemente". – Si bueno, la señorita Edgecombe me dio la información y procedí de inmediato a ir al séptimo piso acompañada de estudiantes confiables, con el fin de coger a los de la reunión con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, parece que fueron prevenidos, porque cuando alcanzamos el séptimo piso, todos corrían a los cuatro vientos. De cualquier manera, eso no tiene importancia, aquí tengo el nombre de todos ellos. La señorita Parkinson entró a la sala de menesteres para ver si dejaron algo atrás. Necesitábamos evidencia y ese sitio nos la proporcionó – y para sorpresa de Valerie sacó de su bolsillo la lista de nombres que estaba prendida con un alfiler en la sala y se la pasó a Fudge. – Apenas vi el nombre de Potter en la lista, supe de lo que se trataba.

\- Excelente – le felicitó Fudge, con una sonrisa cruzando rápidamente su cara. – Excelente, Dolores y… ¡Que Merlín me ampare! ¿¡Has visto como se han auto denominado!? – miró a Dumbledore quien se había acercado a ver a Marietta todavía con su varita en mano.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Albus extrañado.

\- El Ejercito de Dumbledore – le exclamó colérico Fudge y el director tomó el pergamino, miró el encabezado garabateado por Hermione meses atrás y por unos momentos pareció incapaz de hablar, luego alzó la vista y miró a Valerie sonriendo. – Bien se acabó la jugada – y Valerie supo que nada lo que fuera a decir su viejo amigo a continuación le iba a gustar.


	22. Hogwarts sin Albus Dumbledore

\- ¿Jugada que jugada? – preguntó confuso el ministro de magia.

\- ¿Quieres mi confesión escrita, Cornelius, es suficiente mi declaración ante estos testigos?

Valerie observó como McGonagall y Kingsley se miraban entre sí. Había miedo en ambos rostros y la vampira maldijo en voz baja.

Fudge parecía no entender nada - ¿Declaración? – preguntó lentamente - ¿Qué…yo no...?

\- El Ejercito de Dumbledore, Cornelius – aclaró Albus sonriendo mientras ondeaba la lista de nombres frente al rostro del ministro. – El Ejercito de Dumbledore, no el ejército de Potter.

\- Pero… Pero… - la comprensión resplandeció repentinamente en el rostro de Fudge y dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado. - ¿Tú? – susurró.

\- Así es – afirmó Albus calmadamente.

\- ¿Tu organizaste esto?

\- Sí – confirmó el director.

\- ¿Tú reclutaste a estos estudiantes por medio de tu nieta y Potter para… para tu ejercito?

\- Se suponía que esta noche sería la primera reunión – aclaró Dumbledore, asintiendo – para ver si ellos estaban interesados en unírseme. Ahora veo que fue un error invitar a la señorita Edgecombre, por supuesto – a lo que Marietta asintió.

Fudge corrió la mirada de ella a Dumbledore mientras hinchaba el pecho – ¡Entonces tú estás haciendo planes contra mí! – le gritó.

\- Eso es correcto – aceptó Dumbledore, risueño.

\- ¡No! – gritó Valerie furiosa. McGonagall la miró amenazadoramente y Kingsley le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero ella los ignoró ampliamente, pues era evidente lo que su viejo amigo estaba por hacer y ella no lo permitiría. - ¡No… abuelo! – dijo con furia.

\- Tranquila Valerie, todo está bien, guarda la calma por favor… – y le dedicó una mirada profunda que solo ella pudo comprender: _"Ambos sabíamos que algo así iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano, confía en mi"._

\- ¡Si, cállese señorita Dumbledore! – ladró Fudge, quien todavía miraba fijamente a Dumbledore.

\- Ah, Cornelius, no voy a tolerar que le hables a mi nieta de esa forma y menos ante mi presencia – señaló Dumbledore seriamente.

\- Bien, bien, bien… - continuó Fudge nervioso ante la amenaza, pero ansioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Vine aquí esta noche esperando expulsar a Potter y en vez de eso…

\- En vez de eso me vas a arrestar a mi – terminó Dumbledore sonriendo.

\- Ahora, serás escoltado de regreso al Ministerio donde serás acusado formalmente, luego te enviarán a Azkaban para esperar el juicio.

\- Ah… - dijo gentilmente Dumbledore. – Si, claro. Yo pensé que podríamos arreglar este pequeño inconveniente.

\- ¿¡Inconveniente!? – exclamó el primer ministro, con la voz todavía vibrante de placer. - ¡No me parece un inconveniente, Dumbledore!

\- Bueno – replicó Albus, con tono de disculpa – temo tener que hacerlo.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Fudge.

\- Bueno… Es solo que pareces estar bajo la falsa ilusión de que voy a… ¿cuál sería la frase?... Quedarme tranquilo y me temo que eso no va a ocurrir de ningún modo, Cornelius. No tengo la más mínima intención de ser enviado a Azkaban. Podría escapar, de hecho, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo y francamente se me ocurren una buena cantidad de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.

La cara de Umbridge enrojecía cada vez más, luciendo como si estuviera llena de agua hirviendo. El primer ministro se quedó mirando a Albus con una expresión tonta en la cara, como si simplemente se hubiera quedado aturdido por un repentino golpe y no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Con un pequeño ahogo, miró a Yaxley, quien era el único en el salón que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora. Yaxley le hizo un gesto tranquilizador a Fudge y se adelantó ligeramente, despegándose de la muralla. Valerie vio que su mano se dirigía, casi casualmente, hacia su bolsillo.

\- No seas estúpido, Yaxley – le dijo Dumbledore con calma. – Estoy seguro de que eres un excelente mago, me parece que lograste sobresaliente en todos tus EXTASIS, pero si intentas…er… Apresarme a la fuerza, tendré que lastimarte – Yaxley lo miró confundido por sus palabras y tono de voz, miró al primer ministro esperando instrucciones.

\- Entonces – dijo Fudge con desprecio, recuperándose de la sorpresa – tienes intención de enfrentarte con Shacklebolt, Dolores, Yaxley y a mí mismo sin ayuda de nadie…

\- ¡Por la barba de Merlín, no! – respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo. – No a menos que seas lo suficientemente tonto como para obligarme a hacerlo.

\- ¡El no estará sin ayuda! – agregó Valerie furiosa y metió su mano dentro de su túnica.

\- ¡No tendré ayuda Valerie! – exclamó Dumbledore con voz molesta. - ¡Hogwarts te necesita, no lo olvides!

\- ¡Basta de esta mierda! – gritó fuera de si Fudge, sacando su propia varita. - ¡Yaxley, Shacklebolt, atáquenlo!

Un rayo de luz plateada relampagueó alrededor de la habitación, hubo un ruido similar a un disparo y el suelo tembló. Draco sintió una mano que agarró su nuca y lo obligó a bajar al piso al tiempo que un segundo destello plateado estalló, se escucharon varios cuadros gritar y una nube de polvo llenó el aire. Tosiendo polvo, Draco vio como Harry también había sido obligo a agacharse cuando una oscura figura cayó al piso delante de ellos, hubo un alarido y un ruido sordo y alguien grito: ¡NO!, pasos que peleaban frenéticamente, un gemido… y silencio.

Draco luchó para ver quien estaba casi estrangulándolo y vio a Valerie encorvada a su lado, había forzado a Harry y él a salir de la línea del fuego, mientras que la profesora McGonagall había protegido a Marietta. El polvo todavía flotaba suavemente en el aire sobre ellos. De pronto, una alta figura se acercó donde Draco se encontraba.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Si – contestó la profesora McGonagall acercándose con Marietta, Valerie por su parte se limitó a asentir.

El polvo comenzó a esparcirse revelando la ruina de la oficina: el escritorio de Dumbledore había sido volcado, las mesas estaban tiradas en el piso y los instrumentos en ella destrozados. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley y Yaxley yacían inmóviles en el piso.

\- Desafortunadamente tuve que aturdir también a Kingsley pese a ser un miembro de la Orden Fénix o hubiera resultado muy sospecho – explicó el director en voz baja. – Él fue notablemente listo modificando la memoria de la señorita Edgecombre, mientras todos miraban hacia otro lado. Le agradecerás por mí, ¿verdad Minerva? Ahora… ellos despertaran muy pronto y será mejor que no sepan que tuvimos tiempo de comunicarnos, deben actuar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si acabaran de ser golpeados.

\- ¿Dónde va a ir, Dumbledore? – susurró la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Se esconderá en alguna parte?

\- Oh, no – contestó él con una sonrisa amplia – no voy a esconderme. Fudge muy pronto deseará nunca haberme desalojado de Hogwarts, lo prometo.

\- Profesor… - comenzó a decir Harry.

\- Escúchame, Harry – le cortó con rapidez el director – quiero que por favor te enfoques en cerrar tu mente, haz hecho un gran progreso, pero no te relajes ¿de acuerdo? Señor Malfoy, estoy seguro de que velará por el bienestar de sus amigos y mi nieta, cuento con usted – Draco miró sorprendido al mago, pero le asintió con seguridad como respuesta.

\- Albus, yo… - quiso decir Valerie, pero el mago volvió a interrumpir. – Valerie – le dijo con urgencia – no intentes en buscarme ni pierdas tu tiempo en tonteras. Tu misión es proteger el castillo y los alumnos tal como acordamos ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que Yaxley husmé más de lo necesario – Valerie se aferró a los brazos de su viejo amigo. – Sabes que no te fallaré… abuelo – y ambos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

\- Nos vemos dentro de poco entonces – dijo Dumbledore y su fénix, Fawkes, voló alrededor de su oficina y bajó en picada sobre él. El director se soltó de Valerie, elevó su mano y se aferró a la larga cola dorada del fénix. Luego de un destello de fuego, ambos se habían ido.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? – gritó Fudge levantándose del piso. - ¿¡Dónde está!?

\- ¡No lo sé! – también gritó Kingsley, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

\- ¿Bueno, no puede haber desaparecido! – bramo Umbridge. – No se puede hacer eso dentro de esta escuela.

\- ¡Las escaleras! – exclamó Yaxley y se precipitó hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y desapareció, seguido de cerca por Kingsley y Umbridge. Fudge vaciló, luego se inclinó lentamente hacia sus pies, sacudiendo el polvo de su parte delantera. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio

\- Bien, Minerva – comentó Fudge, malvadamente, arreglando la manga rota de su camisa. – Me temo que es el fin de tu amigo Dumbledore.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – inquirió la profesora desdeñosamente.

Fudge pareció no escucharla, miraba a su alrededor la oficina destrozada. Algunos retratos le sisearon, uno o dos le hicieron gestos groseros con las manos.

\- Será mejor que se lleva a estos alumnos a la cama – sugirió Fudge a la profesora McGonagall señalando con una despectiva inclinación de cabeza hacia Harry, Draco, Valerie y Marietta.

La profesora no le dijo nada, solo se encaminó hacia la puerta seguida por los alumnos. Mientras avanzaban Valerie se detuvo frente al primer ministro diciéndole – Sabe, señor ministro, yo estoy en desacuerdo con usted en muchas cosas… pero no puede negar que mi abuelo tiene estilo – su tono no escondió su burla y le sonrió tan macabramente que Fudge tuvo que tragar en seco sin saber que responderle.

* * *

 _"Dolores Jane Umbridge (Gran Inquisidora) ha remplazado a Albus Dumbledore como director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional número 28. Firma: Cornelius Oswald Fudge: Ministro de Magia._

Las noticias se habían esparcido por toda la escuela durante la noche, pero no se explicaban como todos en el castillo parecían saber que Dumbledore había vencido a dos aurores, a la gran inquisidora y al ministro de magia.

Al día siguiente, el único tema de conversación era la fuga de Dumbledore e incluso algunos detalles se habían vuelto incorrectos por tantas veces que la historia se contó. Pese a eso, era sorprendente cuan correcta era gran parte de la información. Todos sabían, por ejemplo, que Valerie, Draco, Harry y Marietta fueron los únicos estudiantes que habían presenciado la escena en la oficina de Dumbledore. Algunos alumnos tuvieron la "brillante" idea de acercarse a Valerie a pedirle detalles, pero cuando ella amenazó con dejarlos en la enfermería con alguna maldición si alguien osaba volver a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba su abuelo los alumnos la dejaron en paz. Por consecuencia, Draco tampoco fue molestado, Marietta estaba en la enfermería y Harry se encontró siendo asediado constantemente con peticiones para que suministrara información de primera mano.

Durante la tarde, Valerie y Draco, que descansaban tranquilamente en el patio fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny, quienes tomaron asiento con ellos.

Tras los sucesos de la noche anterior Harry se había reconciliado con Hermione, pero le había advertido que no esperaba que Valerie fuera a cambiar su forma de actuar con ella, pero la bruja mantuvo la cabeza firme, todavía dispuesta a aceptar el desafío de volver a recuperar la confianza de la vampira.

\- Estoy segura de que Dumbledore estará de regreso dentro de poco – afirmó Luna con sus ojos soñadores cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados en el patio. – No van a poder mantenerlo lejos mucho tiempo…

\- De eso no me cabe duda – respondió Valerie con una mueca maliciosa.

\- Hey, supieron lo de Umbridge… - dijo Ginny en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Draco interesado.

\- Uno de los fantasmas del colegio me contó que Umbridge trató de regresar a la oficina de Dumbledore la otra noche después que lo hubieron buscado en el castillo y los terrenos, pero… No pudo pasar la gárgola. El despacho parece haberse sellado y se puso en contra de ella – Ginny sonrió burlonamente. – Parece que intentó destruir la gárgola, pero no tuvo exitosa y realizó un berrinche… - todos rieron, pero Valerie supo que Umbridge no sería la única que querría entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. De seguro Yaxley lo intentaría y estaba segura de que él tomaría medidas más drásticas para lograrlo. Cualquier información importante que su viejo amigo pudiera tener en su despacho debía ser protegida a toda costa.

\- Oh, era de esperar que realmente fantaseara con sentarse en la oficina del director – comentó Hermione malignamente – señoreando sobre los otros profesores, la malvada, estúpida, creída, vieja loca por el poder…

\- He de decir – señaló Valerie hablando con calma e interrumpiéndola – que de maldad también podrías tu hablar Granger… - todos se quedaron mudos unos segundos incomodos ante lo que la vampira fuera a decir. – Aquella maldición que le realizaste a Edgecombe fue notable y muy eficaz a su vez. Debo felicitar tu buena mano con las maldiciones – y rio por lo bajo, pero sin dirigirle en ningún momento la mirada a Hermione.

\- Gracias – respondió Hermione con el rostro rojo, orgullosa de recibir esas palabras por parte de la vampira, pero sin relajarse ni confiar que las cosas con ella volverían a ser lo mismo de manera inmediata.

\- Concuerdo con eso – añadió Malfoy sonriendo. – Fue digno ver que Umbridge no pudo quitarle aquellos enormes granos a la maldita soplona.

\- Y dudo que puedan borrarlos, le quedará una marca si o si – respondió Hermione susurrando con malicia.

\- ¡Pues se lo tiene bien merecido! – exclamó Ron. - ¿Quién la manda a andar abriendo la boca cuando no debe? ¡Y más encima con Umbridge!

\- Uno debe elegir bien a sus amistades – respondió Luna suavemente.

\- Y uno debería ver bien con quien se siente atraído – habló Valerie mirando a Harry, el cual se puso rojo de inmediato. – No te hagas el loco Harry, para mi es más que obvio que te gusta Cho. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero creo ser la menos indicada en cuestionar los gustos del otro – señaló con ironía la vampira recordando fugazmente a Tom Riddle con un poco de dolor. – Aun así, espero que ella se disculpe por el actuar de su amiga, nos metió en un enorme lio y tuvimos mucha suerte de salir sin algún castigo.

\- Lo se… Pero no pienso hablar con ella…

\- ¡No! ¡No tienes que hablarle tú, Potter! – exclamó Malfoy rodando los ojos. – Es la amiga de ella la que nos traicionó, lo mínimo es que ella se acerque a pedirte disculpas.

Todos asintieron y Harry, incomodo, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado para no continuar con aquella conversación.

De pronto, Pansy Parkinson se les acercó con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro – Hey, Dumbledore – todos se dieron vuelta para mirar con odio a la bruja. – Espero sepas que las cosas por acá están cambiando, sin tu abuelo dando vueltas no cuentas con la misma protección que siempre.

\- Creo que fui muy clara desde el primer día que no necesito que mi abuelo esté para ayudarme, por el contrario, encuentro provechoso que este ausente, podría hacer más cosas que de seguro no le gustarían – y le dedicó una mirada peligrosa. La bruja de slytherin tragó saliva nerviosa. – Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿por qué no te largas?

\- La directora quiere verte en su despacho, ahora – le respondió Parkinson con un dejo de malicia, pues todavía se notaba el miedo en su rostro, pese a que quisiera inútilmente esconderlo.

Todos observaron como Valerie se puso de pie con calma mientras decía – Vuelvo enseguida – la seguridad en sus pasos y semblante no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Draco sonrió de orgullo por la solidez que su amiga mostraba en aquel momento.

* * *

Cuando Valerie llegó a la oficina de Umbridge, tan reconocible debido a sus destacada y curiosa decoración, se percató que seguía igual que siempre, excepto por el largo bloque de madera que descansaba al frente de su escritorio y en el que letras doradas se leía: DIRECTORA.

Umbridge estaba sentada tras su escritorio, ocupada escribiendo algo en un pergamino rosa, pero levantó mirada y sonrió ampliamente ante su llegada. – Bienvenida, señorita Dumbledore – le dijo con aquella falsa dulzura que cada día la vampira odiaba más. – Siéntese – le ordenó secamente, apuntando hacia una silla. Valerie se sentó, mientras ella continuó garabateando por unos momentos en su pergamino rosa, observó unos inmundos gatitos que colgaban en un grabado sobre la cabeza de la directora, preguntándose qué demonios quería ahora.

\- Bien…– habló finalmente la profesora, dejando su pluma y examinándola con satisfacción, como un sapo que está a punto de tragarse una mosca particularmente jugosa. - ¿Qué le gustaría beber? –

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó con desconfianza la vampira.

\- De beber, señorita Dumbledore – sonrió más ampliamente. - ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Jugo de calabaza? – mientras hablaba, agitó un poco su varita y una taza o un vaso con diferentes bebidas aparecieron sobre su escritorio.

\- Nada, gracias…

\- Deseo que beba algo conmigo – solicitó la profesora, su voz volviéndose peligrosamente dulce. – Elija uno.

\- De acuerdo… té entonces – respondió la vampira encogiéndose de hombros.

Umbridge se puso de pie y simuló agregar leche dándole la espalda a Valerie, luego rodeó presurosa su escritorio sosteniendo la taza, con una sonrisa siniestramente dulce. – Aquí tiene – le entregó la taza. – Bébaselo antes que se enfríe. Bien, ahora, señorita Dumbledore… Creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla después de los inquietantes eventos de anoche – la vampira no dijo nada. La profesora se acomoda en su asiento y espero. Después de un buen rato en silencio, apuntó alegremente - ¡No se lo está bebiendo! – Valerie alzó la taza y de pronto vio uno de los gatitos horriblemente pintados detrás de Umbridge la observaba atentamente con unos profundos orbes negras, recordándole súbitamente a su creador. Como si la voz de él estuviera colándose en su mente y cada poro de su ser escuchó: _"¿Beber de la taza del enemigo, querida mía? Ambos sabemos que no es una buena idea, matarla lentamente tal ves sea una mejor opción"._ Valerie bajó la taza con rapidez, sacudiendo el cuerpo, sorprendida y molesta. La voz de su creador todavía recorria su cuerpo con aquel tono lento y seductor que solo empleaba con ella. No pudo evitar sentirse tentada en partirle el cuello a la horrible bruja que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le interrogó Umbridge que la seguía observando de cerca. - ¿Quiere azúcar? – la interrupción de la profesora distrajo a la vampira, que suspiró con lentitud apagando sus instintos, Albus no estaría contento si cometía un error como ese, revelando su verdadera naturaleza. Pero, estaba segura de que escuchó la malévola risa de su creador en su mente, burlándose de ella, pero prefirió ignorar ese molesto detalle. Su oscura naturaleza le estaba jugando malas pasadas, sumado al profundo odio que sentía por la bruja que tenía en frente, lo que le hacía difícil controlar sus ganas de matarla, lenta y dolorosamente. _"Tal vez más adelante, cuando se presente una mejor oportunidad"._ Debió haberse molestado por aquel pensamiento se reclamó la vampira, pero no pudo, de verdad tenía ganas de destruir a Umbridge y de seguro su creador estaría orgulloso de eso.

\- No, gracias – se limitó a responderle Valerie. Se llevó la taza a los labios y pretendió darle un sorbo, a pesar de mantener su boca bien cerrada. La sonrisa de Umbridge se amplió.

\- Bien – murmuró ella. – Muy bien. Entonces ahora… - se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. - ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

\- Ni idea – replicó Valerie tranquilamente.

\- Beba más, beba más – insistió, aun sonriendo. – Ahora, señorita Dumbledore, dejemos los juegos infantiles. Sé que usted sabe a donde se fue su abuelo, ustedes han estado en esto juntos desde el principio. Considerando su actual posición, señorita Dumbledore…

\- No sé dónde está – repitió la vampira, mientras pretendía beber otra vez de la taza. La profesora la estaba viendo muy de cerca.

\- Muy bien, Dumbledore, confiaré en su palabra por esta vez, pero le advierto: El poder del ministerio está detrás de mí. Todos los canales de comunicación dentro y fuera de esta escuela están bajo inspección. Un regulador de la Red Floo mantiene vigilada cada hoguera de Hogwarts, excepto la mía, por supuesto. Tengo una patrulla que está abriendo y leyendo todos los correos que entran y salen de este lugar y el señor Flich está controlando todos los pasajes secretos y fuera del castillo.

\- Veo entonces que tiene todo cubierto entonces… profesora – le respondió con ironía la vampira mientras se ponía de pie. – Por lo que veo que mi presencia ya no es necesaria aquí.

\- La estaré vigilando, señorita Dumbledore – le siseó la profesora al ver como se retiraba.

\- No esperaba menos – replicó la vampira girándose para dedicarle una maliciosa sonrisa. – Y créame… Aun que supiera donde está mi abuelo, jamás se lo diría – y cerró la puerta del despacho con tanta fuerza que la profesora pegó un salto en su silla del susto.

* * *

Harry caminó junto con los demás hacia el gran comedor. Estaba preocupado por que Umbridge había llamado a Valerie, pero como había dicho Draco, ella podría arreglárselas sola sin dificultad. Harry sabía que su amiga era una bruja muy poderosa, demasiado para su corta edad, y si bien había apreciado en muchas ocasiones que la rodeaba una oscura aura, él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

De pronto, entremedio de toda la gente, diviso a Cho Chang, pero recordando las palabras que sus amigos le mencionaron hace poco, prefirió ignorarla. Sin embargo, Cho se le acercó apresuradamente.

\- Harry… Este… Yo… ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro – le respondió Harry y le hizo señas a los demás para que fueran a comer sin él. – Por aquí – le señaló llevándola hasta un rincón del pasillo, lejos de las enormes puertas de madera del gran comedor.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Umbridge no te ha estado preguntando acerca del ED, o sí? – no pudo evitar preguntarle el mago.

\- Oh, no – respondió Cho apresuradamente. – No, era solo… bueno, solo quería decir… Harry nunca me imaginé que Marietta fuera a contar…

\- Si, bien – musitó Harry malhumorado. Recordó cada palabra que Valerie le dijo y sintió que Cho podría haber elegido más cuidadosamente a sus amigas. Le era un pequeño consuelo saber que Marietta todavía seguía en la enfermería y que, según Hermione, le quedaría alguna marca en el rostro como recuerdo.

\- De verdad es una persona adorable – la disculpó Cho suplicando. – Solo cometió un error…

Harry la miró con incredulidad. – ¿Una persona adorable que cometió un error? ¡Nos vendió a todos, incluyéndote a ti!

\- Bueno… Pudimos escapar ¿o no? – susurró Cho excusándola. – Sabes, su mamá trabaja para el Ministerio, es muy difícil para ella…

\- ¡El papá de Ron también trabaja en el ministerio! – le interrumpió Harry furiosamente. – Y en el caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no tiene escrito "SOPLON" en su cara…

\- Eso fue un horrible truco… De seguro fue obra de Valerie Dumbledore – declaró Cho ferozmente. – Nos hubiera advertido que había hechizado esa lista.

\- No, fue mano de Hermione, y con Valerie creemos que fue una brillante idea – aseveró Harry fríamente.

\- Ah, claro… Hermione debió ser… Y por supuesto, como no iba a estar de acuerdo con esa idea la querida Valerie…

\- Si no fuera porque tu amiga abrió la boca, todavía tendríamos a Dumbledore como director – le siseó furioso Harry.

\- ¡Marietta no tiene nada que ver con eso!

\- Como sea, no me interesa – Cho se puso roja y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes. - ¡No empieces a llorar por esto! – le advirtió Harry, colérico.

\- ¡No iba a llorar! – le gritó ella.

\- Bien – le replicó él. – Ahora tengo suficientes cosas que lidiar en este momento…

\- ¡Entonces ve y arréglatelas con eso! – replicó ella con furia, dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Echando humo, Harry caminó hacia el gran comedor, rabioso y resentido, pensando en las muchas otras cosas que debería haberle dicho a Cho sobre Marietta.

\- No frunzas tanto el ceño, Potter, que te saldrán arrugas – Harry saltó sorprendido al encontrarse en las escaleras del gran comedor a Valerie, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Veo que lo tuyo no es el tacto con las mujeres, aun que no puedo negar que me siento orgullosa de que la hayas puesto en su lugar a Cho – le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue a tomar asiento a la mesa de las serpientes donde Draco la esperaba preocupado por saber como le había ido con Umbridge.

Harry se quedó como piedra unos segundos rebobinando las palabras de su amiga: ¿había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Cho? Suspiró, un poco más tranquilo y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, era la nieta de Albus Dumbledore ¿de verdad le sorprendía que supiera casi todas las cosas que ocurrían en el castillo?

Bien entrada la noche, Yaxley caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, sus pasos eran seguros, como si fuera dueño del lugar. Había recibido un reconocimiento por alejar a Dumbledore del castillo, pero ahora su señor le había encargado una nueva misión.

* * *

En la silenciosa noche, solo resonaban los pasos de Yaxley avanzando por los fríos pisos de piedra. El mago irradiaba confianza, seguro de que nadie rondaría el castillo a esas horas y menos el lugar que el se dirigía: el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la gárgola de piedra, mientras sus labios se levantaban para formar una pequeña y malvada sonrisa.

\- Ahh… Señor Yaxley, porque será que no me sorprende verlo por aquí – el mago pegó un salto y desfundó su varita con rapidez. Al girarse, vio a Valerie Dumbledore apoyada tranquilamente en la pared del pasillo.

\- Señorita Dumbledore… - siseó el mago molesto.

\- Espero no haberlo asustado… - le replicó con ironía la vampira y le dedicó una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó mordazmente el mago.

\- Podría hacerle la misma pregunta, señor…

\- No es de su incumbencia señorita Dumbledore – le respondió Yaxley furioso, todavía con la varita en mano.

La vampira rio, se despegó de la pared y miró con seriedad al mago – Dejemos las formalidades de lado Corban… - el mago se sorprendió de que la bruja supiera su nombre. – Ambos sabemos porque estás acá… Pretendes entrar al despacho de mi abuelo.

Corban Yaxley relajó la postura – Bien, Dumbledore, dejemos la formalidad. Debería extrañarme que sepas mis movimientos, pero siendo nieta de Dumbledore no me sorprende… Lo que yo quiera hacer o no en el despacho del exdirector – recalcó la palabra "ex" – no es de tu incumbencia.

\- He ahí el problema Corban… Todo lo que conlleva alguna propiedad de mi abuelo me incumbe, por lo que agradecería que no acercaras tu inmunda presencia a su despacho.

\- Que pena que ya tu presencia no me estorbe sabiendo que tu abuelo no está – le respondió con regocijo el mago jugueteando con su varita.

\- Oh, al contrario… Es una lastima para ti que él ya no se encuentre, pues no tengo que seguir comportándome correctamente como él quisiera.

\- ¿Co…Co…Cómo? – titubeo el mago sin comprender.

\- Depulso – se limitó a responder la vampira, pero Yaxley era un gran duelista y logro formar un escudo y esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo.

\- Un ataque muy pobre para venir de un linaje tan impresionante… - se burló Yaxley.

\- Solo estamos calentando – le respondió Valerie con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cierra la boca mocosa! ¡Estoy harto de tu presencia!

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto!

\- ¡Crucio! – grito fuera de si el mago. Odiaba a la nieta de Dumbledore y sus molestas intromisiones. Sonrió con maldad al lanzar el hechizo imperdonable ¿qué podía hacer una pequeña estudiante frente a un ataque así? Para su sorpresa, Valerie ni siquiera levantó su varita, se limitó a esquivar con facilidad el hechizo que chocó con la muralla y ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le desafió ella.

\- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! – bramó Yaxley atacándola sin piedad, pues él era uno de los mejores duelistas del señor Oscuro y no dejaría que una simple mocosa le impidiera realizar la misión que le habían encomendado.

Pero pese a sus intentos, Valerie esquivó cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad. Perdiendo el control, Yaxley continuó atacándola con diferentes maldiciones, Valerie las esquivó y lo atacó formando una enorme bola de fuego en la punta de su varita, llenando el pasillo de humo. Un así, el mago se defendió con rapidez y la vampira pudo apreciar que el hombre sabía lo que hacía. Tal vez, era hora de jugar un poco más sucio.

Yaxley observó como la bruja apareció detrás el humo luciendo intacta. ¿¡Cómo era eso posible!?

\- Te daré la oportunidad de dar media vuelta y retirarte a tu despacho Corban – se limitó a decirle la vampira con el rostro aburrido.

\- ¿¡Disculpa!?

\- Ya me oíste. No volveré a darte otra oportunidad… Mueve tu asqueroso cuerpo lejos de este pasillo A-H-O-R-A…

\- ¡No pienso seguir instrucciones de una mocosa como tú! – le gritó enajenado el mago apuntándole con su varita.

\- Esperaba que digieras eso – respondió Valerie con maldad.

Sin que Yaxley se lo esperara, la vampira movió su muñeca con rapidez soltando el lazo de Andrómeda, gran regalo de su vieja amiga Walburga. Aquel lazo, podía estirarse y moverse tal como Valerie quisiera, y en ese momento se dirigió al cuello del mago.

Yaxley sintió como una fría cuerda se enredó en su cuello cortándole la respiración y observó, aterrado, como la nieta de Dumbledore tiró de la cuerd, obligándolo a caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo para poder mantener la respiración. Valerie tiró del lazo hacía ella, arrastrando con gran velocidad el cuerpo del mago a sus pies.

Cuando Corban Yaxley quedó tirado en el suelo de espaldas al lado de la vampira, sujetándose el cuello mientras peleaba por mantener la respiración, ella le regaló una sonrisa macabra y le apuntó con su varita - ¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría agregar? – le preguntó con burla.

\- Puuuu…drrrrett…eeee – escupió con dificultad el mago.

Valerie rio con maldad y se arrodilló junto a Yaxley – Buenas noches – y le golpeó el rostro con un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Severus Snape era una persona que solía quedarse hasta tarde revisando varios detalles en su despacho, aprovechando la tranquilidad que brindaba la noche en el enorme castillo. Dicha calma casi nunca era perturbada, y menos esperaba ser interrumpido por la escena de Valerie Dumbledore cargando en un hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de Corban Yaxley como si fuera un liviano saco de papas.

\- Hola Severus – le dijo ella al entrar y dejando caer el cuerpo del mago contra el suelo estrepitosamente. – Espero no estés muy ocupado…

\- Menos que tú, por lo que veo – señaló Snape con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Alguna explicación de lo que esto significa? – inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Yaxley.

\- Oh, si, disculpa – Valerie le sonrió incomoda. – Como Albus no está, alguien quiso aprovechar su ausencia para ingresar a su despacho.

\- Hecho que, imagino, has evitado con éxito – respondió con sarcasmo Snape.

\- Correcto – ella le sonrió. – Pero, entenderás que no deseo toparme con otro profesor mientras acarreo este cuerpo, por lo que pensé que podrías ayudarme en dejarlo en algún lugar… Poco transitado…

Severus Snape sonrió complacido de que la vampira le pidiera ayuda y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para indicar el camino – Tengo el lugar perfecto para ello –

Valerie tomó sin esfuerzo el cuerpo de Yaxley, que seguía inconsciente, para sorpresa de Snape. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía realmente aquella criatura tan particular? Sin emitir comentario alguno, el profesor de pociones guio a la vampira por los pasillos.

\- Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer no va a pasar desapercibido, ¿verdad? – señaló Snape mientras caminaban.

\- ¿Y quién debería saberlo aparte de ti? – le reclamó la vampira levantando una ceja.

\- Yaxley debe rendirle un informe a su señor e informarle de sus movimientos… Estoy seguro de que él le dio la tarea de ingresar al despacho de Dumbledore.

El rostro de Valerie se ensombreció, pero su voz se mantuvo neutra – Pues tendrás que asegurarte de que se crea la idea de que Dumbledore tiene una nieta.

* * *

\- ¡CRUCIO!

El grito de dolor de Yaxley llenó la habitación, pero ninguno de los pocos presentes mostró preocupación por su agonía, agradeciendo en silencio no ser ellos quienes tuvieran que sufrir ese castigo.

\- Ahora… ¿Cuál será tu patética excusa para explicar porque no fuiste capaz de entrar a aquel maldito despacho? – la mirada de odio que le lanzó Lord Voldemort hizo que Yaxley no pudiera mantenerle la vista por mucho tiempo, mientras su cuerpo continuaba temblando tras el maleficio.

\- Mi…mi…mi señor… Se lo suplicó… Fue alumna que… que es…

\- ¿¡Alumna!? ¿¡ALUMNA!? Me vas a decir que tú, uno de mis mejores duelistas fue vencido por una misera estudiante.

\- Mi señor – tartamudeó el mago intentando tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba seca como la arena. – Ella… ella… No es lo que parece… Ella es…

\- ¡No existe argumento posible para que expliques tu fracaso! ¿¡Crees que puedes llevar mi marca con orgullo y no ser capaz de quitar del medio a un intento de bruja!? – Voldemort volvió a alzar su varita, furioso. Yaxley, previniendo el ataque levantó los brazos por instinto, sabiendo que no podría frenar el maleficio que vendría mientras gritaba - ¡Era la nieta de Dumbledore! – y se tiró al piso esperando su castigo. Cuando pasaron los segundos en donde su cuerpo no sufrió espasmo de dolor alguno levantó la mirada confundido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – siseó Voldemort sorprendido.

\- Que... que… - titubeó Yaxley.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!

\- ¡Que es la nieta de Dumbledore! ¡Ella impidió que pudiera acceder al despacho de su abuelo! ¡No pensé que fuera a derrotarme con tanta facilidad, subestimé su linaje! – comenzó a explicar con rapidez el mago muerto de miedo.

\- ¿Dumbledore tiene una nieta? ¿Cómo es que ese detalle no me fue informado? – señaló Voldemort con una lenta y peligrosa calma.

\- Este… Yo… Yo creí que… Pensé que estaba al tanto mi lord… - titubeó Yaxley anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que Lord Voldemort no supiera esa información? ¿Acaso no le había enviado por que debía ponerle ojo a Dumbledore y su nieta?

\- ¡SEVERUS! – todos los presentes se hicieron hacia un lado en silencio. Tras unos segundos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Severus Snape con el rostro serio y paso firme.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar, mi señor?

\- Se puede saber… - comenzó a decir Voldemort mientras se levantaba de la silla donde había estado todo el tiempo sentado y se acercaba a su sirviente. - ¿Por qué no fui informado de la presencia y existencia de la nieta de Dumbledore?

\- Se me fue ordenado no revelar ese detalle mi señor – explicó con calma Snape y Voldemort le lanzó una mirada asesina. – De haberle dicho, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo habría sabido, exponiendo a que lado estoy realmente apoyando en esta guerra. Supuse que Yaxley le informaría de este inusual hecho…

\- Pues como podrás asumir, no lo hizo – siseó Voldemort volviendo a su silla. Tomó asiento y miró a sus seguidores uno por uno, hasta volver a posar su mirada en Snape que seguía con el rostro serio. – Podrás ahora iluminarme con lo que sabes ¿o me equivoco, Severus?

\- Es poca la información que poseo mi señor – explicó el mago, pero antes de que Voldemort pudiera recriminarlo él continuó – De todas formas, espero lo que pueda decirle satisfaga sus preguntas. La joven Dumbledore arribó este año al castillo y fue presentada a principio de año por el mismo Dumbledore, explicando que se integraría a quinto año. No dio información sobre sus padres y es un misterio que nadie ha podido resolver.

\- No debe ser muy importante aquel detalle… Siendo la nieta de aquel viejo, debe ser igual de patética que él.

\- Su inteligencia es incuestionable mi lord. Ya es la primera en su generación sin dificultad. A su vez, ha entablado una gran amistad con Potter y sus amigos…

\- No me sorprende en lo absoluto – siseó para si mismo el mago oscuro.

\- Pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensamos en totalmente opuesta a su abuelo – continuó hablando Severus.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó extrañado Voldemort y no era solo él quien estaba curioso de lo que el mago revelaba con sus palabras, cada uno de los presentes estaba prestando toda la atención ante la información que se les estaba revelando ante sus narices.

\- Pues, ella quedó en slytherin, mi señor…

\- ¿La nieta de Albus Dumbledore está en la casa de las serpientes? – exclamó atónito Voldemort. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez y una maligna sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. - ¿Y cómo es que entabló una amistad con Potter si son de casas distintas?

\- Debe ser por su amistad con el joven Malfoy mi señor… - Voldemort rodó los ojos y gruño molesto. – Aun así, su actuar es diferente al del resto… Es inteligente, astuta, silenciosa, poderosa y me atrevería a decir que peligrosa…

\- ¿Peligrosa dices tu? – preguntó con ironía Voldemort relamiéndose los labios.

\- No posee aquella aura que transmite Dumbledore, la de ella es mucho más oscura. Por algo el sombrero seleccionador debe haberla puesto en slytherin.

\- Pues sí, algo debe poseer para haber quedado en la casa de las serpientes – comentó Voldemort sonriendo con maldad y a Snape no le gustó lo que vio en la mirada del mago: curiosidad y un intenso interés. Aquel interés que jamás podría ser bueno proviniendo de alguien como Lord Voldemort.

\- Severus… Hay un detalle que todavía no mencionas…

\- ¿Mi señor? – preguntó extrañado Snape.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la joven Dumbledore?

El mago trago en seco, pero no dejó que sus nervios se vieran reflejados en su rostro – Valerie, se llama Valerie Dumbledore mi lord… - y en ese momento Voldemort perdió el control. Lo último que Snape vio antes de salir volando contra la pared fueron los ojos rojos del mago oscuro.

* * *

Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Los quiere, Florence


	23. ¿Qué harás a continuación?

\- ¡También puedes quedarte en mi casa Valerie!

\- Gracias Harry, pero primero iré donde Draco – le respondió la vampira y el mago de ojos bajó la mirada apenado. – Pero de todas formas me quedaré los últimos dos días contigo ¿te parece?

Harry sonrió con alegría y aceptó feliz. Casi todos los alumnos estaban preparando sus bolsos para pasar una semana y media fuera del castillo. Pese a que no lo hubieran comunicado, todos sabían que la razón de la sospechosa semana de vacaciones que les estaban entregando tenía que ver con el nombramiento de la nueva directora y la extraña desaparición del señor Yaxley.

La vampira supo, gracias a Snape, que Yaxley no volvería en un par de días al castillo. Parecía que el castigo que le había dado Voldemort no era da sencilla recuperación. Ante eso, ella comprendió que el mago oscuro ya debería estar al tanto de la existencia de la supuesta nieta de Dumbledore, por lo que ahora quedaba esperar a ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, Snape le explicó que Yaxley había sido enviado a buscar información del escondite de la piedra filosofal en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero que había convencido a Voldemort de que claramente Albus jamás dejaría información botada en alguna parte que permitiera encontrar la piedra. Lo cual, le dejo la vía libre a la vampira para poder abandonar el castillo con tranquilidad por unos días. Motivada también por el mismo Severus que le aseguró que él vigilaría las cosas en el castillo.

Valerie estaba bastante contenta con poder ver nuevamente a sus viejos amigos, pese a que le causara cierta incomodidad tener que encontrarse con Abraxas, ya que, no todos los días debías enfrentarte a la idea de que uno de tus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de ti. Aun así, tenía claro que, si las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado, ella no sería causante de que su amistad se dañase, el cariño que le tenía a su viejo amigo era demasiado importante para ella como para perderlo tan fácilmente.

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta amo y señorita Dumbledore! – dijo Dobby con una reverencia al recibir a ambos en la mansión Malfoy.

\- Gusto verte de nuevo, Dobby – le respondió Valerie con una sonrisa y el elfo abrió los ojos sorprendido, agitó sus pequeñas manitos con entusiasmo y saltó de alegría.

\- Dobby es feliz de tenerla de nuevo aquí, señorita Dumbledore. Dobby la atenderá con orgullo – la vampira rio y le guiñó el ojo al elfo mientras ingresaba a la mansión siguiendo a su amigo que reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra mi abuelo, Dobby? – preguntó Draco.

\- En el salón principal junto con la señora Black, joven amo. ¡Los están esperando!

Draco asintió mientras sonreía y tomó de la mano a su amiga para llevarla al salón. La vampira no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo por ver a sus amigos. Si bien no había podido comunicarse con ellos durante su estancia en Hogwarts debido a la vigilancia de la correspondencia por parte de Umbridge, tenía claro que ambos la estarían esperando apenas pusiera un pie fuera del castillo.

Al llegar al salón, Walburga Black y Abraxas Malfoy tuvieron que controlar su comportamiento para no saludar de manera tan efusiva a su vieja amiga frente al joven Malfoy. Aun así, entre los tres se regalaron sonrisas cómplices al poder estar reunidos nuevamente.

\- Ahh, Draco y señorita Dumbledore que maravilloso que por fin hayan llegado sin problemas – exclamó Walburga manteniendo su perfecta imagen cuando ambos se acercaron a saludar.

\- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento y compartan con nosotros – señaló Abraxas con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Un gusto ser recibida nuevamente en su hogar, señor Malfoy – respondió Valerie con un dejo irónico que solo sus viejos amigos pudieron notar.

\- Oh, tonterías – exclamó Abraxas guiñándole el ojo. – Siempre es bienvenida su presencia, joven Dumbledore. Aprecio la buena compañía que le hace a mi nieto y siéntase como en casa.

Draco no pudo evitar sentarse derecho y orgulloso en uno de los sillones del salón; que su amiga fuera recibida de aquella forma solo lo hacía sentir mejor y más cómodo. Era todo cuanto deseaba, pues le era demasiado importante que Valerie pudiera sentir que siempre contaría con un espacio en su hogar.

El resto de la velada constó de una amigable conversación sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el castillo. No era tema menor el hecho de que Dumbledore no estuviera a cargo de Hogwarts y de cómo eso afectaría a los estudiantes teniendo a Umbridge al mando.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Walburga no pudo pasar por alto el actuar de Draco Malfoy frente a Valerie. La manera en que le hablaba, en como la miraba, como sus ojos brillaban cuando ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, la forma en que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante con una intención inconsciente de querer estar más cerca. No le cupo duda alguna: el joven Draco tenía sentimientos por Valerie que iban más allá de una mera amistad. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes?

Walburga aguantó el largo suspiro que quiso escapar de sus labios. Estaba claro que los Malfoy tenían una enorme debilidad por Valerie Deanoff. Solo esperaba que la historia no se repitiese, ya que sabía que el corazón de su amiga por más dañado que estuviese seguía perteneciéndole a otra persona.

* * *

Tras un par de horas, Draco se disculpó anunciando que deseaba ir a descansar.

\- ¿Nos retiramos, Valerie? – le preguntó con educación el rubio.

Antes de que la vampira pudiera responder Walburga señaló – Deja que se quede acompañándonos unos minutos más Draco, te aseguro que no somos una compañía tan aburrida para que tengas que escoltarla a su habitación.

\- No, no, yo no me refería a eso, señora Black – exclamó el joven mago avergonzado.

Abraxas rio – No te preocupes Draco, sabes que te están molestando. Puedes retirarte con calma, si la señorita Dumbledore – inclinó la cabeza hacia ella – desea quedarse puede hacerlo.

Valerie le sonrió a Draco con timidez y el rubio asintió tranquilo. Se despidió de todos y dejó el salón con su característico caminar aristocrático.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente apenas la puerta se cerró y los presentes se vieron solos. Todos relajaron sus facciones, se sonrieron con complicidad y tomaron asiento de forma más cómoda y confiada.

\- Que gusto me da volver a verlos – les dijo Valerie con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Estoy segura de que nos extrañabas – le comentó Walburga con ironía. – He de decir que me molesta profundamente que no podamos comunicarnos tranquilamente por carta. Maldita sea esa vieja de Umbridge que anda metiendo sus narices en lo que no le acontece.

\- Me imagino que con el escape de Dumbledore te tiene en la mira – señaló Abraxas.

\- Ni lo digas… Ya me citó a su despacho para cuestionarme por la ubicación de Albus, pero realmente no sé dónde está y es mejor dejarlo así.

\- ¿Te ha dado problemas la presencia de Yaxley ahora que Dumbledore no está? – le preguntó Abraxas preocupado.

\- Oh, lo intento… Pero de seguro que no hará nada después de la paliza que le di – la vampira se encogió de hombros y sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Cuál fue el contexto en el cual tuviste que pelear con él? – preguntó extrañada Walburga.

\- Quiso o mejor dicho intentó ingresar al despacho de Albus… - explicó la vampira.

\- ¿Y por qué querría entrar al despacho de Dumbledore? – preguntó extrañado Abraxas.

\- Según la información que me entregó Severus, Yaxley le fue encomendada la misión de obtener información sobre la ubicación de la piedra filosofal.

\- ¿¡La piedra filosofal?! ¿La que creó el mismo Nicolas Flamel? – preguntó anonadada Walburga, Valerie asintió. – ¿Qué hace Dumbledore con semejante objeto en sus manos?

\- Escondiéndolo – replicó Valerie cruzando los brazos. – Voldemort está en busca de ella.

\- ¿Acaso Dumbledore está poniendo en riesgo a los alumnos escondiendo la piedra en el castillo? ¡Es cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort decida atacar para obtenerla! - señaló molesto Abraxas.

\- No está en el castillo… - respondió Valerie con calma. – Pero de seguro pensó que podía obtener información de su paradero revisando el despacho de Albus.

\- Tú sabes dónde está escondida – dijo Walburga con seriedad y sin dudas en sus palabras.

\- Si, esta…

\- ¡No! – le cortó Walburga con rapidez – No nos digas, es preferible que no sepamos esa información. Entre menos estemos al tanto, mejor.

\- Pero, yo confío en ustedes… - respondió la vampira anonadada.

\- No cuestiono eso, querida, pero bajo las circunstancias que uno puede verse expuesta es mejor prevenir que lamentar. No contamos, en especial yo, con la misma juventud que alguna vez tuvimos, por lo que no deseo exponer información crucial en caso de verme en la mitad de la batalla.

\- Jamás dejaría que algo les ocurriera – aseveró Valerie.

\- Entre menos preocupaciones tengas, mejor – le respondió Walburga.

\- A demás, no siempre podrás proteger a todos Valerie… - señaló Abraxas con calma y la vampira desvió la mirada incomoda ante la verdad de sus palabras. – Entonces, por lo que nos estas revelando… Voldemort está en busca de la inmortalidad… No debemos dejar que eso ocurra, si logra su cometido será invencible – agregó el mago.

\- Créeme Abraxas, aquello que vive supuestamente por siempre de algún modo u otro puede morir – le respondió Valerie con una peligrosa calma. No fue necesario agregar más palabras, pues los dos sabían que su amiga jamás dejaría que Tom Riddle obtuviera la inmortalidad.

\- A estas alturas con todo lo ocurrido, Voldemort ya debe de saber sobre la existencia de la "nieta de Dumbledore" – señaló Walburga cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cuento con ello – respondió la vampira.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? – preguntó Abraxas.

\- Nada. Mantendré un perfil correspondiente a una alumna dentro de Hogwarts, pero con Albus sabemos que ya se debe haber esparcido también el rumor sobre un mortifago que está traicionado a los suyos. A su vez, estoy segura de que Voldemort no pasará por alto la existencia de "Valerie Dumbledore".

\- Ten cuidado Valerie, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente a Tom. De seguro no dudará en usar a la nieta de Dumbledore en contra del mismo Albus. Espero por Merlín que estés preparada para cuando eso ocurra – le dijo Walburga preocupada.

\- Nunca estaré preparada… - respondió la vampira bajando la mirada. – Pero no puedo dejar que continúe por ese camino, ya no hay forma de redimirlo y si debo hacerle daño para detenerlo, que así sea…

\- Y estaremos para apoyarte en todo momento – le respondió Abraxas acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos con suavidad. – No nos apartes…

\- Estaremos contigo Valerie – dijo también Walburga poniéndose de pie con lentitud y uniendo sus manos con las de sus amigos.

Valerie miro a ambos y sonrió emocionada. Por más que tuviera claro que debía, más pronto de lo que deseaba, enfrentarse a Tom Riddle, nunca estaría preparada para ello. Cada día asumía que no podía escapar de ese inminente encuentro, pero la presencia de sus amigos le haría levantarse, le daría la fortaleza que necesitaba, porque el poder y la oscuridad para lograrlo ya lo tenía.

* * *

Valerie miró el cielo desde el enorme balcón que había en el segundo piso de la mansión. No quiso encerrarse en su habitación tras la conversación con sus amigos, sino más bien dejar fluir sus pensamientos a la luz de las estrellas.

Sonrió al sentir una presencia detrás de ella. – Pensé que te habías retirado a dormir, Abraxas. –

\- Era mi plan, pero pensé que tras una intensa conversación te vendría bien un poco de compañía – la vampira se giró para ver que su amigo traía una botella de wishky de fuego y dos vasos. – Estoy suponiendo que el alcohol es algo que los vampiros pueden consumir con normalidad…

\- Estás en lo correcto – le respondió Valerie con una enorme sonrisa. – La comida normal no tiene sentido, simplemente no tiene efecto alguno en nuestro sistema, también así el alcohol, pero podemos sentir su sabor y disfrutarlo de igual manera.

\- Maravilloso entonces – Abraxas dejó la botella y los vasos en el suelo, sacó su varita y moviéndola con rapidez hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa, dos sillas, la botella se abrió sola sirviendo su contenido en ambos vasos, listos para consumirse.

\- A tu salud, querido – le dijo Valerie con una sonrisa levantando el vaso.

\- Salud – respondió Abraxas, ambos bebieron un sorbo y tomaron asiento en silencio cada uno mirando las estrellas y absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Gracias, lo necesitaba – dijo de pronto la vampira.

\- ¿Ahogar tus pensamientos en alcohol con la presencia de un atractivo mago? – preguntó con sarcasmo Abraxas.

La vampira rio y puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Era tan obvio?

\- Parece que sigo teniendo la capacidad de subirte el ánimo – le dijo el mago mirándola con ternura.

\- Así es, aunque tu sentido del humor sigue siendo el mismo por lo que veo…

\- Tomare eso como un cumplido – refunfuñó Abraxas tomando un largo sorbo.

Valerie volvió a reír, tapándose la boca con la mano. Movió su silla más cerca a la de su amigo, levantó el vaso y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos le dijo – Salud entonces, por la buena compañía y los buenos recuerdos.

Abraxas no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la vampira. Aquella sonrisa que tantos años extraño, su simpleza al hablar, su manera tranquila de actuar frente a él y sobre todo su presencia. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla, si cada poro de su ser la había anhelado tanto?

\- Salud – respondió él con la voz seca. Vio como los ojos de ella se llenaron de cariño y se llevó el vaso a sus labios. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con probar esos labios? Tuvo que tomar con fuerza el vaso y tragar nuevamente un largo sorbo.

¿Debía decirle algo? Ahora que ella sabía sobre sus sentimientos ¿cómo debía tratarla? ¿Habría cambiado en algo la forma en que ella iba a comportarse con él? Por ahora parecía que no… ¿Se alejaría, guardaría distancia para no dañarlo, actuaría de forma incomoda, le diría algo? Un torbellino de preguntas llenó su mente, ahogándolo en la desesperación. Cuando de pronto, sin que lo hubiera esperado, Valerie apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, dejó el vaso de lado y suspiró con tranquilidad. – Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones… Eres el único que logra apaciguar mis pensamientos y dejarme tranquila, aunque sea por unos momentos – Abraxas tragó saliva sorprendido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

La vampira cerró los ojos, descansando un poco la mente, cuando el mago la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para abrazarla, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho. Ella esperó escuchar un corazón acelerado al estar tan juntos, pero para su sorpresa, los latidos del mago eran tranquilos y pausados, entregándole aquella calma que tanto le agradaba.

No fue necesario decir nada y ambos lo sabían. Abraxas disfrutó teniendo a su amiga pegado a él y dejando fluir sus emociones con calma, donde ambos se sumieron en la tranquilidad que sus cuerpos le entregaban el uno al otro.

* * *

La enorme chimenea de mármol blanco se encontraba nuevamente prendida y frente a ella, en aquel fino sillón de cuero se encontraba Lord Voldemort, mirando las enorme llamas que iluminaban el lugar.

Su mente vagaba nuevamente ante la información que había obtenido hace unos días, todavía procesándola con lentitud. ¿Realmente no se había enterado de que Albus Dumbledore tenía una nieta? Se movió en el sillón y entrelazo los dedos de sus largas manos, mientras sonreía con maldad. Al final, de igual forma se había enterado de la noticia y tenía mayor claridad de lo que aquella joven era capaz tras los relatos de Yaxley. ¿ Dumbledore creía que podía mantenerla oculta de él por mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una mala broma al ponerle dicho nombre? Oh, que ella se llamara Valerie había sido una muy mala elección y lo dejaría claro. Pese a eso, no dejó que su mente retrocediera en recuerdos poco valiosos, un nombre era, al fin y al cabo, una coincidencia que podía ocurrir, pero aquella coincidencia no replicaría el espíritu de aquella persona con la que compartía la similitud. Nunca habría nadie como ella y lo sabía. Y se aseguraría de hacerle entender a Dumbledore el error de haber usado aquel nombre.

De la nada, se puso de pie y se acercó más la chimenea, todavía con sus pensamientos revueltos, pue había algo que todavía no calzaba en todo esto. ¿La nieta de Dumbledore estaba en slytherin? Debía de haber algo en ella que no sabía, que el mismo Severus no estaba al tanto o no había podido ver, y eso le hacía relamer los labios de interés. ¿Qué podía esconder la nieta de ese viejo? Algo grande, de seguro.

Y es que lord Voldemort sabía que más temprano que tarde, tendría el placer de conocer a aquella joven y esperaba que cuando ocurriera pudiera conocer aquel lado oscuro que un Dumbledore podía tener.

Lo que no sabía, es que cuando la viera, se cuestionaría realmente que tan poderosa podía ser la magia en realidad.

* * *

\- ¡Valerie, bienvenida! – dijo Harry con alegría al abrir la puerta.

\- Te dije que vendría cuatro ojos, créeme que los Malfoy no están contentos contigo por esto.

\- Oh vamos, solo es por dos días – resopló riendo el mago de la cicatriz, tomando la pequeña maleta que traía su amiga y haciéndole señas para que entrara. – Hermione, Remus y los Weasley te están esperando, la señora Weasley está preparando un delicioso almuerzo.

\- ¡Oh, están todos! ¡Maravilloso! – respondió con sincera alegría la vampira.

Harry la llevó al salón, donde se encontró con todos los Weasley y Hermione quienes la saludaron con alegría. Si bien entre Hermione y Valerie las cosas no habían mejorado, la bruja apreció que la vampira jamás perdía la educación con ella, saludándola con respeto.

\- Llevaré tus cosas a tu habitación – le dijo Harry de pronto.

\- Tranquilo Harry, necesito cambiarme y así aprovecho de ordenar mis cosas – le respondió la vampira guiñándole un ojo.

\- Oh, claro, claro, te diré cuál es tu habitación entonces – respondió el mago riendo. La verdad es que está muy feliz de poder tener a sus amigos en su hogar. Si bien había extendido la invitación a Malfoy, este se había excusado con que debía pasar tiempo con su abuelo, lo cual comprendía.

\- Te sigo – respondió Valerie.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones superiores.

\- ¿Sirius no está? – preguntó Valerie mientras llegaba a la puerta de la que sería su habitación.

\- Si, es probable que esté en su despacho…

\- ¿Extrañando mi presencia por lo que escucho? – dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Sirius Black sonriendo con picardía.

\- Oh, ahí estas, padrino – rio Harry. – Bueno, Valerie, esta será tu habitación. Espero no te moleste dormir sola, ya teníamos al resto repartidos y justo sobró esta– le explicó el mago.

\- Gracias Harry, estaré bien – le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien, no te demores mucho, de seguro la señora Weasley querrá ayuda con la comida.

\- Bajaré de inmediato – le respondió Valerie.

Harry asintió, le sonrió a su padrino que todavía estaba en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

\- Un gusto tenerla de vuelta por aquí, señorita Dumbledore – le dijo Sirius apenas ambos estuvieron solos.

\- Gracias por recibirme nuevamente, señor Black.

\- Pensé que habíamos dejado los formalismos de lado – señaló el mago levantando una ceja.

\- Pensaba lo mismo, pero veo que todavía soy la señorita Dumbledore – le respondió con sarcasmo la vampira.

Durante unos segundos en silencio ambos se miraron con complicidad.

Valerie sabía que Sirius Black le coqueteaba, era algo indiscutible. ¿Entonces por qué le seguía el juego? ¿Por qué no actuaba acorde a lo que haría una supuesta joven estudiante? ¡Era el hijo de su amiga, por Merlín! Pero no podía evitarlo… Tal vez era el hecho de que todos la veían como una amiga o alguien diferente por ser la nieta de Albus. O tal vez fuera porque hace tiempo que no sentía que alguien la mirara con otros ojos que no fueran de curiosidad o quizá fuera el simple hecho de que hace tiempo que alguien no la seducía porque quería.

Ella sabía que su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, no de manera egocéntrica, era un hecho que una de las características de su especie era que poseían un físico atractivo para sus presas. Pese a ese hecho, no recordaba la última vez que alguien la hubiera buscado para coquetearle porque sí. A su vez, no se podía negar el hecho de que Sirius Black era bastante atractivo. Lástima fuera el caso que ella se estaba haciendo pasar por una joven alumna… Ya que a veces, uno podía dejarse llevar, pero claramente en aquel momento las prioridades eran otras. Y ella sabía que, aunque algo pasara con Black, sus sentimientos no se verían alterados, pues seguía sintiendo algo por ese maldito mago…

\- Mis disculpas – señaló Sirius rompiendo el silencio. – Son las buenas costumbres que no puedo evitar tener ante tan hermosa invitada.

\- Es un gran halago viniendo de tan buen anfitrión ¿o debería agregar también atractivo? Ahora, si me lo permites, Sirius, quisiera cambiarme y estoy segura de que no podrás seguir escapando de la señora Weasley, de seguro quiere que ayudes con el almuerzo.

Sirius tragó en seco ante la respuesta de Valerie ¿acaba de decirle que era atractivo? ¿Cómo no se le movía ningún musculo por la vergüenza? Aquella niña era una caja de sorpresa cada vez que interactuaba con ella. - ¿Tan obvio soy? Pensé que mis planes por pasar desapercibido serían más efectivos – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta y levantando las manos fingiendo inocencia.

\- De seguro estas pasando desapercibido, pero no para quienes tienen buen olfato – le respondió Valerie guiñándole un ojo e ingresó a su habitación sin decir más. Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar la risa de Black y luego sus pasos alejarse. Sonrió, el padrino de Potter era realmente atractivo y entretenido… Se tuvo que tapar la boca con fuerza para evitar las carcajadas que quisieron salir al pensar en la cara que pondría Walburga si la hubiera visto.

* * *

El almuerzo en Grimmauld Place se desarrolló con alegría y tranquilidad. Hermione todavía estaba nerviosa por la forma en que Valerie fuera a tratarla, pero se sorprendió cuando ella la saludó educadamente, para después ignorarla mientras comía con el resto. En caso de que la bruja le hablara, la vampira le respondía amablemente, pero con respuestas sencillas. Era claro solo para Hermione que las cosas todavía seguían siendo tensas con ella, pero ante el resto, Valerie no mostraba signos de desprecio, aunque dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, después de todo como buena slytherin, supuso Hermione, la perfecta imagen que le entregaba al resto debía ser mantenida a toda costa. Aun así, agradeció ese actuar pues no sabía como iba a poder lidiar con el hecho de que todos notaran que la nieta de Dumbledore estaba molesta con ella.

Por otro lado, durante el almuerzo Sirius no logró quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven Dumbledore, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su viejo amigo Remus Lupin, a lo que decidió tener una seria platica con su amigo apenas todos se levantaran de la mesa. Conocía muy bien a Sirius como para no reconocer cuando algo captaba su interés y estaba claro cuál era.

Cuando el almuerzo hubo terminado, los jóvenes decidieron hacer planes para ir a la pieza de los gemelos y jugar cola explosiva y ajedrez, ante lo cual Remus no perdió la oportunidad – Sirius ¿qué te parece un trago en tu despacho?

El padrino de Harry vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la pregunta de su amigo - ¡Oh, por supuesto Remus! ¡Adelante! – maldijo en voz baja a su amigo, pues tenía la leve esperanza que los jóvenes lo invitaran a una partida de ajedrez. _"Patrañas, buscas cualquier excusa con total de pasar un tiempo con la joven Dumbledore"._ Sirius sacudió la cabeza con elegancia tratando de ahogar aquellas ideas en su mente.

Vio que Remus lo estaba esperando en la entrada del comedor por lo que, con su mejor sonrisa y postura relajada se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no sin antes lanzar un vistazo hacia Valerie, la cual justo levantó la mirada y cuando ambos conectaron ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. _"¡Morgana, que esta niña va a ser mi perdición!"._

Cuando Sirius llegó a su despacho abrió la puerta y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se dirigió al estante de la esquina y sacó dos vasos para servir urgente algo que tomar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo? – le preguntó vorazmente Remus apenas cerró la puerta al entrar.

Sirius se dio vuelta extrañado, con ambos vasos llenos y le tendió uno a su amigo. - ¿Qué me ocurre con qué?

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota Black, que de verdad no te queda!

El aludido se encogió de hombros pues realmente no entendía a que venía ese mal humor de parte de Lupin – De verdad no se a qué te refieres… - y tomó un largo sorbo.

\- ¡Del hecho de que no le has quitado el ojo a Valerie Dumbledore desde que llegó a tu casa! – Sirius se atragantó y comenzó a toser con violencia al verse descubierto.

\- Yo… yo… - las palabras no lograban salir de boca debido a la fuerte tos.

\- ¡Ni siquiera intentes excusarte! ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tienes en la mira a la amiga de Harry. ¡Es menor de edad por Merlín!

\- ¡Hombre, que solo la estaba mirando! No hay pecado en eso… - respondió con rapidez el mago.

Lupin furioso tiró el vaso, se acercó y tomo de la camisa a su amigo – No me vengas con esa mierda de excusa. Cuando una mujer te llama la atención es notorio y en este caso no es el hecho de que la miraras, es COMO la mirabas. – soltó con rabia a Sirius y se rascó la cabeza, ofuscado. – Nadie te va a negar que es una joven atractiva Black – siseó Remus masajeándose la cara – Pero aparte de la edad que tiene es la amiga de tu ahijado y del joven Malfoy…

\- Suenas como mi madre… – refunfuñó Sirius dejándose caer en uno de los sillones derrotado, no tenía como seguir escondiendo su interés por la joven Dumbledore cuando su viejo amigo lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.

\- Pues tu madre sería peor que yo y de seguro que tampoco le pasaba inadvertido tu comportamiento – le respondió mordaz Remus.

\- ¡NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO! – siseó Sirius muy molesto.

\- ¡SABES QUE ELLA OPINARÍA LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡QUE ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO UN PERFECTO PEDÓFILO Y…!

\- ¡YA! ¡YA ENTENDI REMUS! – le gritó furioso Sirius interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¡PUES NO ME QUEDA CLARO QUE HAYAS COMPRENDIDO LA MAGNITUD DE TUS ACCIONES!

\- ¡HOMBRE QUE NISIQUIERA HE HECHO ALGO, SOLAMENTE LA MIRE!

De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza para sorpresa de ambos y Valerie se asomó seguida de Harry y Ron.

\- Este… Disculpen la interrupción, pero… - comenzó a decir Harry incómodo. Durante unos segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada.

\- Lo que Harry quiere decir es que si desean seguir gritándose por cual sea la razón, sería mejor que realizaran un hechizo silenciador al lugar – se limitó a agregar Valerie con el semblante tranquilo. – Y sentimos la intromisión – agregó, para luego tomar de los brazos a Harry y Ron y dejar solo a los adultos.

Remus se quedó como piedra cuando los jóvenes se retiraron, en cambio Sirius furioso cerró de un portazo, sacó su varita y realizó el encantamiento con rapidez.

\- ¿Estarás contento ahora? – le gruño Sirius a su amigo.

\- No era mi plan que nos viéramos interrumpidos…

\- ¡Deben de haber escuchado todo! – le gritó Sirius fuera de sí.

\- Lo dudo, Valerie no se habría asomado si fuera así – replicó Remus.

\- Pues claramente no la conoces…

\- ¿Acaso tu sí? – le preguntó enojado Remus.

\- ¡Merlín! ¡Ya entendí Remus! Ya sé que no pase inadvertido, pero créeme que no tengo intenciones de hacer nada con Valerie. ¡Es una de las mejores amigas de Harry, no haría algo así! – su amigo estaba por replicar, pero Sirius continuó – No soy un maldito pedófilo y lo sabes. Si, no puedo negar que ella me llama poderosamente la atención, pero es que no es como las demás. Por lo menos Hermione o Ginny suelen comportarse como niñas de su edad, pero Valerie… Te juro que si vieras cómo se comporta frente a mi… ¡Esto me va a volver loco!

Remus Lupin respiró hondo varias veces y observó el rostro de su amigo en sin decir nada. Vio como Sirius se rasco la cabeza, frustrado, se sentó con fuerza en un sillón y tomó un largo trago de su vaso. Vio la confusión en su rostro y también la frustración. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había reaccionado de sobre manera con él.

\- Está bien Sirius, te creo… Puede que haya sobre exagerado, pero debes entender que hace tiempo que no te había visto mostrar tanto interés por alguien y menos que fuera una amiga de Harry…

\- Lo entiendo, no hay rencores, solo evita gritarme de forma innecesaria – gruño Black, pero le sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué harás entonces?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hare? Está claro que nada, te recuerdo que es menor de edad, no tengo intenciones de volverme pedófilo.

Remus rio – Lo sé, no va contigo… Pero no puedes seguir mirándola de aquella forma.

\- Controlare mis acciones y será tratada igual como lo hago con las otras amigas de Harry… Aun así, si lograras ver como ella actúa frente a mi te sorprenderías…

\- Me quedo más tranquilo entonces – Remus se levantó y con cariño le sacudió el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo. – Y si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único que piensa que la joven Dumbledore no aparenta ser una joven de 15 años… Es un hecho que se ve mucho mayor… - dio unos pasos para abandonar el despacho, pero al último minuto se giró para agregar – Estaré atento a sus interacciones, veremos qué tanta razón tienes en lo que dices – y le sonrió con malicia para luego dejar a su amigo solo.

Sirius Black rio por lo bajo y asintió bebiendo otro largo sorbo de su vaso y para luego lanzar un cansado suspiro.

* * *

Al caer la noche y cuando todos se hubieron retirado a dormir Sirius decidió sentarse en el cuarto de estar frente a la chimenea y beber un poco de wiski de fuego para calmar su ansiedad. Había logrado comportarse durante el resto del día y en especial en la comida, pero le había costado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aquella joven iba a acabar con sus nervios, de eso estaba seguro.

De pronto, escucho unos pasos del pasillo, pero sin ánimos de ver quién podía estar todavía dando vueltas por ahí, se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el fuego crepitar en la chimenea.

\- ¿Sirius, está todo bien? – el aludido tensó el cuerpo y maldijo en voz baja, de todos los presentes tenía justo que ser Valerie Dumbledore la que anduviera dando vueltas por la noche. Respiró y puso un semblante serio pero tranquilo, pero luego girar el rostro y ver que la joven lo miraba extrañada. Tenía puesto unos pantalones largos negros y una polera de quidditch holgada y, aun así, se veía realmente atractiva con su pelo suelto y desarreglado.

\- Todo bien – sonrió falsamente Sirius y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Seguro? Por qué tu cara hace unos segundos decía lo contrario – señaló la vampira preocupada.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Me quede pensando, es solo eso… -

\- Eso no puede ser algo bueno, de seguro estabas pensando en algo peligroso – rio Valerie.

 _"Pensar en ti puede que sea peligroso"_ Sirius carraspeo y también rio, ocultando su incomodidad.

\- Si no es mucha la intromisión – agregó la vampira - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?

Sirius la miró unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta. _"¡Qué más da! Que se vaya todo a la mierda, algo debo responder"._ \- ¿Puedo hablar con franqueza?

Valerie le dedicó una mirada sorprendida pues no esperaba aquella pregunta como respuesta. – Pues claro… -

\- Ocurre que no sé cómo tratarte – le señaló Black.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eres una gran amiga Harry y estoy muy contento de que tenga personas como tú a su lado, pero te ves tan mayor que ellos… Es fácil confundirte con alguien mayor al verte con los demás, como si no calzaras completamente.

\- ¿Y eso te complica por…? – le dijo Valerie incitándolo a continuar.

\- Solo pienso en lo mucho que puede llegar a crecer Harry a tu lado. No sé si estoy listo para dejar de verlo como el pequeño hijo que ha sido para mí…

\- Todos debemos crecer en algún momento – señaló la vampira con lentitud.

\- Lo sé, solo espera que no fuera algo tan brusco…

\- El estará bien, yo lo cuidaré – le dijo Valerie con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo.

\- Lo sé, no dudo de ello…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose con tranquilidad. De pronto Valerie se le acercó y le tomó el hombro con suavidad – Venga Sirius, anímate. Todo estará bien, no estoy acostumbrada a ver esa cara tan seria y si sigues así te volverás un amargado – pero en el fondo la vampira solo quería asegurarse que tras la discusión con Remus él estuviera bien. Claramente había escuchado todo, pero no esperaba que el padrino de Harry mostrara más interés que el simple juego de palabras que habían compartido. Tal vez podía hacer algo para dejar más tranquila la situación y no generar problemas, pero al ver la silueta de Remus Lupin oculta entre las sombras decidió que tal vez no era necesario y sonrió con malicia para sus adentros.

Sirius observó el semblante preocupado de aquella mujer. _"No, no, no… JOVEN, JOVEN. Merlín que ella tiene la misma edad que Harry, contrólate"._ Era tan difícil recordase ese gran detalle cuando ella le sonreía con tanta facilidad y la tenía tan cerca. Temía lo que pudiera salir de su boca, cualquier cosa de la que después se arrepentiría, pero también tenía claro que ella no era tonta. Sabía que las interacciones que habían tenido, su interés por ella no pasaba desapercibido y aun así ella no lo miraba con incomodidad o desagrado.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a que me sonrían tanto, menos una joven como tu – no pudo evitar decir.

\- No te acostumbres, es un privilegio que pocos tienen.

\- Vaya mi suerte… Quien diría que la nieta de Albus Dumbledore le regalaría sonrisas tan atractivas al modesto Sirius Black.

Valerie rio y acarició el hombro de Sirius – Creo, señor Black, que no estas acostumbrado a que no se sonrojen por ti – le dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eres un hombre atractivo, eso no está en duda, y de seguro debes tener un gran éxito con las mujeres, pero tal vez… - acercó su rostro al de él – No te ha tocado quedarte sin palabras – llevó su boca cerca de su oreja - ¿o me equivoco?

\- Este yo… yo…

Valerie se alejó de él con una sonrisa coqueta – Buenas noches, Sirius – y sin mirar atrás abandono la habitación.

Sirius maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a reír. Definitivamente aquella niña iba a volverlo loco. No podía creer que no hubiera podido contra sus palabras y acciones, se quedó mudo como si fuera un pequeño niño que le estuvieran entregando un delicioso dulce y no supiera que hacer con él. Pese a que se repitiera mil veces que ella era menor de edad, tenerla así de cerca le hacía olvidar ese detalle.

De pronto Remus apareció entre las sombras, le quitó el vaso a Sirius de la mano con brutalidad y se tomó al seco todo el wiski que quedaba – Que mierda acaba de ocurrir – se dijo a sí mismo y luego miró a Black – No esperaba esto… Realmente estas jodido Sirius, ella sí que sabe jugar contigo.

* * *

 **Hemos vuelto! Espero con entusiasmo sus reviews! Los quiere, Florence!**


	24. Rescate en el Ministerio de Magia

— Como pueden ver — comenzó a explicar Snape apenas Valerie y Draco tomaron asiento en la sala el lunes tras regresar al castillo. – Ya están definidos las fechas y horarios de sus exámenes para sus TIMOs, los cuales se reparten a lo largo de dos semanas consecutivas. Tendrán los exámenes teóricos por las mañanas y los prácticos en la tarde. Ahora, debo advertirles que los encantamientos anti-trampa más severos han sido aplicados a sus papeles de examen. Las plumas de auto respuesta están prohibidas dentro del salón de examen, al igual que las recordadoras y la tinta auto correctora. Todos los años, siento tener que decirlo, aparece por lo menos un o una estudiante que piensa que puede evitar las reglas de la Autoridad de los Exámenes de Magia. Solo espero que no sea nadie de slytherin. Nuestra nueva… directora – dijo con lentitud escondiendo su desprecio – ha pedido a los jefes de cada casa que les recuerde a los estudiantes que copiar será castigado con máxima severidad… Porque, desde luego, los resultados de sus exámenes reflejaran el nuevo régimen normativo de la directora en el colegio. Sin embargo – Snape repasó con la mirada a cada alumno – esa no es la razón para que hagan lo que mejor que puedan, pues es momento de pensar en sus propios futuros.

Tras aquello, el primer examen, Teoría de Encantamientos, había sido fijado para el miércoles en la mañana. Valerie resopló molesta, aquellas pruebas eran una pérdida de tiempo, estaba segura de que podría estar haciendo mejores cosas que sentada estudiando o rindiendo uu examen que no le causaría ninguna dificultad, pero sabía que Dumbledore quería que mantuviera un perfil bajo y continuara en el castillo como si nada estuviera pasando.

La cena fue poco animada esa noche y Valerie se percató del estrés que varios alumnos tenían en sus rostros. Cuando ella y Draco salieron del gran comedor se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes traían caras agotadas por haber estudiado todo el día.

— Oh dios mío — murmuró de pronto Hermione, mirando fijamente hacia el vestíbulo de entrada. - ¿Son ellos? ¿Son los examinadores?

Todos se giraron. En medio del pasillo pudieron ver a Umbridge de pie junto a un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos de apariencia anciana. Se alegraron al notar que la "directora" parecía bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Vamos y echamos un vistazo de más cerca? — propuso Ron. Todos asintieron y aceleraron el paso hacia las puertas del vestíbulo, disminuyendo la velocidad al cruzar el umbral y pasar naturalmente al lado de los examinadores.

Umbridge estaba hablando con una bruja diminuta y encorvada de manera muy respetuosa, pero la bruja parecía ser un poco sorda pues estaba contestándole a Umbridge muy alto, considerando que estaban a apenas treinta centímetros de distancia. — ¡El viaje estuvo bien, el viaje estuvo bien, lo hemos hecho un montón de veces antes! — comentaba con impaciencia. — Ahora bien, ¡no he sabido nada de Dumbledore últimamente!— agregó mirando el vestíbulo como si tuviera la esperanza de que fuera a surgir de la nada. — Supongo que no tiene ni idea donde esta.

— En absoluto — contestó Umbridge, lanzándoles una mirada malévola cuando el grupo se quedó en la escalera mientras Valerie simulaba buscar algo en su mochila y Ron se ataba el cordón de sus zapatos. — Pero me atrevería a decir que el Ministerio de Magia lo localizara bastante pronto.

— Lo dudo — le gritó la diminuta bruja. — ¡No, si Dumbledore no quiere ser encontrado! Y tengo razones para saberlo… Le examine personalmente la Transfiguración y Encantamientos cuando hizo los EXTASIS… Hizo cosas con la varita que nunca había visto antes…

— Sí… bueno… - aceptó la profesora Umbridge mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione, Valerie y Draco caminaron lo más despacio que se atrevieron. – Permítame mostrarles el cuarto del profesorado, me atrevería a decir que les apetecerá una taza de té después de su viaje.

Tras aquello, Umbridge llevó para otro lado a los examinadores.

— Por lo menos es bueno saber que nadie tiene idea del paradero de tu abuelo — señaló Malfoy con una mueca burlona.

El día del primer examen, los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año se arremolinaron en la entrada del gran comedor, mientras los demás estudiantes se iban a clases. Fue entonces que, a las nueve y media, fueron llamados a ingresar. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido retiradas y reemplazadas por multitud de pupitres unipersonales, todos mirando en dirección a la mesa de los profesores que estaba al fondo del recinto, donde la profesora Mc Gonagall permanecía de pie, observándoles. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados declaró: - Pueden comenzar – y le dio vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que estaba sobre el escritorio que había a su lado.

Valerie dio vuelta su papel y suspiro frustrada, definitivamente todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

A la hora de almuerzo, los de quinto año compartieron con el resto del colegio, las cuatro mesas reaparecieron a la hora de comida, y luego se marcharon hacia una pequeña cámara al lado del gran comedor donde debían esperar antes de ser llamados para su examen práctico.

Mientras pequeños grupos de estudiantes ingresaban a la sala, los que quedaban detrás murmuraban encantamientos y practicaban movimientos de varita. Los estudiantes que ya habían sido examinados no regresaban, por lo que los demás no tenían idea como les había ido. De pronto el profesor Flitwick llamó: Davier, Roger; Denver, Hannah; Dumbledore, Valerie.

— Buena suerte — le deseó Draco a su amiga con una sonrisa coqueta.

Valerie le sonrió y se dirigió hacia el salón. – El profesor Tofty está libre, señorita Dumbledore – chilló el profesor Flitwick, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Le hizo señas hacia el examinador que parecía más viejo y calvo que estaba sentado detrás de una pequeña mesa, en una esquina alejada. Todos los examinadores se quedaron pasmados mirando a la joven alumna que recorrió el salón sin dar crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar: ¿habían dicho Dumbledore?

A medida que Valerie se fue acercando el viejo mago este no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro e impresión. – Señorita Dumbledore, ¿verdad? – titubeo el profesor Totfy, mientras consultaba sus notas reiteradas veces, como si no creyera lo que estaba leyendo. Tampoco le había pasado por alto el escudo de casa que descansaba en su túnica. ¿Una Dumbledore de slytherin? Era algo que nadie se imaginaría ver.

— Así es — se limitó a responder la vampira.

— Oh, los años cada vez me pesan más — mencionó para sí mismo el mago y observó con insistencia a Valerie por encima de sus lentes. – Jamás creí que vería a alguien proveniente de la familia Dumbledore – volvió a titubear. - ¿Albus es tu…?

— Es mi abuelo — respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Asombroso — el profesor Totfy le sonrió de manera alentadora. – Bueno, hora de trabajar entonces. Sabiendo entonces que eres nieta de Albus dudo que esta prueba te ponga nerviosa… Ahora, si te pidiese que cogieras esa huevera que está al frente y la hicieras dar volteretas para mi…

Tras varios encantamientos bien ejecutados el examen de Valerie terminó y el profesor Totfy le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

— Excelente examen, señorita Dumbledore, un honor haber sido el examinador de la nieta de Albus. Por favor, cuando lo vea, envíele mis saludos y dígale que Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin él.

— Le haré llegar sus saludos — respondió Valerie con una amigable sonrisa.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y los alumnos de quinto año se vieron enfrentados a su último examen. Por lo que a las dos en punto ingresaron al gran comedor y ocuparon sus asientos frente a las hojas de examen que estaban giradas boca abajo.

Valerie estaba preocupada por sus amigos, estaban agotados y con enormes ojeras, pero ya mañana podrían disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

— Den vuelta sus hojas — dijo una de las examinadoras mientras volteaba el gigantesco reloj de arena. — Pueden comenzar…

Valerie clavó sus ojos en la primera pregunta y rodó la vista molesta ¿a quién le podía importar si la legislación de varitas mágicas contribuyó a un mejor control de los disturbios de duendes del siglo décimo octavo? Garabateo una respuesta concisa.

"Describa las circunstancias que condujeron a la formación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y explique porque los Warlocks de Liechtenstein rechazaron unirse". Volvió a mover su mano con rapidez mientras escribir la respuesta, recordando que habían repasado los apuntes de Draco aquella mañana.

A medida que avanzaba en el examen, su vista se perdía en el reloj de arena o en la pared, sin poder concentrarse del todo. A su alrededor, las plumas arañaban apresuradamente los pergaminos, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto se percató que un puesto delante suyo hacia la izquierda, Harry parecía incómodo. Se movía repentinamente en su asiento y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos, le picaron y lagrimearon al echarle un vistazo a su pergamino en blanco. Se sentía perdido y ofuscado. Garabateo una pobre respuesta y cerró nuevamente los ojos, intentando recordar lo que había estudiado… Mientras la arena corría por el reloj que estaba enfrente… Pero de pronto el no se encontraba en el castillo…

Agitado, Harry vio que su cuerpo se movía con fluidez por un pasillo oscuro, para luego aparecer en un enorme atrio donde se hallaba una gran fuente dorada con la escultura de un mago, bruja, un centauro con arco y flecha, un duende y un elfo, el agua caía en una alberca circundante. Al rededor de la enorme fuente se encontraba un numeroso grupo de magos encapuchados de negro y sus rostros ocultos tras unas extrañas mascaras. Los encapuchados estaban ordenados hacia un costado de la fuente, donde una imponente figura les daba la espalda.

— Mi señor, está todo listo — dijo uno de los hombres de rostro oculto.

El cuerpo de Harry se arrastró hacia la figura que daba la espalda a todos, de la cual salió una profunda voz — Perfecto… Comiencen el ataque al Ministerio de inmediato.

— Como ordene mi lord ¿usted qué hará? — preguntó el mismo hombre.

— Me haré cargo de esta escoria…

Harry, todavía moviéndose por el suelo, giró el rostro y vio que a los pies de aquella imponente figura había una forma negra retorciéndose como si fuera un animal herido. El estomago de Harry se contrajo de excitación. La voz que provenía de la figura que daba la espalda, iba vacía de cualquier tipo de bondad humana mientras decía — Ahora… ¿Me dirás la información que quiero saber? — la forma en el suelo se movió un poco. Harry vio una mano de dedos largos que se asomó de la larga capa negra mientras alzaba una varita mágica. — ¡Crucio!

El hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo dejó escapar un grito de dolor, intentando levantarse, pero cayendo de nuevo, retorciéndose mientras los presentes se burlaban de él. Una risa maléfica se apoderó del lugar, la mano con la varita alzada detuvo la maldición y la figura gimió y permaneció inmóvil.

— Lord Voldemort está esperando…

Muy despacio, mientras sus brazos seguían temblando, el hombre que yacía en el suelo irguió los hombros un poco y levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, retorcida por el dolor, aunque rígida y desafiante.

— Tendrás que matarme — susurró Sirius Black.

— Sin duda lo haré — afirmó Voldemort con voz fría. — Pero primero, responderás lo que quiero saber, Black… ¿Crees que has sentido dolor hasta ahora? Piensa de nuevo… Tenemos muchas horas por adelante y nadie puede oírte gritar — el mago oscuro se puso de pie. — Empiecen el ataque, yo me quedaré a esta escoria para mostrar a quienes me vean que no deben subestimar mi poder — ordenó a sus seguidores sin siquiera mirarlos. Luego alzó nuevamente su varita con dirección a Sirius — ¡Crucio!

Se escuchó un grito, alguien chilló y cayó al lado de su escritorio sobre el frío piso de piedra. Harry despertó al tiempo que se golpeaba contra el piso mientras gritaba, su cicatriz ardía y el gran comedor estallaba alrededor de él.

Valerie observó como los examinadores se llevaban a rastras a Harry que balbuceaba y tenía la mirada perdida. Supo de inmediato que algo malo iba a ocurrir, por lo que terminó su examen sin siquiera preocuparse por sus respuestas, lo entregó y salió en busca de su amigo.

— No voy a ir… No necesito ir a la enfermería… No quiero — balbuceaba Harry mientras intentaba soltarse de uno de los examinadores que lo ayudó a pasar por el vestíbulo de entrada tras sacarlo del gran comedor. — Estoy… estoy bien señor — tartamudeó el mago, secándose el sudor de la cara. — De verdad… Solamente me dormí y tuve una pesadilla.

— La presión de los exámenes – señaló comprensivamente el viejo mago palmeándole el hombro. — ¡Eso pasa joven, eso pasa! ¿Ahora, un trago de agua fresca y tal vez esté listo para regresar al salón? El examen ya casi terminó, pero podría terminar de corregir su última respuesta…

— Sí — aceptó Harry precipitadamente. — Quiero decir…No… Ya hice todo lo que pude, creo…

— Muy bien, muy bien - le respondió amablemente el anciano mago. — Voy a recoger su hoja de examen y le sugiero que vaya y tome un buen descanso.

— Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer — le aseguró Harry, asintiendo vigorosamente. — Muchas gracias — apenas los talones del anciano desaparecieron por el umbral del gran comedor, Harry salió corriendo hacia la escalera de mármol en busca de la profesora McGonagall.

Al llegar al despacho de McGonagall, Harry tocó la puerta con fuerza reiteradas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a pensar en dónde podría encontrar a la profesora hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él — ¿Qué hace acá señor Potter? Debería estar aprovechando su tiempo en descansar después de todos sus exámenes — le dijo la pequeña figura del profesor Flitwick.

— Estoy buscando a la profesora McGonagall — respondió Harry intentado controlar su ansiedad.

— Pues lamento decirle que no se encuentra en el castillo, ella tuvo que retirarse debido a una emergencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿No está? — murmuró Harry sin dar crédito.

— Exactamente señor Potter, no me haga pensar que le faltan algunas neuronas, pero claramente su cabeza debe estar agotada de tantos exámenes así que le recomiendo que se retire a descansar — tras lo cual el profesor continuó caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione luciendo muy asustada. Detrás de ella le seguían Valerie, Ron y Draco que caminaron con rapidez por el pasillo al encontrar al mago, todos al tanto del incidente que había ocurrido en el examen —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

— ¿En dónde te habías metido? — demandó Ron.

— Vengan conmigo — les apremió él. — Vengan, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Los guió a lo largo del corredor del primer piso, atisbando a través de las puertas, hasta que encontró un salón de clases vacío en el que entró apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta al momento en que todos estuvieron adentro, y recargándose contra ésta, enfrentándolos.

— Voldemort tiene a Sirius y va a atacar el Ministerio. ahora.

— ¿Cómo lo…? — preguntó Draco.

— Lo vi. Acabo de verlo. Cuando me dormí durante el examen — le cortó Harry.

— ¿Pero…pero dónde? ¿Cómo? - le interrogó Hermione, cuya cara estaba pálida.

— No sé cómo — contestó Harry —, pero sé exactamente que está en el Ministerio y llevó a Sirius para torturarlo públicamente. ¡Dice que terminará por matarlo! — Harry se encontró con que su voz estaba temblando, al igual que sus rodillas. Se movió hacia un escritorio y se sentó, intentando controlarse. — ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? — les preguntó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Draco repitió: — ¿Llegar allí?

— ¡Llegar al Ministerio de Magia y rescatar a Sirius! — explicó Harry en voz alta.

— Pero… Harry… - balbuceo Ron débilmente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? — gruñó el aludido. No podía entender por qué todos lo miraban como si les estuviera pidiendo algo irracional.

— Harry — habló Hermione en una voz más bien asustada e incomoda — ¿Er… Cómo… Cómo logró Voldemort entrar en el Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie se de cuenta?

— ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! — estalló Harry. — ¡La pregunta es cómo vamos a entrar nosotros ahí!

— Potter — habló con fuerza Draco — usa tu racionamiento. Son las cinco de la tarde, el Ministerio debe estar lleno de empleados todavía. ¿De verdad crees que Voldemort va a atacar siendo superado en numero? Es uno de los magos más odiados y buscados del mundo ¿crees que podría entrar en un edificio lleno de aurores sin ser detectado? Si ya estuvieran atacando todas las alarmas se habrían encendido en el mundo mágico.

— ¡No sé, Voldemort usará una capa invisible o hechizo a todos o algo! - gritó Harry. — De cualquier manera cuando estuve ahí se encontraba totalmente vacio…

— Nunca has estado ahí Harry - señaló Hermione suavemente. — Has soñado con ese lugar, eso es todo.

— ¡No son sueños normales! — le gritó en la cara, parándose y dando un paso hacia ella. — ¿O cómo explicas lo del padre de Ron, todo lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que supe lo que le había pasado?

— Ahí tiene razón — admitió en voz baja Ron.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó de la nada Valerie furiosa. — Es realmente inverosímil lo que estás diciendo — murmuró molesta. — ¿Cómo pudo Voldemort atrapar a Sirius, cuando lo más probable es que este en Grimmauld Place?

— Pudo haber sido cuando estaba en su trabajo — siseó Harry apretando los puños.

— ¿Por qué rayos querría Voldemort secuestrar a Sirius? — atacó la vampira con el rostro molesto.

— ¡Quería obtener información! — gritó Harry.

— ¿Qué clase de información? — preguntó Malfoy.

— No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa - respondió mordaz el mago de anteojos.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que estas diciendo? Por que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, y no tienes como probarlo , nisiquiera tenemos pruebas de que Voldemort y Sirius estén ahí — le reprendió Valerie con seriedad.

— Harry los vio — recordó Ron volteando hacia la vampira, pero se ganó una mirada tan cargada de odio que giró la mirada aterrado.

— Yo solo quiero agregar — comenzó a decir Hermione asustada, pero decidida. — ¡Esto no es una crítica, Harry! Pero… ¿no crees que tiene un poco de… manía salvadora? — el mago se la quedó mirando con furia.

— ¿Y qué se su´pone que significa eso de "manía salvadora"? ¿Es lo que piensas que hago ahora? ¿Supones que esta manía es un intento de que quiero hacer el papel del héroe?

— ¡No, no, no! — denegó Hermione, que parecía atemorizada. — ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir en absoluto!

— ¡Bueno, entonces escupe lo que tengas que decir, porque aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo! — le gritó Harry.

— ¡POTTER CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — todos se quedaron como piedra ante la furia en la voz de Valerie. — ¡Voldemort te conoce! Sabe que eres la clase de persona que iría en ayuda de Sirius sin dudarlo, por lo que debe estar tratando de llevarte al Ministerio.

— McGonagall no está en el castillo, no tengo a nadie de la Orden a quien podamos decirle o preguntarle algo, ¡y si no vamos Sirius estará muerto!

— Fue un sueño, Harry — le respondió Valerie cruzando los brazos.

— ¡No lo entiendes! — le gritó él. — ¡No estoy teniendo pesadillas, no estoy simplemente soñando! ¿Para qué crees que fueron todas las clases de Oclumencia? ¡Por que son REALES!

— ¿Por qué crees que tuviste clases de oclumencia, Potter? ¡Para que cerraras tu maldita mente de una vez por todas! ¿Por que crees que mi abuelo quería evitar que vieras esas cosas? ¡Por que pueden manipularte! ¿De verdad crees que Voldemort no se habrá dado cuenta de que puedes ver lo que hace? ¿Eres tan iluso de pensar que dejará que veas sus planes por error?

— ¡Sirius está atrapado, lo he visto! ¡Voldemort lo tiene, y nadie más lo sabe, y eso significa que somos los únicos que podemos salvarlo, y si no quieren hacerlo, está bien, pero yo si voy!

— ¡Mi abuelo quería que aprendieras a bloquear tu mente ante la entrada de estas cosas, si hubieras hecho lo que te dijo nunca hubieras visto esto! — le gritó la vampira.

— ¡Si piensas que voy a hacer como si no hubiera visto esto, estás equivocada, yo me voy!

— TU NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE, POTTER… — el aura negra que comenzó a rodear a la vampira alertó a todos de lo furiosa que estaba, sus puños estaban cerrados y sus ojos cargados en odio miraban al mago de anteojos como si quisiera despedazarlo.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió. Todos se dieron vuelta de inmediato. Entró Ginny, quien parecía curiosa, seguida de cerca por Luna y Neville.

— Hola — saludó Ginny titubeando. — Reconocimos la voz de Harry. ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

— No es de tu incumbencia — le respondió asperamente Harry.

Ginny levantó las cejas — No hay necesidad de que me hables en ese tono — dijo fríamente —, solo me estaba preguntando si podía ayudar.

— Bueno, no puedes — señaló Potter escuetamente.

— Estás siendo bastante grosero — intervino Luna serenamente, Harry lanzó un juramento y miró a otro lado.

— ¿Valerie? ¿Estás bien? También escuchamos tus gritos — preguntó con nerviosismo Neville.

Todos miraron hacia la vampira. Malfoy la había tomado de la mano para tranquilizarla, pero obvio que su pequeño intento no estaba dando resultados. La mirada de la vampira estaba clavada en Harry, tenía el cuerpo tenso y sus ojos cargados en odio.

— Solo tenemos un "pequeño" desacuerdo con Potter —. A nadie le paso desapercibido su tono de voz y que se dirigiera a Harry por su apellido. Neville tragó saliva, agradeciendo no estar en los zapatos del mago de anteojos. Nadie dijo nada por unos largos e incómodos segundos.

— Espera Harry —, pidió de repente Hermione, rompiendo el silencio — Escuchen — continuó con urgencia. — Harry necesitamos estar seguros de que Sirius realmente no está en Grimmauld Place.

— Ya te dije que lo vi.

— ¡Harry, te lo suplico, por favor! — imploró Hermione desesperadamente. — Por favor, necesitamos verificar que Sirius no esté en casa antes de que vayamos a Londres. Si averiguamos que no está ahí, entonces te juro que no voy a tratar de detenerte. Iré… Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarlo…

— ¡Sirius esta siendo torturado AHORA! — le gritó Harry.

— Pero si es una trampa, iremos directo a ella. Granger tiene razón, tenemos que estar seguros — añadió Draco interrumpiendo la discusión.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! — aulló Harry. — ¡Iré solo si es necesario, no les estoy preguntando!

— ¡Te ayudaremos, Harry! — exclamó Ron. — Pero es cierto, debemos tener cuidado. Para cuando atacaron a mi padre Dumbledore se aseguró que fuera verdad…

— ¡YO VI EL ATAQUE A TU PADRE! — gritó Harry fuera de si. — ¡Se que lo que vi es real! ¡Iré con o sin ustedes a salvar a Sirius!

— De aquí tu no te mueves — dijo Valerie caminando hacia la salida y bloqueándola.

— ¡No vas a impedir que me vaya! — exclamó con violencia Harry.

— ¿Seguro? Intenta moverme Potter, porque no importa lo que hagas, no podrás vencerme — Harry miró al resto de sus amigos en señal de apoyo. — Tampoco podrás vencerme con ayuda — agregó la vampira y todos vieron que en su mano descansaba su varita, amenazante. No había mofa en su tono de voz y lo peor de todo, nadie dudaba de sus palabras.

— Hay una forma de verificar — dijo de pronto Draco.

— ¿Cómo? — demandó Harry — ¿Cómo vamos a verificar?

— Tenemos que encontrar a Snape — explicó Draco. — Si de verdad Voldemort piensa atacar el Ministerio de seguro él, como espía, debe estar al tanto. Sabrá si es una trampa o no…

Nuevamente silencio.

— Draco tiene razón — señaló Valerie suspirando y guardó su varita.

— Esta bien. ¡Vamos rápido! — gruñó Harry.

— Iremos tu, Valerie y yo — explicó Draco antes de que alguien saliera. — No debemos llamar la atención de Umbridge y dos alumnos de la casa de slytherin buscando a su jefe de casa suena más creíble. Los demás vayan al patio, nos encontraremos cerca de la entrada al bosque prohibido, así el resto pensará que estamos paseando y descansando de nuestros exámenes.

Nadie se opuso y con rapidez comenzaron a moverse.

— El profesor Snape no se encuentra — les respondió el profesor Flitwick cuando encontró a los tres alumnos golpeando la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape.

— ¿Y sabe usted dónde podemos encontrarlo? — preguntó Valerie tensando el cuerpo.

— Lamento decirle, señorita Dumbledore, que el profesor Snape no está en el castillo. Tuvo que salir de manera inesperada y no me dio noción alguna de por qué. Que tengan buena tarde.

Draco, Valerie y Harry se miraron anonadados.

— McGonagall tampoco está en el castillo — señaló Harry.

— Snape no suele retirarse de forma tan imprevista — agregó Malfoy.

Valerie tensó el cuerpo. Ella dudaba que Voldemort tuviera prisionero a Sirius, pero como la línea del tiempo había sido alterada, no podía estar totalmente segura cuál serían las acciones que el mago oscuro tomaría. Si Snape abandonó sorpresivamente el castillo, la idea de que Voldemort atacara el Ministerio de Magia le sonaba cada vez menos descabellada. No podría contener a Harry por mucho tiempo y también debía actuar de manera rápida, si efectivamente Lord Voldemort atacaba ella tenía que apoyar en la batalla.

— Está claro entonces — dijo abruptamente la vampira. — Tenemos que ir cuanto antes al Ministerio.

— Snape no está en el castillo — les explicó Malfoy al resto apenas se reunieron cerca del borde del bosque.

— Y no sabemos cómo vamos a poder llegar al Ministerio para ayudar a Sirius — señaló Harry frotándose la cicatriz. Varios le miraron bastante asustados, sin saber como solucionar un problema de tal envergadura.

— Debe haber una forma que no alerte a Umbridge de que nos hemos ido — se rascó la cabeza Hermione, alterada.

— Bueno, deberíamos ir volando ¿no creen? — dijo Luna con voz segura.

— De acuerdo — dijo Harry irritado, dando vueltas alrededor de ellas. — Lo primero de todo es que "nosotros" no vamos a hacer nada si por casualidad te estás incluyendo en el plan. Segundo, no se tu, pero no todos tienen escoba, así que…

— ¡Yo tengo una escoba! — dijo Ginny.

— Sí, pero tú no vas a venir — respondió Ron enfadado.

— ¡Perdoname, pero me importa tanto como a ti lo que le pueda pasar a Sirius! — reclamó Ginny apretando la mandíbula con molestia.

— Eres demasiado… — comenzó a decir Harry, pero Ginny le cortó ferozmente, — Tengo solo un año menos que tu y te has metido en más peleas desde que eras pequeño, así que no me saques esa excusa barata.

— Si, pero…

— Estamos todo juntos en el Ejército de Dumbledore — señaló Neville tranquilamente.— Se supone que nos estábamos preparando para luchar contra Quién-Tu-Sabes ¿verdad? Y es la primera oportunidad que tenemos de hacer algo real ¿o es que acaso todo era un juego?

— No, por supuesto que no era un juego — respondió Harry impaciente.

— Entonces todos deberíamos ir — señaló Ginny con simpleza.

— Tienen un punto — dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, obteniendo miradas de reproche de parte de Harry y Ron.

— Esta bien, de todos modos no importa — exclamó Harry apretando los dientes, — porque todavía no sabemos como vamos a llegar hasta allí.

— Creía que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo — respondió Luna sonriendo. — ¡Iremos volando!

— Mira — le reprochó Ron, apenas conteniendo su molestia —, tal vez tu seas capaz de volar sin escoba, pero el resto de los que estamos aquí no podemos hacer que nos broten alas cada vez que…

— Hay diferentes maneras de volar que no sean en una escoba — le interrumpió Luna tranquilamente.

— Luna tiene razón, hay una forma de que podamos volar hacia el Ministerio — señaló de pronto Valerie y todos la miraron con atención. — Siganme.

Todos avanzaron con rapidez tras la vampira hacia los primeros y oscuros árboles del bosque prohibido. Ante la atenta mirada de los demás, Valerie sacó con velocidad su varita y con un simple movimiento comenzó a hacerse una herida en la palma de su mano.

— ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!? — preguntó espantado Ron.

— Observa y verás — se limitó a responderle la vampira. Nadie quiso decir nada, pero no podían dejar de mirar como la sangre comenzaba a correr por su mano para caer al suelo. De pronto, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Valerie y su mirada se clavo en un parte del bosque; de entre los altos árboles comenzaron a aparecer thestrales: una especie de caballo alado,su rostro poseía rasgos reptiliano y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recordaban a un murciélago. — Dicen que los thestral son muy buenos encontrado los sitios que buscan quienes los montan — señaló Valerie, alargó su mano y bajo la asustada mirada de los presentes vieron como algo lamia su herida.

Valerie enredó su mano con firmeza en la melena del thestral más cercano y de un salto se subió sobre la sedosa espalda del caballo. Encontró una manera de acomodar sus rodillas detrás de la junta de las alas que la hizo sentir más cómoda y giró el rostro para observar a los otros.

Draco, Harry y Malfoy se habían encaramado sobre la espalda de los siguientes thestrals que comenzaron a aparecer sin cuestionarle nada a la vampira. Luna ya se encontraba en su lugar, sentada con las dos piernas colgando hacia el mismo costado y ajustando su túnica como si hiciera esto todos los días. Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sin embargo, estaban todavía parados sin moverse, con la boca abierta y mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir nosotros? — preguntó Ron débilmente, — ¿si no podemos ver a esas cosas?

— Oh, es sencillo — respondió Luna deslizándose gustosamente de su thestral y acercándose hacia él, Hermione y Ginny. — Vengan… — los llevó hasta los otros thestrals que estaban parados por ahí y uno por uno se las arregló para ayudarlos a subir a las espaldas de dichos caballos. Los tres se veían extremadamente nerviosos, mientras Luna enredaba sus manos en las crines de los caballos y les decía que se agarraran fuerte antes de volver a subirse a su propio corcel.

— Esto es una locura — murmuró Ron, subiendo y bajando su mano libre cautelosamente por el cuello de su caballo. — Locura… si solo pudiera verlo.

— Seguro que preferirías que fuera invisible — le dijo Draco sombríamente.

— ¿Todos listos entonces? — preguntó Valerie. Todos asintieron. — Perfecto — la vampira miró la parte de atrás de la lustrosa cabeza negra de su thestral y acercandoce a su oreja le susurró — Ministerio de Magia, entrada de visitantes, Londres.

Por un momento el thestral de Valerie no hizo nada, luego con un movimiento rápido y majestuoso, las alas de ambos lados se extendieron; el caballo se agachó lentamente, y luego salió disparado hacia arriba. Los demás caballos le siguieron el paso con rapidez, atravesando violentamente las ramas más altas de los árboles y remontando hacia un ocaso color sangre. Los thestral pasaron como un rayo por sobre el castillo, sus anchas alas apenas moviéndose. La vampira sonrió con malicia sintiendo el frío aire que golpeaba su rostro, recordando el placer que le brindaba volar. De verdad que extrañaba poder hacerlo por si misma. De pronto, miró hacia atrás y vio a los jóvenes magos y brujas ascendiendo detrás de ella, todos inclinados lo más posibles sobre los cuellos de sus thestrals para protegerse de un resbalón.

Pasaron sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego Hogsmeade, Valerie pudo ver montañas y barrancos debajo de ella, mientras la luz del día empezaba a decaer. Vio pequeños conjuntos de luces mientras pasaban sobre áreas más pobladas, luego una sinuosa carretera a través de las colinas. El crepúsculo descendió, el cielo se volvió de un suave púrpura oscuro con pequeñas estrellas plateadas esparcidas por el.

La vampira no pudo evitar recordar aquellos lejanos años, cuando sobrevolaba los cielos de su país natal, aquella libertad, paz y felicidad que pudo sentir cuando se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de aire. Pero, un dolor indescriptible se coló en su pecho, recordando quien era su acompañante en aquellos viajes ¿cuándo se habían convertido en un mal recuerdo aquella actividad que gozaba en hacer? ¿Por qué todo lo que recordaba de su pasado tenía que estar teñido de negro y sangre?

De pronto, las luces de las ciudades muggles la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, dándole una idea de a que distancia del suelo estaban, o a que velocidad viajaban. La vampira lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Harry, que lucía tenso y ansioso por llegar. ¿Sería esto una trampa? Era lo más probable, pero ella debía asegurarse que Voldemort no pudiera atacar el Ministerio.

De la nada, la cabeza del thestral de Valerie apuntó hacia el suelo, estaban comenzando a descender por fin. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad crecían y se redondeaban por todas partes, podía ver las terrazas de los edificios, ríos de focos como ojos de insectos y ventanas que parecían cuadrados de luces. Valerie se aferró al thestral cuando se lanzó hacia el pavimento, pero el caballo tocó el oscuro suelo tan ligeramente como una sombra y la vampira se deslizó de su lomo, con suavidad, para luego agradecerle dándole una cariñosa palmada.

El resto de los magos descendió segundos después de la vampira y cuando todos tuvieron sus pies sobre la tierra Luna preguntó — ¿Dónde vamos ahora? Nunca he ido al Ministerio… — su voz sonó cortés e interesada, como si todo esto fuera una interesante excursión.

— Siganme, yo conozco una entrada — respondió Mafoy con seguridad, guiando el camino hacia una maltratada cabina telefónica. — ¡Vamos! — abrió la puerta y apresuró a los demás con señas que lo miraron con dudas. Valerie ingresó inmediatamente detrás del rubio, seguidos de Ron, Harry y Ginny que marcharon obedientemente, Hermione, Neville y Luna se apretujaron detrás de ellos con dificultad.

— ¡El que esté más cerca del auricular, que marque seis, dos cuatro, cuatro, dos! — dijo Draco. Ron se inclinó y con esfuerzo estiró su brazo para alcanzar el disco para marcar, cuando lo logró una voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina: "Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor declaré su nombre y asunto".

— Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger — respondió rapidamente Ron. — Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Valerie Dumbledore… Estamos aquí para salvar a alguien y evitar un ataque, a menos que su Ministerio lo haya hecho primero.

— Gracias — respondió la calmada voz femenina. — Visitantes, por favor tomen las placas de identidad y peguenlas en la parte delantera de sus túnicas —. Ocho placas se deslizaron por el tobogán metálico donde normalmente aparecen las monedas del vuelto. Hermione las levantó y comenzó a repartirlas, en ellas salía el nombre de cada uno y la frase "Misión de Rescate". —Visitantes del Ministerio, se requiere que se sometan a un registro y presenten sus varitas para que queden registradas en el escritorio de seguridad, que se encuentra en el extremo más lejano del atrio.

El suelo de la cabina telefónica tembló y el pavimento comenzó a descender, la oscuridad se cerró sobre ellos y con un apagado y rechinante sonido se hundieron en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

 **Hemos vuelto con nuevo capítulo! Y si, soy mala y los dejo con la incertidumbre de ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Jejeje, no me odien, yo los amo.**

 **Con el tema del coronavirus he tenido más tiempo para escribir, no tomen esto como que es algo positivo, pero dada la cuarentena es mejor aprovechar ese espacio de tiempo que no siempre solemos tener en nuestro día a día. Por favor cuidense, laven sus manos y cumplan con la cuarentena aquellos que deben hacerla para que juntos podamos vencer a este virus.**

 **Espero con ansías sus comentarios :)**

 **Se despide, Florence**


	25. Batalla en el Ministerio de Magia 1

— El Ministerio de Magia les desea una agradable noche — dijo la voz de la mujer, una grieta de suave luz dorada subió por sus cuerpos, la puerta de la cabina telefónica se abrió y todos salieron con rapidez. El único sonido en el atrio era el constante flujo de agua de la fuente dorada con la escultura del mago, la bruja, el centauro con arco y flecha, el duende y el elfo.

Valerie miró el vestíbulo con atención, todo estaba desierto y estaba segura de que debería de haber alguna persona de seguridad ahí, por lo que su ausencia no indicaba nada bueno y comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Le hizo señas a los demás que guardaran silencio y los guió tras unos enormes pilares que le permitían pasar desapercibidos. Inumerables pasillo llevaban a los diferentes pisos y oficinas del Ministerio, pero había alma que rondara por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde se supone que viste a Sirius? — preguntó Malfoy en un susurro.

— Él…él debería… — tartamudeó Harry nervioso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?¡Él lo había visto! ¡Estaba al lado de la fuente! ¿Por qué ahora no había nadie? ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿Había caído en una trampa y llevado a sus amigos a ella? — Sirius tiene que estar acá.

— Pues no hay nadie — susurró Neville ansioso.

— Neville tiene razón, Harry creo… Creo que nos hemos equivocado — señaló Hermione con timidez, hablando en voz baja.

— No puede ser… Yo lo vi — respondió frustrado el mago de anteojos.

— Esto no me agrada — dijo Ginny mirando hacia todos lados. — Hay demasiado silencio.

— A mi tampoco, tengo un muy mal presentimiento — señaló Draco.

— Deberíamos irnos — agregó Valerie. — O bien estamos en medio de una trampa o algo malo va a ocurrir, cualquier de las dos cosas no es un buen escenario estar aquí — todos asintieron, nerviosos y confusos.

— No, no, no, tiene que estar aquí, estoy seguro — dijo Harry ansioso y saliendo de su escondite.

— Harry, por favor vámonos — le suplicó Hermione.

— ¡No!

— ¡Harry, por favor! ¡Antes de que sea muy tarde!

— Ya es muy tarde para que se larguen, pequeños estúpidos — chilló una voz con malicia.

Formas oscuras surgieron del aire a su alrededor, bloqueándoles el camino; sus ojos brillaban bajo las negras capuchas, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por extrañas mascaras y una docena de varitas encendidas apuntaron directamente a sus corazones. Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito de horror mientras decía — Son mortifagos.

— No te irás a ninguna parte, Potter — dijo lentamente uno de los encapuchados.

Valerie maldijo en voz baja y se quedó lo más atrás posible, intentando pasar desapercibida para no llamar la atención y estudiar al enemigo. De pronto, Draco avanzó unos pasos y fulminó con la mirada a sus atacantes — Reconocería aquella patética voz a donde fuera que fuese — siseó con odio y miró a los ojos al encapuchado que acaba de hablar — ¿No pudiste haber caído más bajo, Lucius Malfoy?

Hubo un murmullo entre todos. Valerie miró sorprendida a su amigo, no había una pizca de miedo en su mirada

— Oh, el joven Draco, aquel que usa mi apellido, como si pudiera tener la gracia de llevarlo. La deshonra de hijo que he tenido…

— Nunca fuiste digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy, por algo ya no eres parte de la familia — le respondió mordaz su hijo.

— ¡Callate estúpido! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, no eres prioridad, los únicos que nos interesan son Potter y la nieta de Dumbledore! Ahora, se quedarán acá hasta que comience el espectáculo.

— Deja ir al resto — dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a Lucius, pero sintió caer su estomago, mareado. Estaban atrapados y superado en número.

— Nadie irá a ninguna parte — respondió suavemente Malfoy.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? — preguntó Harry. Varios mortifagos rieron, de entre las oscuras figuras a la izquierda de Harry, una áspera voz de mujer dijo triunfal — ¡El señor Oscuro siempre sabe!

— Siempre… — repitió Malfoy con mofa.

— ¡Quiero saber donde está Sirius!

— ¡Quiero saber donde está Sirius! — imitó burlonamente la mujer a su izquierda. Ella y sus compañeros mortifagos se acercaron de forma que estaban a unos pocos metros de los jóvenes.

— Se que lo tienen — volvió a decir Harry, ignorando el creciente pánico en su pecho. — Él esta aquí. Sé que está aquí.

— El pequeño bebe se despertó asustado y creyó que lo que había soñado era real — se burló la mujer en una horrible y fingida voz de bebé.

Valerie vio a Ron moverse tras Harry — No hagas nada — le susurró. — No todavía.

La mujer soltó una carcajada — ¿Han odio? ¿HAN ODIO? ¡Alguien dando instrucciones a los otros niños como si pensará a enfrentarse a nosotros! ¡De seguro fue la curiosa nieta de ese vejete de Dumbledore!

— No conocemos a la nieta de Dumbledore, Bellatrix, yo que tu no bajaría la guardia — señaló Lucius.

— ¡Sé que tienen a Sirius! — volvió a exclamar Harry interrumpiendo la conversación. Más mortifagos rieron, aunque las carcajadas de la mujer destacaban sobre el resto.

— Va siendo hora de que aprendas a diferenciar entre la vida y los sueños, Potter — respondió Lucius.

— Entonces deja que el resto se vaya, solo me quieres a mi y a Dumbledore — intentó de nuevo Harry.

— Comenzaremos a usar las varitas si no te callas, por más que quiera torturarte, tenemos ordenes de que nadie debe tocarte, por ahora… — escupió con odio el mago.

— Cómo si no quisieras hacerlo — exclamó Harry y tensó el cuerpo levantando su varita, el resto lo apoyaron y apuntaron con sus varitas al resto de los mortifagos. El estomago de Harry todavía se apretaba, definitivamente había conducido a sus amigos a una trampa.

Pero los mortifagos no atacaron.

— No tenemos necesidad de atacar a un puñado de jóvenes inexpertos — recalcó con asco Lucius.

— Por ahora — le respondió Valerie avanzando hacia los mortifagos y apuntó con su varita al mago.

Todos los mortifagos quedaron sorprendidos mirando a la vampira, su atractivo, su semblante serio, su pose segura y la insignia de slytherin que yacía en su pecho con orgullo.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos — señaló Lucius con una siniestra sonrisa. — La nieta del viejo Dumbledore es una serpiente, definitivamente no te pareces en nada a él.

— Oh, te puedo asegurar que nos parecemos en muchas más cosas de las que te gustarían — y le sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Estás de broma, la nieta de ese vejete está en slytherin? — exclamó ofendida la mortifaga.

— Claramente no es una broma, a menos que no seas capaz de diferenciar una serpiente del resto de los animales de las casas de Hogwarts — se burló Valerie intentando ganar tiempo, sus ojos pasando de mortifago en mortifago, buscando alguna vía de escape que le permitiera proteger a sus amigos.

— ¡Pequeña insolente! — gritó la mortifaga dejando ver su rostro. Azkaban no había sido justo con Bellatrix Lestrange y lo que quedaba de aquella fina mujer que vieron en el periódico se había convertido en cuerpo esquelético, pelo desordenado y mirada enloquecida.

— Bellatrix, quieta, nuestro señor la quiere intacta — dijo firmemente frunció el ceño, no le gustaba aquella aclaración, todo lo que tuviera relación con Voldemort no era una buena señal.

— No veo porque Voldemort tendría interés en mi… — señaló la vampira. Varios mortifagos dejaron escapar silbidos graves.

— Valerie… — susurró Draco preocupado, pero ella se puso frente a los demás, Harry la siguió, ambos cubriendo a sus amigos.

— ¿Te atreves a decir su nombre? — susurró Bellatrix.

— Si, no tenemos ningún problema en decir Vol… — quiso decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido por el chillido de Bellatrix — ¡Callate! ¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre con tus indignos labios, como te atreves a mancharlo con tu lengua de sangre sucia, cómo te atreves…

— ¿Sabías que él también es sangre sucia? — soltó Harry imprudentemente. Valerie abrió los ojos horrorizada intentando evitar que siguiera hablando y Hermione dio un pequeño gemido — ¿Voldemort?

— Si, su madre era una bruja, pero su padre era un muggle… ¿o acaso les ha estado diciendo que es un pura sangre? — continuó Harry.

— ¡Harry! — intentó cortarle Valerie, pero fue muy tarde.

— ¡STUPEFY!

— ¡NO! — un disparo de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero Lucius Malfoy la desvió, enviándolo contra el muro a la izquierda de Harry.

La vampira aprovechó esa distracción y con rapidez lanzó un hechizo contra el pilar de su derecha, el cual explotó y comenzó a caer hacia ellos. Ella se giró y se lanzó sobre los que pudo empujándolos hacia atrás — ¡Cuidado! — gritó uno de los mortifagos.

El polvo no dejaba ver nada, todos tosieron y se escuchó más de algún aullido de dolor. Valerie fue la primera en ponerse de pie, sin verse afectada por el polvo — ¿Están todos bien? — Ron y Neville parecían aturdidos, Ginny y Hermione asustadas pero ilesas, Luna ayudaba a Harry a levantarse y Draco se puso de pie junto a ella.

— Draco, usen este pilar para cubrirse, es lo suficientemente grueso para resistir los ataques, si se ubican en todos los puntos donde tengan visión podrán repeler a sus atacantes, no dejen que nadie se acerque.

— Espera ¿tu que harás? — preguntó anonadado el rubio sujetándole la mano.

— Buscaré distraerlos, cuando vean o escuchen mi señal deben correr y salir de aquí hacia la entrada ¿entendido?

— No puedo dejar que… — comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero su amiga le cortó — Draco, confío en ti. Organizalos y no dejes que Potter haga algo imprudente, no se alejen de este pilar o serán un blanco fácil. — El rubio no le soltó la mano, la vampira lo miró y le sonrió — Confía en mi.

— Siempre lo hago — le sonrió el rubio y muy a su pesar le soltó la mano. La vampira corrió y saltó el enorme pilar sin dificultad sumergiéndose en el polvo y la oscuridad.

* * *

Valerie miró con rapidez a su alrededor, algunos mortifagos intentaban levantarse, otros seguían tirados en el piso y un pequeño grupo ya estaba de pie. De pronto, uno de los mortifagos se giró con dificultad percatándose de su presencia — ¡Ahí está, que no escape! — aquella voz, pese a la extraña mascara era reconocible: Corban Yaxley.

La vampira corrió hacia el otro lado de la enorme fuente dorada seguida por cinco mortifagos. — ¡No tienes donde esconderte, Dumbledore! — gritó con malicia Yaxley. Tres hechizos cayeron cerca de ella, por lo que se ocultó tras el enorme escritorio de la recepción.

— Sal lentamente — escupió uno de los encapuchados con tono burlón. — No tienes a donde ir.

Con una rápida ojeada a su ambiente, Valerie se percató de sus limitadas opciones, pues era probable que si atacaba a los mortifagos en respuesta ellos destruirían todo a su paso.

"Que lástima, que tendré que rebajarme a la fuerza bruta".

Una maligna sonrisa cruzó sus labios y en ese momento volvieron a ella las ganas de usar una vieja tendencia: jugar unos segundos con sus víctimas.

— Les daré solo una oportunidad para que se retiren — respondió la vampira con un tono neutro. Los mortifagos se miraron entre ellos sin poder aguantar la risa.

— ¿De verdad dijiste eso? Estás rodeada y somos cinco, no tiene sentido que lo intentes, Dumbledore — le respondió uno de los hombres con voz rasposa.

— Parece que no fui lo suficientemente clara o tu pequeño cerebro no entiende lo que acabo de decir: tienen una oportunidad de retirarse…

— ¡No te tenemos miedo estúpida niña! — gritó Yaxley.

— Lo dice el mago que no logró vencerme.

— ¡Sal de nuevo y te demostraré lo contrario!

— Es fácil hacerse el valiente cuando tienes cuatro magos más apoyándote… — respondió la vampira en tono burlón.

— ¡Ya basta de esta mierda! Solo está buscando ganar tiempo — gritó otro mortifago. — Si no quieres salir, que así sea… ¡BOMBAR…! — Aquella fue la señal. Con su rapidez sobre humana Valerie corrió hacia el mortifago y lo golpeó en el rostro, igual que a su otro compañero, dejándolos inconscientes. Al tercero, le lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho haciéndolo volar contra la pared, al cuarto un efectivo golpe en vaso del estomago lo dejó sin respiración, y como detalle, tomo el rostro de Yaxley y lo aventó contra el suelo. Observó a a sus atacantes y con rápido movimiento de su varita los dejó amarrados con una fuertes cuerdas. Río un poco al ver la escena, hacia tiempo que no usaba los ataques físicos y se había olvidado lo entretenidos que podían ser, pensó con malicia.

Gritos y un fuerte estruendo la volvieron a la realidad. Los ruidos del conflicto al otro lado de la fuente eran cada vez más fuertes, parte del pilar había sido destruido con rapidez y temió que alguno de sus amigos pudiera hacer alguna estupidez.

* * *

Malfoy escondió el rostro justo cuando un hechizo explotó a centímetros de su cabeza. Logró que todos se pusieran en posición de ataque y realizaran una ofensiva. ¿El problema? En poco minutos el enorme pilar se había visto reducido a la mitad y los ataques comenzaban a bordearlos por el frente y por su derecha. Ron y Hermione repelían todo lo que podían, sus rostros estaban tensos, sangre corría por la frente de Granger y Weasley tenia el labio cortado por las reiteradas explosiones. Ginny y Luna estaban junto al rubio atacando sin detenerse, sus cuerpos cubiertos en polvo y pequeñas heridas en sus manos y rostros. Neville y Harry protegían el lado derecho, donde el pilar había sido destruido y evitaban que los mortifagos avanzaran hacia ellos. Era un milagro que estuvieran vivos, de no ser porque los mortifagos tenían ordenes de no matar a Harry, el maleficio de la muerte no había caído sobre ellos.

De pronto, uno de los mortifagos más grandes apareció de la nada y de su varita salió una cuerda que amarró los brazos de Neville, tiró de ella y arrastro al joven mago lejos de sus amigos.

— ¡Neville! — gritaron todos.

— ¡Potter no! — gritó Malfoy al percatarse que Harry se movió con rapidez alejándose del pilar que los protegía. El resto de los jóvenes se aglomeraron cerca de la parte derecha, varitas en mano sin saber que hacer. Los mortifagos miraban entretenidos la escena, pero habían cesado el ataque. Malfoy maldijo en voz baja, no podían atacar porque pondrían en peligro a Neville, pero Potter continuó avanzando quedando en medio del pasillo totalmente expuesto.

— Este es Longbottom ¿o no? — sonreía Lucius Malfoy con desprecio. — Bueno, tu abuela esta acostumbrada a perder miembros de su familia por nuestra causa… tu muerte no será un gran trauma.

— ¿Longbottom? — repitió Bellatrix, y una autentica malvada sonrisa iluminó su fantasmal rostro. — Vaya, he tenido el placer de conocer a tus padres, muchacho.

— ¡LO SÉ! — rugió Neville y comenzó a rebelarse con fuerza de las cuerdas que lo ataban.

— ¡Qué alguien lo aturda! — gritó su captor.

— No, no, no — dijo Bellatrix. Parecía transportada, más viva que nunca con la emoción que la embriagaba mientras miraba a Harry, al resto de los jóvenes magos, y luego a Neville. — No, veamos cuanto aguanta Longbottom antes de derrumbarse como sus padres… A no ser que Potter llame a la joven Dumbledore para que venga y deje de esconderse.

— ¡VALERIE VENDRÁ Y LES PATEARÁ EL TRASERO! — gritó Neville, que parecía fuera de sí, dando patadas y revolviéndose mientas Bellatrix se acercaba más hacia él y su captor, con su varita alzada. — ¡CORRAN, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI!

Bellatrix levantó su varita — ¡Crucio! — Neville gritó, sus piernas se encogieron mientras se retorcía y chillaba en agonía. — ¡Eso solo era una prueba! — dijo Bellatrix, apartando su varita de forma que los gritos de Neville se detuvieron y permaneció tirado en el suelo sollozando. Ella se giró mirando hacia su alrededor — ¡Vamos Dumbledore, deja de esconderte, o mira a tu pequeño amigo morir de la forma más dura!

El silenció reinó el ambiente. — ¡Tu lo quisiste! — chilló con malicia Bellatrix y apuntó nuevamente hacia Neville. — ¡Cruc…! — Un disparó de luz roja salió volando de la oscuridad y golpeó de lleno a la bruja haciéndola volar contra un pilar. Segundos después, la estatua del elfo cobró vida, saltó de desde la base y aterrizó con un gran estruendo entre los mortifagos y los jóvenes, mientras levantaba una de sus brazos y golpeaba a los mortifagos.

— ¡Corran a la salida! — oyeron la voz de Valerie entre las sombras de los pilares. Harry y Ron tomaron a Neville y junto con los demás huyeron hacia la cabina para escapar del lugar mientras la estatua del elfo los protegía.

— ¡No dejen que escapen! — gritó Lucius. Bellatrix y otro mortifago lograron esquivar la estatua y salieron persiguiéndolos.

— ¡Rápido! — gritó Harry mientras huían, su cicatriz comenzaba ha arder poderosamente.

— ¡Vuelve pequeño Harry! ¡No hemos terminado! — gritaba detrás de ellos Bellatrix con una voz burlona de niña chica.

La estatua del elfo comenzaba a desmoronarse ante los ataques, pero Valerie logró mantenerla unos segundos más, sus amigos estaban tan cerca de la salida.

— ¡Ahí, ahí está la salida! — gritó Harry, apretando los ojos debido al dolor de su frente, ahora más fuerte que nunca. — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

— No irás a ningún lado, Potter — dijo de pronto una voz poderosa y fría. Todos se detuvieron abruptamente y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendida. Alto, flaco, con una capucha negra y aquellos ojos grises penetrantes mirándolo… Lord Voldemort había aparecido en la entrada del vestíbulo, su varita apuntando hacia Harry, cortándoles la salida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, soy una mala persona por cortar ahí el capítulo, pero la tensión es importante. ¡Espero sus reviews con ansias y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que se viene pronto! ¿Será este el reencuentro que tanto hemos esperado?

Para más información, adelantos o avisos pueden seguirme en instagram

Los quiere, Florence


	26. Batalla en el Ministerio de Magia II

_— No irás a ningún lado, Potter — dijo de pronto una voz poderosa y fría. Todos se detuvieron abruptamente y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Alto, flaco, con una capucha negra y aquellos ojos grises penetrantes mirándolo… Lord Voldemort había aparecido en la entrada del vestíbulo, su varita apuntando hacia Harry, cortándoles la salida._

No, aquello no podía ser cierto… ¡Él no debía estar aquí!

El pecho de Valerie se contrajo de dolor y su cuerpo se congeló. ¿Qué era lo que sus ojos estaban viendo? ¿Era ese Lord Voldemort? ¿Donde estaba la tez blanca, los ojos de color sangre y su rostro de serpiente? Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver su rostro. Cabello negro arreglado como siempre, sus ojos grises brillaban con maldad y sus facciones… ¿¡No debería tener como sesenta años o algo así!? En cambio, el hombre parado en medio del vestíbulo no debía tener más de 35 años, sus rasgos no habían cambiado y seguía irremediablemente atractivo como siempre.

¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! La mente de Valerie no lograba salir de su estupor. Si hubiera tenido las facciones de serpiente que esperaba todo sería más fácil, pues no podría ver en él al joven que alguna vez amo. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo?

Y de pronto, todo aquel dolor y pasmo cambió. Ese instante en que la pena se comienza a convertir en rabia fue algo que la vampira no puedo controlar. Ese hombre a quien tanto había querido, quien la había hecho sufrir, reír, con quien estaba dispuesta a recorrer el mundo y convertir el mundo mágico en un mejor lugar, aquel hombre se mofaba de su dolor con su presencia y sus rasgos normales como si nada hubiera ocurrido… Como si todo el sacrificio que ella había hecho hubiera sido por nada… Su cuerpo hervió en cólera…¡Lo haría sufrir! Oh, como haría sufrir a ese mal nacido mestizo, como iba a desear no haberla conocido… ¡Se arrepentiría de haber elegido ese camino!

Pese a su deseo y sus instintos que la llamaban a destruir todo a su paso, su mente la obligó a pensar en sus acciones, pues no podía actar súbitamente y dejar a sus amigos en merced de sus enemigos. ¿Cómo debía proceder entonces?

* * *

— Cómo siempre, el joven Potter buscando proteger a sus amigos — masculló Voldemort despacio mientras sonreía con malicia, lanzándole una mirada despiadada al mago de anteojos. — Pero… veo que nos falta alguien —. Observó la estatua del elfo que intentaba todavía mantenerse en pie. — ¿Dónde esta la nieta de Dumbledore? — exigió.

— Amo, ella nos repelió. Esta escondida en alguna parte y despertó aquella estatua para que sus amigos escaparan — sollozó Bellatrix arrodillándose a sus pies mientras el avanzaba.

— ¡Cállate Bella! — le interrumpió Voldemort peligrosamente. — ¿Acaso crees que he entrado en el Ministerio de Magia para escuchar tus patéticas excusas? Veo que mis seguidores son incapaces de hacer las tareas que les pido…

— Pero amo… — Voldemort no le prestó atención.

— No tengo nada más que decirte Potter — agregó rápidamente. — Eres igual de iluso que siempre y arrastraste a tus amigos a un peligro innecesario. Me has fastidiado mucho y por mucho tiempo. ¡AVADA KEVADRA!

— ¡OPUNGO!

Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca para resistir, su mente estaba en blanco y su varita apuntando inútilmente al piso. Pero la estatua del elfo volvió a saltar, aterrizando con un gran estruendo entre Harry y Voldemort. El hechizo rebotó en lo que quedaba de la estatua y se deshizo en pedazos protegiendo a Harry.

— ¿Qué…? — gritó Voldemort mirando a su alrededor.

— ¡He dicho que corran! — gritó Valerie furiosa oculta en las sombras, sin revelar su presencia… No todavía, lo haría cuando fuera necesario.

— ¡Deja de esconderte y enfrentame! — gritó Voldemort mientras sus ojos buscaban a la nieta de Dumbledore. Aquella joven tenía talento y eso solo aumentaba más su curiosidad.

— Atrapame, si eres realmente un mago tan poderoso como clamas ser — se mofó Valerie escabulliéndose entre las sombras.

Harry aprovecho la distracción y movió a sus amigos hacia la cabina telefónica con rapidez y gran esfuerzo, el peso de Neville cada vez era más difícil de llevar.

— ¡No irás a ninguna parte Potter! — un hechizo salió de la varita de Voldemort y destruyó la cabina. Estaba por realizar otro ataque cuando una lluvia de piedras comenzó a atacarle.

— ¡No deberías bajar la guardia, Voldemort! — rió con malicia Valerie. El mago se protegió con rapidez y transformó las piedras en gotas de agua mientras le gritaba a los mortifagos — ¡Traigan a Potter! — Avanzó hacia los pilares del vestíbulo buscando a la joven que osaba burlarse de él.

Los mortifagos corrieron tras el resto de los jóvenes magos que buscaban frenéticamente una nueva salida.

* * *

— Tenemos que ayudar a Valerie — resopló preocupado Draco mientras miraba hacia atrás.

— Ella estará bien, los está distrayendo por nosotros — señaló Luna que corría tras el rubio.

— ¡Vamos, ella dijo que nos moviéramos, así que será mejor hacerle caso! — gritó Harry al percatarse de los mortifagos que comenzaban a pisarle los talones. — ¡Tenemos que encontrar una salida ante de…!

— ¡Dumbledore! !— aulló Neville, su cara sudaba por el esfuerzo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué? — Harry siguió la mirada. Justo sobre ellos, en una pequeña escalera que ascendía hacia uno de los pasillos estaba Albus Dumbledore, su varita alzada, su rostro blanco y lleno de furia. Todos sintieron una especie de carga eléctrica a través de cada partícula de su cuerpo… Estaban salvados.

Dumbledore bajó la escalera y ya estaba al lado de Harry cuando los mortifagos más cercanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y avisaron a los demás. Uno de los mortifagos corrió hacia él, moviéndose como un mono. El hechizo de Dumbledore lo alejó tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo como si hubiera sido enganchado por una cuerda invisible.

— Todos, escuchen con atención — ordenó Dumbledore — para que puedan salir de aquí…

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Valerie! — le interrumpió Draco angustiado. — Voldemort la está acorralando.

Albus tensó el cuerpo y miró el escenario que tenía enfrente ideando un plan. — Señorita Weasley y señorita Granger defiendan los costados ante cualquiera que se acerque. Señorita Lovegood y señor Weasley se encargaran de repeler a cualquiera que se acerque. Señor Malfoy le encargo de liberar al señor Longbottom de esas cuerdas. Harry, ataca a cualquier enemigo que veas cerca. No se muevan de aquí, no piensen por ningún momento en ir ayudar, solo se expondrán innecesariamente ¿quedó claro? — pero antes de que alguno pudiera responderle el viejo mago avanzó con rapidez en dirección a Voldemort.

* * *

Valerie se movía con rapidez por las penumbras del vestíbulo, burlándose de Tom para distraerlo, aun sabiendo que aquella movida podía jugarle en contra. No tenía como saber cual sería la siguiente movida del mago y eso lo hacia un contrincante peligroso.

— Eres muy escurridiza — dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. — Digna de una serpiente — añadió mientras observó como una silueta se desplazaba con rapidez por la sombras adivinando su próxima acción. — No puedes esconderte por siempre — movió su varita y una larga cuerda negra salió en dirección a la vampira adivinando su posición. ¡PUM! Uno de los pilares explotó y sus pedazos volaron formando una pared que impidió atraparla.

— ¿De nuevo…? — gritó Voldemort buscando a la vampira mirando a su alrededor. — ¡Dumbledore! — exclamó.

Albus Dumbledore estaba parado al lado de la fuente de agua con varita en mano. — Buenas noches Tom. Agradecería dejaras en paz a mi nieta — señaló con calma. Entre los escombros Valerie agradeció en silencio la intervención oportuna de su amigo.

— No estás en posición de exigir nada — respondió Voldemort con una mueca de desprecio. Levantó su varita y un destello de luz verde pasó como un rayo hacia Dumbledore, pero este desapareció con un giro de su túnica. Un segundo más tarde reapareció a un lado de Voldemort, movió su varita hacia las estatuas restantes de la fuente las cuales cobraron vida. La estatua de la bruja corrió hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes magos para ponerse frente a ellos como protección. Mientras tanto, el duende se escabulló hacia las chimeneas ubicadas en un costado del vestíbulo, ocultas por la oscuridad y el centauro galopó hacia Voldemort, quien desapareció y reapareció a un costado de la fuente.

— Fue una tontería venir aquí esta noche, Tom — señaló Dumbledore todavía con calma. — Los aurores no tardaran en llegar.

— Oh, no, la única tontería aquí es que hayas venido solo para proteger a estos patéticos niños. Mientras tu peles conmigo ¿cómo cuidaras a tus queridos alumnos de mis mortifagos?

Albus mantuvo el semblante serio para no mostrar su preocupación, cuando sintió que alguien quiso entrar en su mente. Intentó repeler la intrusión, pero no lo logró; y una voz resonó en su cabeza: "Tranquilo viejo amigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte, confía en mi y sigue mi juego". La voz de Valerie sonaba segura y poderosa, por lo que las preocupaciones del viejo mago se evaporaron rápidamente.

— ¿Quién dijo que vine solo?

¡CRAC!

Repentinamente, una persona apareció junto a Dumbledore. Vestía una larga capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y la enorme capucha impedía verle el rostro.

— ¿Esa es tu apoyo? — se burló Voldemort tras unos segundos y sus mortifagos se rieron junto con él. Vencer entre dos a el mago oscuro y la docena de mortifagos que lo acompañaban no se veía como algo fácil de lograr.

— Estoy seguro que podrá encargarse de tus seguidores… con bastante facilidad — explicó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Harry y sus amigos observaron sorprendidos al extraño encapuchado ¿quién podría estar oculto detrás de esa capa? Pero sobre todo ¿quién podría darle tanta seguridad a Dumbledore para que solo su presencia fuera suficiente para vencer a sus oponentes?

 _"Al menos Valerie podrá ganar tiempo y no salir herida"._ Draco intentaba encontrar a su amiga con desesperación, pero agradeció que permaneciera escondida para no llamar la atención de Voldemort. Ahora debía concentrarse en los mortifagos que, dentro de poco, vendrían por ellos.

— Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo — escupió Voldemort. Envió otra maldición mortal hacia Dumbledore, pero el encapuchado fue más rápido, alzó los brazos y movió su varita: una pared de tierra se formó frente a ellos y los protegió de la maldición asesina con facilidad. Cuando la defensa se desvaneció, todos los presentes quedaron absortos mirando al desconocido; la duda y la sorpresa se instaló en cada rostro. La manga izquierda del encapuchado se había deslizado revelando su antebrazo, en el cual descansaba la marca tenebrosa, la cual parecía brillar orgullosa.

— ¡TRAIDOR! — gritó fuera de si Bellatrix, los mortifagos gritaron de rabia y se lanzaron contra el desconocido. Fue así que el caos se desató.

Dumbledore agitó su varita contra Voldemort: la fuerza del hechizó que emanó de ella fue tan grande que esta vez el mago oscuro se vio forzado a conjurar un escudo plateado y brillante de fino aire para protegerse. El hechizo, cualquier que fuera, no causó ningún daño visible al escudo, aunque una nota profunda reverberó de él.

— No pretende matarme, ¿verdad Dumbledore? — cuestionó Voldemort, aguzando sus ojos grisáceos tras el borde del escudo. — ¿Se encuentra por encima de tales brutalidades?

— Ambos sabemos que hay otras maneras de destruir a un hombre, Tom — replicó Dumbledore con lentitud, mientras caminaba hacia él como si no tuviera nada que temer en el mundo. — Solo el tomar tu vida no me satisfaría, lo admito…

— ¡No hay nada peor que la muerte, Dumbledore! — gruño Voldemort.

— Te equivocas — respondió el viejo mago acercándose todavía más a Voldemort y hablando tan ligeramente como si estuviera discutiendo el asunto frente a unas copas. — Tu incapacidad para entender que no es la muerte a lo que más temes, sino a que estás solo, completamente solo desde que ella murió…

— ¡Cállate! — Otro destello de luz verde salió de atrás del escudo plateado. Esta vez fue el centauro que galopaba cerca a Dumbledore quien recibió el golpe quedando destruido en cientos de pedazos, pero antes que los fragmentos hubieran siquiera tocado el piso Dumbledore agitó su varita como blandiendo un látigo, y una flama larga y delgada emanó de la punta, enredándose en torno a Voldemort, con todo y escudo.

Parecía que Dumbledore hubiera ganado, pero entonces la ardiente cuerda se convirtió en una serpiente que aflojó de inmediato la atadura de Voldemort y se volteó siseando furiosamente para enfrentar al viejo mago. Voldemort desapareció; la serpiente se levantó del piso lista para atacar. Hubo un estallido de fuego en el aire sobre Dumbledore justo cuando Voldemort reaparecía, parado en medio de la fuente donde antes se encontraban las cinco estatuas. — ¡Cuidado! — logró gritar Harry, pero mientras gritaba, otro destello de luz verde voló hacía Dumbledore desde la varita de Voldemort y la serpiente atacó.

— ¡NO!

* * *

Draco y los demás se prepararon para enfrentar a los mortifagos, pero para su sorpresa, el misterioso encapuchado blandió su varita y la mayoría de los mortifagos salieron volando por los aires como si fueran de pluma.

— ¡Te matare traidor! — gritó fuera de si Bellatrix. — ¡Vayan por Potter, yo me encargó de él! — Los pocos que se mantuvieron en pie fueron tras los jóvenes magos.

Bellatrix comenzó a lanzar maleficios como loca, que fueron esquivados con facilidad por su contrincante, su capa negra parecía danzar por los aires mientras los maleficios pasaban por su lado sin tocarlo. De pronto, uno de los ataques logró impactar en su pecho haciéndolo caer y Bellatrix chilló de emoción, pero para su sorpresa, el mortifago se puso de pie con lentitud mientras su cuerpo temblaba pese al maleficio, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Bellatrix no daba crédito a lo que veía, su maldición cruciatus no era algo de que se pudiera salir ileso y comenzó a desesperarse.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione lograron atacar a los mortifagos mientras Luna, Ginny y Neville los protegían con rapidez. La enorme estatua de la bruja los resguardaba de cualquier maleficio asesino que intentaba llegar a ellos.

Bellatrix perdió la compostura, volviéndose más peligrosa, pero aquel mortifago traidor parecía burlarse de ella, esquivando sus ataques sin hacer nada en su contra. De pronto, el joven Malfoy se movió con rapidez quedando desprotegido de la estatua. Como vil serpiente que era, de la varita de Bellatrix salió volando un destello negro el cual impactó en el costado de Draco, el cuall aulló de dolor y cayó al piso mientras su cuerpo se retorcía. La risa maniática de Bellatrix resonó con fuerza en el enorme vestíbulo.

— No debiste haber hecho eso — gruñó el encapuchado, y Bellatrix no logró saber si la voz que escuchó fue de un hombre o una mujer. De la punta de la varita del mortifago traidor se formó una bola de fuego gigante que voló hacia la bruja. Bellatrix levantó los brazos formando un escudo que logró protegerla, pero su rostro ya no mostraba signos de aquella alegre locura. El encapuchado se le acercó con rapidez moviendo su varita al mismo tiempo: del suelo brotaron cuatro cuerdas que se amarraron con rapidez en las piernas y brazos de la mortifaga.

— ¡Maldito traidor, sueltame ahora! — gritó fuera de si Bellatrix, pero el encapuchado solo chasqueó los dedos y las cuerdas comenzaron a arder quemando su cuerpo mientras aullidos de dolor salían de su boca.

— ¡Draco! — gritó Harry y logró arrastrarlo tras la estatua de la bruja, mientras Ron y Hermione detenían a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban de pie, cuando su mirada cayó en Dumbledore. — ¡Cuidado!

El mortifago traidor alzó la mirada cuando una enorme serpiente comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de Voldemort. El mago oscuro desapareció y volvió a aparecer. Vio el destello de luz verde y la serpiente dirigirse contra Dumbledore — ¡NO! — gritó.

* * *

Una bola de fuego apareció de súbito frente a Dumbledore, la cual explotó apenas el rayo de luz verde hizo contacto con él. En el mismo instante, Dumbledore blandió su varita en un movimiento largo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la serpiente logró clavar uno de sus dientes en su brazo antes de que volara por los aires y se desvaneciera en una voluta de humo cayó pesadamente al piso, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba respirar con dificultad.

El encapuchado gritó y movió su varita contra Voldemort, el agua de la fuente se levantó cubriendo al mago oscuro en una esfera de vidrio liquido. Por unos segundos Voldemort fue visible solo como una oscura y ondulante figura sin rostro, como un borroso reflejo sobre el agua, claramente luchando por destruir la sofocante masa. Luego desapareció y el agua cayó estrepitosamente sobre la fuente, derramándose por el borde y empapando el piso.

— ¡AMO! — logró gritar Bellatrix antes de proferir otro aullido de dolor y caer al suelo mientras las cuerdas continuaban calcinandola.

¡CRAC! Voldemort apareció frente a Dumbledore con una mueca burlona y miró al mortifago traidor. Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. — ¡Cobarde! — rugió Voldemort y escuchó que alguien se reía con dificultad.

Albus Dumbledore yacía en el suelo, su rostro transpiraba y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con rapidez intentando mantenerse consciente.

— Estás solo en esto, Dumbledore — orgulloso el mago oscuro se le acercó apuntando la varita a su corazón. — Nunca pensé verte postrado ante mis pies de esta forma. ¿Alguna última palabra? — Dumbledore solo sonrió y Voldemort furioso alzó su varita.

— ¡ABUELO! — Valerie salió corriendo de entre las sombras de los pilares, se lanzó entremedio de Dumbledore y el mago oscuro como escudo humano con su varita en mano.

Voldemort estaba por pronunciar el maleficio asesino cuando su mirada cayó en quien asumió era la joven Dumbledore y su cuerpo se contrajo por el estupor. ¿¡VALERIE!? No podía moverse… ¡No podía pensar! ¡AQUELLO NO PODÍA SER REAL! No podía ser que la nieta de Albus Dumbledore fuera igual a Valerie Deanoff. ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO!?

Valerie le dedicó una mirada de dolor y odio y le apuntó con la varita — ¡INCENDIO! — Enormes llamas fueron hacia el mago oscuro, el cual se agitó con rapidez y conjuró el agua que había en el piso para cubrirse. Y, fue entonces, que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonk, Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt aparecieron en medio del vestíbulo seguidos de treinta aurores.

Antes que alguno pudiera actuar Voldemort rugió de la rabia y desapareció llevando consigo a Bellatrix, los pocos mortifagos que seguían en pie lograron desaparecer también.

Valerie se giró y miro consternada a su viejo amigo que continuaba temblando y respirando con dificultad. — ¿Albus, me oyes? — el viejo mago asintió con dificultad. — Mierda, mierda, tengo que llevarte a San Mungo ahora — resopló la vampira desesperada.

— ¡Valerie! — gritó Sirius y se acercó corriendo hacia ella, seguido de Remus y de varios aurores.

— ¡Ayuda, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo ahora!

— Nosotros nos encargaremos — respondió con rapidez un auror de pelo pajoso y ojos verdes. Tres de sus compañeros movieron sus varitas y debajo de Dumbledore surgió una camilla que lo levitó con suavidad del suelo.

— ¡No! ¡No lo toquen, yo lo llevaré! — chilló la vampira furiosa intentando arrebatarles las varitas.

— ¡Valerie, tranquila! — Sirius se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó intentando calmarla. — Son del equipo medico de aurores, Dumbledore esta en buenas manos — Valerie se retorció, mientras veía como los aurores comenzaron a trabajar en varios hechizos sanadores y se llevaban a su viejo amigo del lugar. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sirius furiosa y asustada, apretando con sus manos la camisa del mago mientras intentaba controlar los sollozos que quisieron salir de su boca.

— ¡Remus, ve a ver a Harry y los demás! — le pidió Sirius preocupado.

— Tranquilo, Kingsley y Tonks están en eso, todos parecen estar bien. Malfoy parece ser el único que está herido, pero ya lo están revisando.

— ¿Draco? — preguntó Valerie, su cuerpo se tensó como piedra. — ¡Draco! — la bruja se separó con brusquedad de Sirius y corrió hacia su amigo, seguida por los dos magos. Apenas llegó donde el rubio le tocó el rostro y lo reviso atentamente. — ¿Draco, estas bien?

— Valerie, respira, estoy bien — resopló Malfoy un poco agotado y le tomó una de las manos con suavidad. No estaba acostumbrado a ver el semblante de su amiga lleno de preocupación. Ya era suficiente con las heridas de Dumbledore, su caso no era tan grave, pensaba el agradecido. — Solo me duele un poco, pero no es nada grave… — la vampira asintió acongojada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El atrio comenzó a llenarse de gente, el piso reflejaba las llamas verdes de todas las chimeneas que se encontraban escondidas en las penumbras. una gran cantidad de magos y brujas emergían de ellas. Algunos aurores guiaban a un Cornelius Fudge hacia donde estaban los miembros de la Orden pareciendo aturdido.

— ¡Ahí estaba! — gritó un hombre, señalando los enormes hoyos del otro lado del vestíbulo donde Bellatrix había permanecido atrapada unos segundos antes. — Yo lo vi, señor Fudge, le puedo jurar que era Quien-Usted-Sabe, agarró a una mujer y desaparecieron.

— ¡Lo sé, Williamson, lo sé, yo también lo vi! — balbuceó Fudge que traía el pijama puesto bajo su saco a rayas y estaba jadeando como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí en el Ministerio de Magia! Por todos los cielos…No parece posible… ¿Cómo puede ser? — continuó balbuceando Williamson.

— ¡Señorita Dumbledore! — exclamó Fudge con sorpresa. — Usted… Usted… ¿Su abuelo? ¿Dumbledore? — miró alrededor hacia los aurores que había traído consigo, cuando se percató que a lo lejos se llevaban el cuerpo herido de Albus Dumbledore.

— Señor Ministro, estoy dispuesta a luchar contra todos sus hombres ¡y partirlos en pedazos!, si no deja a mi abuelo descansar y sanar tranquilo en San Mungo — declaró Valerie con voz estruendosa sorprendiendo a todos por su ferocidad. — Hace unos minutos vio con sus propios ojos la prueba de que mi abuelo le estuvo diciendo la verdad durante todo este tiempo. ¡Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, ha estado persiguiendo al hombre equivocado por varios meses, ya es hora de que entre en razón!

— Yo…No… Bueno… — balbuceó Fudge para sorpresa de todos, mirando alrededor como esperando que alguien le dijera qué hacer. Nadie pudo cuestionar que la joven Dumbledore daba más miedo de lo que uno pudiera esperar, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al ministro de magia y apretaba su varita con fuerza. — Muy bien. ¡Dawlish, Williamson! Encarcelen a todo mortifago que encuentren, el resto busque en todas partes que no haya algún cobarde escondido por aquí. Y… Y usted señorita Dumbledore, necesito que me diga exactamente… Merlín, la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica… ¿qué paso? — terminó en una especie de lloriqueo, mirando fijamente al piso, donde se encontraban desparramados los restos de las estatuas de la bruja y el centauro.

— Señor Ministro, podrá discutir eso después, ahora quiero ocuparme de las heridas de mis amigos — respondió de mala gana la vampira.

— ¿Sus… sus amigos? — Fudge volteó y miró fijamente a todos los jóvenes, en especial a Harry. — ¿Él…aquí? — preguntó sorprendido. — ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

— Mi abuelo podrá explicarle los detalles cuando se recupere, pero lo sugiero lo siguiente: dará la orden para sacar a Dolores Umbridge de Hogwarts y dejará de inmiscuirse en los asuntos del colegio. Si tiene alguna duda estoy segura que mi abuelo lo recibirá gustoso en el castillo o simplemente le puede enviar una carta dirigida al director — el tono de voz de Valerie no admitía replicas y todos la observaron absortos por su desplante, pero la extraña aura que se deslizaba a su alrededor le puso los pelos de punta al ministro que solo pudo asentir como respuesta.

— Creo, señor Ministro, que estos jóvenes necesitan descansar — agregó Alastor Moody saliendo de entre los miembros de la Orden para zanjar el tema. — Las preguntas podrán hacerse después, ahora los llevaremos a un lugar seguro — Valerie vio como el mago y su extraño ojo mágico se fijaron en ella y su rostro se tensó. — Si no tiene nada más que agregar, nos retiraremos — agregó con la voz rígida, tomó del brazo a la vampira y la arrastro hacia donde estaban los demás, listos para partir.

* * *

— ¡INÚTILES! ¡PATÉTICOS! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYAN PODIDO ATRAPAR O VENCER A UN PUÑADO DE ALUMNOS! — Voldemort volvió a lanzar la maldición cruciatus sobre sus mortifagos. Sus ojos bañados en odio parecían perforar a cada mago que se encontraba tirado en el piso suplicando por piedad.

— ¡Amo… nosotros…! — intentó rogar Bellatrix.

— ¡SILENCIO! No quiero escuchar sus estúpidas excusas, me han decepcionado como nunca antes. Tal vez debería deshacerme de todos ustedes, así me aseguraría de no tener imbéciles en mis filas.

— ¡Amo… piedad…! — rogó Lucius mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Voldemort levantó el maleficio mientras gruñía — Sus muertes no me darían ninguna satisfacción. ¡DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA AHORA! — Ninguno deseo contradecirlo y a los pocos segundos el mago oscuro se vio solo en la habitación.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro con desesperación y maldijo en voz baja. ¡Había estado a punto de matar a Dumbledore! ¡Tan cerca! Pero… su nieta… Gritó furioso y moviendo su varita destruyó todos los muebles del lugar. ¡Había sido débil! ¡Él, Lord Voldemort, había sido débil ante una estúpida niña! Apretó los puños… La joven Dumbledore… ¿Cómo podía ser igual? ¿Cuál era el secreto? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo debía ser obra de Albus Dumbledore... pero, las similitudes eran abismales, aquello no podía ser real.

Un grito salió de la garganta de Voldemort y todo a su alrededor explotó. Valerie Deanoff, todo era su culpa, su recuerdo lo debilitaba cuando pensó que ya no lo hacia. ¡Él la vio morir! ¡El vio su cuerpo en la tumba! ¿QUIÉN ERA ENTONCES VALERIE DUMBLEDORE? ¿Cuál era la conexión que tenía con Valerie Deanoff? La magia del mago oscuro osciló con peligro y se alzó destruyendo todo a su paso, el absoluto descontrol de su poder rompió el piso e hizo estremecer los cimientos de la mansión. Respiró varias veces intentado apaciguar su magia…

Encontraría la explicación, lo averiguaría, él lo averiguaría todo. Porque solo existía una Valerie Deanoff que yacía muerta y no iba a dejar que una joven fuera a interponerse en su camino. Quería saber todo sobre ella, quién era Valerie Dumbledore, de dónde había salido, qué hacia, absolutamente TODO. Porque esa niña tal vez no sabía lo que había desencadenado, pero se aseguraría de obtener sus respuestas y de paso hacerle más daño al viejo de mierda de Dumbledore.

Aun así, ese no era el único de sus problemas, había un mortifago que los había traicionado y no dudaría en averiguar quien era, para destruirlo lenta y dolorosamente, pero por ahora, su mente solo tenía fija la imagen de la nieta de Dumbledore. Pese a las similitudes que podía tener con Deanoff, no podía ser ella, al ver su mirada no hubo algun atisbo de reconocerlo, no había en aquellos ojos las últimas emociones que él vio antes de que se apagaran: dolor, pero sobre todo amor y respeto. La joven Dumbledore solo lo había mirado con odio y desesperación.

Pronto, muy pronto, tendría en sus manos a la joven Dumbledore y ella desearía no haber tenido algún parecido con Valerie Deanoff.

* * *

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, intentaré actualizar todos los lunes la historia con los capítulos que faltan. He trabajado sin parar para que puedan disfrutar de lo que se viene. ¿Qué les pareció? El reencuentro será mas complejo, intenso e interesante, tengo varias sorpresas en mente! Pero, no podemos tener un reencuentro así como así, pues toda acción desencadena una consecuencia, ya verán!

Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes con un nuevo capítulo! (Si logro tenerlo antes no duden en que se los subiré antes). Los quiere, Florence!


	27. Tú no eres humana

— Kingsley, quédate acá y asegurate de que Fudge no cometa algún estúpido error. Los demás, saquemos de aquí a Potter y sus amigos — ordenó Ojoloco Moody.

— Vamos a mi casa — dijo Sirius pasando su brazo sobre Harry, un suspiro aliviado salió de su boca al verlo sano y salvo.

— Bien… — Ojoloco arrastró por el hombro a Valerie con una mueca de disgusto. — Andando.

Todos desaparecieron tras un fuerte chasquido, quedando Valerie y Ojoloco, este último no le quitaba la vista de encima a la vampira.

— No estaba enterado de que Dumbledore tuviera una nieta — señaló el mago toscamente.

— No era información que compartiera con todo el mundo — respondió Valerie encogiéndose de hombros.

— Así parece, hay mucha información que omitió sobre usted… Señorita Dumbledore…

* * *

Sirius fue el primero en aparecer en el gran comedor de Grimmauld Place trayendo consigo a Harry, Draco y Ginny. Remus fue el segundo en llegar, junto a Luna y Neville, Tonks, Hermione y Ron aparecieron segundos después. Los adultos hicieron que los jóvenes magos tomaran asiento para que pudieran descansar y Tonks ofreció preparar chocolate caliente para subir los ánimos.

— ¿Dónde está Valerie? — preguntó Harry tras algunos minutos en silencio.

— Estaba con Ojoloco — explicó Remus extrañado. — Deberían llegar en…

Un sonoro chasquido lo interrumpió y Ojoloco apareció junto con la vampira. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo el mago empujó a Valerie contra la pared, sacó su varita con rapidez y frente a ellos apareció un potro de tortura.

— ¡Por Merlín, qué está pasando…! — gritó Harry asustado.

Ojoloco volvió a mover su varita y las cuerdas negras del potro salieron volando hacia Valerie, amarrándose en sus brazos y piernas. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado con rapidez hacia la tabla de madera ubicada de forma vertical e inclinada hacia adelante. Sus extremidades comenzaron a ser apretado por las sogas dejando sus brazos abiertos sobre su cabeza y ambas piernas también separadas, obligando a su cuerpo a permanecer tenso y sin posibilidades de moverse.

— ¿¡Alastor, que mierda estás haciendo!? ¡Sueltala! — exclamó Sirius.

— ¡NO! — respondió furioso Ojoloco mirando a todos, mientras su ojo mágico giraba violentamente en diferentes direcciones. — Claramente ninguno es capaz de ver lo que en realidad es esta joven. ¡Los tiene a todos engañados! ¿Desde cuándo?… No lo sé — murmuró para si mismo.

— ¿De qué mierda estas hablando? — preguntó Remus aterrorizado por las acciones del mago. Tanto él como Sirius tenían sus varitas en mano.

— ¡Sueltela, viejo loco! — gritó Draco furioso.

— ¡Esto no es correcto! — exclamó Hermione asustada y preocupada.

— ¡Silencio! Ustedes están demasiados cegados para opinar — siseó Moody enajenado.

— Podríamos conversar como personas civilizadas y aclarar cualquier error — dijo de pronto Valerie con calma. Todos la miraron absortos, su rostro estaba tranquilo y no parecía alterada por estar atada a un instrumento de tortura medieval.

— ¡No hables! — exclamó furioso Ojoloco, de su varita salió una luz roja, las poleas del potro se movieron apretando las cuerdas y el cuerpo de Valerie se vio más tensado, mientras una mueca de dolor surgía en su rostro.

— ¡Alastor, le estás haciendo daño! — chilló Tonks.

— Claramente Nymphadora — respondió con sarcasmo Moody. — Esa es la finalidad de un instrumento de tortura.

— Basta, esto es una locura — exclamó furioso Draco, se acercó hacia el potro donde colgaba su amiga y se puso frente a ella como escudo. — ¡Exijo que la liberes de inmediato! ¡No ha hecho nada para merecer esto!

— Danos una buena razón para no atacare ahora, Moody — siseó Sirius apretando su varita con ira.

Ojoloco bufó — Ustedes no lo entienden ¿verdad? Ella nos ha engañado todo este tiempo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Solo repite lo mismo todo el rato y no ha entregado ningún argumento que explique esta barbaridad! — le intrrumpió Malfoy lanzándole una mirada de odio.

El mago de un empuje lo apartó de su camino, se acercó hacia la vampira y agarrando su brazo izquierdo le bajo la manga de su túnica con rapidez rompiéndola en el proceso. — ¿Y qué significa esto entonces? — apuntó con su varita al antebrazo de la vampira, la cual lo observó sorprendida. Por unos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras el mago decía — ¡Revelio!— La blanca piel de su antebrazo comenzó a moverse de manera extraña y ante la atenta mirada de todos apreció lo que escondía: La Marca Tenebrosa.

— Imposible… — susurró Remus. Luna, Ron, Neville, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta. Harry se quedó como piedra y Tonks ahogó un gritó. Sirius y Draco no dejaban de mirar de la marca tenebrosa a la vampira, la cual había bajado la vista y un largo suspiro salió de su boca.

— Definitivamente esta no era la forma en que hubiera querido que se enteraran… — resopló con pesar Valerie.

— ¿Va… Valerie? — Draco no podía dejar de observarla, sin saber que decir. La vampira se encontró con la mirada del rubio, sus ojos cargados en sorpresa, temor y… ¿no había rencor? No, Draco Malfoy la miraba extrañado, como si dudara de sus propios sentidos.

— Todo tiene una explicación… — comenzó a decir la vampira con calma.

— ¡No es necesaria ninguna explicación! — bramó Moody. — Eres una mortifaga, lograste engañar a Dumbledore y hacernos creer tu falsa relación con él.

— ¿Tan poca fe tienes en las capacidades de Dumbledore? ¿De verdad crees que lo engañe? Todo esto fue su idea — respondió mordazmente la vampira.

— Nunca hemos sabido de algún familiar de Dumbledore ni nadie que se haya presentando como tal, y ahora, justo ha coincidido que la supuesta "nieta" de Albus tiene la marca tenebrosa…¡Todo esto es un complot!

— ¿Hacerme pasar por la nieta de Albus Dumbledore frente a sus narices? ¿No será mucho? Si él no les mencionó nada fue porque él así lo quiso — siseó la vampira molesta.

— ¡Buscas matar a Potter y lograr la victoria de Lord Voldemort! — gruñó Moody sin escucharla.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Si hubiera querido matar a Harry lo hubiera podido hacer en reiteradas ocasiones, no solo a él sino a cualquiera de ustedes. No tengo ningún interés ni deseo de asesinar a nadie y menos a Harry, el es mi amigo

— ¡No digas mentiras! — exclamó Moody furioso y las cuerdas volvieron a tensar más el cuerpo de la vampira, quien solo le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras gruñía del dolor.

— Ella dice la verdad — interrumpió con debilidad Malfoy.

— ¡Draco, no te metas en este asunto! — le reprendió Remus preocupado.

— ¡Ella dice la verdad! — repitió el rubio. — Si hubiera querido matar a Potter lo podría haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Hoy… — apretó los puños sin mirar a nadie en particular, dándole la espalda a la vampira. — Hoy ella lo único que hizo fue ayudarnos a escapar de Voldemort, si fuera leal a él jamás lo habría distraido para que nosotros pudiéramos buscar una salida.

— Además — agregó Hermione caminando hacia Draco para apoyarlo —, hubo un mortifago que apareció en mitad de la pelea y ayudó a Dumbledore — los adultos la miraron sorprendidos pues no estaban al tanto de ese detalle. — Pudo haber sido ella quien nos protegió.

— Técnicamente… nunca le vimos el rostro — señaló con timidez Ron. Valerie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y levantó una ceja, Ron bajó la vista avergonzado.

— Pues me cuesta creer en las coincidencias Ron — le respondió Hermione con tono molesto —. Debe haber una razón por la cual Valerie tiene la marca tenebrosa.

— Malfoy tiene un punto — mencionó de pronto Sirius, le lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry, padrino y ahijado se observaron con complicidad. — Valerie estuvo muchas ocasiones en nuestra casa, donde Harry no tenía la protección de Dumbledore, si hubiera querido matarlo era la mejor oportunidad que tenía, sin embargo, no lo hizo. — La vampira observó a Sirius sorprendida pues no esperaba esas palabras del padrino de su amigo, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, todavía un poco confundido y dolido por las verdades que habían salido a la luz. — Dumbledore debe tener alguna razón para confiar en ella, la marca tenebrosa no puede ser la única razón por la que vamos a juzgarla cuando solamente ha actuado a favor de nosotros.

— Ustedes están ciegos y engañados — siseó Moody.

— Hermione y Draco, por ahora aléjense de ella, por favor — les pidió Remus.

— ¡No! Todo esto es un malentendido — gritó Draco con seguridad.

— Necesitamos a Dumbledore — mencionó de pronto Harry. — Él puede decirnos lo que ocurre. No puedo… Me rehuso a creer que Valerie sea una mortifaga… Ella… ella es nuestra amiga — sus palabras intentaban sonar valientes y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación y dolor a la vampira.

— Y justamente Dumbledore se encuentra en San Mungo semi inconsciente sin posibilidad de ayudarnos ¿no les parece conveniente? — replicó Moody con sarcasmo.

— Si crees por un momento que yo soy la culpable del estado de Albus te puedo asegurar que estás muy equivocado. Jamás, y escuchame bien, jamás le haría daño — siseó iracunda la vampira. — ¡Si nada de lo que les diga hará que me crean pues hablen con Snape, él está al tanto de todo!

— ¡Silencio, no queremos escuchar más de tus mentiras! — bramó Moody. Las poleas se volvieron a mover y el cuerpo de Valerie se retorció mientras profería un grito de dolor.

— ¡Por favor basta, no ve que le está haciendo daño! — chilló Hermione aterrada.

Hubo un silencio aterrador, nadie sabía que más decir o hacer, Ojoloco parecía fuera de sus cabales y Valerie respiraba con pesadez.

— Sabe, señorita Granger, eso es lo más curioso de todo… — mencionó de pronto Ojoloco.

— ¿De… de qué está hablando? — preguntó la bruja intentando controlar el miedo que tenía en aquellos momentos. Toda la situación se estaba yendo de las manos ¿acaso pretendían matar a Valerie?

De la varita de Moody salió un rayo de luz negro hacia Hermione, quién chilló asustada sin poder esquivarlo. Las cuerdas del potro de tortura se alargaron y fueron contra la bruja, la cual asustada trató de soltarse de ellas. Para sorpresa de todos las sogas no fueron capaces de enrollarse en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Hermione.

— Alastor ¿qué estás haciendo? — inquirió aterrada Tonks.

— Lazo tenebris viventem* — respondió el mago.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — preguntaron Neville y Ginny.

— Es… Son… Son las sogas que se usan para cazar a las criaturas mágicas oscuras. Tienen la capacidad de aguantar la fuerza de cualquier bestia e ir debilitando su poder mágico para poder domarlas. Fueron usadas hace muchos años por los magos para poder escapar o apresar a las criaturas oscuras que atacaban a los pueblos… — explicó Luna.

— Correcto — dijo Moody, agitó su varita y las cuerdas se alejaron de Hermione sin haberla tocado. — Pero, el detalle más interesante de este lazo… Es que solo pueden ser usado en las criaturas oscuras, los humanos somos inmunes a su poder…

— Eso… Eso quiere decir… — titubeó Neville.

— Significa que la señorita Valerie no nos ha dicho toda la verdad… — explicó Moody. — ¡ELLA NO ES HUMANA!

La vampira gruño molesta al verse expuesta y varios ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

— No puede ser cierto — dijo Malfoy aterrado.

Moody se acercó a Valerie con prisa y le levantó el rostro con fuerza con la punta de su varita — ¿Algo qué decir al respecto? ¿No vas a contarles a tus "amigos" tu verdadera naturaleza?

— Es una vampira — le interrumpió Hermione apretando los puños. — Específicamente de los antiguos, una especie de vampiro que ha habitado en la tierra por miles de años.

— ¿QUÉ? — chillaron todos.

— Hermione ¿cómo sabes eso? — preguntó aterrado Remus.

— Comencé a sospechar que ocultaba algo cuando vi que no fue capaz de realizar el encantamiento patronus... En vez del esperado vapor blanco de su varita emergió un humo negro y todos los que estuvimos presentes nos vimos envueltos en frío y soledad. Quise encontrar la explicación lógica a ese fenómeno y… Pues encontré que…

— Tu investigación te hizo darte cuenta que no tengo alma, por eso es que no fui capaz de crear un patronus — le interrumpió Valerie con la voz ronca.

— ¿No tienes alma? — preguntó Ginny aterrada.

— Nuestra alma se pierde en el momento en que dejas de ser humano — explicó Valerie.

— ¡Entonces es cierto, no eres humana !— agregó Ron con pavor.

— ¡Es un monstruo! — gritó Ojoloco clavando su varita en su cuello.

— ¡Basta, eso no es verdad! — volvió a chillar Hermione. — ¿Es qué no se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? ¿Acaso consideramos a Lupin un monstruo por ser un hombre lobo?

— Hermione, es bastante diferente — quiso rebatir Tonks.

— ¡No tiene diferencia, ella no nació así! — replicó la bruja con ira.

— Ella no tiene nada humano — señaló Remus. — Yo continuó manteniendo mi humanidad los días en que no hay luna llena… Ella bebe de sangre, no se alimenta como nosotros, no envejecerá y…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Eso la hace menos humana? Sus acciones deberían valer más que su naturaleza, como lo hemos hecho con usted — le escupió con molestia Hermione. — Ella supo que yo había descubierto su secreto y saben lo que hizo ¡nada! Si hubiera querido que nadie supiera su verdadera naturaleza me podría haber hecho daño, mucho daño. No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada… Aun así, ahora que todos saben que es un vampiro ¿creen que podríamos haber hecho algo si hubiera querido matar a Harry? ¡No somos rivales contra ella, es mucho más fuerte que nosotros!

— Señorita Granger, usted no conoce cómo funcionan las mentes de las criaturas oscuras. Ella posee la ventaja del tiempo, todas sus acciones pueden haber sido calculadas y planeadas con anticipación — le siseó molesto Ojoloco tomándola del brazo con rudeza para alejarla de ahí.

— ¡Dejela tranquila! — gritó Valerie y de su garganta emergió un gruñido sobrenatural que le puso los pelos de punta a todos. — ¿Quieren saber la verdad? ¿¡Quieren saberla!? ¡Bien! Albus Dumbledore necesitaba ayuda para vencer a Lord Voldemort por lo que viaje en el tiempo a la época en donde el estudiaba en Hogwarts y me uní a la casa de slytherin. Fui su compañera de casa y simulé estar interesada en sus acciones, todo con el fin de que pudiéramos llevarlo por un mejor camino y evitar las atrocidades que iba a ocasionar.

— Pues no veo que Quién - Tu - Sabes este haciendo acciones muy positivas — le recriminó Remus.

— Claramente que no, porque no logré terminar mi misión. Lord Voldemort, conocido en aquellos años como Tom Riddle, abrió la cámara de los secretos y liberó la bestia que había en ella: un basilisco. Yo fui la alumna que murió por culpa de esa bestia.

— ¿Entonces los rumores de que un alumno murió en el castillo son reales? — chilló Ginny asustada.

— Eso es una vil mentira — replicó nerviosa Tonks. — De ser así no estarías viva.

— ¡Es un vampiro antiguo! — le gritó Hermione intentando soltarse de Moody. — ¿De verdad esperabas que un basilisco fuera capaz de matarla? ¡Es mucho más fuerte que esa estúpida serpiente gigante!

— Los basiliscos les temen a los de mis especie… — puntualizó Valerie con un suspiro frustrado. — Cuando estuve cerca de ella quiso matarme de manera inmediata.

— ¡Y con debida razón! — replicó Ojoloco apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Hermione para sacarla de ahí.

— ¡Te dije que la soltaras! — le gruño Valerie.

— ¡Silencio! — le gritó el mago y las poleas volvieron a moverse con rapidez, Valerie chilló de dolor y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir sus extremidades estiradas y su energía disminuir. Si las cosas seguían así podría perder el control y aquello solo empeoraría su situación actual.

— ¡No le haga daño! — lloriqueó Hermione.

— ¡Por favor basta! — rogó Draco.

— ¡Está sufriendo! — suplicó Harry aterrado.

— ¡Silencio! — les gritó Remus inquieto. Sirius que estaba a su lado no emitía palabra, se encontraba todavía demasiado sorprendido como para poder decir algo. ¿Una vampira? ¿Realmente era una vampira? ¿Qué hacia Dumbledore con una vampira, era posible que el viejo no se hubiera enterado de ese detalle? No podía ser posible…

Valerie observó a todos discutir mientras su cuerpo se estiraba con dolor. _"Walburga, ayudame…"_ suplicó en su cabeza.

* * *

Walburga Black iba saliendo del comedor camino a su habitación tranquilamente acompañada de su elfo domestico cuando su muñeca ardió y del susto casi cae al suelo.

— ¡Ama! — el elfo domestico sostuvo lo mejor que pudo a la bruja que tenía el rostro crispado por el dolor.

— Estoy bien, es solo… — miró con extrañeza su muñeca, el dolor provenía de su brazalete. _¿El lazo de Andrómeda me está haciendo daño? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?_ Súbitamente, el brazalete volvió a quemar su piel y la cabeza de la serpiente plateada se desenroscó y giró para mirar a la bruja, y fue entonces que Walburga pudo escuchar claramente un susurro provenir de ella: _"Walburga, ayudame…"_

— Llévame a la mansión Malfoy — exigió Walburga inmediatamente.

— Pero ama… Usted debería descansar… — quiso replicar el elfo domestico.

— ¡Necesito que me lleves urgentemente, tu sabes que no puedo aparecerme sola por mi salud!

— Como la ama ordene — con un chasquido de sus dedos el elfo hizo aparecer una larga chaqueta para que Walburga se abrigara y al estar lista volvió a chasquear sus dedos y desaparecieron hacia la mansión Malfoy.

— ¡Señora Black, Dobby está muy feliz de tenerla de vuelta! — dijo Dobby con una reverencia al ver a Walburga aparecer en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

— ¿Dónde está Abraxas?

— El señor Malfoy se encuentra en su despacho y…

— Por favor llévame a su despacho, ahora — exigió Walburga.

— Pero… Al amo no le gusta que lo molesten cuando esta en su despacho… — replicó el elfo domestico.

— ¡Dobby, esto es de suma urgencia!

Dobby asintió y tomando la mano de la bruja la hizo aparecer frente al escritorio de Abraxas.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Dobby! ¿Qué significa esto? — gritó Abraxas Malfoy sorprendido.

— Lo lamento, le pedí a tu elfo que me trajera acá — respondió Walburga antes de que el elfo comenzara a castigarse solo.

— ¿No podías esperar a que bajara? ¿Qué son estas horas para venir a visitarme? Pensaría que ya estarías descansando — resopló Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Acaso no pudiste evitar extrañarme? Se que somos viejos amigos Black, pero pensé que ya estarías vieja para este tipo de cosas… — comenzó a mofarse el mago.

— ¡Abraxas, esto es gracioso, Valerie necesita nuestra ayuda!

* * *

Los gritos en el comedor no cesaban y Valerie continuaba perdiendo fuerzas, cuando nuevamente las poleas volvieron a girar y esta vez pudo sentir como sus músculos comenzaron a estirarse anormalmente, aquello iba a ser un suplicio… Gritó de dolor cuando sintió sus muñecas crujir, un tirón más y era probable que dejara de sentir sus manos y pies.

— ¡Basta, se los imploro! ¡Está sufriendo! — continuo llorando Hermione desesperada.

Sirius escuchó el grito de dolor de la vampira y su corazón se apretó al ver sus facciones ceñirse y sus extremidades volver a estirarse de manera antinatural. Sus ojos vagaron por su antebrazo izquierdo donde la marca tenebrosa parecía formase de él, cuando recayó en su brazo derecho. La túnica de Valerie se había deslizado dejando ver sus delgadas muñecas y en una de ellas descansaba un brazalete plateado con forma de serpiente.

— ¡Alastor detente! — gritó Sirius cortando el clamor y corrió hacia la vampira. — ¡Tienes que soltarla!

— ¿Estás demente Black? — replicó Ojoloco.

— No, tu no entiendes. ¡Mira su otra muñeca! — explicó Sirius.

— Si, un brazalete con forma de serpiente ¿y qué? — Moody logró apartar a Hermione de la vampira y la empujo contra la mesa. Remus obligó a Hermione a tomar asiento mientras se retorcía furiosa.

— ¡Es el lazo de Andrómeda! — exclamó Sirius todavía con la sorpresa en su rostro. — Ustedes no lo conocen, ¡pero es una reliquia ancestral de mi familia! El brazalete solo acepta a descendientes de sangre Black o quienes sean considerados como parte del linaje. ¡Jamás aceptaría a alguien que pueda llegar a traicionar a mi familia!

— La magia negra puede hacer muchas cosas, Black — respondió Moody.

— Es más que eso Alastor, alguien debe haberle entregado ese brazalete porque la consideró digna de ser parte de la descendencia Black. Ella no puede portarlo si quisiera matar a Harry, el lazo no se lo permitiría y tampoco estaría descansando en su muñeca.

— ¡Es una criatura oscura, Sirius! Ese maldito brazalete debe estar hecho para ser portado por humanos, no por vampiros. ¡La magia oscura puede cambiar y afectar hasta los artefactos más nobles de un linaje familiar! — escupió molesto Ojoloco.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió con brusquedad.

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! — Walburga Black ingresó como un rayo con su varita en mano, seguida de Abraxas Malfoy y Severus Snape. La varita de Alastor Moody salió volando por los aires.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? — exigió Severus iracundo.

— ¡Valerie! — Walburga ignoró a todos los presentes y, para sorpresa de Sirius, corrió hacia la vampira para acariciarle el rostro con evidente preocupación.

— ¡Liberala ahora, Alastor! — exigió Abraxas tomando su varita de forma amenazadora.

— Wal… Walburga — tartamudeo Valerie. — Vi… Viniste…

— Oh, por supuesto que si idiota… ¿Por qué siempre te metes en los peores problemas posibles?

— ¡Suficiente! — Severus Snape avanzó imponiendo silencio y con rápido movimiento de su varita las oscuras cuerdas soltaron el cuerpo de Valerie, la cual cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. — Claramente aquí ha habido un mal entendido — señaló el profesor de pociones lanzándoles una mirada de odio.

Abraxas fue rápidamente a ayudar a la vampira para que pudiera levantarse. Ella se masajeó los brazos y muñecas con fuerza — Gra… Gracias Abraxas.

— ¿Ma… madre? — tartamudeó sorprendido Sirius, pero Walburga lo ignoró.

— Pero… pero… ¿La conocen? Quiero decir ¿saben lo que esconde? — preguntó sorprendido Remus.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? — exigió saber Walburga.

— Ellos descubrieron mi marca tenebrosa y que soy una vampira, pero… No me creen… Ellos no me creen… Díganles la verdad… — suplicó Valerie agotada. Severus fue a revisarla y ofrecerle su hombro para apoyarse mientras Abraxas y Walburga daban un paso y observaban al resto con cara de pocos amigos.

— Ella dijo que viajo en el tiempo, que asistió a la misma casa que Ya - Saben - Quién y fue asesinada por el basilisco — explicó Ginny con rapidez.

— Pues todo lo que les dijo es verdad — respondió con simpleza Abraxas molesto.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Draco. — Pero abuelo… Tu…

— Lo que dice es cierto, porque nosotros estuvimos ahí — explicó Walburga cruzándose de brazos. — Tom Riddle también fue nuestro compañero de casa y fue entonces que conocimos a Valerie. Ella es y será siempre nuestra mejor amiga. Juntos formamos parte del grupo selecto de Riddle y fuimos marcados por eso — tanto Abraxas como Walburga mostraron sus antebrazos donde descansaban sus respectivas marcas tenebrosas. Todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. — Ninguno formó parte de los mortifagos cuando terminamos de estudiar en Hogwarts… La muerte de Valerie nos había marcado demasiado como para seguir a Riddle. Ella, efectivamente, fue asesinada por el basilisco o eso habíamos pensado… No supimos de su verdadera naturaleza hasta que volvimos a verla, con su supuesta nueva identidad como Valerie Dumbledore. Logré darme cuenta que solo era una fachada pues su verdadero nombre es Valerie Deanoff y yo misma le regale el lazo de Andrómeda que yace en su brazo derecho.

— Fue a Dumbledore a quien se le ocurrió hacerla pasar como su nieta y que volviera a estudiar en el colegio para poder proteger de manera directa a Potter. Albus sabía que el Fudge estaba dudando de sus capacidades y querría inmiscuirse en los asuntos del colegio, la presencia de Umbridge y Yaxley lo comprobó. Es por eso que la figura de Valerie fue de vital importancia cuando Dumbledore tuvo que irse del castillo, pues él le confió la absoluta protección de sus planes y de Harry cuando él no estuviera — agregó Snape.

— Espera… Entonces… Entonces fue por ti… Por eso cuando Voldemort estaba por matar a Dumbledore y tu lanzaste entremedio, él al ver tu rostro se quedó como piedra — señaló Hermione sorprendida.

— ¡¿Tom te vio?! — chilló Abraxas y la vampira asintió. — ¿Habrá descubierto que eres tú?

— No lo creo — respondió Valerie débilmente.

— Eso no es nada bueno… — resopló Walburga preocupada.

— Hemos de pensar de inmediato en las consecuencias que esto puede ocasionar — le señaló Snape a la vampira.

— Esperen ¿por qué es tan importante que Voldemort haya visto su rostro? — exigió saber Draco.

— Por que el fue él que abrió la cámara de los secretos y liberó el basilisco que supuestamente la mató — explicó con rapidez Abraxas.

— Y además… Tom y yo… Estuvimos juntos en aquella época antes de que yo muriera — agregó Valerie.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú fuiste pareja de… de… ? — Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Si, estuve con Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Los quiere, Florence!


	28. Procesando verdades

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación.

— Habiendo dejado todo claro, creo que es mejor que todos se retiren a descansar — señaló Snape con seriedad y nadie quiso contradecirle mientras todavía sostenía a la vampira.

Repentinamente Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo tocándose sus costillas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. — Abuelo… — dijo con la voz entrecortada y se quedó tirado en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¡Draco! — Abraxas se lanzó sobre él y le tomó el rostro con suavidad. — ¡Está hirviendo! — exclamó preocupado y le tocó el cuello. — Su pulso es muy débil… — movió la otra mano frenéticamente para revisare sus costillas y, para estupor de todos, al levantarle la camisa se vio una horrible mancha negra y rojiza que cruzaba de su costilla derecha hasta su pecho. El maleficio que había recibido fuer mucho más dañino de lo que aparentaba.

Snape se agachó inmediatamente y revisó la herida con atención — Tiene una hemorragia interna, tenemos que curarlo ahora mismo.

— ¡Llevenlo a San Mungo! — exclamó Walburga compungida.

— No hay tiempo — explicó Snape. — Tenemos que hacer algo ahora o el daño será irreversible.

De pronto, Valerie recobró la compostura, se acercó a Abraxas y con delicadeza tomó en brazos a Malfoy como si fuera una pluma, cargándolo con suavidad. — Severus, yo puedo ayudarlo, necesito que me consigas una probeta — el profesor de pociones miró a la vampira preocupado, pero la seguridad en su mirada le dio confianza. — Abraxas, acompañame, llevemos a Draco a un lugar donde pueda descansar — y sin más abandonó el comedor seguida de Abraxas y Snape.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos incómodos segundos.

— Bueno… ¿qué están ustedes esperando? — replicó de pronto Walburga a Harry y sus amigos. — Draco está en buenas manos así que vayan inmediatamente a descansar, ha sido suficiente acción e información por hoy. — Ellos asintieron sin replicar y dejaron a los adultos solos. Walburga suspiró — Sirius, necesito un vaso de algún trago fuerte que tengas… Creo que todos lo necesitamos.

* * *

— Abraxas, yo puedo ayudarlo… ¿Confiarías en mi? — le preguntó la vampira cuando ambos estuvieron solos. Ella había recostado a Draco en la primera habitación que encontraron por el pasillo, era una pieza amplia con dos camas y un baño. Snape le había entregado sin dudar las probetas y los dejó solos confiando en las palabras de Valerie.

Abraxas la miró con atención, sus profundos ojos recorrieron su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la punta de sus labios. — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que confío plenamente en ti…

— Ante lo que veas, no hagas preguntas hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo?

— Valerie… — pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más tomó una de las probetas que Snape le había dejado y ante la atenta mirada de Abraxas, clavada en cada una de sus acciones, se mordió la palma de su mano. Al perforar su piel y ver la sangre salir cerró su mano en un puño y dejó caer el hilo de sangre dentro de la probeta, mientras oía como la respiración de su amigo se ponía cada vez más pesada, sentía sus ojos fijos en aquel líquido rojo que se acumulaba en la delgada probeta de vidrio.

Cuando estuvo llena, sacudió su palma como si tuviera polvo en ella y la herida se cerró como si nunca hubiera estado. Se acercó con rapidez hacia Draco, se sentó en el borde de la cama y con suavidad le levantó la cabeza para posar la probeta en su boca. Con una rigurosa lentitud logró que el rubio bebiera el contenido de a poco. Al finalizar, un largo suspiro abandonó los labios de la vampira y con la manga de su túnica limpió con delicadeza la comisura de los labios de Draco. Se quedó unos segundos ahí sentada, dándole la espalda a Abraxas que no había emitido palabra.

— Él va a estar bien… — mencionó Valerie rompiendo el silencio, se puso de pie y se sentó en los pies de la otra cama paralela a la de Draco.

— Entonces ese era el contenido de la probeta — dijo de pronto el mago con la voz apretada. — Aquella… Aquella vez que nos diste de ella para curar nuestras heridas, era… era tu sangre…

— No tiene ningún efecto negativo en ustedes, tengo una capacidad para sanar mucho más rápida y poderosa que la de un humano, por lo que mi sangre les permite curar con más facilidad… Aun así, las heridas de Draco son bastante grandes, por lo que puede tomar un poco más de tiempo en recuperarse — le respondió la vampira sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Gracias… — nuevamente reinó el silencio entre los dos.

Abraxas intentaba asimilar que fue la propia sangre de Valerie lo que había curado sus heridas tantos años atrás, era un hecho tan extraño como sobrenatural. ¿Era por eso que ella evadía su mirada? ¿Tenía vergüenza de sus acciones? — Valerie…

— Lo lamento, debí haber impedido que Harry y los demás fueran al Minsterio… — comenzó a decir ella. — Era obvio que era un trampa y dejé que se expusieran a una situación peligrosa. Y ahora… Draco pudo haber salido más herido y eso jamás me lo habría perdonado. Es tu nieto y se lo mucho que te importa, también me preocupo por él, pero debí haber sido más inteligente… Todo esto ha sido una mala idea, solo los he expuesto a todos innecesariamente, nunca debí dejar que Albus me hiciera pasar por su nieta y…

— Valerie — Abraxas caminó con paso firme, se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y llevó el rostro de la vampira contra su pecho. — Suficiente, no te tortures más. Se que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y Draco se pondrá bien, deja de mortificar tu mente con estos pensamientos. Nadie te culpa de nada, si los chicos no hubieran ido contigo el resultado podría haber sido mucho más desastroso. — La vampira asintió. — Ahora es momento de descansar, ya veremos cuales serán nuestras siguientes acciones, pero te aseguro que podemos darnos el lujo de reposar nuestras mentes y cuerpos por unas horas.

— Abraxas… Tengo… Tengo tanta rabia y pena, estoy cansada de llevar esta carga conmigo — susurró la vampira con voz ahogada. El mago se separó de ella con lentitud y le tomó el rostro con suavidad. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su esclerótica se había puesto roja mientras en sus párpados inferiores se aglomeraban aquellas lágrimas de sangre. — Haberlo visto hoy… Que su apariencia sea más joven de la que debería… Pensé que podría soportarlo, pero sentí tanta rabia e impotencia. Como si nada de lo que hice hubiera valido la pena, todo el esfuerzo y mis emociones, dispuestas ante ese maldito hombre… Quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto, quiero que pague por todo el dolor que ha causado tanto al resto como… como a mi. Pero, también tengo miedo… Miedo de matarlo aún cuando puede quedar un rastro de aquel joven del que me enamore. Y se que el resto no dudaría de acabar con él, pero seré yo quién de el paso decisivo, lo tengo claro, pero a veces pienso ¿por qué yo? Ya he hecho suficiente y estoy agotada.. Estoy cansada de tener esta presión de ser la única que debe destruirlo, de tener que proteger a los demás de sus estúpidas ideas de supremacía y poder. Yo no quería cambiarlo, solo deseaba que pudiera ir por un mejor camino, uno en donde todo ese poder pudiera ser usado de mejor manera… Lo habrían adorado, respetado y de seguro que se habría convertido en uno de los magos mas famosos de la historia… Pero ahora…Siento como si mis barreras se hubieran desmoronado… Mostrarme con una fachada de poder, dureza y seguridad, sin poder bajar la guardia para mantener un perfil bajo y no dejar que el resto supiera mi verdadera identidad… Todo esto es exhausto — una lágrima roja descendió por su mejilla y las palabras no pudieron seguir saliendo de su boca mientras sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo por aquellas estúpidas cuerdas.

El pecho de Abraxas se apretó de dolor, los ojos de la vampira se clavaron en él suplicándole, ¿qué suplicaban? No lo sabía, pero se le partía el corazón al verla así. Con el pulgar le limpió la lágrima de su mejilla, la volvió a abrazar dejando que hundiera su rostro entre su hombro y cuello mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, manteniendo el silencio, para darle el espacio y tiempo que necesitara para que pudiera soltar, aunque fuera un poco, la carga que llevaba.

Y en esos minutos, Abraxas se sintió completamente egoísta. Él que seguía dándole vueltas a su encrucijada por el amor que sentía por Valerie, en que tenerla de regreso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y todos esos pensamientos que iban con él cuando la veía, pero no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ella estaba cargando. No había podido cerrar su capítulo con Tom Riddle y aquello la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, librando un batalla interna consigo misma de decidir que hacer…

En cambio él solo se limitaba a pensar en que manera iba a cambiar la relación entre ellos al saber que la vampira estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos ¿cómo podía ser tan básico? Él ya era un hombre adulto, no un joven hormonal e insensato… Tal vez, se había aferrado demasiado a Valerie recordando el pasado, cuando lo importante era el presente y el futuro.

Entonces lo supo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que Valerie, no queriendo soltar aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sintió y sentía por ella, pero ¿qué estaba ganando con ello? La verdad le cayó como un vaso de agua fría por el cuerpo y pensó que le dolería tomar esa decisión, pero para su sorpresa tanto su mente como su corazón parecían estar de acuerdo, encontrando una extraña paz. Tal vez era el momento de dejar ir aquel sentimiento…

— Valerie, no estás sola en esto… No debes cargar con todo en tus hombros. La Orden del Fénix, el joven Potter y sus amigos, Walburga y yo estamos para ayudarte. Tal vez no tengamos el poder y la fuerza que tienes, pero no por eso dejaremos de intentarlo. Esta batalla es tan nuestra como tuya. Estamos todos juntos, porque tu sola no podrás lograrlo — la vampira se separo de él y lo miró dispuesto a reprocharle, pero él continuó. — Si, puede que tu tengas que vencer al hombre que amaste, como Potter debe enfrentar al mago que mató a sus padres, Sirius y Lupin deberán pelear contra el asesino de su mejor amigo y su señora… Y los demás tienen sus propias razones, por lo que no eres la única que busca vencerlo, cada uno lo hace a su manera… Y es momento que lo aceptes Valerie… — le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le dirigió una mirada suave ante las crudas palabras que estaba por decir. — Tienes que aceptar que el Tom Riddle que tu conociste y amaste ya no está. Aquel joven con un dejo de luz en su interior murió cuando se convirtió en Lord Voldemort y ambos lo sabemos. Es momento de dejarlo ir…

— Es que yo… Él… ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Así cómo así? — preguntó más para si misma la vampira.

— Si, es momento de que empieces a cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida. Ya no mereces desperdiciar tus lágrimas por él, porque cuando lo enfrentes él no dudará en utilizar tus sentimientos para su beneficio.

— Es que todavía siento algo por él — susurró Valerie avergonzada y Abraxas sonrió débilmente. "Así como yo sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti".

— Que todavía sientas algo por él no significa que sea algo malo, demuestra que eres capaz de conectar con una persona y ver más allá de ti misma. No quiero que olvides lo que sientes por él, sino que lo aceptes y lo sueltes, deja de aferrarte… Te mereces una nueva oportunidad, Valerie… — su mirada cargada de preocupación y cariño la dejó sin palabras. — De verdad mereces una nueva oportunidad, no digo que tengas que buscar amar a alguien inmediatamente, pero por lo menos debes abrir la puerta a ser querida, feliz, que te traten con respeto, cariño, pasión o estar acompañada con quien tu desees darle una oportunidad. Solo así podrás salir adelante y enfrentar con calma a Voldemort. Acepta lo que sientes, pero déjalo ir…

Valerie solo pudo asentir ante la profundidad de sus palabras, pues solo había verdad en ellas. Tomó las manos de su amigo que seguían en su rostro y las apretó con suavidad, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Abraxas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Tras unos segundos en silencio el mago volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban dirigidos al suelo.

— Valerie — suspiró con pesar. — Yo… Yo haré lo mismo con mis sentimientos.

La vampira lo observó sorprendida — Abraxas, no… Tú…

— Dejame continuar por favor… — respiró largamente, todavía incapaz de dirigirle la mirada, pero ahora con mayor seguridad en su cuerpo. — Nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo en el pasado, aun que ya se que lo sabes, pero te he amado y te sigo amando desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts. Tuve miedo de expresar mis sentimientos por temor a perder tu amistad en aquellos años y después desapareciste por tanto tiempo que quedó en mi un capítulo imposible de cerrar. Tenerte de regreso ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha podido pasar, pero revivió en mi aquel sentimiento que pensé había superado, porque nunca pude olvidarte… Es cierto que tuve un matrimonio arreglado con mi difunta señora y ella siempre supo que estaba enamorado de alguien más. ¿Y sabes? Lo acepto con respeto, nunca me pidió que te olvidara, sino que te recordara con cariño. Nuestro matrimonio empezó bien y al poco tiempo ella me confesó que me amaba y yo con los años fui muy feliz con ella, pese a lo mucho que Walburga criticó mi incapacidad de dejarte ir… Aun así mi relación fue bella, sana y no me arrepentiré nunca de haberme casado. Se que me enamoré de ella, no de la misma forma en que lo hice contigo, pues tu siempre serás mi primer amor… Pero ella me brindó una familia, un hijo que lamentablemente no me enorgullece, pero gracias a eso pude tener a Draco que ha sido una de las enormes luces y alegrías de mi vida. Cuando ella falleció, me sentí tan solo, vacío y triste… Walburga hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para apoyarme, pero en aquel momento de tristeza volví a recordarte, ha arrepentirme de no haber confesado lo que sentía por ti. Cuando volviste, sentí que era un milagro, pero he sido egoísta al centrar mis pensamientos en lo que yo siento sin pensar también en todo lo que tu estas viviendo… — guardó silencio unos segundo y con valor clavó sus ojos en aquellos orbes cafés que tanto adoraba. — Ya estoy viejo, pero puedo, por fin, dar por cerrado este capítulo de mi vida con tranquilidad. No negaré jamás lo que siento por ti, lo acepto con gusto y lo dejaré ir, porque ahora te seguiré queriendo como grandes amigos que somos, porque ya no es necesario seguir aferrado a este sentimiento del cual no he querido soltarme. Si yo puedo hacerlo, se que tu también.

Abraxas respiró con pesar, era la primera vez que lograba dejar salir sus sentimientos de su pecho hacía la persona que se los había ocasionado, sintiendo por fin que se sacaba un peso de encima, como una grandiosa liberación, pero no era tan así pues había dejado desnuda su alma. Los ojos de la vampira lo contemplaron con sorpresa, su respiración honda fue reiterada mientras su pecho se apretaba por las palabras cargadas de amor que le acaba de confesar y Abraxas se sintió expuesto… Quiso alejarse un poco, pero Valerie se puso de pie y se le acercó, colocándose de puntas de pie para depositar un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios.

Se separó de él y ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos… para luego sonreír, dejando aquel beso como la promesa de haber finalizado ese capitulo de sus vidas.

* * *

Con pesar, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville se encerraron en la pieza de Harry unos minutos, cada uno asumiendo lo que acaban de descubrir.

— Así que… Tu siempre lo supiste, quiero decir, sabías que era una vampira — señaló Ginny mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Hermione.

— Si, lo sabía de antes…

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste? — preguntó Ron inquieto.

— Digamos que Valerie fue bastante clara en que no debían saber — respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Te amenazó para que no nos digieras nada, verdad? — preguntó preocupado Neville.

— Podría decir que si, pero no necesariamente… — todos la miraron extrañados. — Ella sabía que si les decía no iban a creerme, pero me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con lo que fuera a hacer… Pero, no pude olvidar lo que me dijo: "No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada"… ¿Recuerdan cuando Malfoy me encaró en el pasillo sobre que le había dicho a Valerie por haberla juzgado? Pues, en base a lo que había averiguado le dije que era un monstruo que pretendía matar a Harry… Al principio no lo entendí, pero después me di cuenta que ella estaba dolida. No pensé que mis palabras podrían haberle afectado tanto, pero para ella la forma en que la veamos le importa bastante… Jamás nos ha tratado mal, más bien a velado por nosotros, nos ha protegido, guiado, en otras palabras ha sido siempre nuestra amiga…

— Pero, ella… Ella es una vampira — susurró Neville incómodo.

— Al igual que Lupin es un hombre lobo — señaló tranquilamente Luna. — No se nace siendo un vampiro Neville, no sabemos cuales fueron las causas o razones por las que ella fue convertida. Lo que importa son sus acciones…

— Miren como están reaccionado — señaló Hermione, — de la misma forma en que hice yo… Juzgarla por su naturaleza con miedo. ¿Entienden por qué no nos dijo la verdad? Porque por más que sea una poderosa e inmortal vampira no quería que la viéramos como un monstruo… Sacrifico años de su vida para viajar en el tiempo e intentar llevar a Tom Riddle por un mejor camino, se enamoró del mago que la asesinó con un basilisco y está dispuesta a proteger no solo a Harry sino a todos nosotros, nuestras familias y amigos del mismo hombre que amó. Como dijo Harry, ella es nuestra amiga y que sea una vampira no va a cambiar eso. Tal vez sea un poco espeluznante pensarlo, pero sigue siendo la misma Valerie de siempre.

— Tendremos bastante tiempo para preguntarle sobre su pasado y todo lo que ha vivido — señaló Luna con ojos soñadores. — De seguro tiene historias muy interesantes que contarnos.

— Después de todo, va a ser difícil no jactarse que una de tus amigas es una vampira — agrego repentinamente Harry con una sonrisa. — Deberíamos hacer una apuesta de cuantos años tiene — agregó para aminorar la tensión.

— ¿Estás loco? Podría matarnos si le preguntamos — rio nervioso Ron.

— No va a M-A-T-A-R-N-O-S, Ron — señaló Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Creo que la apuesta podría ser una buena idea para… para romper el hielo cuando la veamos — agregó Neville con una tímida sonrisa.

— Intentemos no mirarla con miedo — agregó Harry. — Es lo que menos debe querer en estos momentos, busquemos que se sienta cómoda nuevamente.

— Podríamos hacerle algo para mañana cuando se levante, algún detalle o algo… — agregó Ginny con un poco de temor, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Creo que es una excelente idea, Ginny! — respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron más tranquilos a descansar sus cuerpos y mentes.

* * *

En la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place el ambiente era tenso. Sirius, Lupin y Tonks estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, todos con un vaso de wisky de fuego en sus manos. Walburga Black estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la chimenea y miraba la discusión entre Severus Snape y Alastor Moody. Nunca nadie había visto tan molesto al profesor de pociones.

— La próxima vez que quieras torturar a alguien, asegurate de lo que estas haciendo — siseó Snape con odio.

— ¡Es una vampira! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

— ¡Puedes preguntar antes de actuar! — le respondió furioso Snape.

— Solo estaba siendo precavido — refunfuñó Alastor.

— La podías haber inmovilizado de otra manera ¡no atándola a un instrumento de tortura medieval!

Alastror bajó la vista y continuó refunfuñando — Agua fiestas — siseó. Snape furioso sacó su varita.

— SUFICIENTE — Walburga Black se les acercó con su semblante serio y su tono no dio chancee a replicas. — Severus, agradecería que no perdieras la compostura — Ojoloco sonrió a modo de burla. — En cuanto a ti, Alastor — el aludido volvió a agachar la mirada. — Con pedir disculpas sería suficiente. Entendemos que querías ser precavido, pero todos podemos cometer errores, no es tan difícil aceptarlo. Ahora — miró al resto de los presentes, — agradecería que dejemos este tema zanjado. Que Valerie sea una vampira no cambia la forma en que actuemos frente a ella ¿quedó claro?

— Pero… — quiso replicar Lupin.

— Nada de peros — respondió mordazmente Walburga. — Y menos tu, Remus Lupin. Ella puede que sea un vampiro así como tu eres un hombre lobo, ante mis ojos no veo la diferencia.

— Si, pero ella… — intentó decir de nuevo el mago.

— ¿Ha amenazado a alguno de ustedes? — le cuestionó la bruja.

— No, pero…

— ¿Le ha hecho daño a Harry y sus amigos?

— Tampoco, pero…

— ¿Ha realizado alguna acción que te haya hecho dudar de su lealtad antes de que supieras que era una vampira?

— N…No…

— ¿Ha matado a alguien? — arremetió de nuevo Walburga.

— No… — Lupin bajo la mirada.

— No veo entonces la razón para seguir buscando excusas. Ella no ha hecho más que ayudarnos, sin exigir nada a cambio. Y se de primera fuente que ha sufrido lo suficiente en una guerra en la que no tiene nada que ver. Por lo que agradecería que se comportaran como adultos que son y dejaran de juzgarla. — agregó Walburga con el semblante serio. — Ella merece vuestro apoyo y amistad, no es tan difícil…

— ¿Por qué le diste el lazo de Andrómeda? — preguntó de pronto Sirius.

Walburga alzó una ceja mirando a su hijo — Por que así lo que quise — se limitó a responder.

— ¿Tanto significa ella para ti? — preguntó Sirius observando a su madre con atención.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, ella sonrió. Walburga raramente mostraba sus emociones, pero en aquellos momentos su sonrisa era sincera y cargada de cariño. — Claramente Sirius. Así como tu veías a James como tu hermano yo veo a Valerie como la hermana que nunca tuve. Es mi mejor amiga y si la pulsera de nuestros antepasados la aceptó es porque es digna de formar parte de la familia Black.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Creo que será mejor que todos nos retiremos a descansar. Yo debo regresar al colegio — dijo Severus Snae rompiendo el hielo. Se giró y miró a Walburga. — Dile al señor Malfoy que mañana vendré a revisar al joven Draco, estoy seguro que Valerie lo habrá proporcionado los cuidados necesarios. — Y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada más.

— Yo… También debo retirarme — siseó Ojoloco con la mirada en el suelo. — Este… Vendré mañana o pasado mañana a informarles que esté todo en orden en el Ministerio. Buenas noches — y con su peculiar caminar abandonó la habitación.

Tonks tomó de la mano a Lupin — Cariño, deberíamos ir a descansar — el mago solo asintió en silencio. — ¿Sirius, te importaría si nos quedamos acá?

— No hay problema, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos — respondió Sirius.

— Gracias — Tonks y Remus se retiraron sin decir nada más.

— ¿Te quedarás acá, madre? — preguntó Sirius.

— No, le diré a Kreacher que me lleve a mi mansión. Voy a necesitar una fuerte dosis de mi poción y descansar varias horas. Sabes que no puedo estar moviéndome con tanta facilidad por mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo se agota rápidamente y está noche ha tenido suficiente acción.

Sirius asintió y llamó a su elfo doméstico.

— Amo ¿necesita algo? — respondió Kreacher apareciendo de la nada y dando una reverencia.

— Lleva a mi madre a su casa, asegurate que llegue con calma y descanse.

— Por supuesto, Kreacher es feliz de servir a la ama.

Walburga se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el rostro con suavidad — No seas duro con ella ¿de acuerdo? Ha pasado por mucho y se que te estima bastante, por lo que trátala bien. — Sirius asintió sorprendido, su madre no solía ser muy afán del cariño corporal, pero había comprendido que para ella, Valerie era alguien importante. Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y vio como Kreacher le tomaba la mano para retirarse.

— Ah, antes que se me olvide — agregó Walburga. — Espero que te comportes como un caballero, Sirius Black.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Oh, por favor, no te hagas el desentendido, soy tu madre te lo recuerdo, y se muy bien la forma en que has mirado a Valerie — y tras dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa desapareció con un fuerte chasquido.

Sirius bufó y sacudió la cabeza impresionado. ¿De verdad su madre tenía que sacar a colación aquel tema, JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO?

* * *

Bien entrada la noche, Valerie abandonó su habitación en silencio y comenzó a descender las escaleras. Abraxas le había dicho que se quedaría cuidando a Draco, dado que ella ya había hecho lo suficiente y le pidió que descansara, pero, en aquel momento, lo único que la vampira necesitaba era sangre y con urgencia.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud para no despertar a nadie y estaba por girar la manilla de la puerta cuando fue interrumpida — ¿Vas de paseo tan tarde?

Valerie maldijo en voz baja, no había podido escuchar a nadie a su alrededor lo que significa que o bien sus sentidos estaban debilitados o alguien había usado magia para esconder su presencia. Se giró sobre si misma — Buenas noches, Sirius. La verdad si, tengo que salir.

— No estarás pensando en irte ¿verdad? Eres más que bienvenida acá — le reprochó el mago con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida — No, no, no pensaba irme…

— ¿Entonces? — Sirius alzó una ceja cuestionándola.

Valerie bufó y rodó los ojos, el mago le dedicó una mueca burlona — Necesito salir a alimentarme… Aquellas estúpidas cuerdas me han debilitado mucho.

— Tengo mucha comida en la despensa — razonó Sirius señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina.

La vampira se lo quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas — ¿Estás de broma, cierto?

— Para nada, de verdad puedo prepararte la comida que quieras si estas hambrienta — respondió el mago encogiéndose de hombros. — Realmente cocino bastante bien, o eso me han dicho — se removió el pelo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— Menuda pelotudez — siseó la vampira y lo miró molesta. — Sirius Black — él le sonrió al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. — Soy una vampira — se apuntó el rostro con ambos dedos índices. — V-A-M-P-I-R-A… Es decir, me alimento de sangre.

— Mmm… Nunca pusiste un problema por la comida las otras veces que estuviste aquí — señaló Sirius rascándose el mentón.

— Claramente que no, tenía que actuar como si disfrutara la comida cuando en verdad no la necesito… — refunfuñó la vampira.

— Es decir que realmente no te gustó lo que cocinaba con tanto esmero — replicó simulando estar ofendido.

— No es que no me haya gustado, la comida me es indiferente — respondió la vampira con seriedad.

— Eso dolió…

— Sirius… Realmente no estoy de ánimo para tus juegos — hizo el ademán de girarse y abrir la puerta.

— No irás a ninguna parte jovencita — dijo Black poniéndose serio. — Vas a darte media vuelta y te irás a descansar como lo está haciendo todo el mundo.

— ¿Así que ahora soy jovencita? — le recriminó Valerie con un tono jugetón.

Sirius tuvo que controlar la pequeña sonrisa que quiso asomarse en sus labios, aquella mujer sabía como jugar. Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios. — Valerie, hablo enserio… No puedo dejar que salgas en ese estado, si realmente estás muy débil no puedes salir sola, imagina si te pasa algo.

— Dudo que algo vaya a ocurrirme, pero realmente necesito alimentarme Sirius — el tono de la vampira sonó como un ruego. — Si sigo aquí puedo poner en peligro a los demás, no es bueno tentar a un vampiro hambriento con tantas personas en una casa…

— Entonces dejame ayudarte — respondió Sirius como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres acompañarme afuera a alimentarme?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Tu no tienes porque salir cuando puedes alimentarte aquí. Si lo que necesitas es sangre entonces yo te la doy.

Valerie se quedó como piedra unos segundos, demasiado sorprendida ante las palabras del mago. — No.

— ¿No? — le cuestionó Black. — ¿Por qué no?

— Es demasiado peligroso, si pierdo el control podría matarte.

— No podrías matar a alguien tan atractivo como yo — respondió Sirius con tono socarrón.

— Hablo enserio Sirius, aunque te agradezco el gesto, pero mi respuesta es no. Realmente es bastante peligroso, estoy débil, por lo que puede que necesite más sangre de lo usual y no tengo deseos de dejarte sin vida por error — y antes de que el mago pudiera decir algo más se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta. Cual sería su horror al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y su cuerpo fue directo contra el suelo. Habría caído de no ser por unas fuertes manos que le rodearon la cintura y la sujetaron con fuerza.

— Si necesitabas que te cargara en brazos era cosa que me lo pidieras — se burló Sirius.

Valerie gruñó molesta. Realmente aquellas cuerdas la habían dejado demasiado vulnerable y frágil. Su propio cuerpo ya no era capaz de sostenerse por si mismo. — No es chistoso Black… — su voz fue un débil susurro que escapó de sus labios.

Sirius la observó preocupado. El cuerpo de la vampira sentía enfermizo en sus brazos, no parecía tener la fuerza para seguir de pie y su mirada se había apagado. — Ven, necesitas descansar… Realmente no puedes salir así — le habló con suavidad y preocupación.

— Estoy… estoy bien… yo… — pero Sirius no le prestó atención y con delicadeza la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola con cuidado. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para lanzar alguno de sus comentarios juguetones, pero la vampira no tenia buena cara.

— Necesito… No quiero ser una molestia, puedes… puedes dejarme en mi habitación y así puedo recuperarme un poco — susurró la vampira con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Sirius.

El mago solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su propia habitación — No pienso dejarte sola — espero que la vampira le discutiera, pero al no hacerlo su preocupación aumento.

Empujo la puerta de su pieza con un pie y tras ingresar depositó con sumo cuidado a la vampira en su cama. Valerie refunfuñó, pero ninguna palabra comprensible salió de su boca. Pudo olfatear la colonia de Sirius impregnada en la almohada y gruño al sentirse vulnerable, cuanto odiaba aquella sensación. Continuó con los ojos cerrados y se concentró en recuperar el control de su cuerpo, mientras sentía la mirada de Sirius clavada en ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó el mago de pronto, pero apenas la pregunta salió de su boca se sintió bastante estúpido.

— Solo necesito recuperarme un poco y salir de aquí — siseó la vampira frunciendo el ceño, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

— Merlín, realmente eres muy terca — se quejó Black masajeando sus ojos.

— Y tu eres un controlador — le respondió la vampira.

— No seas inmadura, realmente no pega contigo.

— Dejame tranquila, Sirius — se quejó Valerie.

— Solo estaba preocupado por ti — le respondió él, molesto. — Claramente no puedes salir sola en ese estado. ¡Mirate, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie!

— ¡Ya lo se, maldita sea! No es necesario que me restregues en la cara lo patética que soy.

— Valerie — el tono de Sirius sonó herido y la vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Jamás he dicho que seas patética… Pero de vez en cuando uno puede mostrarse un poco vulnerable, no tiene nada de malo, es algo natural.

— No estoy acostumbrada a sentirme tan vulnerable… — explicó la vampira dando un largo suspiro.

Sirius se sentó a los pies de la cama. — Es algo que todos nos pasa… — le dedicó una mirada penetrante. — Ahora, ¿dejarás de ser tan terca y aceptarás mi ayuda?

La vampira se mordió el labio nerviosa — De verdad que es peligroso… Hace mucho tiempo que no bebo sangre de algún humano… — "Técnicamente beber sangre de alguien cercano y que se me sea ofrecida… Sin contar a Albus claramente eso fue un accidente…"

— Que honor tendré entonces — se rió Sirius. La vampira negó con la cabeza, pero agradeció el gesto del mago por intentar alivianar la conversación.

— Hablo enserio…

— Yo también — respondió Sirius y la miró con atención. — Valerie, es la verdad, confío en ti y claramente aunque te dejara ir no eres capaz de moverte por tu cuenta.

Ella suspiró, no tenía como seguir discutiendo con él cuando sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Trago saliva, nerviosa. — Esta bien, tienes razón… — Sirius asintió, intentado ocultar su inquietud.

— ¿Entonces…? — se aventuró a preguntar el mago.

Valerie bufó y dejó de lado sus nervios ¿desde cuando se ponía así por beber la sangre de alguien? Ni que fuera una vampira novata. Inaló profundamente y sintió la sed apretar su garganta, realmente estaba muy hambrienta. — Sientate acá, si llegas a quedar débil te será más cómodo y podrás descansar — la vampira señaló el borde la cama cercano al respaldo y ella se puso de pie sintiendo como su deseo por sangre comenzaba a llenar sus sentidos. Sirius pudo notar el cambio en su tono de voz y sonrió, aquello si sonaba como la Valerie que conocía.

— A sus ordenes, mi señora — se burló Black y tomó asiento donde le habían indicado. La vampira caminó por la habitación al otro lado de la cama y levantó una ceja ante las palabras del mago, pero no respondió.

— Pies sobre la cama — le ordenó y Sirius le lanzó una mirada extrañada mientras se movía, pero ella no le presto atención. — Apoya tu espalda en el respaldo.

Cuando Sirius se hubo acomodado, la vampira se aproximó a él y con su mirada recorrió su rostro para llegar a su cuello. El mago tragó en seco nervioso y ansioso mientras ella acercaba su mano hacia su rostro, deslizó su dedo índice por su mejilla y al bajar le movió la camisa para dejar su cuello descubierto, clavando aquellas orbes cafés en esa parte expuesta de su cuerpo. Sintió el frío dedo de la vampira en su piel e intentó calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

— Si quieres generar suspenso lo estás logrando, corazón — mencionó Black sarcásticamente.

— Esto puede que te duela — le respondió Valerie con la voz ronca. Sirius dio un pequeño salto al escuchar aquel tono que le provocó un delicioso escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Y antes de que pudiera responder algo la vampira le sujetó el mentón con una mano mientras con la otra abría más su camisa para dejar libre su cuello y hombro, inclinó su rostro y Sirius se estremeció al sentir como su respiración chocaba contra su cuello. Comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre su piel como si fuera una caricia. El mago no fue capaz de reaccionar y se dejó sujetar por Valerie mientras aspiraba profundamente aire por su boca entre abierta.

Valerie sintió como el pulso de Sirius aumentaba lo que provocó que su deseo aumentara, aun que si ya iba a alimentarse ¿qué daño hacia hacer el proceso un poco más tortuoso? Inspiró el agradable olor del mago y quiso probar el sabor sin dejarse privar por sus primitivos deseos. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre la piel de su cuello para luego abrir más sus labios y rozarlo ligeramente con la punta de su lengua. Sirius tembló e inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, intercalando besos y mordiscos suaves hasta que llegó al hombro y clavó sus colmillos, perforando su piel.

Sirius lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió la mordida de Valerie, fue una sensación dolorosa y pudo sentir un liquido cálido recorrer su piel, lo que asumió era su sangre. Pero, para su sorpresa el dolor rápidamente desapareció reemplazado por una deliciosa sensación mientras la vampira succionaba su sangre. Sus manos inconscientemente tomaron con delicadeza la cintura da la vampira apretándola ligeramente. Tras unos segundos sus manos dejaron de sostenerla para simplemente acariciar los costados de su cintura, cuando sorpresivamente una de las manos de Valerie fue hacia su nuca y le jaló el cabello obligándole a estirar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su otra mano se deslizó por su espalda haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran.

Un gruñido involuntario salió de los labios de Sirius, lo que pareció gustarle a la vampira que succionó con más fuerza su sangre. Sin poder controlarse las manos de Sirius apretaron con fuerza la cintura de la vampira y con rápido movimiento la obligó a acercarse a él. Un gruñido sobrenatural se escapó de la garganta de la vampira cuando separó su boca de la piel del mago, con un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sirius y volvió a clavar sus dientes en su cuello. Black apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella y soltó un gemido al sentirla sobre él, mientras sus manos rozaban su espalda para bajar hacia sus muslos perdiendo cada vez más la cordura. De pronto, comenzó a a marearse y sus manos perdieron fuerza, la sensación seguía siendo abrumadora, pero él parecía comenzar a perder un poco la conciencia. Fue entonces que Valerie se separó de su hombro mientras Sirius dejaba caer sus manos a los costados, cansado. Sintió como la vampira lo obligaba a depositar su cabeza contra el respaldo y pudo ver sus labios rojos con su sangre. Ella sacó su lengua y se los relamió con lentitud, saboreando los restos de sangre que quedaban. Black pensó que se espantaría al ver algo tan sobrenatural, pero aquella imagen le pareció de lo más excitante.

— Quieto, ahora debes descansar, he bebido mucha sangre — le dijo Valerie presionando su dedo índice en la frente del mago para que no se moviera.

— Me es un poco difícil descansar teniéndote de esta forma sobre mi — le respondió Sirius con una mueca jugetona, pero su voz sonó débil y no atractiva como él quería. Valerie le dedicó una mueca divertida y con una tortuosa lentitud se puso de pie, alejándose de él. — Eso es jugar sucio, primor — se quejó Sirius con una risa apagada.

— Tienes que dormir ahora, es la mejor forma de que te recuperes — explicó la vampira regalándole una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El mago asintió, no tenía la fuerza para discutirle y podía sentir sus párpados cada vez más pesados. — No irás a dejarme solo ¿o si? — le preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? — le preguntó Valerie arqueando una ceja.

— Un poco de compañía no me haría mal — mencionó Sirius mientras señalaba el otro lado de su cama con una mano. — Venga, no tengas miedo te juro que no muerdo.

— No te tengo miedo Sirius, acá la que muerde fuerte soy yo — respondió con sarcasmo la vampira.

Él mago rió — Y vaya que si… Venga, solo quiero dormir y tras lo agotado que me has dejado lo menos que podrías hacer es acompañarme — le pidió el mago.

La vampira suspiró y se echó a su lado mirando el techo, pero Sirius se le acercó, paso su mano bajo su cuello y la acercó a él abrazándola haciendo que posara su rostro en su hombro. — Este será nuestro pequeño secreto — le susurró el mago, sus labios pegados a su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Valerie rió y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la tranquila respiración del hombre que ahora dormía pegado a ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios con ansías, me costó escribir este capitulo así que espero les haya gustado. Los quiere, Florence!


End file.
